ΧΑΡΙ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ΚΑΙ Η ΝΕΑ ΕΛΠΙΔΑ
by PRINGIPS
Summary: Ο ΧΑΡΙ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ΜΕ ΝΕΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ, ΔΡΑΚΟΥΣ, ΠΟΛΕΜΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΡΩΤΕΣ
1. Chapter 1 Η ΑΠΟΚΑΛΗΨΗΣ

**ΧAΡΙ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ**

ΚΑΙ Η ΝΕΑ ΕΛΠΙΔΑ 

**1**

**Η Αποκάλυψις**

Ηταν σκοτεινά και παντού γύρο του υπήρχε η μυρωδιά της μούχλας, της βρόμας της ακαταστασίας.

Προχωρούσε σε ένα σκοτεινό διάδρομο που στης πλευρές του ηταν κρεμασμένη παλιοί πίνακες που απεικόνιζαν μεγάλους μάγους και μάγισσες τον αρχαίων χρόνων. Οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς ηταν σε όρθια στάση και κοιτούσαν με βλέμμα γεμάτο μίσος για κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα.

Ένας μάγος που φαίνονταν να είναι ο μεγαλύτερος σε ηλικία από όλους τους άλλους φορούσε ένα κατάμαυρο χιτώνα με μπλε γραμμές στο κατο μέρος του. καθώς και στο λαιμό.

Κρατουσε στο χέρι του ένα ραβδί που όμοιο του δεν ειχε ξαναδεί, ηταν μάκρη περίπου ένα μέτρο. το κρατουσε και με τα δυο του χέρια. Το έτεινε κατά πάνω του τον κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που από μόνο του θα σκότωνε του περισσότερους θνητούς.

Ξαφνικά ομος το πρόσωπο στο πίνακα αρχισε να αλλάξει σχήμα και μεταμορφώθηκε σε μια τεραστία αράχνη η οποια ειχε όχτο τεραστία ποδάρια και ακόμα μεγαλύτερες δαγκάνες.

Η αράχνη αρχισε σιγά να κινείτε… να προχωράει μέσα στον πίνακα. Το μαύρο δέρμα τις αρχισε σιγά να αλλάζει χρώμα. Από μαύρο να γίνετε κόκκινο και να καπνίζει .Μετά από λιγο κι ενώ η αράχνη πλησίαζε ακόμα ποιο πολλή την μια άκρη του πίνακα, Το δέρματος άρπαζε φωτιά και πράσινο-κόκκινες φλόγισε πετάχτηκαν από όλο της το σόμα.

Ομος η αράχνη δεν φάνηκε να το προσεχή… τώρα ειχε φτάσει στο τέλος της κορνιζάς γυρίζοντας το σόμα της για να κοιτάει το διάδρομο…σήκωσε σιγά το ένα της πόδι. το κατεύθυνε μπροστά και σε λιγο βρέθηκε το μεγάλο σαν κορμό δέντρου πόδι της να βγαίνει από τον πίνακα και με ένα δυνατό χτύπο να πατάει στο πάτωμα του διαδρόμου.

Βλέποντας την τεραστία αράχνη από τον πίνακα να παίρνει σάρκα και οστά το έβαλε στα ποδιά..

Έτρεχε όσο ποιο γριγορα μπορούσε.

Έτρεχε για την ζωή του, αισθάνονταν πως η καρδιά του θα έσπαγε κατο από την πίεση.

Έτρεχε για ένα διάστημα που του φάνηκε πως ηταν αιωνιότητα, ομος ξαφνικά μέσα από το σκοτάδι εμφανίσθηκε μια μεγάλη πόρτα.

Φτάνοντας ποιο κοντά στην πόρτα είδε πως ηταν φτιαγμένη από παλιό σάπιο ξύλο.

Πριν προλάβει να το σκεφτεί για δεύτερη φορα έπεσε πάνω της και την διαπέρασε χωρίς μεγάλη δυσκολία. Σηκώθηκε στα γριγορα κοιτάζοντας γύρο του.

Ηταν σε ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο. Το πάτωμα ηταν κατάμαυρο όπως και η δύο πλαϊνή τοίχοι. Που σε αντίθεση με το διάδρομο δεν ειχαν κανένα πίνακα ούτε κανένα άλλο στολίδι… ηταν απλός σκέτη μουχλιασμένοι τοίχοι που ανέπνεαν την αίσθηση της καταστροφής την αίσθηση του αιώνιου μαρτυρίου.

Κάτι υπήρχε στο βάθος του Δωματίου!…

Προχώρησε σιγά προς τα εκεί όταν το πλησίασε αρκετά για να ξεχωρίσει τι ηταν, αρχισε να τρέχει όσο ποιο γριγορα μπορούσε. Ηταν ο Σείριος…

Φτάνοντας τον κατάλαβε πως ηταν ποια πολύ αργά.

Ο Σείριος ηταν ξαπλωμένος στο πάτωμα με τα χέρια του δεμένα με αλυσίδες στο τοίχο και με τα ποδιά του να χάσκουν σε μια ασυνήθιστοι θέση. Ομος αυτό που τράβηξε ποιο πολλή την προσοχή του ηταν το πρόσωπο του.

Το ένα του μάτι έλειπε…στην θέσει του ηταν μια Μαύρη τρυπά με απομεινάρια ξεραμένου αίματος.

Το βλέμμα του φανέρωνε μια εκφράσει απόλυτου τρόμου και απέραντου πόνου!.

Αυτό σε συνδυασμό με τα σακατεμένα άκρα του και με τα αίματα στο πάτωμα έκανε τον νεαρό να αισθάνεται σαν να επρόκειτο να λιποθυμήσει.

Παρόλα αυτά την προσοχή του την τράβηξε κάτι που ηταν γραμμένο στον τοίχο πισο από το πτώμα του Σείριο.

Έγραφε με μεγαλα κόκκινα γραμματα, με το αίμα του ίδιου του Σείριου

« ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ΕΣΥ ΦΤΑΙΣ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ! ΑΜΑ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕΙ ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΤΙ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ!»

Ξαφνικά το μήνυμα εξαφανίστηκε όπως και το πτώμα του Σείριου όπως και η πόρτα που ηταν η έξοδος.

Ο έφηβος μάγος γύρισε απότομα και αντίκρισε την τεραστία αράχνη να τον περιμένει με της θανατηφόρες της δάγκανε ανοικτές… έτοιμες να τον ξεσκίσουν στο λεπτό.

Η τεραστία αράχνη που ακόμα πετούσε φλόγες απαλό της το σόμα αρχισε να κατευθύνετε προς το μέρος του . Ο Χαρι ένιωθε την θερμοκρασία μέσα στο δωμάτιο να αυξάνετε και κατάλαβε πως αυτό ηταν... Αυτό ηταν το τέλος του. Το τέλος της ζωής του!

Ήθελε να ξυπνήσει! Ήξερε πως αυτό ηταν άλλο ένα Όνειρο που του έστελνε ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ αλλά σε σύγκριση με τα αλλά όνειρα αυτό φαινόταν τόσο ζωντανό…

Αισθανόταν της φλόγες να του καίνε το πρόσωπο και της τεράστιες δαγκάνες να τον κρατάνε σφιχτό χωρίς να μπορεί να πάρει ανάσα.

Η πιέσει αυξήθηκε και ο Νεαρος μάγος έκλεισε τα μάτια του προσπαθώντας με όλοι την δύναμη της θέλησης του να κάνει τον εαυτό του να ξυπνήσει. Αλλά ο Βολντεμορτ ηταν ποια πολλή δυνατός και τον είχε γραπώσει γέρα στα δίκτυα της μαγιας του.

Το σφίξιμο αυξήθηκε κι άλλο και ο Χαρι δεν κατάφερε άλλο να συγκεντρωθεί… το μόνο που Αισθανόταν ηταν πόνος.. από το κάψιμο και το τρομερό σφίξιμο που όλο και μεγάλωνε!

Ο ταλαιπωρημένος Νεαρος κοίταξε κατο σε μια προσπάθεια να πάρει μια ανάσα αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ηταν να βγάλει μια αδύναμη κραυγή καθώς έβλεπε τα ποδιά του να ξεκολλάνε από το σόμα του και να πέφτουν στο πάτωμα.

Άμεσος μετά όλα μαύρισαν και ο Χαρι αισθάνθηκε να αιωρείται στο κενό.

Ξαφνικά πετάχτηκε στο κρεβάτι του ενώ κριός ιδρώτας έλουζε όλο του το σόμα .Και το σημάδι στο μετοπο του τον πονούσε όσο ποτέ άλλοτε! Ηταν σαν να προσπαθούσε κάποιος μόνο και μόνο με την πίεση να του καταστρέψει το κρανίο Ο πόνος ηταν τόσο μεγάλος που έμεινε κουλουριασμένος χωρίς να εχει αίσθηση του χορού η του χρόνου. Το μόνο που Αισθανόταν ηταν ο αβάστακτος πόνος στο μετοπο του…

Ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε μια κινήσει δίπλα του και άνοιξε λιγο το ένα μάτι για να δει.

Αυτό που είδε του ανέβασε της ελπίδες.

Δίπλα του στεκόταν ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλντορ.

Ειχε βγάλει το ραβδι του και έπλεκε κάποιο ξόρκι.

Ο Χαρι έκλεισε πάλλε τα ματια του. Ο πόνος δεν ειχε υποχωρήσει ούτε στο ελάχιστο και τώρα αισθάνονταν πως προσπαθούσε κάποιος να μπει στο μυαλό του.

Μετά από λιγο ο Νεαρος μάγος αισθάνθηκε μια ανακουφιστικοί ζεστασιά και ο πόνος αρχισε να υποχωρεί σιγά.

Όταν επιτέλους ο πόνος έγινε υποφερτός άνοιξε τα ματια του και το θέαμα που είδε του έκοψε την ανάσα.

Ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλντορ στεκόταν ακόμα μπροστά του και ανέμιζε με το ραβδι του,

Παράγοντας ένα γαλάζιο φως που κατέληγε πάνω στο μετοπο του. Μετά κοίταξε το δωμάτιο γύρο του και δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε.

Η βιβλιοθήκη του ηταν αναποδογυρισμένοι ενώ το τραπέζι του ειχε γίνει ένας σορός ξυλά καθώς και το παράθυρο του ηταν πεσμένο στο έδαφος σπασμένο σε κομμάτια.

Ενώ το πάτωμα και οι τοίχοι γύρο του ηταν μαυρισμένοι σαν να του έλουζε κάποιος με φωτιά.

Ομος αυτό που τράβηξε την προσοχή του ηταν τα μικρά χρυσαφί κομμάτια σκόνης που αιωρούνταν σε όλο το δωμάτιο, φωτίζοντας το με ένα εξωπραγματικό απόκοσμο φως.

Ο Χαρι ανασηκώθηκε λιγο και κοίταξε καλύτερα τον Διευθυντή του Χόγκουαρτς.

Τα άσπρα μακριά μαλλιά του ηταν αχτένιστα και απλώνονταν ελευθέρα πάνω στους ώμους του έμπειρου μάγου.

Τα ματια του ηταν κλειστά σε βαθιά συγκεντρώσει και στο πρόσωπο του απλώνονταν μια έκφραση αποφασιστικότητας, που μετατράπηκε στιγμιαία σε γκριμάτσα πόνου!

Τελικά μετά από μερικά λεπτά που φάνηκαν στον Χαρι σαν αιώνες, ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλντορ άνοιξε τα ματια του και έκανε μια αδύναμη προσπάθεια να τον πλησίαση αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και σωριάσθηκε κατο.

Ο Νεαρος μάγος πετάχτηκε άμεσος όρθιος πιάνοντας τον καθηγητή του πριν προλάβει να πέσει στο πάτωμα. Τον σήκωσε απαλά και τον ακούμπησε στο κρεβάτι του. Ο Διευθυντής τον κοίταξε και του είπε με πολλή αδύναμη φωνή. « είναι ποια πολύ δυνατός δεν μπορώ να σε προστατέψω άλλο.» με αυτά τα λόγια λιποθύμησε.

Ο Χαρι που ηταν ακόμα αδύναμος από τον πόνο για μια στιγμή τα έχασε. Δεν ηταν κάθε μέρα που βλέπεις έναν από τους δυνατότερους μάγους του κόσμου και μέντορα σου να λιποθυμάει στα χέρια σου.

Επανήλθε ομος γρήγορα. Σηκώθηκε γρήγορα με τα τελευταία απομεινάρια ενέργειας που του απέμεναν και κατευθύνθηκε προς το κλουβί της Χεντιχ που ηταν πεσμένο δίπλα από το τσακισμένο τραπέζι. Ηταν χτυπημένο και σε διάφορα σημεία του μαυρισμένο αλλά το μαγικό πούλι που ηταν μέσα, αν και αναστατωμένο, δεν έδειχνε να εχει πληγωθεί.

Ο Χάρη άνοιξε το πορτάκι και αυτή βγήκε γρήγορα και κάθισε στο χέρι του μάγου.

Ο Νεαρος έψαξε στα συντρίμμια του γραφείου του και βρήκε ένα κομμάτι χάρτη και ένα μολυβί. Τα πήρε και έγραψε στα γρήγορα.

«ΚΑΘΗΓΗΤΡΙΑ ΜΑΚ-ΓΚΟΝΑΓΚΑΛ

ΣΥΓΓΝΩΜΗ ΠΟΥ ΣΑΣ ΓΡΑΦΟ ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΩΡΑ ΑΛΛΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΛΗΘΙΝΟΙ ΑΝΑΓΚΗ.

Ο ΚΑΘΗΓΗΤΗΣ ΝΤΑΜΠΛΝΤΟΡ ΗΡΘΕ ΣΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΥΠΟΨΙΑΖΟΜΑΙ ΠΩΣ ΕΙΧΕ ΜΙΑ ΝΟΗΤΙΚΗ ΜΑΧΗ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΒΟΛΝΤΕΜΟΡΤ ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΕΧΕΙ ΛΙΠΟΘΥΜΗΣΕΙ… ΔΕΝ ΦΑΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΚΑΛΑ, ΣΑΣ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ ΒΙΑΣΘΕΙΤΕ!….

.ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ.»

Το έδεσε στα γρήγορα πάνω στο πόδι της κουκουβάγια του και της είπε στα γρήγορα «Χεντβιχ άκουσε με προσεκτικά. Θέλω να πας αυτό το γράμμα στην καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ. Πήγαινε όσο ποιο γριγορα μπορείς είναι πολλή σημαντικό να το πάρει έγκαιρος..»

Το πούλι τον κοίταξε με μια εκφράσει που του έλεγε πως ειχε καταλάβει. Και έφυγε από το σπασμένο παράθυρο όσο ποιο γρήγορα μπορούσε..

Ο Χάρη παρακολούθησε την κουκουβάγια μέχρι που χάθηκε πισο από της μαύρες στέγες τον γειτονικών σπιτιών. Υστερα επέστρεψε δίπλα στον Διευθυντή του. Που βρίσκονταν λιπόθυμος πάνω στο κρεβάτι του.

Ο νεαρος μάγος ένιωθε αδυναμία και ο πόνος στο σημάδι του αρχισε να δυναμώνει. αισθανόταν πως το μετοπο του θα έσπαγε από στιγμή σε στιγμή.

Ομος ήξερε πως η στιγμή δεν ηταν κατάλληλη για αδυναμίες, και ότι ο Καθηγητής του τον χρειαζόταν. Κάθισε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι και τον κοίταξε. Ο Νταμπλντορ ανάσαινε κανονικά και ο σφυγμός του αν και αδύναμος ηταν σταθερός. Από την έκφραση του Διευθυντή κάποιος θα έλεγε πως κοιμόταν βαθιά. Ίσος υπερβολικά βαθιά….

Ο Χαρι δεν ήξερε πόση ώρα έχε περάσει από τότε που Έφτασε ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος ούτε πόση ώρα βρίσκονταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι δίπλα από το Νταμπλντορ.

Αλλά ξαφνικά η πόρτα άνοιξε απότομα και μέσα μπήκε σαν σίφουνας ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ.

Μόλις είδε πεσμένο τον Διευθυντή του σχολείου στο κρεβάτι και δίπλα του να είναι ακουμπισμένος ο χαρι. Η έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του Σνειπ φανέρωνε απόλυτο θυμό..

«τι του έκανες?» ούρλιαξε άμεσος στον Χαρι πιάνοντας τον με το ένα του χέρι από το γιλέκο και τον σήκωσε στο αέρα με απίστευτη ευκολία.

Ο Χαρι προσπάθησε να τραυλίσει καποι δικαιολογία αλλά δεν κατάφερε να άρθρωση τίποτα. Άμεσος μετά όρμισε στο δωμάτιο η καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ, μόλις είδε τον Σνειπ να κρατάει τον χαρι από το λαιμό έβγαλε το ραβδί και τον σημάδεψε. Φωνάζοντας από το θυμό της «ΣΕΒΕΡΟΥΣ ΤΙ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙ! Ο ΧΑΡΙ ΔΕΝ ΦΤΑΙΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ.

ΠΡΟΣ ΘΕΟΥ ΑΦΗΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΚΑΤΟ!»

Ο Σνειπ την κοίταξε σαν να ηταν από άλλο πλανήτη «ΤΙ?» τις φώναξε «Ο ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ΠΟΤΕ ΔΕΝ ΦΤΑΙΕΙ Ε? ΑΠΟ ΜΙΚΡΟΣ ΜΟΝΟ ΣΕ ΜΠΕΛΑΔΕΣ ΜΑΣ ΦΕΡΝΕΙ . ΑΥΤΟΣ ΦΤΑΙΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΑ! ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΘΑΝΑΤΟ ΤΗΣ ΛΙΛΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΣΟΝ ΑΛΛΟ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΩΝ ΟΛΑ ΑΥΤΑ ΤΑ ΧΡΟΝΙΑ…»

Η Υποδιευθύντρια του Χόγκουαρτς τον κοίταξε σαν να τη ειχε χαστουκίσει… «Σεβέρους…αυτό δεν το εννοούσες έτσι?» του είπε με μια απόκοσμη φωνή.

Αυτό έκανε τον Σνειπ να αφήσει το Χαρι κατο ελεύθερο. Ο χαρι με το που βρέθηκε πάλι πάνω σε στέρεο έδαφος έκανε πισο και τραβήχτηκε μακριά από τον Σνειπ.

Ο καθηγητής του τον κοίταξε για λιγο με ένα ποιο μαλακό βλέμμα και μετά γύρισε και κατευθύνθηκε στο Καθηγητή Νταμπλντορ .

Η Μινέρβα πλησίασε τον Χαρι και τον έπιασε απαλά από τον ώμο.

«Χαρι για πες μου σε παρακαλώ τι έγινε.» του είπε με φωνή γεμάτη ανησυχία.

ο Χαρι την κοίταξε και δίστασε για μια στιγμή μετά ομος της είπε περιληπτικά το τι ειχε συμβεί. Η Καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ τον παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά και όταν τελείωσε κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά και είπε «μου το ειχε πει Νταμπλντορ ότι αυτό θα μπορούσε να συμβεί σύντομα.»

Με αυτά τα λόγια άφησε τον Χαρι και πήγε κοντά στον Αλμπους Νταμπλντορ.

«πως είναι!» ρώτησε τον Σνειπ.

Ο Σνειπ την κοίταξε με σοβαρό βλέμμα «Μιας και ρότας, όχι και τόσο καλά. Φαίνεται ότι φτάσαμε την τελευταία στιγμή. Ο Νταμπλντορ έχασε πολλή μαγική ενέργεια και αμα δεν μεταφερθεί άμεσος στο νοσοκομείο μπορεί και να τον χάσουμε για πάντα...»Με αυτό τα λόγια αγριοκοίταξε τον Χαρι.

Η Υποδιευθύντρια φάνηκε να πανικοβάλετε. «Τι περιμένουμε λιπών πάμε να τον πάρουμε άμεσος στο Νοσοκομείο.» Ο Σνειπ συμφώνησε με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού, έβγαλε το ραβδί του και σημάδεψε τον Νταμπλντορ προφέροντας της λέξεις «Βινγκαρδυουμ λεβιοουσα» ο Διευθυντής ανασηκώθηκε μερικούς πόντους από το έδαφος και αρχισε να κινείτε πισο από τον Καθηγητή.

Η Καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναλ έχε Ίδη βγει από το δωμάτιο όταν ο Σνειπ γύρισε απότομα και σημάδεψε με το ραβδι του δίπλα στον χαρι και πρόφερε κάποιες λέξεις της οποίες ο Νεαρος δεν της άκουσε. Άμεσος δίπλα από τον Χαρι εμφανίστηκε μια φιάλη με ένα πράσινο κίτρινο υγρό.

Ο Σνειπ γύρισε και κοίταζε τον Χαρι. «πιες το!»τον πρόσταξε. « Θα σε βοηθήσει να κοιμηθείς» και με αυτά τα λόγια έφυγε βιάστηκα από το δωμάτιο.. αφήνοντας τον νεαρό μόνο του στο σκοτεινό δωμάτιο…

Ο Χαρι έμεινε πάλε μόνος, Κοίταξε δύσπιστα την φιάλη με το υγρό και μετά έτριψε το λαιμό του στο σημείο στο οποίο τον έπνιγε πριν από λιγο ο Σνειπ.

Μετά κοίταξε το παράξενο υγρό, υπό κανονικές συνθήκες ο Χαρι δεν θα εμπιστεύονταν ποτέ ένα άγνωστο υγρό που θα του έδινε ο αλχημιστής του σχολίου. Αλλά τώρα τον πονούσε αφάνταστα το σημάδι και το μόνο που ήθελε ηταν να ξαπλώσει κάπου και να ξεχάσει.

Έτσι πύρε το ελιξίριο και το ήπιε μονορούφι.

Το φίλτρο ειχε μια παράξενη γεύση αναμεσα σε ανανά , βραστού αυγού και σάπιου Μήλου… ο Χαρι ούτε να φανταστή δεν ήθελε από τι ειχε φτιαχτή αυτό το φίλτρο.

Μόλις το παράξενο υγρό αρχισε να γλιστρά στο λαρύγγι του ο χαρι αισθάνθηκε μια τρομερι νύστα και πριν προλάβει το υγρό να φτάσει στο στομάχι του βρίσκονταν Ίδη πεσμένος πάνω στο κρεβάτι του βυθισμένος σε μια μαυρίλα… σε έναν ύπνο χωρίς όνειρα. χωρίς τον βολντεμορτ…

Ο χαρι ξύπνησε ξαφνικά. Δεν ήξερε πόση ώρα ειχε κοιμηθεί ούτε που βρίσκονταν...

Κοίταξε γύρο του και είδε πως ηταν σε ένα πολυτελές δωμάτιο. Απέναντι από το κρεβάτι του υπήρχε ένα τζάκι, Και στο διπλανό τοίχο υπήρχε ένα τεράστιο παράθυρο. Έξω έβλεπες της μαγεύτηκε κορυφές τον Ιμαλαΐων. Για μια στιγμή ο Χαρι τα' χασέ. Πως ηταν δυνατόν να βρίσκεται στα ΙΜΑΛΑΙΑ! Αλλά άμεσος μετά θυμήθηκε πως μάλλον ηταν κάπου στο Λονδίνο και το θέαμα τον Ιμαλαΐων ηταν απλά άλλο ένα μαγικό κόλπο.

Ο Νεαρος μάγος συνέχισε να εξερευνάει το δωμάτιο. Που ηταν μέτριου μεγέθους με ένα χοντρό χαλί στρωμένο κατο στο πάτωμα και διάφορους πίνακες κρεμασμένους στους τοίχους. Οι πίνακες απεικόνιζαν μάγους που φορούσαν άσπρους χιτώνες και ηταν προφανώς θεραπευτές!

Μόλις τον είδε ένα από τους μάγους τον κοίταξε και του είπε « Καλός μας ξύπνησες Νεαρέ Χάρη Ποττερ!»

«ΕυΧαρηστο ,αλλά που βρίσκομαι?» ρώτησε ο Χάρη

«Βρίσκεσαι στα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματα του πρωθυπουργού μαγιά στο Νοσοκομείο άγιος Μάρκος στο Λονδίνο.» του αποκρίθηκε πρόθημα ο πίνακας

«τι μέρα είναι?» Ρώτησε και πάλι ο Χαρι.

«Είναι Σάββατο βράδυ. Κοιμόσουνα δυο μέρες και δυο νύχτες, ήσουνα πολλή εξαντλημένος όταν σε φέρανε πριν δυο μέρες το πρωί.»

Ξαφνικά ο Χαρι θυμήθηκε τι ειχε συμβεί εκείνη τη νύχτα, θυμήθηκε το Όνειρο θυμήθηκε τον Νταμπλντορ λιποθυμώ πάνω στο κρεβάτι θυμήθηκε τον Σνειπ να τον παίρνει κάπου και μετά να του δίνει το παράξενο φίλτρο...

«που είναι ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλντορ? είναι καλά?»

Το πρόσωπο του μάγου στον πίνακα σκυθρώπιασε. «Για τον Νταμπλντορ δεν ξέρουμε και πολλά, ηταν πολλή αδύναμος όταν τον φέρανε εδώ και δεν είναι πια και τόσο νέος. Ξέρεις! Τώρα που μιλάμε είναι από πάνω του η ισχυρότεροι θεραπευτές που διαθέτουμε. Αλλά η κατάσταση του δεν εχει σταθεροποιηθεί ακόμα. Φοβόμαστε το χειρότερο…»

Με αυτά τα λόγια το πορτρέτο απόστρεψε το βλέμμα του από τον Νεαρό και τον άφησε μόνο του στης σκοτεινές του σκέψεις.

Τι ειχε συμβεί εκείνο το βράδυ? Τι ειχε κάνει ο Βολντεμορτ και πως το σταμάτησε ο Νταμπλντορ?

Ο Χαρι σκέφτηκε τα λόγια του καθηγητή Σνειπ. «εσύ φταις για όλα» του ειχε φωνάξει.

«Για το θάνατο της Λιλη και τόσον άλλον» δηλαδή της μητέρας του. Ο Χάρη ήξερε πως κάποτε ο Σνειπ ηταν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα του και πως θεωρούσε αυτόν υπεύθυνο για το θάνατο της. Αλλά τι εννοούσε όταν έλεγε πως ηταν υπευθύνως και για το θάνατον τόσον άλλον ανθρώπων?

Ο Νεαρος σηκώθηκε σιγά από το κρεβάτι του με ένα σορό ερωτήσεις να τον βασανίζουν. Και η σπουδαιότερη ηταν αν θα κατάφερνε ο Νταμπλντορ να επιζήσει την μάχη, που ειχε δόση εξαιτίας του με το Βολντεμορτ.

Γεμάτος τύψης ντύθηκε στα ρούχα του. Τα οποια τα βρήκε φρεσκοπλυμένα κι σιδερωμένα πάνω σε μια καρεκλά. και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.

Βρέθηκε σε ένα μεγάλο διάδρομο με πολλές πόρτες στα αριστερά και στα δεξιά.

Ο Χαρι ειχε βρεθεί και άλλοτε στο Νοσοκομείο του Άγιου Μάρκου αλλά ποτέ του δεν ειχε πάει στο τελευταίο οροφο. Τον οροφο τον επίσημων όπως τον φώναζαν. Εδώ είχαν ιδιαίτερα δωμάτια αλλά τα σημαντικά μέλη του υπουργείου όπως και κάποιοι άλλη σημαντικοί άνθρωποι του μαγικού κόσμου.

Το πορτρέτο του ειχε πει πως βρισκόταν στη κάμαρα του ίδιου του πρωθυπουργού μαγιας, που είναι σίγουρα μεγάλη τιμή να σου παραχωρούν τα διαμερίσματα του ίδιου του πρωθυπουργού. Ομος ο Χαρι δεν ένιωθε καθόλου κολακευμένος. Αν το ίδιο πάθαινε η και κάτι χειρότερο ο φίλος του ο Ρον τότε αυτός θα βρίσκονταν στα απλά μικρά δωμάτια που είναι κατο μαζι με τους άλλους ασθενής…

Προχωρούσε βυθισμένος στης σκέψεις του μέχρι που έφτασε σε μια άλλη πόρτα που ειχε μια χρυσή επιγραφή από πάνω της που έγραφε «ΥΠΟΥΡΓΟΣ ΜΑΓΙΑΣ. ΚΟΡΝΗΛΙΟΥΣ ΦΡΑΝΣ» ο Νεαρος την προσπέρασε και κατευθύνθηκε σε μια άλλη που του τράβηξε την προσοχή. Από πάνω της ηταν γραμμένο με μεγαλα γραμματα «ΑΛΜΠΟΥΣ ΝΤΑΜΠΛΝΤΟΡ». Ο Χαρι την πλησίασε. Από μέσα μπορούσε να ακούσει ψιθυριστές φωνές. Μια από αυτές ,που φαινόταν να διευθύνει, είπε με επίσημο τόνο «Έχουμε κάνει ότι μπορούσαμε για τον Κακόμοιρο τον Αλμπους. Αμα ομος δεν βρεθεί κατάλληλος δοτής τότε πολλή φοβάμαι ότι θα τον χάσουμε.»

Ο Χάρη άκουγε με κομμένη την ανάσα. Η ίδια φωνή μετά από λιγο συνέχισε «Ας τον αφήσουμε τώρα λιγο να ξεκούραστη.» ακούστηκαν μερικές φωνές διαμαρτυρίας αλλά ο Θεραπευτής που διεύθυνε το μέρος είπε άμεσος. «Κάναμε ότι μπορούσαμε και τώρα η μοίρα του είναι στα δικά του χέρια καθώς και στα χέρια του θεού. Εξάλλου χρειαζόμαστε όλοι λίγοι ξεκούραση.» αυτή τη φορα δεν ακουστικέ καμία φωνή διαμαρτυρίας.

Ο νεαρος μάγος κρυφοκοίταξε από την κλειδαρότρυπα και είδε πως η θεραπευτές έρχονταν προς το μέρος του. Πανικόβλητος έτρεξε στην κοντινότεροι πόρτα και όρμισε μέσα. Ευτυχώς το δωμάτιο στο οποίο μπήκε ηταν σκοτεινό και άδειο. Υστερα από λιγο άκουσε τα βήματα τον θεραπευτών πάνω στο πάτωμα. Περίμενε λιγο μέχρι να περάσουν όλοι .

Μετά κρυφοκοίταξε τον διάδρομο. δεν είδε κανέναν.

Βγήκε ολόκληρος έξω και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα του Διευθυντή του. Κοίταξε μέσα αλλά όλη η θεραπευτές ειχαν φυγή και το μόνο που είδε ηταν ένα μεγάλο κρεβάτι στο οποίο ηταν Ξαπλωμένος ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλντορ. Ο χαρι τον πλησίασε και τον κοίταξε προσεκτικά. , το πρόσωπο του ηταν χλομό και κατο από τα μάτια του υπήρχαν Μαύρη κύκλοι. Έδειχνε πως θα πέθαινε από στιγμή σε στιγμή.

Ο Νεαρος μάγος κάθισε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι και τον κοίταζε. ενώ ο θυμός μέσα του δυνάμωνε όλο και περισσότερο… Ο Νταμπλντορ Θα πέθαινε… ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος του κόσμου θα πέθαινε . ο μόνος ο οποίος μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει να νικήσει τον αρχοντα του σκοτους…

Ο χαρι τώρα έβραζε από τον θυμό του και τον έπνιγε η αδικία του κόσμου.

Ξαφνικά ο χαρι ένοιωσε μια παράξενη δύναμη να πηγάζει από μέσα του. Στην αρχή δεν κατάλαβε τι ηταν αλλά μετά από κάποιο διάδημα ειχε την αίσθηση πως έκαιγε μέσα του μια εσωτερικοί φλόγα.

Χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει τι κάνει ο Χάρη ακούμπησε το ένα χέρι του πάνω στο μετοπο του μέντορα του και το άλλο πάνω στην κοιλιά του. κλείνοντας τα ματια του. Άμεσος μετά χιλιάδες χρώματα εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά από τα ματια του και αισθάνθηκε μια αόρατη ενέργεια να ρέει από μέσα του και να περνάει στον Νταμπλντορ, μέσο τον χεριών του. Αυτό συνεχίστηκε για κάποιο διάστημα μέχρι που τα χρώματα μπροστά από τα ματια του Χαρι άρχισαν να ξεθωριάζουν, κι να αισθάνεται την ενεργεία μέσα του να μειώνετε.

Ο Νεαρος μάγος ομος βαθιά μέσα του ήξερε πως αυτό που έκανε, ότι κι αν έκανε. Ηταν η μόνη ελπίδα του Νταμπλντορ να σωθεί. Έτσι συγκεντρώθηκε και ζόρισε τον εαυτό του να βρει μέσα του και άλλη ενέργεια και να την στείλει στον Καθηγητή του.

Ομος κάθε στιγμή που περνούσε Χαρι αισθανόταν να χάνει όλο και περισσότεροι ενέργεια. Παρόλα αυτά έσφιξε τα δόντια αποφασισμένος τώρα ποια να σώσει τον Μέντορα του.. την μόνη ελπίδα του μαγικού κόσμου..!

Αδύναμος από την απώλεια μαγικής ενέργειας ο νεαρος μάγος ούτε που κατάλαβε πως βρέθηκε πεσμένος στα γόνατα με το κεφαλή του να ακουμπά το κρεβάτι δίπλα από το σόμα του Νταμπλντορ που φωσφόριζε ολόκληρο από μαγική ενέργεια.

Αν εκείνη στιγμή έμπαινε κάποιος στο δωμάτιο αυτό, δεν θα πιστευε στα ματια του. Ολόκληρο το δωμάτιο φωτιζόταν από μια χρυσό-γαλάζια αύρα που περιέβαλε τον Χαρι και τον Νταμπλντορ…

Ο Χάρη άκουσε κάπου μακριά του φωνές. Καθώς περνούσε η ώρα η φωνές όλο και δυνάμωναν. Στην αρχή πιστευε πως κάποιος ερχόταν προς το μέρος του. αλλά μετά από μερικές στιγμές ξύπνησε τέλειος και κατάλαβε πως βρίσκονταν ξαπλωμένος σε ένα κρεβάτι και δίπλα του μιλούσαν δυο άτομα ψιθυριστά. Ο Χάρη συγκεντρώθηκε στης φωνές.

Μόλις άκουσε την μια παραλίγο να πέσει από το κρεβάτι του από την χαρά του ,αλλά συγκρατήθηκε, Ηταν ο Νταμπλντορ και μιλούσε προφανώς με την καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ. «Μινέρβα.» είπε σιγανά ο διευθυντής. «Το ήξερα πως ο Χάρη ειχε τέτοιες δύναμης αλλά δεν περίμενα ποτέ να φανερωθούν τόσο νωρίς.» είπε με φανερή ανησυχία και μετά πρόσθεσε «δεν περίμενα βέβαια ούτε στα δεκαέξι του χρόνια να εχει αντιμετωπίσει τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα είδη πέντε φορές και να επιζήσει!»

Επικράτησε σιωπή, μετά από λιγο ακουστικέ η Καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναλ να λέει. «αυτό το παιδί εχει το κάτι άλλο! αλλά πες μου σε παρακαλώ Αλμπους τι ακριβός έγινε εκείνη την μέρα στο σπίτι του Χάρη? Και πως κατάφερε ο Χάρη να μεταφέρει την μαγική ενέργεια του επάνω σου με αποτελεσμα να σε σώσει? Από ότι ξερό αυτό το κατάφερε μόνο ένας μάγος και αυτός ηταν ο ιδίως ο Μερλιν! Και ο Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ προσπάθησε να σώσει την Χελντα Χαφλπαφλ αλλά απέτυχε. Πως τα κατάφερε ο Χαρι...»

Ο Νταμπλντορ απάντησε με ένα ήρεμο τόνο στην φωνή του. « Για το τι ακριβός έγινε εκείνη την μέρα δεν ξερό και πολλά. Θα πρέπει ν ρωτήσουμε τον Ίδιο το Χαρι μόλις Αισθανθεί καλά. Αυτό που ξερό είναι ότι καθώς κομμούνα άρχισαν να βαράνε οι σειρήνες που είχα Βάλη γύρο από το σπίτι του Χάρη. Αυτές της σειρήνες της ακούω μόνο εγώ και ενεργοποιούνται όταν κάποιος σκοτεινός μάγος πλησιάσει το σπίτι του χαρι η σε αυτή την περίπτωση όταν προσπαθήσει να εισβάλει το μυαλό του παιδιού.» ο Νταμπλντορ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχυσε «από την ένταση του συναγερμού κατάλαβα πως έπρεπε να βιασθώ έτσι έτρεξα και πήρα άμεσος τι κρυφή πύλη που οδηγοί στο δωμάτιο του Χάρη. Είναι το μόνο μεταφορικό μέσο με το οποίο μπορεί Κανεις να πλησιάσει το νεαρό Χάρη χωρίς να το πάρει χαμπάρι το υπουργιο...

Όταν έφτασα στο δωμάτιο του Χάρη το θέαμα που αντίκρισα μου έκοψε την ανάσα.

Είδα τον Χάρη να κυλίετε στο έδαφος ενώ από το σόμα του πετάγονταν μια χρυσοκόκκινοι αύρα. Στο δωμάτιο υπήρχε τόσο ισχυρή μαγική ενέργεια που για λιγο τα έχασα. Αλλά μόλις είδα το πρόσωπο του Χάρη κατάλαβα τι ειχε συμβεί.

Έτσι έριξα ένα ξόρκι το οποίο με σύνδεσε με το μυαλό του Νεαρού και μου επέτρεψε να πολεμήσω μαζι του Ενάντια στον βολντεμορτ αλλά ο Χάρη λιποθύμησε στιγμιαία και όλη η δύναμη του Βολντεμορτ, που ειχε αυξηθεί με μαγικό τρόπο, έπεσε απάνω μου. Ο Τομ Ριμπλε κατάλαβε την διάφορα και πίεσε ακόμα πιο δυνατά προσπαθώντας να με καταστρέψει. Αλλά δεν είναι αρκετά δυνατός ακόμα να τα Βάλη μαζι μου σε μια ανοικτή μονομαχία και έτσι κατάφερα να τον διώξω, ομος να το καταφέρω αυτό μου στοίχισε όλη μου την μαγική ενέργεια κάτι που θα ειχε καταστροφικές συνέπειες αμα δεν κατάφερνε να με σώσει ο Χάρη. Ομος εγώ ήξερα πως δεν μπορούσα να επιτρέψω στον Βολντεμορτ να με νικήσει… τότε θα κατέστρεφε τα μυαλό του αγοριού… για να πω την αλήθεια ακόμα φοβάμαι αμα μην εχει συνέπειες επάνω του αυτή η τρομερι επιδείξει δύναμης του σκοτεινού αρχοντα» ο Πολύχρονος μάγος σώπασε για λιγο. Μετά συνέχισε. « δεν καταλαβαίνω ομος πως κατάφερε ο βολντεμορτ να αυξήσει τόσο γρήγορα κι τόσο πολύ την δύναμη του»

Επικράτησε για λιγο σιωπή, Υστερα ο Νταμπλντορ χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε . «όσο για το πως κατάφερε ο Χάρη να μεταφέρει την ενέργεια του απάνω μου, δεν έχω ιδέα... Αλλά έχεις δίκιο το, να μεταφέρεις την μαγική σου ενέργεια σε κάποιον άλλον είναι πολύ δύσκολο. Καταρχάς απαιτεί άμεση επαφή με το άτομο στο οποίο μεταφέρεις την ενέργεια. αληθινή και βαθιά θέληση να τον σώσεις.» Το πρόσωπο του Διευθυντή του Χόγκουαρτς σκοτείνιασε. «Εγώ ο ιδίως απέτυχα μια φορα. Με καταστροφικά αποτελέσματα…»

Η Καθηγήτρια κοίταξε ερωτηματικά τον Νταμπλντορ αλλά δεν τον πίεσε, ηταν προφανές πως δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει για αυτό.

« Για μια στιγμή φοβήθηκα στα αλήθεια ότι θα σε χάσουμε ήσουν τόσο αδύναμος και το πρόσωπο σου ηταν τόσο χλομό….» Η φωνή της έσπασε και ο Νταμπλντορ την πλησίασε και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του « το ξερό και εγώ αισθάνθηκα πως ειχε φτάσει η ώρα μου. αλλά ευτυχώς είμαι ακόμα ζωντανός και έτσι σκοπεύω να παραμείνω…» τις χαμογέλασε και την φίλησε απαλά στο μάγουλο.

Ο Χάρη ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι και έχοντας λύση μερικές από της χιλιάδες ερωτήσεις που τον βασάνιζαν, αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να τους χαρίσει αυτί την στιγμή μοναξιάς έτσι ανάγκασε το εαυτό του να ξαναπέσει να κοιμηθεί. Πράγμα καθόλου δύσκολο αφού αισθανόταν σαν να ειχε τρέξει τον μαραθώνιο καμία δεκαριά φορές….

Ξύπνησε απότομα με ένα τίναγμα…

Το δωμάτιο ηταν σκοτεινό και φωτίζονταν μόνο από την φωτιά στο τζάκι που κόντευε να σβήσει. Αν και το φως ηταν λιγοστό και τα ματια του δεν ειχαν συνηθίσει ακόμα στο σκοτάδι ο Χαρι μπορούσε να διακρίνει το πόμολο της πόρτας να γυρίζει σιγά. Και η πόρτα να ανοίγει με ένα ελαφρύ τρίξιμο. Ηταν προφανές ότι οποίος προσπαθούσε να μπει στο δωμάτιο, και δεν ήθελε να τον ξυπνήσει!

Έπεσε πάλι στο κρεβάτι του και έκανε πως κοιμότανε ενώ κάτι από το πάπλωμα του έσφιγγε το ραβδι του. Η πόρτα τώρα ειχε ανοίξει τέλειος και μια μαύρη μορφή μπήκε κλεφτά μέσα. Μόλις βρέθηκε στο δωμάτιο έκλεισε πισο της αθόρυβα τη πόρτα και κατευθύνθηκε προς το κρεβάτι του Χαρι.

Ο Χαρι ξαπλωμένος άκουσε τα βήματα από της βαριές μπότες να τον πλησιάζουν και μετά ξαφνικά να σταματάνε. Η μορφή ειχε φτάσει στο κρεβάτι του και τώρα έσκυβε πάνω από το νεαρό. Ο Χαρι ανέβασε το χέρι του αστραπιαία και έδωσε στον ξένο μια δυνατή μπάνια στο πρόσωπο. Η μορφή έκανε πισο και σωριάσθηκε στο πάτωμα με μια γνώριμη κραυγή πόνου…. άμεσος μετά του είπε αναμεσα στα βογκητά «Για σου Χάρη. Ωραία ηταν αυτή» Με μια γνωστή φωνή…

με την φωνή του Ρον.

Όταν ο Χάρη άκουσε την φωνή του Ρον κατο από την κάπα που φορούσε ο ξένος έτρεξε κοντά του και τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί. «Τι Κανεις εδώ μωρέ τρελέ? και γιατί ήρθες στα κρυφά?»

ο Ρον τον κοίταξε σαν τρελός προσπαθώντας μάταια να κάνει τη μύτη του να σταματήσει να αιμορραγεί «Εγώ τι κανό εδώ! Ήρθα να σε δω.. αλλά δεν περίμενα τέτοιου είδους υποδοχή?» είπε χαϊδεύοντας την μύτη του. Ο Χάρη γέλασε « σε πέρασα για Κανά σκοτεινό μάγο έτσι που μπήκες κρυφά στο δωμάτιο μου.» του είπε. Η εκφράσει στο πρόσωπο το Ρον φωτίσθηκε! « Αλήθεια με πέρασες για κανένα επικίνδυνο σκοτεινό κακούργο που ήθελε να σε βρει στο ύπνο και να σου ξεριζώσει την καρδία?» τον ρώτησε με ένα μια ψεύτικη υπερηφάνεια στην φωνή του. Ο Χάρη συνέχισε το αστείο «Μπα ποιο πόλη σε πέρασα για Κανά κακομοίρη περαστικό που ήθελε να δει αυτοπροσώπως τον διάσημο νεαρό ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ.» σε αυτό το σημείο και η δύο κυλιόταν πάνω στο κρεβάτι του και γελούσαν.

Ξαφνικά ο Χάρη σοβάρεψε πάλι. « Αλήθεια γιατί μπήκες κρυφά και κουκουλωμένος στο δωμάτιο μου.»

Τώρα ο Ρον σοβάρεψε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη με ένα φοβισμένο βλέμμα. «Δεν θα το πιστέψει το τι έπαθα!» Του είπε με φωνή γεμάτη φόβο. «ήμουνα πριν από μια εβδομαδα με την Τζίνι στην Διαγώνιο αλιεία και ποιον συνάντησα? Μια κοπέλα από το Χαφλπαφλ, μια Σάντη Πάντεριν. Και αυτή τσιμπήθηκε τρελά μαζι μου και από τότε με ακολουθεί.» Ο Χάρη γέλασε « Και αυτό είναι κακό» τον ρώτησε? «Ναι» του φώναξε αυτός υστερικά «Επειδή αυτή η κοπέλα μοιάζει με διασταυρώσει Σνειπ και Τρεμπονις» ο Χάρη τώρα κυλίονταν και πάλη στο κρεβάτι του κρατώντας την κοιλιά του από τα γέλια. « Και το χειρότερο…» συνέχισε ο Ρον «Είναι ότι είναι και αυτή εδώ! Στο νοσοκομείο… την είδα πριν από λιγο…» η φωνή του Ρον μαλάκωσε λιγο τώρα « Καταλαβαίνεις λιπών γιατί έπρεπε να το κάνω.. Για έπρεπε να κρυφτό . Για το δικό σου καλό ρε μεγάλε!» Τώρα κυλίονταν και η δυο κατο στο πάτωμα και γελούσαν με την καρδιά τους!

Έξω από την πόρτα ακουστικέ ξαφνικά ένα δυνατό «ποπ» και άμεσος μετά η τσιριδα της κύρια Ουέσλι « Σας είπα…» φώναξε «ότι στο νοσοκομείο απαγορεύετε να απανχονιζετε. » από δίπλα της ακούσθηκαν δυο αδύναμες φωνές να λένε « συγγνώμη μαμά»

Με αυτή τη φράση άνοιξε η πόρτα και στο δωμάτιο εισέβαλλε οι οικογένεια Ουέσλι.

«α Ναι.» είπε ο Ρον απολογητικά «ξέχασα να σου πω πως ήρθαν και αυτοί.»…

Μόλις ο Φρεντ με τον Τζορτζ όρμισαν στο δωμάτιο και είδαν το πρόσωπο του Ρον κατάλαβαν το τι ειχε συμβεί… έβαλαν άμεσος τα γέλια. Ομος δεν συνέβη το ίδιο και με την κύρια Ουέσλι που μόλις είδε τον ρον έτρεξε κοντά του και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της. « τι σου συνέβη Ρον?.» τον φώναξε «Πως το έπαθες? σε χτύπησε κανεις? Πες μου ποιος και θα του δήξω εγώ!» Τώρα ποια οι δίδυμη έκλαιγαν από τα γέλια. Η κύρια Ουέσλι τους κοίταξε θυμωμένα «Εσείς τι γελάτε?» τους ρώτησε επιτακτικά.

Οι δίδυμη την κοίταξαν και της απάντησε ο Φρεντ αναμεσα από τα γέλια του. «Ο Ρον κρυβόταν από τη Σάντη και ειχε μεταμφιεστεί…»ο Φρεντ σταμάτησε και έβαλε τα γέλια «Μάλλον θα ξέχασε να αλλάξει…» συνέχισε ο Τζορτζ « Και με το που μπήκε μέσα ο Χάρη τον πέρασε για Κανά…» πήρε το λόγο ο άλλος δίδυμος «κλέφτη και τον σακάτεψε…» ο Τζορτζ γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον μικρότερο αδερφό του.

«Α ναι,.. Ρον κατά τύχη συναντήσαμε την Σαντη προηγουμένως και της είπαμε πως θέλεις να τη δεις… θα περάσει από εδώ αργότερα για να μιλήσετε με την ησυχία σας»

Η δίδυμη έπεσαν πάλε στο πάτωμα και άρχισαν να χτυπιούνται στα γέλια.

Ο Ρον τους κοίταζε με μια εκφράσει απόλυτου τρόμοι «όχι» φώναξε.. «δεν μπορείτε να το κάνετε αυτό…δεν σας το επίτροπο!» οι δίδυμη πάνω στο πάτωμα ειχαν αρχίσει να κλαίνε χωρίς να μπορούν να πάρουν ανάσα από τα γέλια τους.

Η κύρια Ουέσλι έχοντας ξεχάσει προφανώς το μικρό χτύπημα του ρον τώρα ειχε επικεντρώσει τη προσοχή της στο Χάρη που κάθονταν στο κρεβάτι του.

Τον πλησίασε γριγορα και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά του «ΧΆΡΗ! Είσαι καλά? Πόσο φοβηθήκαμε για σένα!» τον έσφιξε ακόμα περισσότερο.. «Και για τον Νταμπλντορ.. πάλε καλά που αυτός ο γέρο μάγος ειχε ακόμα αρκετή Μαγική ενέργεια για να αναπληρώσει την χαμένη. Να φανταστής πως μόνο σε δυο μέρες ηταν πάλε εντάξει και τρέχει πάλη στης δούλης του Τ.Τ.Φ. … Έτσι φωνάζουμε τώρα το Ταγμα Του Φοίνικα.»

Ο Χάρη σκέφτηκε για λιγο τα λόγια της κύριας Ουέσλι. Ηταν προφανές ότι αυτή δεν ήξερε τι ειχε συμβεί στα αλήθεια στο δωμάτιο του Νταμπλντορ και γιατί ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου ηταν ακόμα ζωντανός….

Το προτιμούσε έτσι χωρίς να μαθευτεί πως αυτός ηταν εκείνος που ειχε σώσει τον Καθηγητή Νταμπλντορ.

Η οικογένεια Ουέσλι έμεινε με τον Χάρη για άλλη μια ώρα.. μέχρι που ήρθε μια θεραπεύτρια και τους κατσάδιασε που τάραζαν τον ύπνο του και πως ηταν ακόμα αδύναμος και χρειαζόταν ανάπαυση… Σε αυτό το σημείο έκαναν μερικά σχολεία η δίδυμη και κέρδισαν με την άξια του μερικούς φούσκους από τη κύρια Ουέσλι.

Πριν φύγουν ομος η δίδυμη πλησίασαν το κρεβάτι του Χάρη και του ψιθύρισαν στο αυτή. «Χάρη κανόνισε να γίνεις γρήγορα καλά και να φύγεις από εδώ γιατί σε δυο εβδομάδες έχουμε τα εγκαίνια του νέου μας μαγαζιού στη διαγώνιο αλιεία και σε θέλουμε εκεί.» ο Φρεντ συνέχισε. «Η δική μας ακόμα δεν ξέρουν τίποτα αλλά θα το μάθουν από στιγμή σε στιγμή…» Ο Τζορτζ πήρε το λόγο «αυτή τι εβδομαδα θα κρεμάσουμε της διαφημίσεις... Όταν το μάθουν η γονείς μας θα θέλουν να μάθουν που βρήκαμε τα χρήματα για τα υλικά και να νοικιάσουμε δικό μας μαγαζί σε μια τόσο πολυσύχναστοι περιοχή…» Ο δίδυμος σώπασε και συνέχισε ο άλλος. «Καταλαβαίνεις το πρόβλημα μας έτσι Χάρη? Η γονείς Ίδη αναρωτιούνται που βρήκαμε τα χρήματα για τα πράγματα που αγοράσαμε και δεν ξέρουν ούτε το ένα τέταρτο από αυτά που έχουμε κάνει αυτούς τους 3 μήνες έξω από το σχολείο.»

«Θα σου ξεπληρώσουμε σύντομα τα χρήματα που μας δάνεισες!

Αλλά θα προτιμούσαμε να μπορούμε να πούμε στους δικούς μας από πού προέρχονται τα χρήματα που μας έδωσες, συμφωνείς ?»

Ο Χάρη ειχε τους φόβους του. Τι θα έκανε η κύρη Ουέσλι όταν θα μάθαινε πως αυτός έδωσε τα λεφτά στα δυο παιδία της, να πάνε να ανοίξουνε μαγαζί με μαγικά τρικ και καλπάκια, κάτι που αποτί ειχε καταλάβει ο Χάρη δεν το ήθελε και πολύ…

Αλλά προτιμούσε να πουν την αλήθεια η δίδυμη παρά να θεωρήσουν η γονείς τους πως έκλεψαν από καπό αυτά τα χρήματα…

Έτσι λιπών ο Χάρη είπε στους δυο τρελούς αδερφούς ότι μπορούνε να πούνε την αλήθεια στην κύρια Ουέσλι για το που βρήκανε τα χρήματα…

Οι Ουέσλι τον καληνύχτισαν και εξαφανίστηκαν όπως ειχαν εμφανιστεί.

Ο Χάρη πήγε να ξαπλώσει αλλά πριν προλάβει να κλίσει καλά τα ματια του κάποιος χτύπησε την πόρτα.

Και ακούστηκε η φωνή του Καθηγητή Νταμπλντορ από την άλλη μεριά της

«Χάρη! Κοιμάσαι... Να περάσω για λιγο?» Ο Χάρη που Χαρηκε ακούγονται την γνώριμη φωνή δεν άργησε να απαντήσει. «Μάλιστα κύριε καθηγητά περάστε..» η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο Νταμπλντορ μπήκε μέσα.

Προχώρησε και κάθισε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι . «Λιπών Χάρη πως αισθάνεσαι?» Ο Χάρη αποφάσισε πως δεν άξιζε να πει ψέματα στο Νταμπλντορ. « Καλά είμαι αν και λιγο ακόμα κουρασμένος και πολύ μπερδεμένος..» ο Διευθυντής χαμογέλασε «είναι φυσικό να είσαι κουρασμένος… μετά από όλα αυτά που έκανες αυτή τι εβδομαδα είναι θαύμα πως μπορείς και στέκεσαι στα ποδιά σου..» Τώρα το χαμόγελο του Νταμπλντορ έφτανε έως τα αυτιά του. «Με έσωσες» δήλωσε.. «μου έσωσες τη ζωή, Χάρη, και σε ευΧαρηστο.»

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε στα ματια που ειχαν την παντοτινή τους ζωντάνια. « το ξέρω» απάντησε αδύναμα. «αλλά δεν έχω ιδέα πως η τι έγινε. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι ότι αισθάνθηκα καλύτερα.. βγήκα έξω και άκουσα φωνές από το δωμάτιο σας. Κάποιοι θεραπευτές μιλούσαν και ελεγαν πως αμα δεν έβρισκαν κάποιον κατάλληλο δωρητή θα πεθαίνατε… Μετά η θεραπευτές έφυγαν και εγώ πήγα μέσα να σας δω..»

ο Χάρη διέκοψε για λιγο και κοίταξε τον Νταμπλντορ που του έκανε νεύμα να συνεχίσει « όταν μπήκα μέσα και σας είδα τόσο χλομό πάνω στο κρεβάτι σας και ήξερα πως σύντομα θα πεθαίνατε… πως θα έφταιγα εγώ για το θάνατο σας» πάλε έκανε μια μικρή παύση περιμένοντας να τον διακόψει ο Νταμπλντορ… να του πει, όπως πάντα, πως δεν ηταν δικό του λάθος πως δεν έφταιγε αυτός… αλλά αυτή την φορα δεν παρενέβη. Έτσι ο Χάρη συνέχισε.

«Όταν σας είδα έτσι ετοιμοθάνατο ένοιωσα ένα κιμά οργής μέσα μου… που όλο και όλο μεγάλωνε ώσπου κάποια στιγμή αυτό το κύμα μετατράπηκε σε μια εσωτερικοί πιέσει ενέργειας. Δεν ξέρω πως αλλιώς να το περιγράψω. Χωρίς να ξέρω τι κανό ακούμπησα τα ένα χέρι μου πάνω στην κοιλιά σας και το άλλο πάνω στο μετοπο σας

… εκείνη την στιγμή αισθάνθηκα πως η ενεργεί έφευγε από μέσα μου και περνούσε στα χέρια μου που από εκεί πήγαινε σε εσάς. Αυτό ηταν πολλή κουραστικό και μετά από λιγο πρέπει να λιποθύμησα για τη δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα. για πείτε μου σας παρακαλώ τι ακριβός έγινε?» Ο Χάρη έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα στον Νταμπλντορ που χαμογέλασε και απάντησε…

«αυτό που έγινε Χάρη είναι ότι με έσωσες. Όταν πολέμησα νοητικά με τον Βολντεμορτ έχασα πολλή μαγική ενέργεια και αμα δεν μου την συμπλήρωνες τότε στα σίγουρα θα πέθαινα.» επικράτησε για λιγο σιωπή και ύστερα ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος συνέχυσε « Χάρη πρέπει να καταλάβεις πως ο καθένας από μας τους ανθρώπους εχει μαγική δύναμη η καλύτερα. μαγική ενέργεια. Ακόμα και η μαγκλ έχουν μαγική ενέργεια μόνο πολλή ποιο μικρή από τους μάγους...

ο κάθε μάγος εχει διαφορετικές δύναμης και δυνατότητες.

Έτσι λιπών ο κάθε μάγος εχει ένα συγκεκριμένο αριθμό μαγική ενέργειας με το οποίο γεννιέται.

Όταν ένας μάγος κάνει ένα μαγικό, χρησιμοποιεί ένα κομμάτι από τη μαγική του ενέργεια, για να πετύχει το μαγικό. Κάθε μαγικό που κάνουμε μας κοστίζει ένα κομμάτι από την μαγική ενέργεια. Ομος η μαγική δύναμη εχει μια ιδιότητα, συμπληρώνετε.

Δηλαδή με το ύπνο το πόσο της μαγικής ενέργειας που καταναλώσαμε αναπληρώνετε από ένα νέο κομμάτι που δημιουργείτε με την ξεκουράσει. Αλλά το πράγμα δεν είναι τόσο απλό. Όσο ποιο πόλη μαγική ενέργεια εχεις κατανάλωση τόσο πιο πολλή ώρα σου παίρνει να την συμπληρώσεις και αμα το παρακάνεις και ξεπεράσεις το όριο της μαγικής σου δύναμης το σόμα σου δεν εχει ποια την δύναμη να σου την αναπληρώσει με αποτελεσμα ή να μείνεις άπρατος δηλαδή αυτός που έχασε όλοι του την μαγική ενέργεια και ζει τώρα χωρίς αυτήν και δεν θα την αποκτήσει ποτέ πια… η να πεθάνεις… Αυτό εξαρτάτε από την φυσικοί αντοχή του σόματος σου όπως και βέβαια από το κατά πόσο έχεις ξεπεράσει τα όρια σου..» Ο Νταμπλντορ σώπασε.. Ο Χάρη περίμενε λιγο και μετά ρωτείσαι «Ναι.. αυτό το κατάλαβα.. Αλλά πάλε πως μπόρεσα να σας σώσω αφού είπατε πως η μαγική ενέργεια δεν μεταδίδετε.» Ο Νταμπλντορ σοβάρεψε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη στα ματια «δεν είπα αυτό είπα πως δεν έχουν βρει τρόπο να μεταφέρουν την μαγική ενέργεια. Όχι πως δεν μεταφέρετε... Μεταφέρετε.. Αλλά είναι πολλή δύσκολο, προϋποθέτει μερικά πράγματα.

Καταρχάς το άτομο που θα σου μετάδοση την ενέργεια πρέπει να το θέλει στα αλήθεια με όλη την δύναμη της ψύχεις του... Κατά δεύτερον να εχει αρκετή δύναμη για να ανοίξει τα ενεργειακά κανάλια και το τελευταίο και ποιο σημαντικό πρέπει να είναι κατά πολύ δυνατότερο δηλαδή να εχει πολλή μεγαλύτεροι μαγική δύναμη από αυτόν στον οποίο μεταφέρει την μαγική δύναμη…» Ο Νταμπλντορ σώπασε και κοίταζε τον Χάρη κατάματα χαμογελώντας… περιμένοντας τον να καταλάβει την είχε ακριβός ακούσει.

Ο Χάρη παραλίγο να βάλει τα γέλια με αυτό το γέλιο ισχυρισμό. Ο Νταμπλντορ του έλεγε πως αυτός… ένα παιδί, ειχε μεγαλύτεροι μαγική ενέργεια από τον ίδιων!. Τον δυνατότερο μάγο που υπάρχει…

«ΤΙ» του πέταξε «πως είναι δυνατόν να είμαι πιο δυνατός από σας» ο Διευθυντής του είπε απλά. «Το γεγονός ότι είμαι τώρα ζωντανός το αποδεικνύει… Χάρη σοβαρά τώρα πια πιστεύω πως μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Αλμπους.»

Ο Χάρη ομος βρισκόταν σε σοκ και δεν εκτίμησε το χιούμορ του διευθυντή...

Δεν ήθελε, δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει τον ισχυρισμό του Νταμπλντορ « πως γίνετε να είμαι ποιο δυνατός? αφού δεν κατάφερα να νικήσω τον Βολντεμορτ και εσείς τον νικήσατε.! Εγώ ούτε ένα από τα ποιο απλά ξορκια δεν μπορώ να κανό. Και εσείς μόλις πριν από τρεις εβδομάδες μονομαχήσατε με το Βολντεμορτ και κάνατε τα αγάλματα να ζωντανέψουν. Εγώ αυτά δεν μπορώ να τα κανό» είπε ο Χάρη.

«Χάρη ηρέμησε» το είπε ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος «μη μπερδεύεις την μαγική δύναμη με την μαγική γνώση… Η μαγική δύναμη μπορεί να μην μεγαλώνει Αλλά μαθαίνεις να την χρησιμοποιείς ενώ η μαγική γνώση είναι τα μαγικά τα οποια μπορείς να κανεις και τα πράγματα που γνωρίζεις για τα μαγικά πράγματα…»

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταζε μπερδεμένος «Αλλά πάλη δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πως είναι δυνατόν να είμαι πιο ισχυρός μάγος από εσάς!»

«ούτε αυτό το είπα» του αποκρίθηκε ο Νταμπλντορ «αυτό που σου είπα είναι πως έχεις μέσα σου κρυμμένη μια ποσότητα μαγικής ενέργειας η οποια είναι μεγαλύτεροι από την δικιά μου.» ο Διευθυντής περίμενε λιγο πριν συνεχίσει « τώρα είναι πάνω σου αν θα κάτσεις και θα προσπαθήσεις να ελευθερώσεις αυτή την ενέργεια και το πιο βασικό να μάθεις να την ελέγχεις.. κάτι που δεν είναι καθόλου εύκολο. Απαιτεί δυνατή θέληση και μεγάλη πνευματικέ πειθαρχία.»

Ο Κακόμοιρος Χάρη τον κοίταζε ακόμα συγχυσμένος και μπερδεμένος. Ο Νταμπλντορ αναστέναξε και απόστρεψε το βλέμμα του από τον Νεαρό. « πρέπει να σου πω ακόμα κάτι άλλο για να καταλάβεις..» είπε με βαριά φωνή και έκανε μια παύσει. ο Χάρη περίμενε λιγο και μετά τον παρότρυνε να συνεχίσει. Ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος είπε « στο τέλος του περσινού χρόνου σου είπα κάποια πράγματα!. Σου είπα για την μια προφητεία… την οποια ειχε γράψει η καθηγήτρια Τρεμπόνη. Αλλά δεν σου είπα για την άλλη προφητεία.

Την προφητεία που έγινε πριν από 1500 χρόνια…» Ο Χάρη τον διέκοψε απότομα

« ΤΙ! και άλλη προφητεία» φώναξε «εγώ δεν θέλω κάποια άλλη προφητεία… αυτό που θέλω είναι να με αφήσουν όλοι ήσυχο και να μην με ξαναενοχλήσει κανεις ποτέ ποια!» με αυτά τα λόγια ο Χάρη τράβηξε απότομα τα σκέπασμα τα του και τα πέταξε από πάνω του κουκουλώνοντας τον εαυτό του ολόκληρο...

Ο Νταμπλντορ τον κοίταξε για λιγο λυπημένα και σηκώθηκε να φυγή… Η ώρα δεν ηταν κατάλληλη… ο Χάρη θα έρχονταν από μόνος του όταν θα ηταν έτοιμος.

Ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα και όταν έφτασε εκεί γύρισε και κοίταξε για τελευταία φορα την μικρή μορφή που ηταν κουκουλωμένοι κατο από τα σκεπάσματα και έκλεγε.

Ο Νταμπλντορ τον λυπόταν Αλλά ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό. Ο Χάρη έπρεπε να Βρει μόνος του το δρόμο του όπως ειχε κάνει και ο ιδίως τόσες δεκάδες χρόνια πριν….

Ο Χάρη ξύπνησε το επόμενο πρωί από ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και μέσα μπήκε ένας ψιλός άντρας που φορούσε έναν μάκρη άσπρο χιτώνα και ένα ψηλό άσπρο καπέλο. Ο άντρας του έριξε μια γρήγορη ματια και μετά του είπε με επίσημο τόνο « Καλημέρα κύριε ποττερ, με χαρά σας αναφέρουμε ότι υποβληθήκατε σε εξέτασης κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτα και ότι, χαίρεται από άκρος υγείας. Όποτε θελήσετε μπορείτε να φύγετε από το νοσοκομείο.

Σε λιγο θα σας φέρουν πρωινό και ύστερα θα σας στείλουνε μεταφορικό μέσο να σας μεταφέρει στο σπίτι σας.» Ο Άντρας χωρίς να περιμένει απαντήσει έφυγε βιάστηκα από το δωμάτιο. Ο Χάρη αν και παραξενεύτηκε που του έκαναν εξετάσεις κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας δεν ενοχλήθηκε καθόλου από νέα, ειχε βαρεθεί το νοσοκομείο και ήθελε λίγη ησυχία για να μπορεί να σκεφτεί τα νέα που του ειχε πει ο Νταμπλντορ…

Σε αυτή την σκέψη, του ανασηκώθηκε το στομάχι. Μόλις εχθές το βράδυ ειχε φανέρωση μια τεραστία αδυναμία μπροστά από τον Καθηγητή του. Ομος δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει άλλο αυτή την κατάσταση, όλα γίνονταν τόσο γρήγορα… η επιστροφή του Βολντεμορτ ο θάνατος του Σείριου η Μάχη του Νταμπλντορ με τον αρχοντα του σκοτους που παραλίγο να εχει τραγικές συνέπειες για τον μεγαλύτερο μάγο, επίσης ηταν η αποκάλυψη του Νταμπλντορ για της κρυφές του δύναμης. Και για την δεύτερη Προφητεία την οποια δεν ήθελε να την ακούσει.

Ο Χάρη το μόνο που ήθελε ηταν να πάει κάπου που να μην τον γνωρίζει κανεις και να μην είναι αυτός συνεχεία το επίκεντρο της προσοχής. Ειχε την ανάγκη να είναι αναμεσα σε Μαγκλ. Για πρώτη φορα στην ζωή του ο Χάρη ευχήθηκε να μην ειχε γεννηθεί μάγος αλλά μαγκλ. Μακριά από όλα τα κακά που αντιμετώπιζε τώρα…

Έτσι όπως ηταν βυθισμένος στης σκέψεις του ξαφνιάστηκε από το απότομο χτύπημα στην πόρτα του. Άμεσος μετά η πόρτα άνοιξε και μέσα μπήκε μια γυναίκα γύρο στα 45… η οποια φορούσε έναν ανοιχτό μπλε κοιτώνα και ένα κίτρινο καπέλο. Αυτό με συνδυασμό τα κόκκινα παπούτσια που φορούσε την έκαναν να φαίνεται πολλή γελοία..

Η γυναίκα μπήκε στο δωμάτια και από πισο της έσερνε ένα καλάθι με δίσκους γεμάτους φαγητό το ένα το έβγαλε το πήγε μέχρι το Χάρη. Χωρίς να μιλήσει το άφησε στο τραπεζάκι δίπλα από το κρεβάτι γύρισε και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε με ανοικτό το στόμα. Τι ειχαν πάθη όλοι? Φοβούνταν πως αμα μηνούν μόνοι μαζι του πάνω από 2 λεπτά θα τους μετάτρεπε σε Κανά μικρό ζωύφιο και μετά θα του έτρωγε?…

Τότε ο Χάρη θυμήθηκε πως μάλλον όλοι αυτή η άνθρωποι διάβαζαν εδώ και δυο χρόνια ότι ηταν ένας μανιακός σχιζοφρενείς άνθρωπος ο οποίος ηταν ικανός να κάνει τα πάντα για την δόξα ακόμα και να δολοφονήσει τον Σεντρικ Γκρίγκορι στο τέλος του τέταρτου έτους ώστε να είναι αυτός ο μόνος νικητής του τρίαθλου μαγιας.

Ο Χάρη γέλασε με αυτή την ειρωνική σκέψη. Ο Χάρη ειχε πρωτινή στον Σεντρικ τον άλλον πρωταθλητή του Χόγκουαρτς να πιάσουν μαζι το κύπελλο ώστε να είναι και η δύο νικητές… Δεν ειχε ιδέα πως το κύπελλο ηταν μια πύλη που θα του μετέφερε στα χέρια του ίδιου του βολντεμορτ και στην αναγέννηση του.

Ο νεαρος μάγος ανάγκασε τον εαυτό του να συνέλθει και να συγκεντρωθεί στο πρωινό του.

Έφαγε ελάχιστα από το φαγητό του και όταν επιτέλους τελείωσε σηκώθηκε σιγά από το κρεβάτι του και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μαγικό παράθυρο που ηταν στον διπλανό τοίχο. Αυτό το πρωί το παράθυρο απεικόνιζε ένα πανέμορφο καλοκαιριάτικο πρωινό κάπου στην έρημο Σαχάρα. Ο Χάρη χάθηκε για λιγο στην ομορφιά της εικόνας και σκέφτηκε την όμορφη γαληνή που επικρατούσε στο έρημο τοπίο μπροστά του.

Ακούστηκε ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα… από την άλλη μεριά ακούστηκε μια αντρική φωνή να τον καλή « κύριε ποττερ η λιμουζίνα σας είναι έτοιμη όποτε επιθυμητέ μπορείτε να φύγετε.»

Ο Χάρη αποφάσισε πως δεν άξιζε να μείνει άλλο ποια κλεισμένος στο νοσοκομείο. Έτσι βγήκε έξω και ακολούθησε σιωπηλά τον κύριο που ειχε χτυπήσει την πόρτα.

Προχώρησαν κάμποσο, πέρασαν την πόρτα του Αλμπους Νταμπλντορ και του Κορνηλίου Φαντζ και συνέχισαν στο διάδρομο μέχρι που έφτασαν στην πλατιά πόρτα του ανσαρσερ που οδηγούσε στους κατώτερους ορόφους.

Μπήκαν μέσα και ο συνοδός του Χάρη είπε με καθαρή φωνή «έξοδος» ξαφνικά ο Χάρη αισθάνθηκε το σόμα του να διασπάτε σε μικρά κομματάκια και να μεταφέρετε κάπου...

Άμεσος μετά βρίσκονταν στην έξοδος του νοσοκομείου! Ο Χάρη δεν έκατσε να σκεφτεί αυτό τον παράξενο μεταφορικό μέσο. Ούτε το μεγάλο μαύρο αμάξι που τον περίμενε στο δρόμο. Μπήκε μέσα και έκατσε στα πισο καθίσματα που ηταν μεγαλα σαν το σπίτι των Ντάντλι!

Η διαδρομή από το νοσοκομείο μέχρι το σπίτι του ηταν ένα πράγμα το οποίο ο δεν καταγράφτηκε στο μυαλό του Χάρη. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ηταν η αδικία της ζωής του… το πόσο άδικος ηταν όλως ο κόσμος. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να είναι και αυτός σαν τον Ρον. Φτωχός αλλά ευτυχισμένος!

Όταν έφτασαν στο σπίτι τον Ντάντλι ο Χάρη ευχαρίστησε τον οδηγό και βγήκε έξω από το αμάξι και προχώρησε προς την είσοδο του σπιτιού.

Πριν προλάβει να μπει μέσα στο σπίτι η πόρτα άνοιξε και πετάχτηκε σαν σίφουνας ο Θείος Βέρνον και έπεσε πάνω στον Χάρη. « Που ήσουνα εσύ?» τον ρώτησε

«Ήρθε εδώ ο Γέρος μάγος και μας είπε πως ήσουνα στο νοσοκομείο!» Χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση συνέχισε «τι έπαθες γιατί δεν έμεινες εκεί?»

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε σαστισμένος «Και γιατί να σε ενδιαφέρει το τι κάνω εγώ?» τον ρώτησε στον ίδιο άγριο τόνο. Τον έκανε πέρα και μπήκε στο σπίτι.

Ο Θείος του από πίσω του άρχισε να κοκκινίζει. «αγόρι σου μιλάω!» του φώναξε.

Ο Χάρη έκανε πως δεν τον άκουσε και συνέχισε στο δρόμο του προς το δωμάτιο του. Δεν είχε όρεξη να μιλήσει σε κανέναν και ιδικά σε κάποιον από τους Ντάντλι!

Ο Βέρνον ομος δεν ήταν τύπος ο όποιος παραδίδετε εύκολα ιδικά όταν πρόκειται για το ανιψιό του τον Χάρη. Έτσι πετάχτηκε σαν σίφουνας και έπιασε τον Χάρη από το ώμο γυρνώντας τον προς το μέρος του. «Όταν σε ρωτάω κάτι περιμένω απάντηση» του είπε με παγερή φωνή.

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε με ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα και του είπε «Βερνον. Για το καλό σου, Άσε με τώρα στην ησυχία μου αλλιώς κάποιος θα πάθει ζημία σήμερα..!»

Και με αυτά τα λόγια ο Χάρη προχώρησε προς της σκάλες που οδηγούσαν στον επάνω όροφο και στο δωμάτιο του. Ηταν η πρώτη φορά που ο θείος του δεν τον ακολούθησε...

Ο θείος Βερνον είχε μείνει κοκαλωμένος στο σαλόνι χωρίς να μπορεί να κουνηθεί χωρίς να μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα απόλυτος…

Εκείνη η μέρα ήταν μια από της χειρότερες μέρα στην ζωή του Χάρη.

Την πέρασε κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιο του, βυθισμένος στης σκέψεις του…

Ο Χάρη δεν ήθελε να κάνει τίποτα, αυτό που ήθελε ήταν να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι του και να μην κουνηθεί για το υπόλοιπο της μίζερης ζωής του...

Κατά το απόγευμα τον φώναξε η θεία Πετονιά να κατεβεί για μεσημεριανό αλλά ο Χάρη δεν είχε όρεξη για φαγητό έτσι έμεινε κλειδωμένος στο δωμάτιο του πιέζοντας μάταια τον εαυτό του να κοιμηθεί και να ξεχαστεί στον ύπνο.

Κατά το βράδυ και μετά από πολλές ώρες ματαίας προσπάθειας να αποκοιμηθεί ο Χάρη αποφάσισε να αλλάξει τακτική.

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και κατευθύνθηκε προς το γραφείο του. Θα έκανε το μόνο πράγμα που τον ευχαριστούσε, θα έγραφε στους φίλος του. Τον μόνο λόγο για τον οποίο αισθανόταν πως άξιζε να υπάρχει ακόμα σε αυτή την μίζερη ζωή.

Αλλά τι να τους γράψει? Να του πει την αλήθεια? Ήξερε πως αυτό δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει. Η Κουκουβάγιες ηταν αναξιόπιστες και οποίος ήθελε μπορούσε να κλεψει και να διαβάσει τα γραμματα κάτι που σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα ειχε καταστροφικές συνέπειες αν το γράμμα του έπεφτε στα ακατάλληλα χέρια.

Έτσι και αλλιώς ο Χάρη δεν ηταν σίγουρος αν ήθελε η φίλοι του να ξέρουν για το Όνειρο που είδε και για το τι ακριβός συνέβη Την προηγούμενου νύχτα στο Νοσοκομείο με τον Νταμπλντορ..

Δεν ηταν που δεν τους εμπιστεύονταν αλλά όταν θα τούς το έλεγε, η φίλοι του θα αντιδρούσαν με τρόπο που δεν το ήθελε ο Χάρη.

Φαντάστηκε τον Ρον να του φωνάζει με μια εκφράσει σεβασμού και εκτιμήσεις. «ΧΆΡΗ αυτό είναι απίθανο! Άρα είσαι δυνατότερος μάγος από τον ίδιο τον Νταμπλντορ. Ώστε μπορείς να μετατρέψεις την σκόνη σε χρήματα!»

Φαντάστηκε την Ερμιόνη να του λέει με μια φωνή γεμάτο φόβο και προσμονής. «Χάρη τι θα κανεις?.. τώρα με μια τόσο μεγάλη μαγική δύναμη μέσα σου πρέπει να κάτσεις ακόμα περισσότερες ώρες να διαβάζεις ώστε να καταφέρεις να της ελέγξεις πλήρως πριν αποκαλυφθούν όλες..»

Μετά από μερικές στιγμές ο Χάρη ειχε αποφασίσει πως αυτό το μυστικό θα έμενε μετάξι σε αυτόν και τον Νταμπλντορ.

Πήγε στο γραφείο του. Πήρε ένα κομμάτι περγαμενις και ένα στυλό και κάθισε στο κρεβάτι του.

Αρχισε να γράφει.

Κύριε Διευθυντή Νταμπλντορ.

Θέλω να σας ζητήσω μια Χάρη.

Αυτό που συζητήσανε στο νοσοκομείο θέλω να μείνει μετάξι μας.

Ευχαριστώ.

Χαιρετισμούς… Χάρη ποττερ.

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και προχώρησε δίπλα από το γραφείο του όπου ειχε ακουμπισμένο το κλουβί της Χεντιβιχ με την κουκουβάγια να είναι νευρικά καθισμένη μέσα στη φυλακή της.

Ο Χάρη την πλησίασε της άνοιξε το πορτάκι και την έβγαλε έξω.

Το πούλι πέταξε και προσγειώθηκε λιγο ανώμαλα πάνω στο χέρι του Χάρη σφίγγοντας τον υπερβολικά με τα νύχια της.

Ο Νεαρος την κοίταξε απολογητικά καταλαβαίνοντας το αίτιο της κακίας της διαθέσεις. Την ειχε παραμελήσει! Τον τελευταίο καιρό δεν ειχε καθόλου χρονο να ασχοληθεί με την κουκουβάγια του. Και τώρα που το σκέφτονταν δεν ειχε ασχοληθεί καθόλου ούτε με τον εαυτό του!.. ποτέ ηταν η τελευταία φορα που πλύθηκε η κάθισε μπροστά από τον καθρέφτη φτιάχνοντας τα μαλλιά του.

Άφησε αυτή την σκέψη στην άκρη και έκανε μια νοητικοί παρατηρήσει στον εαυτό του να πάει αργότερα να ασχοληθεί λιγο και με τον εαυτό του. Ομος τώρα ειχε μια πιο επείγουσα δουλεία.

Πλησίασε το κρεβάτι του και κάθισε απάνω του, κρατώντας την κουκουβάγια του στο ένα χέρι του και στο άλλο το γράμμα που ειχε γράψει στον Νταμπλντορ.

Αλλά πριν το στήλη έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι ακόμα.

Πλησίασε λιγο την Χεντιβιχ έτσι ώστε το πρόσωπο του να απέχει μόνο μερικά εκατοστά από το κατάλευκο όμορφο κεφάλι της έξυπνης κουκουβάγιας του…

Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε για λιγο και μετά της είπε ψιθυριστά «Χεντβιχ… το ξερό πως σε έχω παρατήσει τον τελευταίο καιρό! Αλλά σε χρειάζομαι τώρα… σου υπόσχομαι πως όταν γυρίσεις θα βρω περισσότερο χρονο να ασχοληθώ μαζι σου! Συγγνώμη.»

Ο Νεαρος ειχε μάθει να μιλάει με την κουκουβάγια σαν να ηταν και αυτή έλλογο ων. Και κατά κάποιο τρόπο ηταν.

Η κουκουβάγια γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο νοημοσύνη. Μετά έκανε απότομα μπρος ξαφνιάζοντας τον Χάρη και τσιμπώντας τον στη μύτη.

Ο Νεαρος έκανε να διαμαρτυρηθεί αλλά πριν προλάβει να άρθρωση λέξει η κουκουβάγια ειχε Ίδη αρπάξει το γράμμα από τα χέρια του και κατευθύνονταν γριγορα προς το παράθυρο.

Ο Χάρη παρακολουθούσε την κουκουβάγια του να πετάει πάνω από της σκέπες τον μικρόν σπιτιών και να εξαφανίζεται στον ορίζοντα.

Η Χεντβιχ ειχε εξαφανιστεί από ώρα αλλά ο Χάρη έμεινε στο ίδιο σημείο κοιτώντας ακόμα τον ορίζοντα ενώ εύχονταν να ειχε και αυτός την ελευθέρια της κουκουβάγιας του. Να έφευγε έτσι απλά. Να άνοιγε τα φτερά του και να πετούσε ψιλά ψιλά και να χάνονταν στον μακρινό ουρανό…

Ο Νεαρος μάγος συνήλθε απότομα ακούγοντας την φωνή της θείας του. « Χάρη τι κανεις εκεί πάνω? Θα κατεβείς για φαγητό?»

Ο Χάρη χωρείς να το σκεφτεί απάντησε αυτόματα «Μάλιστα θεια κατεβαίνω σε λιγο.»

Ο μάγος προχώρησε σιγά προς την πόρτα και βγήκε έξω. Αλλά αντί να πάει απείθειας κατο στην κουζίνα κατευθύνθηκε προς το μπάνιο που ηταν στο τέλος του κύριου διαδρόμου.

Μόλις έφτασε εκεί μπήκε μέσα και κοίταξε τον κάθετη κάτι που δεν ειχε κάνει εδώ κοντά ένα χρονο. Το θέαμα που αντίκρισε τον ξάφνιασε τόσο που δεν μπορούσε να πάρει ανάσα. Το πρόσωπο του ηταν μεγαλύτερο και ειχε πάρει μια αντρική μορφή, τα μαλλιά του ειχαν μεγαλώσει και πετάγονταν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση . Και στο κατο μέρος του προσώπου του μπορούσε να διακρίνει κάποιος μικρές μαύρες τρίχες να φυτρώνουν ανεξέλεγκτα εδώ και εκεί.

Το γενικό θέαμα που αντίκρισε στον καθρέφτη δεν τον ευχαρίστησε! Αποφάσισε πως θα έκοβε τα μαλλιά του κοντά και θα τα έκανε προς τα πισο, και έπρεπε να αρχίσει να ξυρίζετε.

Ο Χάρη πλησίασε κι άλλο τον καθρέφτη και διέκρινε πως το πρόσωπο του ηταν γεμάτο μικρές φακίδες και μικρά σπυράκια. Η εμφανίσει του δεν τον ευχαρίστησε καθόλου!.

Αλλά αποφάσισε πως αυτό έπρεπε να το αφήσει για αργότερα, τώρα έπρεπε να κατεβεί κατο για το βραδινό αλλιώς θα τον σακάτευε η θεια του...

Ο Χάρη κατέβηκε κατο ακριβός την στιγμή που η Ντάντλι άρχιζαν να τρώνε, ο Θείος Βερνον δεν έκανε καν τον κόπο να σήκωση τα ματια του από το ζεστό φαγητό που υπήρχε μπροστά του. Αντίθετος ο Ξάδερφος του ο Ντάντλι τον Ξάφνισε, όχι μόνο σταματώντας το φαγητό του αλλά χαιρετώντας τον κιόλας.

Η Θεια του τον κοίταξε και του είπε με απότομο τρόπο «Άργησες!.. Πήγαινε βαλε μόνο σου όσο θέλεις. Μετά πλύνε το πιάτο σου.»

Ο Νεαρος μάγος έκανε όπως του είπε η θεια του πήγε στην κουζίνα έβαλε όσο φαγητό μπορούσε να φάει και κατευθύνθηκε στην τραπεζαρία. Κάθισε απέναντι από τον Ξάδερφο του και αρχισε να τρώει σιωπηλά. Κατά την διάρκεια του φαγητού δεν έγινε τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο…

Το μόνο παράξενο ηταν πως επικρατούσε υπερβολική ησυχία κάτι που στο δειπνώ τον Ντάντλι δεν υπήρχε ποτέ πριν. Επίσης οι Ντάντλι του έριχναν κλεφτές ματιές γεμάτες υπονοούμενο όταν νόμιζαν πως δεν τους βλέπει.

Ο Χάρη ηταν ο πρώτος που τελείωσε το φαγητό του.

Σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι χωρίς να περιμένει τους άλλους να τελειώσουν και πήγε στην κουζίνα. Έπλυνε το πιάτο του όπως του ειχε πει η Θεια Πετονιά. Άμεσος Μετά πήγε στο δωμάτιο του χωρείς να πει τίποτα στους Ντάντλι...

Ολόκληροι η διαδικασία του δείπνου προβλημάτισε πολύ τον Χάρη. Τι γίνονταν? Γιατί η Ντάντλι που κανονικά ηταν τόσο ομιλητικοί στη καθημερινή τους τελετουργία του βραδινού, αυτή την φορα ηταν τόσο σιωπηλή. κάτι έλεγε στον Χάρη πως αυτή η απορία δεν θα του λυνόταν ποτέ και πως θα την έπαιρνε μαζι του στον τάφο του.

Με το μπήκε ομος στο δωμάτιο του ξέχασε Άμεσος τους Ντάντλι και όλα τα σχετικά γύρο από αυτούς.

Πάνω στο κρεβάτι του κάθονταν η χεντβιχ και στο ένα της πόδι ηταν δεμένο ένα γράμμα. Ο Χάρη στη άρχει ξαφνιάστηκε, νομίζοντας πως είναι το γράμμα που ειχε στήλη αυτός στο Νταμπλντορ αλλά όταν πλησίασε πρόσεξε πως αυτό ηταν μεγαλύτερο και γραμμένο με το καθαρό καλλιγραφικό χαρακτήρα του Διευθυντή του Χόγκουαρτς .

Προφανώς ο Νταμπλντορ δεν ηταν και πολλή μακριά από το σπίτι του Χάρη.

Ο έφηβος μάγος πλησίασε την κουκουβάγια και πήγε να πάρει το γράμμα από το πόδι της αλλά την τελευταία στιγμή η Χεντιχ γύρισε και τον τσίμπησε στο χέρι.

Ο Χάρη Ξαφνιάστηκε από αυτή την απρόβλεπτη κινήσει της κουκουβάγιας του αλλά Μετά θυμήθηκε το τι της ειχε υποσχεθεί και έβρισε τον εαυτό του που δεν το ειχε θυμηθεί νωρίτερα. πήγε στο γραφείο του άνοιξε ένα από τα συρτάρια του και έβγαλε από μέσα ένα κύβο ζάχαρις το οποίο το πήγε στην Χεντιχ και της το έδωσε. Αυτή το έφαγε γριγορα και πλησίασε κι άλλο τον Χάρη ο οποίος αρχισε να τη χαϊδεύει στη άρχει στο κεφαλή και ύστερα σε όλο της το σόμα.

Μετά από μερικές στιγμές η Κουκουβάγια τέντωσε το πόδι της προς το Χάρη επιτρέποντας του έτσι να πάρει ποιο εύκολα το γράμμα.

Ο Χάρη το πήρε με γρήγορες κινήσεις , το άνοιξε και αρχισε να το διαβαζει.

Αγαπητέ Κύριε Χάρη ποττερ.

Καταλαβαίνω και θα σεβαστό την θέληση σας να παραμείνουν τα γεγονότα που έγιναν στο νοσοκομείο μετάξι μας.

Αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως σύμφωνο με την απόφαση σας.

Το να κρύψετε ένα τέτοιο μυστικό από τους φίλους σας μπορεί να αποδειχθεί ένα μεγάλο λάθος.

Αλλά σας επαναλαμβάνω πως θα σεβαστό την θέληση σας και δεν θα το μάθει κανένας άλλος εκτός από τα άτομα που το γνωρίζουν ιδεί.

όσο αφορά το θέμα για το οποίο ήθελα να σας μιλήσω. Ελατέ όποτε θελήσετε να μάθετε της λεπτομέρειες.

Χαιρετίσματα

Ο Διευθυντής του Σχολείου Χόγκουαρτς για μαγικά ξορκια και φίλτρα

Αλμπους Νταμπλντορ.

Ο Χάρη το διαβασε στα γρήγορα.

Γιατί έλεγε ο Νταμπλντορ πως κρατώντας το μυστικό από τους φίλους του μπορεί να αποδεικνύονταν μεγάλο λάθος? Ο Χάρη δεν το καταλάβαινε, Τι το τόσο κακό μπορούσε να εχει το ότι δεν ήθελε η φίλοι του να τον αντιμετωπίζουν σαν κάτι διαφορετικό, σαν κάτι το επικίνδυνο!

Ο Νεαρος έκανε νοητική υπενθυμίσει στον εαυτό του να ρωτήσει τον Νταμπλντορ όταν τον δει…

Ένα άλλο θέμα που τον απασχολούσε ηταν η δεύτερη προφητεία για την οποια του μίλησε ο Νταμπλντορ η μάλλον για τη οποια πήγε να του μιλήσει ο Νταμπλντορ αλλά ο Χάρη ειχε κατάρρευση ψυχολογικά και δεν περίμενε τον Μεγαλύτερο μάγο να του εξηγήσει καλύτερα τι έλεγε. και τι ακριβός ηταν η προφητεία.

Ομος ούτε τώρα ήθελε να μάθει περισσότερα για αυτήν η για οποιοδήποτε πράγμα που σχετίζονταν με αυτόν και τον Βολντεμορτ.

Ξαφνικά σαν μια μεγαλύτεροι διναμη να ειχε ακούσει τον Χάρη μια κουκουβάγια έφτασε απότομα και χτύπησε με το ράμφος της το γυαλί στο παράθυρο του.

Ο Χάρη ξαφνιάστηκε αλλά προχώρησε και άνοιξε το παράθυρο στο άγνωστο πτηνό.

Το πούλι κάθισε στο γραφείο του και περίμενε υπομονετικά τον Χαρι να έρθει και να πάρει το γράμμα που ηταν δεμένο στο πόδι της,

Όταν ο Χάρη κατάφερε επιτέλους να βγάλει το γράμμα από το πόδι της κουκουβάγια αυτή έφυγε άμεσος από το παράθυρο και κατευθύνθηκε προς τον μεσημεριανό ήλιο ,Ο Χάρη ούτε που την πρόσεξε .Το βλέμμα του ηταν στραμμένο στο κομμάτι περγαμενις που ηταν μπροστά του.

Ηταν ο Ημερήσιο προφήτη η εφημερίδα τον μάγων. Που την συνόδευε ένα σημείωμα από την Ερμιόνη την καλύτεροι φίλη του Χάρη.

Ο Χάρη διάβασε πρώτα στα γρήγορα το γράμμα της Ερμιόνης

Χάρη!

Μόλις μου ήρθε ο ημερησίως προφήτης. τον διάβασα και αποφάσισα πως έπρεπε να μάθεις και εσύ τα νέα!

Ο Χάρη πέταξε δίπλα του το σημείωμα της Ερμιόνης και πήρε την εφημερίδας και κοίταξε το εξώφυλλο του, εκεί ηταν η φωτογραφία του!

Στην φωτογραφία ο Χάρη απεικονίζονταν με τον σχολικό του μανδύα να ανεμίζει σε μια τρομερή καταιγίδα, στο ένα χέρι κρατούσε το σκουπόξυλο του και στο άλλο το ραβδί του ενώ από πίσω του κάθε λιγο και λιγάκι άστραφτε μια αστραπή σαν αυτή που φαινόταν στο μετοπο του…

Πάνω από την φωτογραφία ηταν γραμμένο με μεγάλα μαύρα γράμματα

**Ο ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ ΜΑΣ ΠΡΟΗΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΕ ΑΛΛΑ ΕΜΕΙΣ ΔΕΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΚΟΥΣΑΜΕ!**

Ο Χάρη διάβασε τον τίτλο στα γρήγορα και δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του…

Ύστερα άρχισε να διαβάζει το κείμενο που ηταν από κάτω.

Ο Χαρι ποττερ το παιδί-που-έζησε μαζι με τον Διευθιντη της σχολής Χόγκουαρτς για ξόρκια κι κατάρες εδώ και ένα χρόνο έλεγαν επίμονα πως ο άρχοντας του σκότους ο ξέρετε – ποίος έχει επιστρέψει στην ζωή και υπάρχει ανάμεσα μας. Κανείς δεν τους πίστεψε . Ομος ο Νταμπλντορ ηταν αποφασισμένο να σινεχισει να προιδοποιη τον κόσμο με αποτέλεσμα να διωχθεί από το τάγμα του Μερλιν στο οποίο ηταν και πρόεδρος και από τη δικαστηκη επιτροπή.

Ομος όπως αποδείχθηκε πρόσφατα για την ακρίβεια ,πριν από μια εβδομάδα ,δυστυχώς ο Νεαρος Χάρη με τον Καθηγητή Νταμπλντορ είχαν δίκιο.

Ο Ξέρετε – ποίος φανερώθηκε στο υπουργείο μαγείας και επιτέθηκε στο όροφο με τα μυστήρια…

Και αμα δεν είχε μεσολαβήσει ο Χάρη ποττερ που φανερώθηκε για τρίτη φορα ποιο ισχυρός από τον αρχοντα του σκοτου (η άλλες δυο αναφορες αναλυτικά στην σελιδα7-12 )Θα τα ειχε καταφέρει.

Ο Νεαρος Χάρη τα έβγαλε πέρα μόνος του με δέκα Θανατοφάγους και μετά και με τον ίδιο τον αρχοντα του σκοτους.

Ο Χάρη ηταν στο σχολείο του όταν ξαφνικά είδε ένα όραμα και έφυγε βιάστηκα για το υπουργιο μαγιας, Όχι ομος πριν προλάβει να εξουδετερώσει την πρώην Διευθύντρια του σχολείου που αποδιχθεικε να εχει έμμονη ιδέα να καταστρέψει την ζωή του νεαρού.

Έτσι λιπών ο Χάρη έφυγε από το σχολείο και όταν έφτασε στο υπουργιο δεν βρήκε κανέναν και κατευθύνθηκε απευθείας στο τμήμα μυστικών. Όπου συνάντησε τους Θανατοφάγους και……..

Ο Χάρη σε αυτό το σημείο σταμάτησε το διάβασμα την ήξερε καλά αυτήν την ιστορία.

Την ιστορία που τελείωνε με το Θάνατο του Σείριου και με την αποκάλυψη του Νταμπλντορ για την προφητεία που του εχει καταστρέψει την ζωή.

Ο Χάρη κάθισε πάλι πάνω στο κρεβάτι του

Άρα πάλε ηταν αυτός ο ήρωας της ημέρας. Θα ειχε πεθάνει αμα δεν τον έσωζε ο Νταμπλντορ η αμα δεν τον βοηθούσαν η φίλοι του.

Ούτε που ειχαν αναφέρει τα αλλά παιδί που ειχαν κινδυνέψει την ζωή τους για να βοηθήσει τον δήθεν φυλακισμένο Σείριο.

Ο Χάρη αισθανόταν αηδιασμένος .

Ο Νεαρος έπεσε ανάσκελα στο κρεβάτι του.

Γιατί αυτός? Γιατί έπρεπε πάντα να κάνει αυτός τον ήρωα, και να μπλέκει σε κάθε είδους προβλήματα και φασαρίες. Δεν ήθελε να μπλέκετε αλλά τα προβλήματα και η φασαρίες τον έβρισκαν από μόνες τους από τότε που ηταν μικρό παιδί.

Ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε πια να αντέξει αυτήν την κατάσταση! κάτι έπρεπε να αλλάξει αλλιώς θα τρελαίνονταν. Φαντάστηκε τον εαυτό του σαν τον Τρελοματι Μουντι.

Να είναι σχιζοφρενείς μανιακός ο οποίος σε κάθε σκιά να βλέπει και από ένα σκοτεινό μάγο ο οποίος είναι έτοιμος να του επιτεθεί, και να πίνει μόνο από το δικό του φλιτζάνι φοβούμενος μήπως τον δηλητηριάσει κάποιος.

Ο Χάρη Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι του με ένα τίναγμα του κεφαλιού του. Ειχε αρχίσει να τρελαίνεται από την κατάσταση.

πήγε στο γραφείο του και άνοιξε το συρτάρι του. Από εκεί έβγαλε ένα βιβλίο το «πετάμε ψιλά με το κουιντιτς, ιδική έκδοση για τους νέους ανιχνευτές.»

Το πήρε στα χέρια του και πήγε να καθίσει πάνω στο κρεβάτι του.

Αρχισε να διαβαζει το βιβλίο αλλά τα λεπτά περνούσαν σιγά και το μυαλό του δε μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί στο διάβασμα. και έτσι Μετά από λιγο πέταξε το βιβλίο πιο πέρα, και έπεσε νευριασμένος, με τον εαυτό του, στο κρεβάτι.

Έμμηνε ξαπλωμένος για μερικά λεπτά στο κρεβάτι του προσπαθώντας να δίωξη την ματαιότητα από το κεφαλή του αλά χωρίς κανένα απόλυτος αποτελεσμα.

Όταν Ειχε περάσει κοντά μια ώρα ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε πια να αντέξει αυτή την κατάσταση. Πετάχτηκε από το κρεβάτι του. Και κατευθύνθηκε προς τα κατο… στους Ντάντλι… Που έβλεπαν κάποια τρελή ταινία.

Πριν προλάβει ομος να βγει από το δωμάτιο του κάτι τράβηξε την προσοχή του.

Γύρισε προς το παράθυρο… έξω στο σούρουπο είδε ένα φως να κατεύθυνε προς τα πάνω του.

Ο Χάρη πλησίασε το παράθυρο και παρατήρησε ποιο προσεκτικά το φως που όλο και όλο πλησίαζε.

Υστερα από λιγο μπορούσε να διακρίνει ποια το σχήμα του. Ηταν ένα φωτεινό πούλι… Ένα πούλι που φλέγονταν.

Η φλόγισε πετάγονταν από τα φτερά και το σόμα του σχηματίζοντας πανέμορφους σχηματισμούς στο ουρανό που ειχε πάρει μια ροδοκόκκινη χρεία

Ο έφηβος μάγος αναγνώρισε τον φοίνικα. Ηταν ο φοξ το πούλι του Νταμπλντορ.

Ο Φοξ πλησίασε το παράθυρο που άνοιξε μόνο του ως δια μαγιας και όρμισε μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Μπαίνοντας μέσα η φλόγισε που έκαιγαν γύρο του μίκρυναν σιγά σιγά μέχρι που εξαφανίστηκαν τέλειος.

Ο Φοίνικας Κάθισε πάνω στο τραπέζι του και τον κοίταξε. Ο Χάρη δεν τον ειχε δει ποτέ τόσο ζωντανό όσο τώρα. Ηταν ένα πανέμορφο θέαμα, η μικρές φλόγισε που ειχαν ακόμα παραμείνει έπαιζαν ζωηρά από πάνω του και ο Φοίνικας έδειχνε ευχαριστημένος από τον εαυτό του.

Ο Χάρη τον πλησίασε «Φοξ, τι κανεις εδώ?» τον ρώτησε σίγουρος πως το μαγικό πούλι μπορούσε να τον ακούσει και να τον καταλάβει. Ο Φοίνικας τέντωσε το πόδι του και του έδηξε όλο νόημα την σακούλα που ηταν δεμένη προσεκτικά απάνω της. «Να το Πάρω» ρώτησε πάλη ο Χάρη το μαγικό πλάσμα. Ο φοίνικας κούνησε το κεφαλή του καταφατικά. Και ο Χάρη πήρε προσεκτικά στα χέρια του το σακουλάκι και το έβγαλε από το πόδι του πουλιού.

Μόλις ο Χάρη πήρε το σακούλι από το πόδι του φοίνικα το μαγικό πούλι άνοιξε τα μεγαλα φτερά του και Άμεσος. Σηκώθηκε στον αέρα και κατευθύνθηκε σαν σίφουνας προς το παράθυρο.

Όταν βρέθηκε έξω από το δωμάτιο το μαγικό πούλι έκανε μια απότομη περιστροφή και μάζεψε τα φτερά του κοντά στο σόμα του. Έμμηνε σε αυτή την στάση για μια στιγμή και Μετά τεντώθηκε απότομα αποκαλύπτοντας της φτερούγες του σε όλο τους το μεγαλείο τους. Μεγάλες χρυσές φλόγισε πετάχτηκαν από αυτές και τύλιξαν ολόκληρο τον φοίνικα ο οποίος έριξε ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα προς την μεριά του Χάρη πριν γυρίσει και εξαφανιστεί σαν μια φλεγόμενη πύρινοι σφαίρα στον ορίζοντα.

Ο Χάρη έμεινε να χάσκει ακόμα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πισο από το περήφανο αυτό μαγικό πτηνό πριν γυρίσει την προσοχή του στο σακουλάκι που του ειχε φέρει το πούλι του Νταμπλντορ.

Ο νεαρος μάγος άνοιξε το σακουλάκι και κοίταξε το περιεχόμενο του.

μέσα στο σακουλάκι ηταν ένα κομμάτι περγαμενή και μερικά μικρά φιαλίδια που περιείχαν κάποιο είδος μαγικού φίλτρου αφού ειχαν ένα ανοιχτό γαλάζιο χρώμα.

Ο Έφηβος αποφάσισε να πάρει πρώτα τη περγαμενή… την διαβασε.

Αγαπητέ Χάρη.

Σκέφτηκα πως Μετά από την τελευταία σου εμπειρία με τον αρχοντα του σκοτους δεν θα αισθάνεσαι άνετα στο δωμάτιο σου…

Αυτά τα φίλτρα που περιέχει το σακουλάκι είναι σχεδιασμένα από μένα ιδικά για να δυναμώνουν την αντίσταση σου ενάντια στον δεσμό που έχεις με τον βολντεμορτ.

Την μερα όταν είσαι ξυπνιος έχεις αρκετή δύναμη από μόνος σου να καταφέρεις να του αντισταθείς αλλά το πρόβλημα είναι την νύχτα… όταν η αντίσταση σου πέφτει και επιτρέπει στον Βολντεμορτ να διεσδισει στο μυαλό σου.

Αυτά τα φιλτρα θα σε βοηθήσουν κατά την διάρκεια του ύπνου σου να είναι αυτός ο δεσμός κλειστός με αποτελεσμα να μην μπορείς να μπαίνεις στο μυαλό του Βολντεμορτ αλλά να μην μπορεί ούτε αυτός.

Να τα παίρνεις δυο σταγόνες κάθε φορα πριν κοιμηθείς.

Μην το ξεχνάς είναι σημαντικό.

Αλμπους Νταμπλντορ

Υ.Γ. το φύτρο δρα και σαν υπνωτικό!

Μόλις διαβασε ο Χάρη το γράμμα το άφησε δίπλα του και πήρε το σακουλάκι και άδειασε το περιεχόμενο του στο γραφείο του.

Μέσα υπήρχαν τρεις μικρές κάψουλες που περιείχαν το φίλτρο.

Ο Νεαρος πήρε απευθείας την μια κάψουλα και την άνοιξε. μέσα της υπήρχε αρκετό φίλτρο για να του φτάσει για μερικές εβδομάδες.

Ο Χάρη ευχαρίστησε από μέσα του τον Νταμπλντορ που ειχε το ειχε σκεφτεί αυτό.

Ειχε στα αλήθεια αναρωτηθεί τι θα γίνονταν τώρα την νυχτα αν θα ξανάβλεπε το ίδιο παράξενο Όνειρο.

Το Όνειρο. Ο Χάρη δεν ειχε χρονο πριν να σκεφτεί πιο συγκεκριμένα το Όνειρο που ειχε δει εκείνο το βράδυ.

Ηταν άραγε όλο φτιαγμένο από τον Βολντεμορτ η ειχε και κάποιο κομμάτι αλήθειας μέσα του. Κι αμα ναι, τι σήμαινε αυτό ότι ο Σείριος ηταν νεκρός? Σκοτωμένος από τον Βολντεμορτ? Και τι εννοούσε ο Βολντεμορτ όταν του έγραψε στο τοίχο πως φταίει αυτός για όλα και πως αμα ήθελε να σταματήσει ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει?

Τι έπρεπε να κάνει να αυτοκτονήσει? Να παραδοθεί? Τι ήθελε ο Βολντεμορτ από τον Χάρη? Γιατί δεν τον άφηνε ποια στην ησυχία του!

Με ένα απότομο τίναγμα του κεφαλιού του ο Χάρη Σηκώθηκε απότομα από τη καρεκλά του με αποτελεσμα αυτή να πέσει με θόρυβο κατο στο πάτωμα. Άρχισε να περπατάει πέρα δώθε στο δωμάτιο του προσπαθώντας να τραβήξει κάποιες απαντήσεις από το κεφάλι του αλλά χωρείς κανένα απόλυτος αποτελεσμα.

Μετά από κάποιο διάστημα ματαίας πεζοπορίας στο μικρό δωμάτιο ο Χάρη πλησίασε το γραφείο του και πήρε το ένα φιαλίδιο το άνοιξε και πήρε δυο σταγόνες από το παράξενο υγρό και της κατάπιε.

Άμεσος αισθάνθηκε την επιδράσει του μαγικού ποτού πάνω στο σόμα του.

Αισθάνθηκε μια τρομερή νύστα και μια αίσθηση κενότητας στο μυαλό του.

Πλησίασε το κρεβάτι και σωριάσθηκε απάνω του. Πριν προλάβει το κεφάλι του ακουμπήσει το μαλακό μαξιλάρι ο Χάρη κοιμόταν Ίδη βαθιά , με ένα ύπνο που όμοιο του δεν ειχε για πολύ καιρό…

----------------------------------------------

ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΓΓΡΑΦΕΑ 

(προαιρετικό)

Συγχωρέστε με για το πρώτο κεφαλαίο.

Ηταν λιγο--- πως να πω, κακογραμμένο, Κουτιτηκο, πολύ δράσει χωρίς συγκεκριμένοι σειρά και πλοκή,…

Το Βασικό που ήθελα να περάσω σε αυτό το κεφαλαίο ηταν ότι ο Χάρη ηταν ο εκλεκτός!. Δηλαδή αυτός στον οποίο εχει πέσει όλο το βάρος για την σωτήρια του μαγικού κόσμου.

Ακόμα ήθελα να τονίσω πως ο Χάρη δεν σύμφωνη, με αυτό και δεν μπορεί να συμβιβάσει με το με τον ρόλο του ήρωα...

Αυτό που θέλει είναι μια κανονική ζωή που να μπορεί να κάνει ότι θέλει χωρίς να εχει ολόκληρο το μαγικό κορμό να ενδιαφέρετε για κάθε του κινήσει.

Όσο ηταν μικρότερος δεν καταλάβαινε ακριβός τι σήμαινε αυτό που ειχε συμβεί μετάξι του και του Βολντεμορτ αλλά τώρα που περνούσε την εφηβεία του και κόντευε να γίνει άντρας καταλάβαινε πολλή καλύτερα της συνέπειες που θα έχουν όλα αυτά στην ζωή του. Αμα δηλαδή κατάφερνε να επιζήσει για να εχει κάποια...

Η Φανέρωση τον καινούριων δυνάμεων του και το γεγονός ότι είναι ποιο «δυνατός» από το Νταμπλντορ ηταν μια στιγμιαία έμπνευση. Μην φοβάστε δεν θα επίμονο σε αυτό το σημείο όχι προς το παρόν τουλάχιστον…

Τώρα ο Χάρη είναι ψυχολογικά πεσμένος και βλέπει την μελλοντική ζωή τού να καταστρέφετε κατο από τα ποδιά του. Δεν νομίζετε πως τώρα είναι η ώρα να του δώσουμε λίγη ευτυχία? Ένα μικρό διάλειμμα από την ατυχία της ζωής του?

Να τον αφήσουμε να απολαύσει λιγο όσο προλάβει της δίκοπες του χωρίς ιδιαίτερες εκπλήξεις και κακές σκέψεις να τον αφήσουμε να απόλαυση στιγμές χαράς και αληθινής ευτυχίας…

Το επόμενο Κεφαλαίο είναι αφιερωμένο στην Αγάπη, στον Ερωτά,

Σε αυτό το μεγάλο μυστήριο το οποίο όλη θα ζήσουμε κάποια στιγμή στη ζωή μας! Και δεν θα το μετανιώσουμε ποτέ… Γιατί η αγάπη είναι ένα καταπληκτικό Αίσθημα… είναι το συναίσθημα που μας κάνει ανθρώπους!.

**Υ.Γ.** ευχαριστώ παρά πολύ την Ναταλία για την βοήθεια της, για την υποστηρίξει που μου πρόσφερε,…

Σ' ευχαριστώ παρά, παρά πολύ λουλουδάκι μου..!

Το επόμενο κεφάλαιο είναι αφιερωμένο σε σένα!


	2. Chapter 2 Η ΠΡΩΤΗ ΜΕΡΑ

29

**2**

Η ΠΡΩΤΗ ΜΕΡΑ! 

Το επόμενο πρωί όταν ξύπνησε ο Χάρη αισθανόταν πόλη καλύτερα από πριν. Το μαγικό φίλτρο του Νταμπλντορ ειχε ενεργήσει.

Το βράδυ ειχε δει όνειρα τα οποια δεν ειχαν καμία απόλυτος σχέση με τον Βολντεμορτ η με οτιδήποτε κακό.

Ο Χάρη ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι του χαζεύοντας της ακτίνες του ήλιου να μπαίνουν χαρούμενα από το παράθυρο του. Τεντώθηκε τεμπέλικα και σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

Πλησίασε το παράθυρο του και κοίταξε έξω. Ο δρόμος ηταν έρημος , η ατμόσφαιρα ηταν ειρηνικοί και δροσερή.

Ο Νεαρος αποφάσισε πως χρειάζονταν μια βόλτα έξω στον Καθαρό αέρα για να χαλάρωση λιγο και να μπορεί να σκεφτεί καθαρά.

Πριν ομος βγει έξω στο φως ο Χάρη ήθελε πρώτα να κάνει κάποια πράγματα για τον εαυτό του…

Ήθελε να πάει τώρα να κάνει ένα ωραίο μπάνιο να καθαρίσει τα βρόμικα μακριά μαλλιά του και μετά ίσος να πήγαινε σε κανένα Κούριο να κουρευτή...

Ο Χάρη πήρε μερικά καθαρά ρούχα και πήγε στο μπάνιο.

Στο δρόμο του προς τα εκεί δεν συνάντησε κανέναν από του Ντάντλι κάτι που δεν του έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση. Ο Θείος του θα ηταν στην δουλεία, η Θεια του θα ειχε πάει σε κάποια φίλη τους να κουτσομπολεύουν , και ο Ντάντλι… αυτός θα ηταν πάλε με κάποια παρέα και θα πείραζαν τα μικρά παιδία…

Όταν έφτασε στο μπάνιο ο νεαρος μάγος έκλεισε πισο του την πόρτα και την κλείδωσε

βρέθηκε μπροστά από το μεγάλο καθρέφτη. Και είδε το είδωλο του.

Αρχισε να βγάζει σιγά τα ρούχα που φορούσε. Στην αρχή το πάνω μέρος της πιτζάμας του που του ηταν πια μικρή. (την ειχε εδώ και κάτι χρόνια).

Μόλις την έβγαλε αντίκρισε το πάνω μέρος του σόματος του έμμηνε άναυδος. Ειχε πολλή καιρό να προσέξει της διάφορες που γίνονταν στο σόμα του καθώς μεγάλωνε.

Ηταν ακόμα αδύνατος και αδύναμος αλλά τώρα κατο από της μασχάλες του και στο στήθος του φαίνονταν ξεκάθαρα μερικές μαύρε τρίχες...

Ο Χάρη γύρισε στο πλάι και κοίταξε τα μπράτσα του.

Μικρότερος ειχε δει σε πολλές ταινίες κάποιους μεγάλους ήρωες η κάποιους κακούς να έχουν τεραστία, σχηματισμένα μπράτσα γεμάτα μις και με τεραστία δύναμη. Ο Έφηβος έσφυζε το χέρι του αλλά κανένα μεγάλο ποντική δεν ξεπήδησε από το χέρι του. Αντίθετος έμοιαζε σαν να μην το ειχε σφίξει καθόλου...

Ο Χάρη κούνησε απογοητευμένος το κεφαλή του. Έπρεπε να αρχίσει να γυμνάζεται… στης αρχές κάτι γίνονταν όταν υπήρχαν στη προπόνησης του κουιντιτς αλλά τώρα ούτε αυτό υπήρχε. Πρέπει να αρχίσει να πηγαίνει σε κάποιο γυμναστήριο η να κάνει κάποια άλλη δραστηριότητα η οποια θα του έφτιαχνε λιγο το σώμα.

Ο Νεαρος αφαίρεσε με σιγανές κινήσεις και το κατο μέρος της πιτζάμας του. Βλέποντας τα λεπτά και αδύναμα ποδιά του αποφάσισε πως πρέπει να κάνει κάτι και για τα ποδιά του… ίσος να αρχίσει τρέξιμο? Ναι αυτό είναι αποφάσισε θα αρχίσει τρέξιμο. Κάθε μερα μερικά τετράγωνα στην γειτονία δεν μπορούσε να τον βλάψει.

Προχώρησε προς την ντουζιέρα. Άνοιξε το νερό στο ζεστό και μπήκε μέσα. Όταν το νερό άγγιζε το σόμα του ο Χάρη αισθάνθηκε πολλή καλύτερα, σαν όλα τα προβλήματα που ειχε να έφευγαν μαζι με το νερό που χάιδευε το λαιμό του προχωρούσε στο στήθος του κατέβαινε στην κοιλιά του προχωρούσε στα ποδιά του και κατέληγε στο πάτωμα από 'που έφευγε και εξαφανίζονταν μέσα στην τρυπά της αποχετεύσεις παρασέρνοντας μαζι του τα προβλήματα και της σκοτεινές του σκέψεις…

Ο Χάρη απολάμβανε το ζεστό νερό που έτρεχε σε όλο του το σόμα και τον χάιδευε απαλά. Θυμήθηκε που ειχε σκεφτεί πως θα πήγαινε αργότερα την μερα στο Κούριο να κουρευτή και έριξε νερό στα μακριά μπερδεμένα μαλλιά του.

Ξαφνικά ομος θυμήθηκε ένα περιστατικό που ειχε συμβεί όταν ηταν μικρότερος. Τότε που η Ντάντλι ειχαν προσπαθήσει να τον κουρέψουν…

του ειχαν κόψει τέλειος τα μαλλιά και του ειχαν αφήκει ένα άσχημο τσουλούφι στο μπροστινό μέρος για να καλύπτει το σημάδι στο μετοπο του. Το επόμενο πρωί ομος όταν ο Χάρη ξύπνησε τα μαλλιά το ειχαν μεγαλώσει κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας και ειχαν μακρινή στο κανονικό τους μέγεθος. Τότε ο Χάρη δεν ειχε ιδέα τη σήμαινε αυτό, δεν ήξερε πως ηταν μάγος, αλλά και τώρα του φαίνονταν παράξενο…

τότε δεν ειχε καν ραβδί να κάνει κάποιο μαγικό…. Ούτε ειχε ποιεί Κανά παράξενο φίλτρο. Το μόνο που ειχε κάνει είναι να φανταστή τα μαλλιά του στο κανονικό τους μέγεθος, επειδή φοβόταν πως αμα έμενε με τα κουρεμένα μαλλιά όλοι στο σχολείο του θα τον κορόιδευαν για το απαίσιο κούρεμα του…

Τώρα που το σκέφτονταν ,αυτό που ειχε κάνει τότε ηταν Ζωομαγικά μαγιά.!

Τι σήμαινε αυτό? Μπορούσε να το ξανακάνει? Και ακόμα κάτι ποιο σημαντικό. μπορούσε να γίνει ζωομάγος?

Ο Χάρη αποφάσισε πως με το να δοκιμάσει δεν θα έχανε τίποτα…

Έτσι έκλεισε τα ματια του και συγκεντρώθηκε στην αίσθηση του νερού να τον χτυπά απαλά πάνω στο κεφάλι να κατεβαίνει σε όλο του το σόμα και να καταλήγει στο πάτωμα. Συγκεντρωνόταν στο νερό για κάποιο διάστημα μέχρι που αισθάνθηκε πως ειχε χαλάρωση τέλειος.

Τώρα έβγαλε την αίσθηση του νερού από το μυαλό του, και συγκεντρώθηκε μόνο στα μαλλιά του. Φαντάστηκε από μέσα του να παίρνει την κάθε τρίχα χωριστά και να την σπρώχνει, να την χτυπάει με ένα σφυρί κονταίνοντας την, μπάζοντας την πισο στο κεφαλή του. Υστερα από λιγο αρχισε να αισθάνεται ένα μικρό γαργαλητό πάνω στο κεφαλή του αλλά συνέχυσε την προσπάθεια του χωρίς να χαλάρωση στο ελάχιστο την συγκεντρώσει του.

Αυτό συνεχιστικέ περίπου για ένα διάστημα μισής ώρας. Μέχρι που αρχισε να κουράζετε και η συγκεντρώσει του διασπάστηκε.

Ο Χάρη έκλεισε το νερό και βγήκε σιγά από τη ντουζιέρα κοίταξε τον καθρέφτη χωρίς να περιμένει κάποια σπουδαία αποτελέσματα. Αυτό ομος που είδε του έκοψε την αναπνοή. Το πρόσωπο του την όπως πριν μόνο που τώρα αντί για τα μακριά μπερδεμένα μαλλιά ειχε κοντά ίσια μαυρα μαλλιά τα οποια πετούσαν ελευθέρα προς κάθε σημείο του ορίζοντα…

Ο Χαρι κοιτούσε άναυδος το καθρέφτη δεν περίμενε αν πετύχει κάτι. Τουλάχιστον με την πρώτη φορα που θα το δοκίμαζε. Αλλά δεν έμμηνε πολλή ώρα να το σκεφτεί, του άρεσε το καινούριο του Κουκ.

Πήρε μια πετσέτα και σκουπίστηκε στα γρήγορα. Μετά φόρεσε τα καθαρά ρούχα που ειχε φέρει μαζι του.

Όταν τελείωσε επέστρεψε και πάλι την προσοχή του στο καθρέφτη. Πήρε μια χτένα και αρχισε να φτιάχνει αν και χωρίς μεγάλο αποτελεσμα τα μαλλιά του. Υστερα από μερικές αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες ο Χάρη αποφάσισε να αλλάξει τακτική. Στο μάτι του ειχε πέσει κάτι άλλο κάτι που θα τον βοηθούσε στον πόλεμο με τα κοντά αλλά ατίθασα μαλλιά του. Το ζελέ του Ντάντλι….

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Χάρη βγήκε θριαμβευτικά από το μπάνιο με τα μαλλιά του φτιαγμένα και ανανεωμένος. Φορώντας ένα απλό αλλά ωραίο τζινάκι … ένα μαύρο-κόκκινο φουτεράκι από πάνω και από μέσα ένα αμάνικο μπλουζάκι…

Προχώρησε στην κουζίνα όπου είδε ένα σημείωμα ακουμπισμένο στο τραπέζι, το πλησίασε…

ΧΆΡΗ

Εγώ με τον θειο σου έχουμε μια επείγουσα δουλεία κάτω στον Λονδίνο θα γυρίσουμε αργά το βράδυ. Κοιτά να κανεις τον εαυτό σου χρήσιμο και να κανεις καμία δουλεία στον κήπο… ο Ντάντλι θα μείνει την νυχτα σε έναν φίλο του, μην καταστρέψεις το σπίτι όσο θα λυπούμαι…

Η θεια σου Πετονιά..

Ο Νεαρος διαβασε το σημείωμα μην πιστεύοντας τα ματια του. Τον άφηναν μόνο του σπίτι ολόκληροι την μερα! Τέτοιο πράγμα δεν ειχε συμβεί ποτέ πριν…

Ο Χάρη αναρωτήθηκε ποια σημαντικοί δουλεία μπορεί να ειχαν η Ντάντλι και έφυγαν έτσι βιάστηκα από το σπίτι.

Ο μάγος δεν έμμηνε πολύ ώρα να σκεφτεί τη δουλεία τον Ντάντλι, ειχε όλοι την μερα στην διαθέσει του!

Μπορούσε να κάνει ότι θέλει!

Η ανυπομονησία του Χάρη Ομος πέρασε άμεσος μόλις θυμήθηκε πως ηταν μονος του και θα περνούσε όλοι την μερα του μάλλον κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιο του βυθισμένος στης σκοτεινές του σκέψεις… ο Χάρη διέκρινε την παγίδα που έκρυβαν αυτές η σκέψεις που τον οδηγούσαν στη κατάθλιψη που μπορούσε να οδηγήσει στη καταστροφή…

Ο Νεαρος μάγος κοίταξε έξω απ το παράθυρο.. έξω ο ήλιος φώτιζε και ειχε ζεστή. Έτσι αποφάσισε να πάει την μικρή βόλτα στο κοντινό πάρκο. Ειχε ανάγκη από τον καθαρό αέρα και ο καλοκαιρινός ήλιος μόνο καλό θα του έκανε…

Ο Χάρη φόρεσε τα παπούτσια του και βγήκε έξω! Ο καιρός ηταν όντας καταπληκτικός. Αν και στον δρόμο ειχε αρχίσει η κίνηση. Όλοι έβγαιναν να απολαύσουν την καλοκαιρινή λιακάδα…

Ο Χάρη προχώρησε σιγά προς το πάρκο της γειτονίας που ηταν μερικά τετράγωνα πιο κατο. Δεν ηταν κάτι το σπουδαίο, Καμία πενηνταριά δεντράκια όλα κι όλα λιγο χορτάρι και μερικά δρομάκια αναμεσα…

αλλά ηταν πολύ χαλαρωτικό και όμορα φτιαγμένο πάρκο. Εκεί πήγαινε ο Χάρη όταν ηταν μικρότερος και ήθελε να μείνει μονος. Εκεί πήγαινε και τώρα. Ειχε βρει ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο στη μια άκρη του πάρκου που δεν πήγαινε κανένας άλλος…. μικρότερος σε εκείνο το κρυφό σημείο περνούσε ώρες ολόκληρες ονειροπολώντας πως θα ηταν η ζωή του αν ηταν γνωστός… αν ειχε φίλους… αν δεν πέθαιναν ποτέ η γονείς του… σε τροχαίο (έτσι του ειχαν πει η Θείοι του πως ειχαν πεθάνει η γονείς του).

Τώρα μετά από πέντε χρόνια πήγαινε και πάλε στο ίδιο εκείνο σημείο. Αλλά με μια βασική διάφορα, αυτή την φορα δεν θα ονειροπολούσε τι θα γίνονταν αμα ηταν γνωστός και με φίλους.

Τώρα θα ονειροπολούσε μια ζωή στην οποια θα ηταν με τους γονείς του, να ζουν σε μια πόλη τον Μαγκλ κάπου πολύ μακριά από εδώ χωρίς να εχει έγνοιες για τον βολντεμορτ που τον κυνηγά να τον σκοτώσει. Χωρίς να είναι αναγκασμένος να φοβάται κάθε στιγμή που περνούσε μήπως του πέτονταν κανένα παράξενο τέρας από το θάμνο θέλοντας να τον εξόντωση… η μήπως τον παρακολουθούσαν τρελή δημοσιογραφεί που θα τον έβλεπαν και άμεσος θα ηταν το πρωτοσέλιδο σε όλες της εφημερίδες του μαγικού κόσμου..

Θα ονειρεύονταν μια ζωή στην οποια δεν θα ηταν ο Χάρη Ποττερ. Που δεν θα ειχε αυτή την κατάρα πάνω του.

Ο Χάρη βυθισμένος στη σκέψεις του προχωρούσε μηχανικά.. και χωρίς να το καταλάβει σε ένα δεκάλεπτο ειχε φτάσει ιδεί στη είσοδο του πάρκου.

Μπήκε μέσα και αρχισε να προχωράει στο δρομάκι που οδηγούσε στο μικρό δασάκι.

Παντού γύρο του υπήρχαν άνθρωποι που απολάμβαναν, και αυτή το καλοκαιρινό ήλιο, στο όμορφο παρκάκι… μερική από αυτούς ειχαν βγάλει της μπλούζες τους και ειχαν ξαπλώσει στο χορτάρι προσπαθώντας να απορροφήσουν όσες δυνατόν πιο πολλές από της χρυσαφένιες φωτεινές ακτίνες του ήλιου. Κάποιοι παιδία έτρεχαν πέρα δώθε παίζοντας διάφορα παιχνίδια με μπάλες. Μερική άλλοι ειχαν βγάλει τα ποδήλατα τους και έκοβαν βόλτες πέρα δώθε.

Ο Χάρη προχώρησε ποιο βαθιά μέσα στην σύσπασα τον δέντρων.

Ακόμα στο δρομάκι,.. κι καθώς ηταν απορροφημένος από της σκέψεις του δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει αρκετά γρήγορα στον αναμενόμενο κίνδυνο που πλησίαζε.

Άκουσε την προειδοποιήσει μόνο μια στιγμή πριν γίνει η σύγκρουση.

το μόνο που πρόλαβε να κάνει ο καημένος Χάρη ηταν να γυρίσει το κεφαλή του και να δει μια καστανομάλλα κοπέλα που φορούσε πατίνια rollers skate να κατευθύνετε με τεραστία ταχύτητα προς το μέρος του. Υστερα βρέθηκε στο σκληρό τσιμεντένιο δρομάκι με την κοπέλα να είναι πεσμένη από πάνω του…

Ο Χάρη (ακόμα πεσμένος ανάσκελα στο δρομάκι και με την κοπέλα πεσμένη από πάνω του.) την κοίταξε. Ηταν μια κοπέλα γύρο στα 17 με όμορφα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά και με ένα χαμογελαστό γλυκό πρόσωπο. Τα ματια της ηταν σκούρα γαλάζια με μια βαθιά έξυπνη εκφράσει. (αν και τώρα η εκφράσει της φανέρωνε απόλυτο τρόμο.)

ο Χάρη ηταν ξαπλωμένος και κοίταζε τα γαλάζια ματια της χωρείς να μπορεί να ξεκολλήσει ο βλέμμα του από πάνω της. Η Κοπέλα πεσμένη πάνω του τον κοίταζε και αυτή στα ματια. Σε μια στιγμή και μόνο για μια στιγμή το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στο σημάδι στο μετοπο του Χάρη αλλά άμεσος επέστρεψε στο βάθη βλέμμα του που ηταν καρφωμένο στα δικό της…

Για τον Χάρη ο Χρόνος ειχε σταματήσει. Ηταν σαν κάποιος να ειχε κάνει το ποιο ισχυρό μαγικό που ειχε ζήσει ποτέ… η Καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά και ο νους του ειχε μπλοκάρει. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει… το μόνο που ήθελε να κάνει ηταν να κοιτάει στα γαλανά ματια της άγνωστης κοπέλας που ηταν πεσμένη πάνω του, χωρίς να τον ενδιαφέρει τίποτα άλλο εκτός από την ζωντάνια αυτόν των ματιών που ηταν μόλις μερικά εκατοστά μακριά από τα δικά του…

Ξαφνικά ομος η κοπέλα έκλεισε τα ματια της και τίχτηκε απότομα από τον Χάρη προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί όσο ποιο γριγορα γινόταν. Το παράκανε ομος και στην μέση της προσπάθεια της, τα πατίνια της γλίστρησαν πάνω στο τσιμέντο και η κοπέλα σωριάσθηκε για άλλη μια φορα πάνω στον Χάρη.

Μόλις βρέθηκε η κοπέλα πάνω του αποτραβήχτηκε πάλε γρήγορα αλλά πιο προσεκτικά αυτήν φορα μουρμουρίζοντας στον Χάρη «συγγνώμη!»

Ο νεαρος την κοίταξε για λιγο μουγκός. Λιγο από το πόνο της πτώσης και λιγο από τον ξάφνιασμα στο άκουσμα της φωνής της νεαρή γυναίκας.

Η Φωνή της ηταν παραδεισένια, καταπληκτικοί ήταν η πιο μελωδική φωνή που ειχε ακούσει ποτέ ο Χάρη.. Ηταν σίγουρος πως ηταν και η ποιο ωραία που θα άκουγε ποτέ στην ζωή του!

Μετά από μερικές αμήχανες στιγμές σιωπής και μετά από υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια του Χάρη να μεταπείσει το στόμα του να κουνηθεί και να βγάλει κάποιο ήχο είπε.

«Όχι εγώ πρέπει να ζητήσω συγγνώμη, περπατούσα μέσα στην μέση του δρόμου χωρίς να προσέχω τους άλλους…»

Η Κοπέλα τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένοι.. «πέφτω πάνω σου με τα πατίνια και μετά ξαναπέφτω πάνω σου ,καταλάθως, όταν προσπαθώ να σηκωθώ και εσύ μου ζητάς και συγγνώμη παραπάνω!»

Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε προσπαθώντας να τα μπαλώσει. Μετά ομος από μερικά μουγκρητά και από μερικές ακαταλαβίστικες συλλαβές τα παράτησε. η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε και του είπε με τη μελωδική της φωνή « Δεν είναι κάτι κακό,. Απαλά η περισσότεροι άνθρωποι στην σημερινοί εποχή θα με ξαπόστελναν και θα με έβριζαν για αυτό που έκανα,.. ομος όχι εσύ… εσύ μου ζήτησες συγγνώμη κι από πάνω…»

χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της προς τα κάτω «η απαντήσει σου παντός με ξάφνιασε... Συγγνώμη και πόλε που έπεσα πάνω σου, ηταν δικό μου λάθος σκεφτόμουνα κάτι δικά μου και δεν πρόσεχα το δρόμο όταν σε πρόσεξα ηταν ιδεί πολύ αργά… και.. την συνεχεία την ξέρεις» το πρόσωπο της ηταν τώρα κατακόκκινο…

Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε χωρίς να ξέρει τη να πει… ειχε κόλληση…. Δεν του τύχαινε κάθε μερα να μιλάει σε κοπέλες που μπορούσαν να είναι άνετα σούπερ μοντέλα ,και που είχε μια φωνή που μπορούσε κάλλιστα να ανήκει στην καλύτεροι τραγουδίστρια της εποχής.

Μετά ομος από μερικές στιγμές ο Χάρη έπεισε τον εαυτό του να μιλήσει. « δεν ηταν μόνο δικό σου λάθος!» της είπε με ζωηρή φωνή, αυτό την έκανε να ανασηκώσει το διαπεραστικό βλέμμα της και να το καρφώσει στα ματια του Χάρη που την κοιτούσαν επιμονα σαν να προσπαθούσε με το βλέμμα του να την πείσει πως δεν έφταιγε αυτή για αυτό που έγινε.

Ο Χάρη συνέχυσε.. «Δεν φταις μόνο εσύ… σκεφτόμουνα και εγώ τα δικά μου και δεν πρόσεχα που πηγαίνω… ήμουνα στην μέση του δρόμου..» της είπε απολογητικά. Αυτή του χαμογέλασε και ο Χάρη αισθάνθηκε το αίμα του να ανεβαίνει όλο στον κεφαλή του κάνοντας τον να κοκκινίσει ολόκληρος.

Η Κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε ακόμα ποιο πολύ και του είπε « αφού επιμένεις! Ομος άφησε με να αναπληρώσω για το λάθος μου και να σε κεράσω ένα παγωτό!»

Ο Χάρη θα το ήθελε παρά πολύ αλλά δεν μπορούσε να δεκτή να τον κεράσει η κοπέλα! Έτσι πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί. Αλλά πριν προλάβει να άρθρωση λέξει. Τον διέκοψε η κοπέλα. Τώρα η έκφραση της σοβάρεψε… φανέρωνε σχεδόν λίπη. «δεν θες? Σε παρακαλώ… θέλω να δεκτής την συγγνώμη μου… Παρτο σαν μια συγγνώμη!» του έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα. Ένα τέτοιο που ο νεαρος δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα άλλο εκτός από το να δεκτή την πρόσκληση της…

Την κοίταξε για λιγο κι τραύλισε «εντάξει… υπόθετο πως ένα παγωτό δεν θα έβλαπτε»

Η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε.

Άμεσος μετά έτεινε το χέρι της προς το μέρος του. «παρεμπίπτοντος, το όνομα μου είναι Σάρα… Σάρα λαβινς…» ο Χάρη πήρε το χέρι της « Χαρηκα πολύ… Χάρη!..» της είπε ο νεαρος μάγος κρατώντας την αναπνοή του, από μέσα του προσεύχονταν να μην τον ξέρει η κοπέλα αλλά από την άλλη, αμα τον ήξερε θα ηταν από τον μαγικό κοσμο…Άρα θα γνώριζε για το παρελθόν του, για όλα τα πράγματα που ειχε κάνει, για της μάχες που ειχε δόση με τον βολντεμορτ και ίσος να ειχε διαβάσει και τον χθεσινό ημερήσιο προφήτη. Πράγμα που θα σήμαινε ότι θα ήξερε για το υπουργείο και όλα τα σχετικά…

Ομος η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε απλά και του είπε με την μελωδική φωνή της. «Και εγώ Χαρηκα πολύ…» επικράτησε για λιγο μια άβολη σιωπή κατά την οποια ο Χάρη και η Σάρα κοιτάζονταν στα ματια.. χωρείς να παίρνει κανεις την πρωτοβουλία να μιλήσει..

τελικά τη σιωπή την έσπασε η Σάρα « λιπών Χάρη, πάμε?»

« οκ.. που θα πάμε?» απάντησε μηχανικά ο Χάρη ακόμα κοιτώντας την στα ματια…

αυτή χασκογέλασε και του είπε με ποιο δυνατή φωνή… « Χάρη! Δεν είπαμε να πάμε για ένα παγωτό?» ο νεαρος την κοίταξε σαν να τον ειχε μόλις ξυπνήσει.. «σίγουρα.. πάμε!»

Το ζευγάρι προχώρησε για λιγο σιωπηλό αναμεσα στα δέντρα. ,Τουλάχιστον ο Χάρη προχωρούσε, γιατί η Σάρα ηταν ακόμα πάνω στα πατίνια της,

Καθώς ο Χάρη προχωρούσε δίπλα από την πανέμορφη κοπέλα δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει τον εαυτό του…

αυτός που κατά τα αλλά ηταν μια χαρά παιδί, γιατί τώρα συμπεριφέρονταν σαν τέλειος μαλάκας? Σαν να ηταν καθυστερημένος? Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να της μιλήσει οπος έκανε με τον Ρον την Ερμιόνη και τόσους άλλους φίλους του… έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι.. να συνέλθει… έπρεπε να ανοίξει κάποια ενδιαφέρουσα συζητήσει.. αλλά τι?

Ο Χάρη δεν το ήξερε αλλά η τελείως ίδιες σκέψεις τριγυρνούσαν και στο μυαλό της Σάρας!

Αυτή ομος δεν ηταν συνηθισμένοι καθόλου με αυτή την αίσθηση…

αυτή πάντα έπαιρνε αυτό που ήθελε, η αυτόν ήθελε! Δεν ειχε ποτέ προβλήματα με αγόρια! Πάντα ηταν άνετη και ειχε όσους γούσταρε, γιατί τότε τώρα αυτό! Συνάντησε αυτόν τον νέο και έχασε τα λόγια της!… δεν ήξερε τη να πει.. πρώτη φορα πάθαινε κάτι τέτοιο…

ένιωθε την ανάγκη να ανοίξει κάποιο ενδιαφέρον θέμα για να μάθη την αληθινοί ταυτότητα αυτού του Χάρη … αλλά τι?

Μετά από πέντε λεπτά απόλυτης ησυχίας.. γύρισαν σύγχρονος λέγοντας και η δυο μαζι «Χάρη…!»-«Σάρα…»… άμεσο μετά σώπασαν πάλη… ο Χάρη χαμογέλασε «Ναι…?» της είπε. Αυτή τον κοίταξε ερωτηματικά και του είπε «Τι ήθελες να μου πεις?» «εσύ πρώτα …επιμένω!» της αποκρίθηκε ο Χάρη. η Σάρα του χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε μπροστά.. «καταβαίνεις συχνά στο παγκάκι?» τον ρώτησε με την γλυκιά φωνή της. Ο Χάρη γύρισε να την κοιτάξει.. αυτή ομος δεν ανταποκρίθηκε στο βλέμμα του… κοιτούσε μπροστά με το βλέμμα της στραμμένο προς τα κατο..

« όχι ποια!» της απάντησε.. « ερχόμουνα πολύ συχνά πριν από μερικά χρόνια…τώρα είναι η πρώτη φορα εδώ και καιρό … εσύ?»

Η Σάρα τώρα ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της « τώρα προσφατα μετακόμισα σε αυτή την γειτονία… για την ακρίβεια πριν από μια εβδομαδα, με το τέλος του σχολικού έτους,

από τότε ερχομέ εδώ κάθε μερα! Μου αρέσει παρά πολύ αυτό το πάρκο! Εσύ που μένεις» τον ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον… « εγώ μένω εδώ το καλοκαίρι, με του θείους μου… το σπίτι μας είναι λιγο ποιο πάνω…πως και ήρθατε εδώ?» « ήρθα με τους γονείς μου… το παλιό μας σπίτι καταστράφηκε και έχουμε κάτι συγγενείς εδώ στο Λονδίνο. Έτσι βρεθήκαμε εδώ.!». είπε ενώ το βλέμμα της σκοτείνιασε!

«α… λυπάμαι, δεν το ήξερα» της αποκρίθηκε ο Χάρη και την κοίταξε κατάματα…

η Σάρα τον κοίταξε και αυτή.. « και που να το ξέρεις?» του είπε κάπως ποιο χαμογελαστά…

Ο νεαρος την κοίταξε για λιγο και μετά απόστρεψε πάλι το βλέμμα του,

Επικράτησε για άλλη μια φορα αυτή η άβολη σιωπή…

Ξαφνικά ήρθε μια ξαφνικοί ιδέα στον Χάρη.. και της είπε «ξέρω ένα μικρό μέρος εδώ κοντά, όπου πήγαινα όταν ήμουν μικρότερος… όταν ήθελα να μηνώ μονος μου… είναι πολύ ωραίο και δεν είναι μακριά από εδώ! Θα θελες να πάμε εκεί να κάτσουμε για λιγο? Θα είμαστε μόνοι δεν πηγαίνει κανένας άλλος…» με το που βγήκαν αυτά τα λόγια από το στόμα του, ο Χάρη κατάλαβε , αν και αργά, το υπονοούμενο που έκρυβαν… ευχήθηκε να τον κατάπινε η γη! Τι του ειχε έρθει και της πρωτινέ τέτοιο πράγμα? Τώρα αυτή τι θα νόμιζε για αυτόν!

Η Σάρα δεν του απάντησε άμεσος αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα στο δρόμο και τον κοίταξε στα ματια… Μετά από μια στιγμή του αποκρίθηκε σοβαρά « Θα το ήθελα στ' αλήθεια παρά πολύ!»

Ο Χάρη έμεινε για μια στιγμή με το στόμα του ανοιχτώ…

Ειχε δεκτή… Η Σάρα ειχε δεκτή!

Ο νεαρος δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει το ενθουσιασμό του! «α ωραία! Αν και έχω να πάω πολύ καιρό θυμάμαι πόσο πανέμορφο είναι» της είπε!

«αφού το λες εσύ θα είναι φανταστικό… ανυπομονώ να το δω» του χαμογέλασε αυτή…

τώρα ποια ειχαν φτάσει στο περίπτερο που πουλούσε τα παγωτά, κατευθύνθηκαν προς το ψυγείο, διάλεξαν ένα παγωτό ο καθένας.

Η Σάρα προχώρησε στον πολίτη και τα πλήρωσε ενώ ο Χάρη την περίμενε στην σκιά ενός κοντινού δέντρου.

Όταν βρέθηκαν πάλε μαζι η Σάρα παρακάλεσε τον Χάρη να της κρατήσει το παγωτό και κατέβασε μια τσάντα από την πλάτη της από την οποια έβγαλε ένα ζευγάρι σπορτεξ τα οποια τα φόρεσε στα γρήγορα. Άμεσος μετά επέστρεψε στον Χάρη πήρε το παγωτό της τον ευχαρίστησε, και το ζευγάρι άρχισε να προχωράει προς την κατεύθυνση όπου θυμόταν ο Χάρη πως υπήρχε αυτό το απομονωμένο μέρος…

-------- -------- ---------- ---------

το παρκάκι βρίσκονταν πάνω σε ένα λόφο. Η κύρια είσοδος βρίσκονταν στην βόρια μεριά του. Από την ανατολική, καθώς και από την νότια, το παρκάκι συνόρευε με της λεωφόρους που διέσχιζαν την περιοχή…

Ομος το ενδιαφέρον σημείο του πάρκου ηταν από την δυτικοί πλευρά του!

Σε αυτήν την πλευρά υπήρχε πριν από πολλά χρόνια ένα λατομείο.. που τώρα είναι εγκαταλελειμμένο και εχει παλιώσει… αυτό αποτελεί και τα δυτικά σύνορα του πάρκου!

Η είσοδος στο λατομεί είναι απαγορευμένη και επικίνδυνη λόγο συχνών καταρρεύσεων άρα δεν πηγαίνουν πολλά άτομα εκεί… και ακόμα λιγότερα γνωρίζουν ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο το οποίο βρίσκεται στο ψηλότερο κομμάτι του λατομείου..

Εκεί υπάρχει μια μεγάλη βελανιδιά το μεγαλύτερο και αρχαιότερο δέντρο του πάρκου, Κάποιοι μάλιστα ελεγαν πως το δέντρο υπήρχε πολύ πριν πέσουν τα πρώτα μπετά του Λονδίνου!

Κατο από το δέντρο η ρίζες του έβγαιναν στην επιφάνια. Σχηματίζοντας άθελα τους ένα πανέμορφο θέαμα καθώς και σε ένα σημείο σχημάτιζαν ένα φυσικό παγκάκι το οποίο έβλεπε προς την δυτικοί μεριά, προς την μεριά του Λονδίνου,

Αυτό σε συνδυασμό με το πανέμορφο, πανάρχαιο, μεγάλο δέντρο. την θέα του Λονδίνου καθώς και το περιβάλλων στο οποίο βρίσκονταν έδινε μια εθίσει πως βρίσκεσαι στον παράδεισο! Σ' αυτό ακριβός το μέρος ήθελε και ο Χάρη να πάρει την Σάρα!

--------- ---------- --------- ----------

προχωρούσαν δίπλα δίπλα στης σκιές τον δέντρων που τους περιέβαλαν...

Κρατούσαν ακόμα στα χέρια τους τα παγωτά και τα έτρωγαν σιωπηλά…

Ειχαν φυγή από το περίπτερο κοντά πέντε λεπτά τώρα, και από τότε επικρατούσε σιωπή μετάξι τους, δεν ειχαν ανταλλάξει ούτε μια λέξει, ούτε ένα βλέμμα.. παρόλα αυτά σκέφτονταν το ίδιο πράγμα!

Μου αρέσει πολύ…. μου αρέσει παρά πολύ…!

Ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει αυτό το πράγμα που γίνονταν! Τι ηταν? Από την πρώτη στιγμή που είδε την Σάρα ξέχασε όλα τα προηγούμενα πράγματα της ζωής του! Τι Του συνέβη? Μετά από μερικές στιγμές σκέψεις ο νεαρος κατάληξε στην μόνη λογική εξηγήσει, Ηταν ερωτευμένος με την Σάρα!

Κάποτε ειχε νομίσει πως ειχε ερωτευτεί με την Τσο.. αλλά αυτό που ένιωθε τώρα δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με εκείνο που ειχε νιώσει με αυτήν…

Η έλξη που ένιωθε για την Τσο ηταν ποιο πολύ σωματική ,

Αυτό ομος που ένιωθε τώρα μόνο και μόνο κοιτάζοντας την Σάρα δεν ειχε καμία απόλυτος σχέση με σωματικό ποθώ!

Κοιτάζοντας της ένιωθε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει πολλή ποιο γρήγορα από το κανονικό και ένιωθε ένα κενό μέσα του να γεμίζεται! Ένα κενό του οποίου την υπάρξει δεν ήξερε πριν γνωρίσει την Σάρα!

Ναι….

κατέληξε… ειχε μπλέξει άσχημα.. την ειχε ερωτευτεί!

Η Σάρα από την άλλη σκέφτονταν σχεδόν τα ίδια πράγματα με τον Χάρη!

Ηταν η πρώτη φορα που έβλεπε κάποιο αγόρι έτσι οπος έβλεπε τώρα τον Χάρη. Κάτι πάνω του, η κάτι μέσα του, μια μεγάλη δύναμη μια μεγάλη ζωντάνια τράβηξαν την προσοχές της από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον είδε! Ακόμα κάτι τι ποιο περίεργο.. μέσα στα όμορφα ματια του μπορούσε κανεις να διακρίνει μία βαθιά σκοτεινή θλίψη! Τόσο μεγάλη που ηταν αδύνατο στην Σάρα να αντισταθεί στην ομορφιά της!

Ο Συνδυασμός αυτής της μυστήριας δύναμης και της θλίψις, που έβλεπε, της καθιστούσε αδύνατον να μην νιώσει μια τεραστία έλξη για αυτό το τόσο διαφορετικό αγόρι!

Συνέχισαν να είναι και η δυο βυθισμένοι στην σκέψη τους μέχρι που ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να ανατήξει πια αυτή την συνεχόμενη ένταση που δημιουργήθηκε μετάξι τους!

«Σε λιγο θα φτάσουμε…» της ανάφερε! Αυτή του απάντησε χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει στα ματια, (τώρα που το σκέφτονταν ο Χάρη η Σάρα δεν τον ειχε κοιτάξει στα ματια από την ώρα που πήραν τα παγωτά στο περίπτερο!) «ωραία… εχει που να κάτσουμε εκεί? Αρχίζω να κουράζομε λιγο…!» του είπε απολογητικά αυτή, συνεχίζοντας να εχει καρφωμένο το βλέμμα της στο δρόμο…

«Θα δεις! Είναι πολύ όμορφα εκεί…»

Προχώρησαν κάμποσο μέχρι που έφτασαν κοντά στα Δυτικά σύνορα του πάρκου, εκεί ο δρόμος έστριβε απότομα αριστερά και επέστρεφε προς την ανατολή του μεριά…

Ο Χάρη σταμάτησε απότομα και κοίταξε γύρο του… « φτάσαμε!» της ανήγγειλε Χαρούμενα.. «τώρα πρέπει να κατεβούμε από το δρόμο!» αυτή τον κοίταξε απορημένα αλλά συνέχυσε να προχωράει χωρείς καμία αμφιβολία για τη κρίση του Χάρη.

Κατέβηκαν λιπών από τον δρόμο... Τώρα προχωρούσαν αναμεσα στα δέντρα και στα βατά, .. με τον Χάρη να παρακαλάει τον θεό.., δρόμος που πήρε να είναι ο σωστός και να τον βγάλει στο μεγάλο δέντρο…

Μετά από λιγο έφτασαν σε έναν μεγάλο φράχτη!

Η Σάρα μόλις αντίκρισε το ψηλό φράχτη γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Χάρη με αμφιβολία,

Ομος ο Χάρη αναστέναξε με ανακουφίσει! Το θυμόταν αυτό το μέρος!

Εδώ ηταν ο Μεγάλος φράχτης ο οποίος έκοβε την πρόσβαση στους κοινού ανθρώπους στο λατομείο… Αυτόν τον δρόμο τον ήξερε καλά. Από εδώ έρχονταν όταν ηταν μικρότερος! Το δέντρο υπήρχε μόλις μερικές δεκάδες μέτρα μακριά από εκεί που βρίσκονταν τώρα!

Χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε την Σάρα, εκείνη την φορα αυτή του ανταπόδωσε το βλέμμα. Υστερα τον ρώτησε. « γιατί Γέλας? Αφού φτάσαμε σε αδιέξοδο!» του είπε λυπημένα..

ομος ο Χάρη συνέχυσε να χαμογελάει, « όχι, μην ανησυχείς… ο φράχτης δείχνει ότι είμαστε στο σωστό δρόμο! Φτάνουμε» της είπε… αυτή τον κοίταξε ακόμα ποιο δύσπιστα, «και πως θα περάσουμε απέναντι….?» τον ρώτησε!

Ο Χάρη συνέχισε να χαμογελάει « υπάρχει ένα μεγάλο άνοιγμα στο φράχτη λιγο ποιο κατο..» της είπε με σιγουριά αν και από μέσα του προσεύχονταν να είναι αλήθεια αυτό. Ειχε να έρθει σε αυτά τα μερί πολλά χρόνια και δεν ήξερε πόσο ειχε αλλάξει το περιβάλλων…

Προχώρησαν κάμποσο.. μέχρι που έφτασαν σε έναν μεγάλο θάμνο, προς μεγάλη ανακουφίσει του Χάρη στο πισο του υπήρχε η παλιά μεγάλη τρυπά που ειχε κάνει στο φράχτη πριν από έξη χρόνια …

Την πλησίασαν. Πρώτος μπήκε και πέρασε ο Χάρη ο οποίος κράτησε το φράχτη ανοιχτό για να μην δυσκολευτεί η Σάρα να την περάσει απέναντι. Μετά από λιγο είχαν περάσει και η δυο.

Μόλις βρέθηκαν στην άλλη πλευρά άρχισαν πάλη να προχωράνε. Πιο σιγά από πριν, ο Χορός γύρο τους ηταν τώρα γεμάτος ψιλά χόρτα και βατά.

Μετά από ένα πεντάλεπτο πεζοπορίας Έφτασαν επιτέλους στο μεγάλο δέντρο…

Η Σάρα μόλις το αντίκρισε έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό, το θέαμα που έβλεπε από εκείνο το σημείο ηταν το κάτι άλλο! Το κάτι μαγικό…

Δεν ηταν το τι έβλεπες συγκεκριμένα, γιατί αυτό μπορούσες να το δεις από πολλά αλλά μέρη. ηταν το πώς τα έβλεπες… όλα ειχαν ένα φανταστικό, μαγικό χρώμα… σαν κάποιος ζωγράφος ειχε έρθει… να ειχε σβήσει ότι άσχημο και ανάρμοστο ειχε βρει ενώ τονίσει όλα τα όμορφα πράγματα που υπήρχαν παντού γύρο τους .. το θέαμα από αυτό το σημείο ηταν απλά τέλειο!

Η Σάρα έμεινε να το κοιτάει για μερικά λεπτά με κομμένη την ανάσα, ειχε δει πολλές φωτογραφίες με μέρη πολλή πιο εξωπραγματικά που της ειχαν τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον αλλά ποτέ της δεν ειχε δει κάτι σαν αυτό που έβλεπε τώρα… η θεά μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί μόνο με μια λέξει… ηταν Μαγική!

Ο Χάρη κοιτούσε και αυτός σαστισμένος το θέαμα που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του,

Ειχε πολλή καιρό να έρθει εδώ και ειχε ξεχάσει το πόσο φαντάστηκα ηταν σε αυτό το σημείο…

Του φάνηκε παράξενο ομος, θυμόταν πος το θέαμα ηταν φανταστικό αλλά δεν περίμενε να είναι τόσο πολύ υπέροχο.

Ο Χάρη βρίσκονταν απορροφημένος από την θεά που ειχε μπροστά του. Έτσι ξαφνιάστηκε όταν αισθάνθηκε ένα χέρι να πιάνει απαλά το δικό του και μια μελωδική φωνή να του ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί « Είναι πανέμορφα….. σε ευΧαρηστο πολύ που με έφερες εδώ!»

Ο Χάρη γύρισε, κι αντίκρισε το πανέμορφο βλέμμα της στραμμένο απάνω του..

Την κοίταξε για λιγο. Μετά την τράβηξε απαλά και προχώρησαν προς την άκρη του γκρεμού όπου μια ρίζα του μεγάλου δέντρου έβγαινε στη επιφάνια δημιουργώντας ένα ειδώς παγκάκι… κάθισαν πάνω της. Η Σάρα έβγαλε την τσάντα της και την ακούμπησε δίπλα της στο έδαφος το οποίο ηταν στρωμένο με μερικά λουλούδια και μικρό απαλό χορταράκι… Υστερα πλησίασε κι άλλο τον Χάρη κοιτώντας το ορίζοντα…

Το ζευγάρι αγνάντευε την πανέμορφη θεά που απλώνονταν μπροστά του, μη πιστεύοντας στα ματια τους… μπροστά στα ποδιά τους απλώνονταν μερικές κορυφές δέντρων που σύντομα τελείωναν και την θέσει τους έπαιρναν η κόκκινες σκέπες τον σπιτιών… η οποίες απλώνονταν στον ορίζοντα σαν ένα μεγάλο χωράφι με χρωματιστά σπιτάκια… αναμεσα τους μπορούσε κανεις να διακρίνει την εθνική λεωφόρο η οποια προχωρούσε σε καμπυλωτοί ευθεία μέχρι να χαθεί και αυτή στην θολούρα του ορίζοντα σαν ένα τεραστία τσιμεντένιο ποτάμι…

Αν έπαιρνες το κάθε αντικείμενο ξεχωριστά τότε η εικόνα που θα σχημάτιζες θα ηταν ένα τεράστιο μπετονενιο χάλι…

Αλλά από την οπτική γωνία που βρίσκονταν και από την επιδράσει κάποιον ανώτερων δυνάμεων. Από εκείνη τη συγκεκριμένη περιχεί η εικόνα που έβλεπαν τα δυο παιδία ηταν η ποιο όμορφη που έχουν δει στην ζωή τους…

Υστερα από κάποιο διάστημα μερικών λεπτών. Ο Χάρη απόστρεψε το βλέμμα του από τον ορίζοντα, γυρνώντας να κοιτάξει την Σάρα, και την βρήκε Ίδη να τον κοιτάζει με το βλέμμα της καρφωμένο βαθιά μέσα στο δικό του… « Σάρα, για πες μου κάτι για σένα?» της είπε ξαφνικά..

αυτή κοίταξε την μαγευτικοί θεά στον ορίζοντα! « δεν έχω και πολλά να σου πω!» ο Νεαρος την κοίταξε με βλέμμα γεμάτο απορία… « κάτι πρέπει να εχεις να πεις! Σε ποιο σχολείο πηγαίνει, αμα εχεις αδέρφια… κάτι για σένα.. για τον εαυτό σου?» η Σάρα τον κοίταξε… και δάκρια ανάβλυσαν από τα ματια της.. « Ναι. Κάποτε είχα έναν αδερφό…» του απάντησε με φωνή γεμάτη πόνο! «μεγαλύτερο…, με περνούσε έξη χρόνια… πέθανε φέτος την ανοίξει…» τώρα τα ματια της ειχαν γέμιση δάκρια… «Χάρη!» του είπε ξαφνικά γυρνώντας ξαφνικά και κοιτάζοντας τον «πρέπει να σου πω κάτι… αλλά δεν θέλω να θυμώσεις..! Εντάξει?» του έριζε πάλη αυτό το παρακλητικό βλέμμα που ομος τώρα με τα δάκρια στα μάτι της ειχε ακόμα μεγαλύτεροι επιδράσει πάνω στον κακομοίρη τον Χάρη! «εντάξει…» της είπε υπάκουα «σου υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα θυμώσω μαζι σου…» πρόσθεσε καθησυχάσθηκα…

«Χάρη…» του είπε «ο αδερφός μου ηταν Χρησουχος… και σκοτώθηκε από τα χέρια του βολντεμορτ»

Ο νεαρος μάγος την κοίταζε για λιγο καθώς άρχιζε να καταλαβαίνει τη έννοια της φράσεις της Σάρα!…

Ο Αδερφός της ηταν χρησουχος! Και ειχε δολοφονηθεί από το βολντεμορτ!

Αυτό μπορούσε να σημαίνει μόνο ένα πράγμα…

«άρα είσαι….» της είπε ο Χάρη με φωνή σαν να την κατηγορούσε.

«μάγισσα… Ναι είμαι μάγισσα, σαν και εσένα Χάρη ποττερ!» του είπε αυτή κοιτώντας κατο…

«Και… και γιατί δεν μου το είπες στη άρχει» της είπε ο Χάρη.. πιο δυνατά απατή σκόπευε…

η Σάρα τώρα έδειχνε πολύ Ντροπιασμένη, « Γιατί θα άλλαζε κάτι?» τον ρωτείσαι? Κι Υστερα συνέχισε « εγώ ήθελα να γνωρίσω τον αληθινό Χάρη ποττερ, και αμα ήξερες πως είμαι από το μαγικό κοσμο τότε δεν θα είχα ποτέ ευκαιρία να σε γνωρίσω πραγματικά!» ο Χάρη τα ειχε πάρει…

δεν κατάλαβε σωστά την εξηγήσει της Σάρας« και λιπών πως σου φάνηκε ο αληθινός Χάρη ποττερ? είναι σαν αυτόν που γραφή ο ημερησίως προφήτης!» της πέταξε πάλη ο Χάρη κοιτώντας μακριά της…

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε πληγωμένοι «Χάρη… δεν εννοούσα αυτό! Και βέβαια δεν είσαι τίποτα σαν αυτά που έγραφε ο ημερησίως προφήτης όλο τον προηγούμενο χρονο….

Αυτό το κατάλαβα από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα!» ο Χάρη χαλάρωσε με την εξηγήσει της… την κοίταξε στα ματια «Ωραία χαίρομαι.. αλλά μπορούσες να μου πεις την αλήθεια!» Της είπε με ποιο ήρεμο τόνο…

«όχι.. δεν μπορούσα..» του είπε αυτή με πείσμα.. «οπος σου είπα, ήθελα να γνωρίσω τον αληθινό Χάρη, και αυτόν θα τον γνώριζα μόνο αμα νόμιζε πως είμαι μια απλή μαγκλ.. γιατί η αληθινοί πλευρά ενός μάγου φαίνεται από το πως συμπεριφέρεται στους ποιο αδύναμους του, δηλαδή στους μαγκλ.. καταλαβαίνεις τώρα γιατί έπρεπε να το κανό αυτό…?» ο Χάρη την κοίταξε για λιγο και μετά της απάντησε «Κατάλαβα» και χαμογέλασε…. υστερα συνέχισε «τελικά τι έγινε? Πέρασα?»

Η Σάρα χαμογέλασε και αυτή.. και του είπε με την γλυκιά φωνή της « και βέβαια πέρασες! Πόλοι λίγη μάγοι θα συμπεριφέρονταν έτσι σε μια άγνωστη κοπέλα την οποια θεωρούσαν μαγκλ….

Πέρασες και με το παραπάνω!» στον Χάρη φάνηκε πως δεν ειχε κάνει τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο… τίποτα το σπουδαίο, αλλά δέχτηκε με ευχαρίστηση το κομπλιμέντο της όμορφης κοπέλας…

«ευΧαρηστο» της μουρμούρισε σιγανά…

η Σάρα έστρεψε το βλέμμα της απάνω του και του είπε με φωνή σοβαρή!

« Χάρη! Θέλω να με συγχωρέσεις, για αυτό που έκανα, το ξερό πως δεν ηταν σωστό αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς… πρέπει να με πιστέψεις» Τώρα το βλέμμα της ηταν στραμμένο στον μακρινό ορίζοντα… « είσαι η μόνη μας ελπίδα» του δήλωσε… « η Δικιά μου και της οικογένειας μου!»

ο Χάρη μόλις άκουσε αυτά τα λόγια πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί! Πήγε να της φωνάξει ότι δεν ηταν αυτός ο Μεγάλος ήρωας που θα τους έσωζε όλους… ήθελε να της δόση να καταλάβει ότι δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για τον μαγικό κοσμο ,ότι δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα απόλυτος για κανέναν! Ότι δεν ηταν κανένας ήρωα αλλά είναι ένα μικρό αδύναμο παιδί το οποίο φοβόταν της συνέπινε τον πράξεων του….

Ομος για κάποιο άγνωστο λόγο ο Χάρη δε μπορούσε να της τα πει όλα αυτά…

μπορεί να ηταν αυτό το πανέμορφο αθώο βλέμμα που τώρα ηταν ταμένο στα ματια του και τον κοίταζε με ελπίδα για το μέλλων, με ελπίδα για καλύτερους καιρούς…

Εκείνη την στιγμή ο Χάρη υποσυνείδητα κατάλαβε μια τεραστία αλήθεια.! Δεν ηταν μόνο η Σάρα που πίστευε σε αυτόν…. αλλά και πολλοί άλλη μάγοι ,που έβλεπαν τον Λόρδο βολντεμορτ να δυναμώνει μερα με την μερα, έτρεφαν της ελπίδες τους στον Χάρη!

Και το χειρότερο εκείνη την στιγμή για τον Χάρη ηταν το που ήξερε πως όλοι αυτή η άνθρωποι ειχαν δίκιο! Πως αυτός έπρεπε να εμποδίσει τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα να καταστρέψει τον Μαγικό κοσμο και όχι μόνο…!

Ομος η στιγμή δεν ηταν κατάλληλη για τέτοιες σκέψεις! Όχι με την Σάρα δίπλα του..!

Την πλησίασε ποιο πολύ και πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από τον ωμό της, αγκαλιάζοντας την απαλά, αυτή χαλάρωσε στην αγκαλιά του και ακούμπησε το κεφαλή της πάνω στον ωμό του Χάρη…

Ο Χάρη γύρισε το κεφαλή του και την κοίταξε, έτσι οπος ηταν ακουμπισμένη πάνω του, και δεν μπορούσε παρά μόνο να αισθανθεί μια βαθιά αίσθηση ζεστασιάς.

Την έσφιξε λιγο πιο πόλη και αυτή τον πλησίασε, αφήνοντας τον να την κρατήσει στη ζεστή αγκαλιά του…

Έτσι οπος ηταν ακουμπισμένη πάνω του, φαινόταν τόσο απροστάτευτη, μικρή τόσο αδύναμη.., εκείνη την στιγμή ο Χάρη κατάλαβε το μέγεθος του βάρους που κουβαλούσε στους ωμούς του…!

Κάθισαν για λιγο σε αυτή τη στάση ο καθένας βυθισμένος στης δικές του σκέψεις, χωρίς να τολμάνε να κινηθούνε μήπως διαλύσουνε αυτή την μαγική ατμόσφαιρα που υπήρχε γύρο τους!

Η Σάρα, η οποια βρίσκονταν στην αγκαλιά του Χάρη, δεν ειχε αισθανθεί ποτέ άλλοτε στη ζωή της τόσο μεγάλη ασφάλεια, τόσο μεγάλη προστασία… αισθανόταν πως όσο βρίσκονταν στην απαλή αγκαλιά του Χάρη, τίποτα απόλυτος δεν μπορούσε να την πειράξει… Κανένας κίνδυνος!

Ειχε αισθανθεί πολύ άσχημα μην λέγοντας στον Χάρη την αλήθεια από την αρχή, αλλά έπρεπε να μάθει τη αληθινοί του ταυτότητα…

Του ειχε πει την αλήθεια ειχε μετακομίσει εδώ επειδή το σπίτι της ειχε καταστραφεί! Αλλά δεν του ειχε πει πως ειχε καταστραφεί από τον ίδιο τον αρχοντα του σκοτους από τον ίδιον τον βολντεμορτ. Του ειχε πει πως ο αδερφός της ειχε σκοτωθεί από τα χέρια τον θανατοφάγων, κάτι που ηταν αλήθεια!

Ο Αδερφός της έξη χρόνια μεγαλύτερος ηταν αριστούχος στο σχολείο του ( το Ντάρμστρανγκ.) και μόλις αποφοίτησε ήρθε το υπουργιο μαγιας στο σπίτι τους και του ζήτησε να έρθει να κάνει εκπαιδεύσει για χρησουχοος… ο Αδερφός της ο Ντανιέλ δέχτηκε και σύντομα άρχισε την εκπαιδεύσει του ως Χρησουχοος…

Λόγο τον ιδιαίτερων ικανοτήτων του που κατείχε ανυψώθηκε και σε μικρό διάστημα έγινε ένας από τους κορυφαίους χρυσοχόος της Αγγλίας…

Ομος Λόγο της καλής του αποδόσεις και της απειρίας του έγινε στόμα στόχος του Βολντεμορτ.

Έτσι ένα απόγευμα όταν έφτασαν η γονείς της στο σπίτι τους είδαν από πάνω του να αιωρείται η μεγάλη πράσινη νεκροκεφαλή και το πτώμα του Ντανιέλ να κείτεται πεσμένο στην μπροστινή πόρτα…! Καμένο και τσακισμένο…

Το σπίτι ειχε πιάσει ολόκληρο με μαγική φωτιά η οποια ηταν αδύνατον να σβηστή…. Καταστράφηκε ολόκληρο!

Έτσι λιπών οι Γονείς της Σάρας αναγκάστηκαν να μετακομίσουν στους συγγενείς τους. Και μόλις η Σάρα τελείωσε το σχολικό έτος ήρθε μαζι τους για το καλοκαίρι στο Λονδίνο…

Στης αρχές του επόμενου σχολικού έτους θα πήγαινε στο 6 έτος φοιτήσεις της στο σχολείο του Ντάρμστρανγκ!

Τα σκέφτονταν όλα αυτά, και δάκρυα κύλησαν από τα ματια της!

Ο Χάρη που την αγκάλιαζε ακόμα, γύρισε προς το μέρος της… «τι έγινε?» την ρώτησε με φωνή γεμάτη αληθινό ενδιαφέρον…

« τίποτα σπουδαίο..» του είπε αυτή ντροπιασμένη, σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυα της από τα ματια της, « όχι,… κάτι έγινε και εγώ επιμένω να μου πεις τι» έπεμπε αυτός..

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε με τα κόκκινα, από τα δάκρυα, ματια της και χαμογέλασε…

« σκεφτόμουνα τον Αδερφό μου…» του εξήγησε, αδύναμα… Ο Χάρη δεν απάντησε! Απλά την κοιτούσε λυπημένα, περιμένοντας να συνεχίσει!…

Μετά από μια μικρή σιωπή η Σάρα συνέχισε… «ηταν πολύ καλός στην δουλεία του ,ξέρεις! Αλλά κάποιο υποτιθέμενοι φίλοι του τον πρόδωσαν…, πρόδωσαν στον Βολντεμορτ που μένουμε… μια μερα που ήρθαν οι γονείς μου σπίτι το βρήκαν να καίγετε και τον αδερφό μου να είναι νεκρός μπροστά από την πόρτα… !» Ο Χάρη της έριξε ένα στενοχωρημένο βλέμμα.. « ξερετε γιατί τον Ψάχνανε…? Τον αδερφό σου εννοώ..! κανονικά ο Βολντεμορτ δεν ασχολείται με το να πηγαίνει στα σπίτια τον χρησουχοον!» Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε μπερδεμένη, « τι εννοείς?» τον ρώτησε…

« εννοώ πως δεν είναι κανονικό για τον βολντεμορτ να κυνηγάει χρησουχοους! Όσο καλή και να είναι!» της εξήγησε αυτός… «Δεν ξέρω…» του αποκρίθηκε… «είναι αλήθεια ότι ο Ντανιέλ τον τελευταίο καιρό, έλειπε συνεχεία από το σπίτι! Και όταν τον ρωτούσαν η γονείς μου που πήγαινε αυτός απαντούσε πως εχει κάποια σημαντικοί δουλεία για το υπουργιο.. …. Για να σου πω την αλήθεια δεν έχω κάτσει και πολλή να το σκεφτώ….», του είπε… « δεν μου αρέσει να σκέφτομαι αυτό το θέμα…

προτιμώ να κάνω σαν να μην ειχε συμβεί τίποτα απόλυτος» πρόσθεσε λυπημένα….

Ο Χάρη δεν ειχε όρεξη ποια για αλλά λυπημένα πράγματα! Δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται τίποτα που να εχει σχέση με τον Βολντεμορτ αν και αυτός ο Μαλάκας έβρισκε πάντα κάποιο τρόπο για να επηρεάζει την ζωή του…

«Σάρα, μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να μου κανεις μια Χάρη..? υποσχέσου μου να μην μιλήσουμε ποια για κανένα άλλο λυπημένο!» την παρακάλεσε.. « να καθόμαστε έτσι απλά εδώ και να μην μιλάμε για τίποτα άλλο!»

Η Κοπέλα γύρισε το κεφαλής της έτσι ώστε να τον βλέπει καλύτερα, ο Νεαρος συνάντησε το βλέμμα της… Η Σάρα χαμογέλασε και του έγνεψε καταφατικά « στο υπόσχομαι…»

Ηταν Ίδη μεσημέρι... Κάθισαν αγκαλιασμένοι στην σκιά του μεγάλου δέντρου μέχρι αργά το απόγευμα… ποτέ μιλώντας για άσχετα πράγματα και ποτέ, απλά κάθονταν μαζι απολαμβάνοντας το ωραίο καλοκαιρινό τοπίο!

Ξαφνικά η Σάρα κοίταξε το ρόλοι στο χέρι της και αναφώνησε ξαφνιασμένοι!

Ηταν 5:30 η ώρα!

Η κοπέλα τινάχτηκε απότομα όρθια, πέφτοντας παραλίγο από την ρίζα στην οποια κάθονται… και θα έπεφτε αμα δεν την έπιανε ο Χάρη με τα αντανακλάστηκα του ακονισμένα από χρόνια προπονήσει στο κουιντιτς…

«ευΧαρηστο!» Του είπε αυτή, υστερα πρόσθεσε στα γρήγορα. « Χάρη συγγνώμη.. αλλά πρέπει να φύγω,… πρέπει να φύγω γρήγορα.. έπρεπε να είμαι σπίτι έως της 1, και η ώρα κοντεύει 6!» του είπε … « θα με σκοτώσουν οι γονείς μου» πρόσθεσε αγχωμένα… ο Χάρη την πλησίασε.. « Μην ανησυχείς θα έρθω μαζι σου!..» της είπε « ώστε να ξέρω και που μένεις!» πρόσθεσε..

Η Σάρα σταμάτησε για λιγο. Και τον κοίταξε… « δεν είναι ανάγκη να έρθεις μαζι μου!» Του δήλωσε… «α όχι….» απάντησε εκείνος με πείσμα.. « είναι!»…

Η κοπέλα δεν προσπάθησε να τον μεταπείσει, δεν ειχε τον χρονο, αλλά ούτε ήθελε στα' αλήθεια να μην έρθει μαζι της ο Χάρη…

Έτσι πήρε την τσάντα της και άρχισαν να προχωράνε προς την έξοδο του πάρκου…

Πριν φτάσουν στην τρυπά στον φράχτη τα δυο παιδία βρέθηκαν να περπατάνε χέρι με χέρι….. !

Περνούσαν καλά και χωρίς να το καταλάβουν βρέθηκαν στην κύρια είσοδος του πάρκου!

Από' κει κατευθύνθηκαν ανατολικά, προς το σπίτι της Σάρας…

Περπατούσαν πιασμένη χέρι με χέρι, αδιαφορώντας για τα αδιάκριτα βλέμματα που τους έριχναν η περαστικοί…

Σε λίγη ώρα, κι αφού πέρασαν μερικά τετράγωνα, βρέθηκαν μπροστά από ένα μεγάλο κόκκινο σπίτι με μια μικρή αλλά πολύ καλά διατηρημένοι αυλή!

«Να το σπίτι μου!» του δήλωσε η Σάρα!

Πριν ομος προλάβει να τελειώσει την φράση της μέσα από το σπίτι, ακούστηκε μια γυναικεία φωνή να φωνάζει… « ΣΆΡΑ…!» άμεσος μετά προστέθηκε και μια αντρική «ΠΟΥ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΛΟ ΒΡΙΣΚΟΣΟΥΝΑ ΤΟΣΕΣ ΩΡΕΣ…»….

Η Σάρα κοίταξε απολογητικά τον Χάρη…. «Να και η γονείς μου…. Καλύτερα να πηγαίνεις» του πρόσθεσε λυπημένα… « δεν έχουν της καλές τους σήμερα!»

Ο Χάρη χαιρέτησε στα γρήγορα την Σάρα και πήγε να κάνει ακριβός αυτό, που τον είχε συμβουλεύσει η κοπέλα. Πριν ομος προλάβει να κάνει δυο βήματα ακούστηκε η φωνή του πατέρα της Σάρας να τον φωνάζει…

« ΕΗΗΗΗ… ΕΣΥ ΠΟΥ ΦΕΥΓΕΙΣ…. ΕΣΥ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΜΑΛΛΙ….» Ο Χάρη σταμάτησε να προχωράει και γύρισε σιγά προς το μέρος του άντρα… « που νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις?» τον ρώτησε πάλη ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας πλησιάζοντας τον…

Ο Χάρη ακούμπησε αυτόματα με το χέρι του το ραβδι του αν και ήξερε πολύ καλά πως δεν μπορούσε να το χρησιμοποιήσει, αλλά και να μπορούσε, αμφέβαλε αν θα το έκανε εναντίον στον πατέρα της Σάρας!

Ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας τον ειχε πλησιάσει, και απείχε μόνο μερικά βήματα μακριά από αυτόν…

Ο Χάρη έκανε ένα μικρό βήμα προς τα πισο γία να καλυφτεί… ξαφνικά ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας σταμάτησε απότομα και τον κοίταξε κατάματα.. « τι νομίζεις ότι κανεις?» τον ρώτησε με αυστηρή φωνή… περίμενε λιγο για να δόση βαρύτητα στα λόγια του και μετά συνέχισε… « νομίζεις πως μπορείς έτσι ελευθέρα να βγαίνεις με την κόρη μου? Έεεεε? Και με το που παρουσιαστή το παραμικρό προβλημα να το βάλεις στα ποδιά?» του φώναξε σοβαρά αυτός..

Ο Χάρη τα ειχε παίξει…! Τι να κάνει τώρα? Προσπάθησε μάταια να τραυλίσει μερικές δικαιολογίες στον ευέξαπτο άντρα.. « μα… εγώ! κύριε δεν…. Εγώ ποτέ δεν … με την κόρη σας!»

«ΣΙΩΠΗ» τον διέκοψε εκείνος! « Νομίζεις πως θα σε αφήσω να βγαίνεις με την κόρη μου ενώ δεν σε ξέρω!» του είπε στον Ίδιο τόνο αυτός…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την Σάρα προσπαθώντας να βρει κάποια οδός διαφυγής… η Σάρα στεκόταν δίπλα από την μανά της, ηταν κατακόκκινη! Και δεν κοιτούσε τον Χάρη!

Ξαφνικά η μητέρα της προχώρησε προς τον Χάρη και τον μεγαλύτερο άντρα…

« φτάνει Τζειμς… άσ' τον να πάρει λιγο αέρα!» είπε με προστακτική φωνή στον πατέρα της Σάρας…

Για μεγάλη ανακούφισε του αγοριού ο Άντρας, που το όνομα του προφανώς ηταν Τζειμς,

Έκανε ένα μικρό βήμα αφήνοντας στον Χάρη Χορό για να αναπνεύσει…

Η Μητέρα της Σάρας πλησίασε τον Χάρη και του είπε απολογητικά.. « Συγχώρεσε τον Τζειμς… Αλλά είπαμε στην Σάρα να έρθει για την ώρα του φαγητού, που είναι στης μια… και τώρα κοντεύει έξι… ανησυχήσαμε!» με αυτά τα λόγια έριξε ένα πλάγιο δολοφονικό βλέμμα στη Σάρα η οποια κοιτούσε ακόμη κατακόκκινη το πεζοδρόμιο μπροστά της…

Η Μεγαλύτεροι γυναίκα συνέχισε… « εμένα με λένε Ηλιάννα Λαβινς… υπόθετο πως δεν εχεις φάει και πίνας γι' αυτό θα θελα παρά πολύ να έρθεις μέσα να φας μαζι μας… Να σε γνωρίσουμε καλύτερα!» του Χαμογέλασε και έριξε ένα πλάγιο βλέμμα στον Τζειμς ο οποίος βρίσκονταν μερικά βήματα ποιο πέρα…

Υστερα ξανακοίταξε τον Χάρη « και πως σε λένε παιδί μου?…»

Ο Καημένος Χάρη δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει? Δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί! Έτσι ένευσε θετικά «με λένε Χάρη, Θα το ήθελα και εγώ πολύ…» με αυτά τα λόγια έριξε ένα βλέμμα στην Σάρα η οποια του το ανταπέδωσε και σχημάτισε με τα χηλή της την λέξει «συγγνώμη»… ο Χάρη της χαμογέλασε για να της δώσει να καταλάβει πως την συγχωρούσε και δεν της κρατουσε κακία…

« Πάμε λιπών μέσα… τι στεκόμαστε εδώ έξω σαν τους ζητιάνους!» Μουρμούρισε δυνατά ο Πατέρας της Σάρας…

η ομάδα τον τεσσάρων ατόμων κατευθύνθηκε προς το σπίτι.. μπροστά βρισκόταν ο Τζειμς, τον ακολουθούσε από κοντά η Σάρα μετά έρχονταν ο Χάρη και τελευταία τον ακολουθούσε η Ηλιαννα…

Μπήκαν μέσα στην αυλή του μεγάλου βαθυκόκκινου σπιτιού και προχώρησαν έως μια καταπράσινη εξώπορτα, φτιαγμένη εξολοκλήρου από χοντρό ξύλο,…

Φτάνονται εκεί η Ηλιάννα παρακάλεσε τον Χάρη να βγάλει τα παπούτσια του και να προχώρηση στο εσωτερικό… Ο Χάρη έκανε οπος του ζήτησε η μητέρα της Σάρα και έβγαλε τα παπούτσια του, με το πλάι του ματιού του είδε και την Σάρα να κάνει το ίδιο…

Υστερα προχώρησαν μέσα στο σπίτι.

Μόλις πέρασε την κεντρική πόρτα , ο Χάρη βρέθηκε, σε έναν μάκρη διάδρομο…

Ο διάδρομος ηταν μεγάλος και στους τοίχους του κρέμονταν μεγάλη πίνακες, που απεικόνιζαν μακρινά εξωπραγματικά τοπία…

Την προσοχή του τράβηξε ένας συγκεκριμένος πίνακας που όμοιο του δεν ειχε δει ποτέ άλλοτε… Απεικονίζονταν ο βυθός κάποιου μακρινού ωκεανού! Κατο από το νερό μπορούσες να δεις ένα τεραστία βράχο που ηταν περιτριγυρισμένος από κοραλλιά και γύρο του κολυμπούσαν χιλιάδες πολύχρωμα ψαράκια…

Όλο αυτό το σκηνικό έκανε εντύπωση στον Χάρη. Ειχαν η γονείς της Σάρας κρεμασμένους μαγικούς πίνακες στο σπίτι τους και μπορούσε να τους δει ο καθένας μαγκλ? Η γνώριζαν Ίδη πως ηταν μάγος…?

Η Γονείς της Σάρας προχώρησαν στον διάδρομο και μπήκαν στην δεύτερη πόρτα αριστερά…

Άμεσος μετά ομος ακούστηκε η φωνή της Ηλιάννα να φωνάζει… «Σάρα πήγαινε να φωνάξεις τον παππού για φαγητό!»

Η Σάρα πλησίασε τον Χάρη… «συγγνώμη για αυτό! Δεν περίμενα να αντιδράσουν έτσι…» του είπε απολογητικά. Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε « δεν πειράζει… είναι αλήθεια ότι πεινάω λιγο, και στο σπίτι μου δεν υπάρχει τίποτα φαγώσιμο…» της αποκρίθηκε αυτός…

Η Σάρα του Χαμογέλασε. «Ωραία… πάμε για λιγο στο σαλόνι!»

«Εντάξει…» της αποκρίθηκε ο Χάρη «…αλλά μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι, αυτή η πίνακες που έχετε κρεμασμένους στον διάδρομο? Δεν μπορούν να τους δουν η μαγκλ…?»

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε χαμογελώντας… «Όχι βρε κουτό… έχουν αντιμαγκλικα ξορκια… όταν κάποιος μαγκλ κοιτάξει τους πίνακες θα δει απλά έργα του Νταλί και του Πικάσο!…πάμε προχωρά τώρα να σου δήξω και το σαλόνι…»!

Τα δυο παιδία προχώρησαν στον διάδρομο μέχρι που έφτασαν σε μια άλλη πόρτα και μπήκαν μέσα…

Το σαλόνι δεν ηταν ιδιαίτερα μεγάλο, ειχε ομος ένα μεγάλο ωραίο τζάκι και παντού στους τοίχος του, το στόλιζαν μεγάλη πολύχρωμη πίνακες…

Κοντά στο τζάκι υπήρχαν μερικές πολυθρόνες τοποθετημένες έτσι ώστε να σχηματίζουν ένα ημικύκλιο γύρο από το τζάκι… στη μέση τους υπήρχε ένα μικρό τραπεζάκι…

Εκεί πάνω σε μια πολυθρόνα κάθονταν αναπαιστικά ένας ηλικιωμένος άντρας διαβάζοντας εφημερίδες!…

« να ο Παππούς μου…» είπε στον Χάρη η Σάρα. «… δεν ακούει καλά!»!

Ο Χάρη ομος δεν κοιτούσε τον παππού της Σάρας αλλά την εφημερίδα που κρατουσε στα χέρια του! Ηταν ο ημερησίως προφήτης… Και από το εξώφυλλο του μπορούσε κανεις να διακρίνει πως ηταν ο χτεσινός ημερήσιος προφήτης…

Ο Χάρη γύρισε απότομα και έπιασε την Σάρα από το χέρι γυρίζοντας την και αυτήν, πριν προλάβει να δει την εφημερίδα… «Πάμε στην κουζίνα !…» την παρακάλεσε. «… έχω αρχίσει και πεινάω!»

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε παράξενα αλλά συμμορφώθηκε με το θέλημα του!

Πριν ομος φύγουν από το σαλόνι η Σάρα γύρισε προς το μέρος του παππού της… « παππού!…» κυριολεκτικά του φώναξε . Ο ηλικιωμένος ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα του και την κοίταξε… «Έλα Σαράκι, έφτασες? Νομίζαμε πως χάθηκες….» Η Σάρα του απάντησε στα γρήγορα φωνάζοντας … «Ναι επέστρεψα, θα έρθεις να φάμε η εχεις φάει?» ο Γέρος άνθρωπος την κοίταξε για λιγο και μετά έριξε το εξεταστικό βλέμμα του στον Χάρη…

« ποιος είναι αυτός…» ρώτησε άμεσος… και χωρείς να περιμένει στιγμή, απάντησε μονος του… « είναι ο Αλμπερτ το ανιψάκι μου!»…

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε μπερδεμένος… Η Σάρα ομος τον έσωσε, απαντώντας στο παππού της…

« Όχι παππού, αυτός είναι ο Χάρη, είναι ένας φίλος μου! Θα έρθεις να φας?» ο Γέροντας σηκώθηκε με κόπο από την πολυθρόνα του και προχώρησε προς τον Χάρη, «Άρα λιπών είσαι ο Αλμπερτ! Τι κανεις μωρέ παιδί μου? Έχουμε πολλά χρόνια να τα πούμε!» ο Χάρη κοίταξε προς την μεριά της Σάρας αναζητούντα βοήθεια…

«όχι παππού, αυτός δεν είναι ο Ξάδερφος Αλμπερτ. Είναι ένας φίλος μου ο Χάρη…» του εξήγησε για δεύτερη φορα η Σάρα…

Ο Παππούς της την κοίταζε… « Τι λες μωρέ παιδί μου? Αυτός δεν είναι ο Αλμπερτ? Αφού με τον Αλμπερτ μοιάζει! Ο Αλμπερτ είναι…» ο γέρος γύρισε προς το μέρος του Χάρη… « έλα Αλμπερτ πες στην κουτή κοπέλα από εδώ πως δεν είσαι κάποιος Χάρη αλλά ο Αλμπερτ ο ανιψιός μου!»… ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε αβοήθητος… «Δεν είμαι ο Αλμπερτ ο Χάρη είμαι, ο φίλος της Σάρας!» Τα ματια του γέροντα πετάχτηκαν… « Τι λες μωρέ Αλμπερτ είσαι καλά, τι λες, δεν είσαι ο Αλμπερτ… Μα… Αλμπερτ δεν είσαι κάποιος Χάρη είσαι ο Αλμπερτ…..»

Σε αυτό το σημείο επενέβη η Σάρα, « ΠΑΠΠΟΥ… θα 'ρθεις για φαγητό? Τα λέμε εκεί!»

«ΕΗΗ.. Παιδί μου δεν είναι ανάγκη να συγχύζεσαι… θα κατεβώ για φαγητό, μην ανησυχείς… Εσύ Αλμπερτ θα κάτσεις για φαγητό?»… Η Σάρα αναστέναξε βαθιά.. « Έλα Χάρη πάμε στην τραπεζαρία, Αμα κάτσουμε λιγο ακόμα εδώ ούτε ΄γω ξέρω τι είμαι ικανή να κάνω!»

Με αυτά τα λόγια βγήκε από το σαλόνι και κατευθύνθηκε προς την τραπεζαρία, ο Χάρη από πισο της την ακολούθησε…

Όταν έφτασαν στην τραπεζαρία βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι.. που ηταν στρωμένο με ένα σορό φαγητά…

Όταν μπήκαν μέσα τους υποδέχτηκε η φωνή του τζειμς… «γιατί αργήσατε τόσο…! Τι κάνατε στο σαλόνι…!» πρόσθεσε με πονηρή φωνή… Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε σοβαρά… «τον παππού πήγαμε να φωνάξουμε…»…

Εκείνη την στιγμή μπήκε και ο Παππούς της Σάρας μέσα στην τραπεζαρία…

Οι τετραμελή οικογένεια και ο Χάρη κάθισαν γύρο από το στρογγυλό τραπέζι…

Έμειναν για λιγο σιωπηλή υστερα άρχισαν να βάζουν ο καθένας το φαγητό του στο πιάτο του…

Όταν ειχαν όλη τους γεμάτα τα πιάτα του ο Τζειμς ένωσε τα χέρια του ψιθύρισε μια σύντομη προσευχή… μόλις τελείωσε άρχισαν το φαγητό…

Όλα περνούσαν καλά…

χωρείς τίποτα το σπουδαίο ,αμα αφαιρέσουμε , τα σχόλια του παππού που ακούγονταν κάθε λιγο και λιγακι για την σαλάτα που ηταν λιγο πράσινη για το κρεμμύδι που λέει μυρίζει σκόρδο… και για το πιρούνι του που είναι επίτηδες πολύ μεγάλο και δεν χωράει καλά μέσα στο σόμα του…

Όταν τελείωνε το φαγητό ήρθε η ώρα που ο Χάρη φοβόταν…

Ο Τζειμς γύρισε προς το μέρος του και τον ρώτησε πιο κεφάτος (τώρα που ειχε φάει) «Και εσύ αγόρι μου? Για πες μας κάτι για τον εαυτό σου, Που μένεις? Σε ποιο σχολείο πας? Που είναι η γονείς σου?»

Ο Χάρη αποφάσισε πως δεν άξιζε να πηγαινοφέρνει το θέμα… πως θα τους έλεγε ξεκάθαρα πως ηταν Μάγος…

Έτσι μάζεψε της δύναμης του και τους είπε.. « Εγώ… μένω λιγο ποιο πάνω από εδώ..!

Μένω με τους θείους μου… η γονείς μου πεθάνανε όταν ήμουνα πολύ μικρός…» εδώ διέκοψε για λιγο και κοίταξε με το πλάι του ματιού του την Σάρα η οποια του έγνεψε καταφατικά… «λυπάμαι… λυπάμαι πολύ.. Εχεις Κανά αδερφό?» τον ρώτησε η Ηλιαννα…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε δίπλα του τον Παππού που τώρα διάβαζε και πάλι την εφημερίδα του μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι από μέσα του…

« Όχι…» της είπε… «… Αν και θα ήθελα πολύ να είχα ένα μικρούλη αδερφάκι.»…

Αυτή του Χαμογέλασε… αλλά άμεσος μετά το χαμόγελο της μετατράπηκε σε μια γκριμάτσα πόνου!.. « Εμείς είχαμε άλλο ένα παιδί….» σώπασε… σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυα που άρχισαν να αναβλύζουν στα ματια της… «… αλλά σκοτώθηκε πριν μερικές εβδομάδες…» η φωνή της έσπασε… Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε, μην μπορώντας να μη νιώσει ένοχες… και αυτός ειχε συμβάλει στην επαναγεννησει του Βολντεμορτ… « Λυπάμαι πολύ… το Ξερό μου το είπε η Σάρα…» της είπε με γλυκιά φωνή…

Ξαφνικά ομος ο Πατέρας της Σάρας εξερράγη… « Ναι αλλά δεν Ξέρεις πως δολοφονήθηκε από ένα καταραμένο… καταραμένο άνθρωπο… που όλοι πίστευαν πως ειχε πεθάνει…» Όσο περνούσε η Ώρα ο Χάρη Αισθανόταν όλο και ποιο άσχημα… τι έκαναν? Τον κορόιδευαν? Δεν έβλεπαν καθαρά πως είναι ο ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ με το σημάδι στο μετοπο?

Το χέρι του πήγε απείθειας στο μετοπο του αλλά μόλις έπιασε το σημείο στο οποίο πρέπει να ηταν το σημάδι της αστραπής δεν μπορούσε να βρει τίποτα…

Πανικόβλητος ο Χάρη σηκώθηκε απότομα από το τραπέζι.. « Συγγνώμη…» τραύλισε… «… πρέπει να πάω για λιγο στη τουαλέτα…» και με αυτά τα λόγια έφυγε βιάστηκα από την τραπεζαρία…

άκουσε ήχους πισο του και κατάλαβε πως και η Σάρα ειχε σηκωθεί και τον ακολούθησε… «Χάρη?…» τον ρώτησε σιγανά… «… τι εχεις.?» ο Χάρη έβγαλε το χέρι από το μετοπο του και η Σάρα έπιασε το στόμα της…

« ΧΆΡΗ… που είναι το σημάδι σου?» ο Χάρη την κοίταξε το ίδιο μπερδεμένος? «δεν ξέρω!…»

«πριν από λιγο ηταν ακόμα εκεί… Ποτέ το είδες τελευταία φορα?» την ρώτησε σχεδόν στα όρια του πανικού… « τελευταία φορα το πρόσεξα ηταν πριν με φωνάξει ο Μπαμπάς μπροστά από το σπίτι…»…

Ο Χάρη κάθισε για λιγο σκεφτικός… αυτό εξηγούσε την αντίδραση, τον γονιών την Σάρας, που δεν τον ειχαν αναγνώριση! Αλλά τι έγινε ακριβός.? Ξαφνικά ήρθε μια τρελή ιδέα στο μυαλό του Χάρη… Μπορεί να το έκανε αυτός…

όταν κατάλαβε πως θα τον έβλεπε ο πατέρα της Σάρας… Δεν ήθελε να τον αναγνώριση… και ο μονος τρόπος να τον αναγνώριση ηταν από το σημάδι του… Αλλά πως μπορούσε να το εξαφάνιση έτσι? Ηταν το ίδιο με τα Ζωομαγικά μαγικά!

Ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε, έκανε λιπών μια νοητικοί υπενθυμίσει στον εαυτό του να ρωτήσει αργότερα τον Νταμπλντορ…

« Εντάξει.. είναι... πάμε πάλη μέσα στους γονείς σου που μας περιμένουν…» της είπε γλυκά με ήρεμη φωνή… Η Σάρα του έριξε ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα, « είσαι σίγουρος? Είσαι καλά?..» ο Χάρη της Χαμογέλασε… « Ναι μια χαρά είμαι, πάμε…»

προχώρησαν και μπήκαν πάλε στην κουζίνα… εκεί τους υποδέχτηκαν η γονείς της Σάρας με ανήσυχα βλέμματα… « τι έγινε? Χάρη είσαι Καλά?»

« Καλά είμαι μην ανησυχείτε, απλά κάτι θυμήθηκα ξαφνικά… αλλά τώρα είναι ένταξη!» Οι γονείς της Σάρας δεν φάνηκαν να πείθονται… ομος δεν συνέχισαν το θέμα…

Επικράτησε μια άβολη σιωπή τα επόμενα λεπτά, στην οποια ο καθένας τελείωνε το Φαγητό του… Τουλάχιστον σχεδόν όλοι γιατί ο παππούς ηταν για άλλη μια φορα βυθισμένος στην εφημερίδα του και διάβαζε σαν τρελός τα χτεσινά γεγονότα…

Φάνηκα ομος τους Ξάφνιασε όλους λέγοντας δυνατά… « Όχι… δεν εχεις δικιο Τζειμς… δεν πίστευαν όλοι πως ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους πέθανε! Υπήρχαν δυο συγκεκριμένα άτομα τα οποια κυριολεκτικά το φώναζαν όλο τον προηγούμενο χρονο!» με αυτά τα λόγια κατέβασε την εφημερίδα και κάρφωσε το διαπεραστικό βλέμμα του στα ματια του Χάρη…

Ο Χάρη μαρμάρωσε… μήπως τον ειχε καταλάβει … μήπως ήξερε πως ηταν ο Χάρη ποττερ…

Εντωμεταξύ ο Τζειμς κοίταξε ερωτηματικά τον πάππου. « ποιους εννοείς…?»

Ο Παππούς απάντησε άμεσος ξαφνιάζοντας τους με την ταχύτατη αντίδραση του… « ποιους να εννοώ άραγε? Τον Καθηγητη Νταμπλντορ και τον Χάρη ποττερ!… και η δυο το φωνάζανε εδώ και ένα χρονο ότι ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ εχει επιστέψει…» Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος του σκοτεινού αρχοντα ο Τζειμς έσφιξε τα δόντια του και η Ηλιαννα έκλεισε τα αφτιά της.. ομος ο παππούς συνέχυσε άκαμπτος και με ακόμα ποιο δυνατή φωνή. « αλλά κανεις δεν του άκουσε? Έτσι δεν είναι! Δεν συμφωνείς ρε Αλμπερτ?»

Κοίταξε για άλλη μια φορα τον Χάρη στα ματια… Αυτός του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα…

Τι κάνει αυτός ο παράξενος γέρος? Τι παράξενο παιχνίδι του παίζει…?

Ο Τζειμς κοίταξε τον παππού… « Ναι εχει δίκιο παππού! Αυτή η δυο ηταν οι μόνοι δυνατή… η μόνοι που αντιστάθηκαν στην μάζα και φώναξαν την πικρή αλήθεια… αλλά είναι δύσκολο να πιστέψει κανεις κάτι που στηρίζετε στα λόγια κάποιου 15 χρόνου παιδιού που νομίζει πως είναι κάποιος μεγάλος ήρωας μόνο και μόνο επειδή ειχε την τύχη να επιζήσει την μοιραία κατάρα…» σε αυτό το σημείο η Σάρα πνίγηκε και έβγαλε έναν παράξενο ήχο, άμεσος μετά μουρμούρισε ένα Συγγνώμη και έμεινε να κοιτάει το τραπέζι…

Ο Χάρη ένιωθε θυμό μαζι με περιέργεια… ποιοι ηταν αυτή και νόμιζαν πως μπορούν να τον κρίνουν! Αλλά ειχε και την περιέργεια, τι νόμιζαν η κανονική πωλητές για αυτόν? Πίστευαν αυτά που έγραψε πέρσι ο Ημερησίως προφήτης…?

Ο Παππούς συνέχυσε την συζητήσει.. « Άρα εσύ δεν πιστεύεις στην ιστορία του Ποττερ..? για το πώς είδε την επιστροφή του σκοτεινού αρχοντα…!» τον ρώτησε κοιτώντας ομος όλοι την ώρα τον Χάρη..

Ο Τζειμς τον κοίταξε σοβαρά, «Για να πω την αλήθεια, στην αρχή δεν το πίστευα, θεωρούσα και εγώ τον Χάρη ποττερ ένα μικρό ανώριμο παιδί που νομίζει πως είναι κάποιος μεγάλος ήρωας… αλλά τώρα άλλαξα γνώμη!.. αρχίζω να πιστεύω στην ιστορία του, αν και μου φαίνετε απίστευτοι… Θα θελα να την ακούσω καλύτερα από τον ίδιο τον Χάρη ποττερ…!» ο παππούς χαμογέλασε « Ε.. τότε τι περιμένεις? Ρώτα τον…» είπε και έκανε ένα μικρό νεύμα προς την μεριά του Χάρη…

Ξαφνικά έγιναν μερικά πράγματα μαζι.. ο Τζειμς που ηταν έτοιμος να καταπιεί μια γουλιά λεμονάδα την έφτυσε στο τραπέζι, η Ηλιαννα έπιασε το στόμα της και έβαλε τα δυνατά της να μην πέσει με την καρεκλά προς τα πίσω, η Σάρα βούλιαξε τόσο πολύ στην καρεκλά της ώστε δεν φαίνονταν τίποτα εκτός από τα μαλλιά της… και τελικά ο Χάρη έμεινε κοκαλωμένος μην μπορώντας να κουνηθεί, περιμένοντας με αγονία τα επόμενα δύσκολα λεπτά…

Πρώτος συνήλθε ο Τζειμς «ΤΙ….. Τι λες μωρέ τρελέ?» ρώτησε τόσο τον Χάρη όσο και τον Παππού…. «Εσύ είσαι ο ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ? Μα… αφού… δεν μπορεί… πως είναι δυνατόν…» Καθώς άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει τι ειχε συμβεί, τι ειχε πει, κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος και έμεινε σιωπηλός… το λόγο τον πήρε τώρα η Ηλιάννα που ειχε συνέλθει από το σοκ. «Είσαι ο Χάρη ποττερ..?» Ρώτησε και πάλη τον Χάρη, ο Νεαρος που ειχε αρχίσει να τα παίρνει, της απάντησε λιγο ποιο απότομα απτοί σκόπευε… « Ναι… εγώ είμαι με σάρκα και οστά! Σταματήστε λιπών να με ρωτάτε όλοι το ίδιο και το ίδιο!» Η Ηλιαννα τον κοίταξε τρυφερά και με σεβασμό… « Χαρι συγγνώμη… δεν θέλαμε να σε προσβάλουμε, απλά έχουμε ακούσει τόσα πολλά για σένα! Για όσα εχεις κάνει… και δεν το περιμέναμε να σε γνωρίσουμε ποτέ! Ηταν τόσο ξαφνικό…» Ο Χάρη φάνηκε να ήρεμη με την εξηγήσει της μητέρας της Σάρας… «… Θα θελα να μας συγχωρέσεις για την αντίδραση μας… φυσικά και σε πιστεύουμε και δεν σε θεωρούμαι Κανά μικρό παιδάκι που παριστάνει τον ήρωα…» με αυτά τα λόγια έριξε ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα στο Τζειμς ο οποίος κοιτούσε ακόμα το πιάτο του με μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για το περιεχόμενο του…

« Οκ δεν πειράζει…» της απάντησε ο Χάρη. « δεν το ξέρατε, και χωρείς το σημάδι μου δεν μπορούσατε να με αναγνωρίσετε…» ο Τζειμς σήκωσε το βλέμμα του από το πιάτο, «Ναι… το Σημάδι σου, που είναι!..» τον ρώτησε με έναν τόνο σαν να τον κατηγορούσε…

Ο Χάρη πήγε να τραυλίσει κάποια δικαιολογία αλλά πριν προλάβει να ξεστομίσει το παραμικρό ακούστηκαν επιφωνήματα εκπλήξεις από όλο το τραπέζι…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε γύρο του και βρήκε όλους τους υπόλοιπους να τον κοιτάζουν έκπληκτη…

Ο Νεαρος τους ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα μπερδεμένος … «τι Έγινε… γιατί με κοιτάτε έτσι?»

Αυτή την φορα του απάντησε ο παππούς… «όρε παιδί, το ξέρεις ότι σου φύτρωσε ένας κεραυνός στο κούτελο…!

Να το πιάσω.?» και χωρίς να περιμένει την έγκριση του Χάρη άπλωσε το χέρι του να πιάσει το σημάδι που ειχε εμφανισθεί ξαφνικά στο μετοπο του… ο νεαρος μπερδεμένος και σκοτισμένος άργυρε να αντιδράσει και αυτό του στοίχισε ένα χούφτωμα, του μετώπου του, από τον γερο άντρα… «Είναι αληθινό! Είναι αληθινό» αναφώνησε ο παππούς.. « το σημάδι του είναι αληθινό…. Για φαντάσου έπιασα το αληθινό σημάδι του αληθινού Χάρη ποττερ…» ο Γέρος σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι και έφυγε βιάστηκα από τη τραπεζαρία μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι για κάποια σημάδια, τρελά φίδια, Και τον Αλμπερτ…

Η υπόλοιποι Χρησιμοποίησαν το αποχωρισμό του Παππού σαν αντιπερισπασμό για να προλάβουν να συνέλθουν…

«Χάρη το σημάδι σου επέστρεψε!» του ψιθύρισε απαλά η Σάρα…

« Πως το έκανες αυτό..?» ρώτησε ο Τζειμς…

Η Ηλιαννα απλά τον κοίταξε για λιγο και υστερα του είπε… « έλα Χάρη σε κουράσαμε με της πολλές ερωτήσεις, και δεν θέλω να μας πάρεις με κακό μάτι…»

Ο Χάρη τους κοίταζε για λιγο, μετά απάντησε « δεν ξέρω πως εμφανίσθηκε το σημάδι μου! Ούτε ξέρω πως εξαφανίσθηκε για να πω αλήθεια !…»

Η υπόλοιποι αρκέστηκαν στην απαντήσει του και δεν ανάφεραν το σημάδι του για το υπόλοιπο δειπνώ…

Όταν επιτέλους Τελείωσαν το δειπνώ η ώρα ειχε πάει 8… Ο Χάρη έπρεπε να επιστρέψει σπίτι του … Περνούσε τέλεια… η οικογένεια της Σάρας τον ειχε δεχτή αναμεσα τους με χαρά και ζεστασιά…

προσφέροντας του κάτι το οποίο δεν ειχε νιώσει ποτέ με τους θείους του.

Οι μεγαλύτεροι σεβάστηκαν την επιθυμία του και δεν μίλησαν για τίποτα που αφορούσε της τραγωδίες της ζωής του, τίποτα που να αναφέρει τον Βολντεμορτ….

Μιλούσαν για απλά θέματα για τα οποια δεν ειχε μιλήσει ποτέ κανεις με τον Χάρη, Μίλησαν για ψάρεμα, μίλησαν για κατάδυση, για ορειβασία, και για αλλά διάφορα μαγικά και μαγκλ αθλήματα! Ο Χάρη περνούσε τέλεια, αλλά τον πίεζε ο χρόνος και ήθελε να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι πριν γυρίσουν η θείοι του από το Λονδίνο…

Έτσι είπε στους αλλού πως πρέπει να φύγει…

Άμεσος μόλις το άκουσε ο Τζειμς, προσφερθείς να τον πάει με το αμάξι του…

Ο Χάρη επέμενε πως δεν ηταν ανάγκη να το κάνει και πως μπορούσε να βρει και μόνος του το δρόμο για το σπίτι του, αλλά μάταια ο Τζειμς δεν σήκωνε κουβέντα… ήθελε λέει να επανόρθωση για το πώς του ειχε φερθεί πρωτύτερα…

Πριν φύγουν ομος η Ηλιαννα είπε.. «Σάρα γιατί δεν δείχνεις στον Χάρη το σπίτι πριν φύγουνε? Να δει και αυτός το δωμάτιο σου! » Ο Χάρη ενθουσιάστηκε στην ιδέα.. « Ναι, Σάρα θα ήθελα πολύ να το δω…» η Σάρα έδειχνε σαν να ηταν έτοιμη να εκραγεί… έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα προς την μεριά της μητέρα της…

« Εντάξει θα σου το δείξω…» μουρμούρισε αδύναμα.. πάντα αγριοκοιτάζοντας την Ηλιάννα!

«… Έλα πάμε…» πρόσθεσε απρόθυμα…

Ο Χάρη της έγνεψε καταφατικά και τα δυο παιδία βγήκαν από την τραπεζαρία…

Μόλις βρέθηκαν στον κύριο διάδρομο προχώρησαν κάμποσο, προσπέρασα το σαλόνι. Όπου ο Χάρη είδε τον παππού βυθισμένο μέσα στην εφημερίδα του… να διαβαζει πωρωμένος κάποιο άρθρο..

Συνέχυσαν να προχωράνε, έφτασαν σε ένα άλλο δωμάτιο… «Αυτό είναι η κρεβατοκάμαρα τον γονιών μου…» του δήλωσε η Σάρα… «… Εδώ κοιμούνται τώρα…»…

Συνέχισαν το περπάτημα μέχρι που έφτασαν σε ένα άλλο δωμάτιο… «Αυτό είναι το μπάνια..» τον πληροφόρησε η κοπέλα…

« έχετε πολύ μεγάλο σπίτι!…» της είπε ο Χάρη με θαυμασμό, «Ναι αυτό είναι μεγάλο… αλλά δυστυχώς δεν είναι δικό μας… το έχουν οι θείοι μου, που τώρα λείπουν σε ένα ταξίδι… μένουμε μαζι τους προς το παρόν!»…

Ξαφνικά βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε ένα άλλο δωμάτιο… Η Σάρα, σταμάτησε μπροστά του και αναστέναξε … «αυτό είναι το δωμάτιο μου !… Χάρη,.. είσαι σίγουρος που θέλεις να μπεις μέσα! Είναι σκέτη καταστροφή, δεν έχω συμμαζέψει !… είναι Χαλιά…»

Ο Χάρη περιορίσθηκε στο να της χαμογελάσει γλυκά… « μην άνισης για αυτό!… το δικό μου δωμάτιο να δεις πως είναι!…» Η Σάρα του Χαμογέλασε και αυτή… « Ωραία πάμε μέσα να το δεις … αν και σου λέω, είναι άνω κατο!»

Η κοπέλα άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα, ο Χάρη την ακολούθησε…!

Μόλις μπήκαν βρέθηκαν σε ένα σκοτεινό κυκλικό δωμάτιο…

«Φως!» είπε η Σάρα, άξαφνα όλο το δωμάτιο φωτίσθηκε …

Αυτό που έκανε εντύπωση στο Χάρη ηταν ότι δεν υπήρχε κάποιο συγκεκριμένο σημείο από το οποίο έβγαινε το φως αλλά έμοιαζε σαν να προέρχονταν από παντού σύγχρονος…

Κοίταξε γύρο του, Η Σάρα δεν ειχε άδικο όταν του είπε πως το δωμάτιο της είναι χαλιά …

Τα ρούχα της ηταν όλα στοιβαγμένα σε μια καρεκλά στην μέση του δωματίου, στο πάτωμα πάνω στο γαλάζιο χαλί ηταν απλωμένα ένα σορό βιβλία… το κρεβάτι ηταν άστρωτο, και γενικός το κατά τα αλλά όμορφο δωμάτιο έδινε την εντύπωση πως ειχε σκάσει βόμβα μέσα του….

Ο Χάρη έμεινε για λιγο ακίνητος κοιτώντας σαστισμένος το χαλί που υπήρχε στο δωμάτιο…

Μετά κοίταξε την Σάρα που στεκόταν δίπλα του… χαζεύοντας κατο το χαλί με πρόσωπο κατακόκκινο… « Ωραία .. το είδες….» του είπε, «… δεν πάμε τώρα…» του έπιασε το χέρι τραβώντας τον απαλά να βγουν από το δωμάτιο….

Ο Χάρη ομος αντιστάθηκε στο τράβηγμα της… « γιατί να φύγουμε τόσο νωρίς…?» Τι ρώτησε… Η Σάρα σταμάτησε το τράβηγμα και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει… « εσύ τι λες..? αφού είναι χαλιά…»

« δεν πειράζει….» της απάντησε αυτός… «… εμένα μου αρέσει!…» πρόσθεσε με γλυκιά φωνή… Η κοπέλα κοντοστάθηκε, «Τι? Χάρη δεν χρειάζεται να με κορόιδευε… ξέρω πως το δωμάτιο μου είναι χαλιά…! Έλα πάμε να κάτσουμε στο σαλόνι…» πήγε να βγει από το δωμάτιο αλλά ο Χάρη την έπιασε απαλά από το χέρι, «πάμε να μου δείξεις καλύτερα το δωμάτιο σου… δεν πειράζει που είναι ακατάστατο… δεν θέλω να πάω ακόμα στο σαλόνι!»

Η κοπέλα γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει…

Κοιτάζονταν για ένα λεπτό που και στους δυο φάνηκε σαν μια αιωνιότητα… τελικά η Σάρα υποχώρησε κατο από το παρακλητικό βλέμμα του Χάρη… « εντάξει!…» του είπε «…κάτσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι!» ο Χάρη έκανε οπος του είπε η κοπέλα και κάθισε στο κρεβάτι,

Η Σάρα προχώρησε στην καρεκλά της, πέταξε τα ρούχα στο πάτωμα και κάθισε απέναντι από τον νεαρό…

«λιπών Χάρη ?…» του είπε «…πως σου φάνηκε το σπίτι μας?..»

«ωραίο είναι!… καμία απόλυτος σχέση με αυτό στο οποίο μένω τώρα με τους θείους μου…» της απάντησε αυτός…

…….επικράτησε μια άβολη σιωπή ……….

«Χάρη θες να ξαναβρεθούμε κάποια στιγμή.. κάπου?…» ρώτησε τελικά η Σάρα σπάζοντας την …

Η Απαντήσει του Χάρη ήρθε πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει καλά την φράση της η κοπέλα.. « ναι σίγουρα… τι λες να βρεθούμε πάλι αύριο στο πάρκο?» την ρώτησε όλο προσμονή ο Χάρη…

«εντάξει….» είπε κάπως γρήγορα και η Σάρα. «… τι θα έλεγες 10 στην είσοδο?»

«οι… κανονίσθηκε!» της χαμογέλασε ο Χάρη…

Πάνω στην ώρα σαν να ηταν προγραμματισμένο, ακούστηκε ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα.. « Σάρα… είναι καιρός να φεύγει σιγά σιγά Χάρη…» φώναξε από την άλλη μεριά της πόρτας η Μητέρα της Σάρας…

Η κοπέλα κοίταξε λυπημένα τον Χάρη, « πρέπει να φύγεις?» του είπε με λυπημένοι φωνή…

«δυστυχώς ναι….» της αποκρίθηκε αυτό. «… θα τα πούμε ομος αύριο εέε?»

«ναι θα τα πούμε σίγουρα..» του χαμογέλασε η Σάρα!

Σηκώθηκαν και η δυο… βγήκαν από το δωμάτιο..

Συνάντησαν τους άλλους στο σαλόνι να κάθονται στης πολυθρόνες και να απολαμβάνουν την βραδινή ησυχία μετά από το πρόωρο δειπνώ τους…

Ο Χάρη τους χαιρέτησε όλους και πριν φύγουν η Ηλιαννα τον κάλεσε να έρθει για φαγητό και αύριο… ο Χάρη δέχτηκε χαρούμενος την πρόσκληση !

Τους αποχαιρέτησε άλλη μια φορα και μετά βγήκαν με τον Τζειμς από το σπίτι!

Προχώρησαν και μπήκαν μέσα σε ένα μαύρο αμάξι σταθμευμένο μπροστά από το σπίτι…

Ο Τζειμς μπήκε στην θέσει του οδηγού και ο Χάρη του συνοδηγού…

«Λιπών Χάρη, που πάμε?» ρώτησε ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας….

« στην οδό Πριβέτ 4…» του αποκρίθηκε άμεσος ο Χάρη…

Ο Τζειμς έβγαλε το ραβδι του σημάδεψε το τιμόνι. « πάρε μας στην Οδό Πριβέτ νούμερο 4!…»

Το αμάξι άμεσος ξεκίνησε να προχωράει από μόνο του!

Μετά από ένα λεπτό, κατά το οποίο επικράτησε σιωπή, ο Τζειμς γύρισε προς το μέρος του Χάρη!

«Χάρη!…» του είπε.. ο Νεαρος αντίκρισε το βλέμμα του.. «…θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω συγγνώμη για το πώς σου φέρθηκα στην άρχει…!» είπε ο πατέρας της Σάρας και γύρισε το βλέμμα του μπροστά. Ο Χάρη περίμενε τον άλλο μάγο να συνεχίσει χωρείς να τον διακόψει.. « …είχαμε πει στην Σάρα να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι στης μια η ώρα! Και όταν πήγε τρεις και ακόμα πουθενά να φανεί, ανησυχήσαμε!» έκανε μια μικρή διακοπή σαν να ντρέπονταν για αυτό που επρόκειτο να πει! «Και έτσι χρησιμοποιήσαμε μαγικά για να δούμε αμα είναι καλά…» κοίταξε τον Χάρη, ο οποίος του έκανε καταφατικό νεύμα να συνεχίσει… « δεν τα καταφέραμε…το μαγικό αυτό είναι ένα πανίσχυρο ξόρκι το οποίο μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί μόνο από γονείς για να δουν που είναι τα παιδία τους! Για να δουλέψει πρέπει να είναι παρόντες και η δυο γονείς και να αγαπούν αληθινά το άτομο το οποίο θέλουν να παρακολουθήσουν…» σταμάτησε… ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε κατανοητικά… « δεν κάνατε κάτι το κακό… απλά ανησυχούσατε για την κόρη σας.. κάτι που κάνουν όλοι η γονείς…» τον καθησύχασε ο νεαρος…

« Ναι…» συνέχισε ο άντρας… «…αλλά οπος σου είπα απέτυχε! Ηταν η πρώτη φορα που αποτυγχάνει αυτό το ξόρκι στην Σάρα…! Και το έχουμε χρησιμοποιήσει πολλές φορές,..» ακολούθησε μια μικρή παύσει… υστερα ο Τζειμς πρόσθεσε σιγανά! «… ιδικά μετά από τα θάνατο του Ντανιέλ…

τέλος πάντων… όταν δοκιμάσαμε σήμερα το ξόρκι ανιχνεύσεις ( έτσι ονομάζετε) δεν καταφέραμε να εντοπίσουμε την Σάρα… ξέραμε, αισθανόμαστε πως βρίσκονταν κάπου στο πάρκο, αλλά μια μεγάλη μαγική ενέργεια μας εμπόδιζε να προχωρήσουμε να την δούμε!…

Εκείνη την στιγμή φοβήθηκα πολύ! Δεν είχα αισθανθεί ποτέ στην ζωή μου τόσο μεγάλο πόσο ενέργειας συγκεντρωμένο σε ένα μέρος… Φοβόμουνα το χειρότερο!…

Ότι δηλαδή ειχε πιάσει την Σάρα ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας…

… πανικοβλήθηκα, δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω!»

Ο Δυνατός άντρας κατέρρευσε! Δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν στα μαγούλα του. Ηταν φανερό ότι ζούσε εκείνη την δύσκολη στιγμή για δεύτερη φορα… έσφιγγε ομος τα δόντια του και συνέχυσε πεισματάρικα…

« έτσι πήγα στην κρυφή μας βιβλιοθήκη, την βιβλιοθήκη του Ντανιέλ…

… αυτή περιέχει διάφορα βιβλία για της σκοτεινές τέχνες , για την Μαύρη μαγεία!

Εκεί έψαξα για κάποιο ξόρκι το οποίο θα με βοηθούσε να εντοπίσω την Σάρα και να την σώσω από τα χέρι του Σκοτεινού αρχοντα… ήμουνα σίγουρος πως την είχε πιάσει…»

Ο Άντρα τώρα φαίνονταν τέλειος συντετριμμένος… «φοβόμουνα πως θα της έκανε ότι έκανε και στον Ντανιέλ……..»

Ο Τζειμς κατέρρευσε τέλειος…ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε σαν υπνωτισμένος… ενο μόνο μια σκέψη ήρθε στο μυαλό του…

εεεεεεεεεε…..?)$()(! 

Μόλις κατάφερε να συγκεντρωθεί ο Νεαρος έπιασε τον πατέρα της Σάρας από τον ωμό….

« σε καταλαβαίνω…» του ψιθύρισε…

ο Μεγαλύτερος άντρας τον κάρφωσε με το βλέμμα του…

«ΌΧΙ δεν μπορείς να με καταλάβεις!… Χρησιμοποίησα μαύρη μαγεία!

Και σας είδα μαζι αγκαλιά! Χρησιμοποίησα Μαύρη μαγιά!… κανονικά πρέπει να πάω στο αζκαμπαν, για αυτό!….»

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε συμπονετικά.. « το να χρησιμοποιείς Μαύρη μαγιά για καλούς σκοπούς δεν είναι κακό! Και ο σκοπός σου ηταν καλός, ήθελες να σώσεις την κόρη σου… ήθελες να σώσεις ένα άλλο ανθρώπινο πλάσμα!…» του είπε απαλά… υστερα συνέχισε στο ίδιο τόνο, μιλώντας τόσο στον Τζειμς όσο και στον εαυτό του!… « και εγώ δεν έχω τηρήσει παρά πόλους κανονισμούς… τόσο του σχολείου όσο και του μαγικού κόσμου! Αλλά πάντα επειδή θεωρούσα αυτό που κανό ποιο σημαντικό από τους κανονισμούς…

…. Δεν υπερηφανεύομαι για αυτά που έχω κάνει…» η φωνή του κόπηκε καθώς θυμήθηκε το Σύριους ο οποίος ειχε πεθάνει μόλις πριν από μερικές εβδομάδες εξαιτίας του…

«ΤΙ… δεν υπερηφανεύεσαι για αυτά που εχεις κάνει!» του φώναξε πιο απότομα απτοί σκόπευε ο πατέρας της Σάρας… « εχεις σταματήσει τον αρχοντα του σκοτους όταν ήσουνα μόλις ενός έτους… εχεις νικήσει το τρείαθλο μαγιας… και μόλις πριν δυο εβδομάδες πολέμησες και πάλη με τον ξέρεις-ποιον και τον νίκησες για άλλη μια φορα…»

Ο Χάρη ήθελε να του φωνάξει ότι αυτός δεν ειχε κάνει τίποτα… πως πάντα κάποιος τον βοηθούσε την τελευταία στιγμή… αλλά προτίμησε να μείνει σιωπηλός…

Ακολούθησε μια άβολη σιωπή… Ξαφνικά ο Τζειμς ρώτησε, « Χάρη… βγαίνεις με την κόρη μου…?»

Η αντίδραση του Χάρη ηταν εντελώς φυσικοί… πνίγηκε, έβηξε , φώναξε ένα «ΤΙΙΙ…?(#&» στον Τζειμς… όλα αυτά σύγχρονος!

Δεν το ειχε σκεφτεί ποτέ αυτό… η Σάρα του άρεσε… Ναι του άρεσε πολύ παρά πολύ… περνούσαν πολύ καλά μαζι… όταν βρίσκονταν μαζι της ξεχνούσε όλα τα προβλήματα τα οποια τον βασάνιζαν, ξεχνούσε τον βολντεμορτ, τον Νταμπλαντορ , την προφητεία, όλα τα κακά της ζωής του…

Αλλά ήθελε να κάνε σχέση με την Σάρα?… μπορούσε να κάνει σχέση με τη Σάρα?… τι θα γίνονταν αμα μάθαινε ο Βολντεμορτ πως τα ειχε με κάποια κοπέλα? Θα την χτυπούσε για να τον εκδικηθεί?… ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε!

Παντός ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να εχει σχέση με κανέναν… όχι τουλάχιστον όσο ύπαρχοι τριγύρω η απειλή του βολντεμορτ…

Έτσι κοίταξε τον τζειμς, ο οποίος ειχε σταματήσει το αμάξι του μπροστά από το σπίτι του Χάρη και τώρα τον κοίταξε με ένα παράξενο βλέμμα απορίας….

Ο Χάρη του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα και του είπε.. « συγνώμη… για την αντίδραση μου!…

Μου αρέσει αληθινά πολύ η Σάρα αλλά δεν είχα σκεφτεί ποτέ να έχουμε σχέση!

Δεν είναι που δεν θέλω αλλά πρέπει να σκεφτώ και το ποιος είμαι…. την θέσει μου!…

…όσο υπάρχει ο Βολντεμορτ όλα τα άτομα με τα οποίο μόνο και μόνο μιλάω διατρέχουν κίνδυνο! Πόσο μάλλον όταν θα έχουμε σχέση…»

Ο Τζειμς συνέχισε να τον κοιτάει παράξενα αλλά με κατανοήσει… « αυτό σκεφτόμουνα και εγώ!…ήθελα να μάθω αν κατανοείς τους κίνδυνους… αλλά δεν μπορείς να ζεις πάντα στον φόβο του Ξέρεις-ποιου… δεν μπορείς να αποξενώνεσαι μόνο και μόνο επειδή φοβάσαι πως θα τους κάνει κακό!

Επειδή έτσι του δίνεις δύναμη… εξουσία… πάνω από την ζωή σου!» έκανε μια μικρή παύση… μετά συνέχυσε με ποιο δυνατή φωνή… « Και Χάρη κάτι άλλο… άσε του άλλους να αποφασίζουν για την ζωή τους…

… με καταλαβαίνεις έτσι δεν είναι…? Είναι πολύ δύσκολο για μένα να σου το λέω τώρα αυτό… γιατί πιστεύω πως ξέρω ποια θα είναι η επιλογή της Σάρας!» κοίταξε τον Χάρη σοβαρά… « σκέψου το καλά και μην κανεις καμία κουταμάρα που θα μετανιώνεις όλοι την υπόλοιποι ζωή σου! Χαρηκα πολύ για την γνωριμία μας… καλή σου νυχτα!»

Ο Χάρη έμεινε μαρμαρωμένος για μερικές στιγμές! Τι του ζητούσε να κάνει ο πατέρας της Σάρας! Του ζητούσε να τα φτιάξη με την κόρη του…? παρότι ήξερε πως αυτή θα διέτρεχε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο? Ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε πως ένηθε για αυτό… δεν ήξερε τι ακριβός εννοούσε ο Τζειμς…

Τον καληνύχτισε και βγήκε από το αμάξι.. πριν ομος κάνει μερικά βήματα άκουσε πισο του την φωνή του άντρα… « Χάρη τα λέμε αύριο στο δειπνώ! Μην το ξεχάσεις…!»…

Με αυτά τα λόγια ο Τζειμς ξεκίνησε το αμάξι του και μέσα σε μερικές στιγμές ειχε εξαφανιστεί από το βλέμμα του Χάρη!…

Ο Νεαρος μάγος προχώρησε στο σπίτι…

Πρόσεξε πως το αμάξι των Νταρσλι δεν ειχε επιστρέψει ακόμα… Χαρηκε για αυτό, μπήκε μέσα και προχώρησε κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιο του… εκεί άλλαξε ρούχα, πήγε στο μπάνιο πλύθηκε και έπεσε στο κρεβάτι του να κοιμηθεί!

Ομος έτσι οπος ηταν απορροφημένος από τα γεγονότα της ημέρας ξέχασε να πάρει το φίλτρο που του ειχε δόση ο Νταμπλαντορ… με αποτελεσμα να αφήσει τα κανάλια που τον συνδέουν με τον βολντεμορτ ανοιχτά!

Πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβει ο Χάρη… ειχε βυθισθεί σε έναν ήρεμο ύπνο…

Βρέθηκε να ονειρεύεται την Σάρα! Να ονειρεύεται πως την εχει στην αγκαλιά του , πως την φιλάει τρυφερά…. πως τη χαϊδεύει απαλά…

----- -------- --------- ------ ------ --------


	3. Chapter 3 ΓΑΛΗΝΗ ΠΡΙΝ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΙΓΙΔΑ!

27

3 ΓΑΛΗΝΗ ΠΡΙΝ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΙΓΙΔΑ! 

Κάθονταν αναπαύτηκα πάνω στην μεγάλη πολυθρόνα του και μουρμούρισε στον εαυτό του!

Ηταν τσαντισμένος… τίποτα δεν πήγαινε καλά… τίποτα δεν προχωρούσε οπος έπρεπε να προχώρηση!

Ηταν τώρα τέσσερις μέρες από τότε που ειχε εισβάλει στο μυαλό του Ποττερ προσπαθώντας να το διαλύσει… σχεδόν τα ειχε καταφέρει και θα τα κατάφερνε, αν δεν υπήρχε αυτός ο γέρος Μαγκλοφυλλος ! Αυτός ο Καταραμένος γέροντας που εχει βάλει σκοπό της ζωής του να προστατέψει αυτό το αγόρι!

Γιατί ομος? Τι ήξερε ο εχθρός του το τόσο σημαντικό για τον Ποττερ που θα θυσίαζε την ίδια του την ζωή για αυτόν?

Και ένα άλλο ερώτημα που τον Βασάνιζε! Πως ειχε επιζήσει ο Νταμπλαντορ από την επιθέσει που του ειχε κάνει στο σπίτι του Ποττερ…

Όταν μονομάχησαν , πνευματικά , ο Γέρος ειχε καταφέρει να τον αποδιώξει αλλά πριν το

κάνει αυτό ειχε προλάβει να του κλεψει αρκετη μαγική ενέργεια… μια τεραστία ποσότητα! Ένας κανονικός μάγος θα ηταν νεκρός.. αλλά όχι αυτός ο Γέροντα, που ειχε και το θράσος σε δυο μέρες να πηγαίνω έρχεται ελευθέρα στο μαγικό κοσμο και να κάνει σαν να μην ειχε συμβεί τίποτα απόλυτος…

αυτό ηταν εξωφρενικό!

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας σηκώθηκε απότομα όρθιος, εξοργισμένος, από τη πολυθρόνα , τραβώντας το ραβδι του !

Η φρουροί του δωματίου του αναπήδησαν ξαφνιασμένοι από τη απότομη κινήσει του κανονικά ήρεμου Λόρδου…

«ΤΡΑΜΠΕΝΤ! ΚΑΡΑΣΟ!» φώναξε μανιακά ο Βολντεμορτ… «Φερτέ μου το Τράμπεντ και τον Κάρασο…» πρόσταξε του δυο φρουρούς.. που κυριολεκτικά τσακίστηκαν για να εκπληρώσουν την επιθυμία του αφέντη τους, ξέροντας πως αμα δε το έκαναν τους περίμενε ένας , σίγουρα όχι και τόσο χαρούμενος θάνατος…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ τους παρακολουθούσε να τσακίζονται για να εκπληρώσουν τη θέληση του, και στο πρόσωπο του εμφανίσθηκε ένα μοχθηρό χαμόγελο…

Δεν πήγαιναν όλα χαλιά! Ειχε ακόμα του υπηρέτες του η οποίοι ηταν έτοιμη να κάνουν τα πάντα για αυτόν! Και ηταν σίγουρος πως θα κάνουν και ποιο πολλά μόλις εκπληρωθεί το σχέδια που ετοιμάζει…

Το χαμόγελο του πλάτυνε! Ναι ΤΟ σχέδιο…

Αυτό που ετοίμαζε εδώ και 18 χρόνια! Αλλά ποτέ δεν ειχε την ευκαιρία να το εφαρμόσει!

Αμα λειτουργήσει τότε θα αποκτούσε τεραστία διναμη… θα γίνονταν αθάνατος, θα κατάφερνε να κατακτήσει ολόκληρο το κοσμο!

Τώρα ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ Χαμογελούσε αυτάρεσκα…

υπομονή θύμισε στον εαυτό του ο σκοτεινός μάγος… μόνο μερικούς μήνες και μετά το σχέδιο του θα έμπαινε σε εφαρμογή, και όταν συνέβαινε αυτό ….

Ο Αρχοντας της σκοτεινής τέχνης , γιατί αυτό θεωρούσε (και με το δίκιο του) τον εαυτό του, άρχισε να γελάει σαν τρελός…

Τότε θα μάθαιναν όλοι την αληθινοί του δύναμη!

Ακούστηκε ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα, άμεσος μετά μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο δυο μάγοι…

Πρώτος μπήκε ένας κοντόχοντρος άντρας χωρίς μαλλί… αυτό που σου έκανε την μεγαλύτεροι εντύπωση πάνω του ηταν το Κάτασπρο δέρμα του που θα έλεγε κανεις πως άνηκε σε νεκρό…

Ο Δεύτερος μπήκε μέσα ηταν ψηλός και πολύ αδύνατος άντρας …που ειχε μάκρη άσπρα μαλλιά , τα άφηνε ελευθέρα να πέφτουν στους ωμούς του…

Εκείνο που ηταν ιδιαίτερο πάνω του, και σου τραβούσε άμεσος την προσοχή ηταν το πρόσωπο του…

Δεν ξέρω αμα έχετε δει ποτέ αράχνη να πιάνει το θήραμα της, να το δαγκώνει και να ρουφάει όλα τα υγρά από μέσα του μέχρι το θήραμα της να πεθάνει σιγά σιγά, να ζαρώσει να ρουφηχτή, τα ματια του να πετάγονται έξω από την τρύπες τους και να φαίνεται καθαρά κάθε κοκαλάκι του σόματος του... (αμα δεν το έχετε δει, σας εύχομαι με όλοι μου την καρδία να μην το δείτε!) τέλος πάντων… κάπως έτσι έμοιαζε και το πρόσωπο αυτού του άντρα!

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ τους κοίταξε από ψηλά!

Οι δυο πίστη ακολουθεί του, έσκυψαν άμεσος στο πάτωμα και γονάτισαν μπροστά του…

«Αρχοντα μου!…» είπε ο κοντός. «… μας ζήτησες!..»

«Ναι..» του απάντησε ο Βολντεμορτ… «Τραμπεντ θέλω να μάθω πως προχωράει το φίλτρο που σου ανέθεσα…» Δήλωσε στον κοντό κατασκευαστή φίλτρων…

Ο Χόντρος Θανατοφάγους σηκώθηκε από το πάτωμα και προχώρησε ένα βήμα προς τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα… «Αφέντη! Το φίλτρο που μου έδωσες να κάνω είναι παρά πολύ δύσκολο και απαιτεί υλικά τα οποια δεν τα έχουμε!» μουρμούρισε σκυθρωπός…

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ τον κάρφωσε με τα κατακόκκινα ματια του , περίμενε λιγο υπομονετικά… και μετά του είπε σε ήρεμο τόνο, ίσος υπερβολικά ήρεμο για το καλό του Τραμπεντ! « Τι σου έχω πει! Εχεις στην διαθέσει σου 5 από τους καλύτερους Θανατοφάγους που υπάρχουν, για να σου προσφέρουν ότι βοήθεια χρειάζεσαι και εσύ μου λες πως δεν εχεις τα σωστά υλικά!» τον σημάδεψε με το ραβδι του! « τότε αυτό μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει να τα βρεις ακόμα πιο γρήγορα! ΚΡΟΥΣΙΟ !» μια κόκκινη δέσμη Φώτος πετάχτηκε από το ραβδι του και χτύπησε τον τρομοκρατημένο Θανατοφαγο!

Αυτός έπεσε στο πάτωμα του δωματίου και άρχισε να σπαρταράει στους πόνους…

Όταν θεωρείσαι ,πως ο κακομοίρης άντρας, ειχε γευτεί αρκετά μεγάλη δόση πόνου τότε έκοψε την σύνδεση μετάξι του! « Ελπίζω αυτό να σου έγινε μάθημα! Τώρα πες μου, πως προχωράει το φίλτρο?…» ρώτησε και πάλι ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας…

« Είναι σχεδόν έτοιμο!… » κλαψούρισε ο βασανισμένος άντρας, ακόμα κουλουριασμένος κατο στο δάπεδο… «… θέλει ακόμα να προσθέσω μερικά υλικά και μετά μένει μόνο να περιμένουμε την κατάλληλη ημερομηνία να το χρησιμοποιήσεις αρχοντα μου!…

Θα το έχεις έτοιμο σε δυο μήνες!..»…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ τον κοίταξε χωρείς να αλλάξει η έκφραση του αλλά από μέσα του ευχαριστήθηκε πολύ που το φίλτρο ( ένα από τα ποιο δύσκολα κομμάτια του σχεδίου του)

Ηταν σχεδόν έτοιμο!..

«ωραία! Μπορείς τώρα να φύγεις… αλλά… άκουσε με καλά, αν αποτύχεις… καμία δικαιολογία δεν θα είναι ικανή να σε σώσει…

Και πίστεψε με! Ο θάνατος θα είναι λύτρωση…» Κάρφωσε το κατακόκκινο βλέμμα του πάνω στο Θανατοφάγο , που ακόμα πεσμένος πάνω στο δάπεδο κλαψούρισε λυπημένα ! ο πανίσχυρος αρχοντας του σκοτους συνέχισε…

«… αλλά από την άλλη αμα καταφερεις να κατασκευάσεις το φίλτρο σωστά , τότε σε περιμένει σπουδαία ανταμοιβή!…

μπορείς να πηγαίνεις!»

ο Κοντούλης μάγος σηκώθηκε γρήγορα από το πάτωμα, έκανε μια βαθιά υπόκλιση… και είπε « Σε ευχαριστώ αρχοντα μου… δεν θα σε απογοητεύσω!..» Ο Βολντεμορτ του χαμογέλασε μοχθηρά. «Για τον καλό σου το ελπίζω αυτό!..»…

Ο Τραμπεντ του ένευσε καταφατικά και βιάστηκε να βγει από το δωμάτιο!

Όταν έμειναν μόνοι ( ο Βολντεμορτ με τον Καρασο), ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας κάρφωσε το φιδίσιο βλέμμα του πάνω στον άλλο…

« Λιπών Καρασο… πως πάει το σχέδιο!».. ο Ψηλός άντρας με την όψει του ρουφηγμένου θύματος του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα αγέρωχα…

«Αρχοντα μου… το σχέδιο προχωράει οπος εχει σχεδιαστή!.. σε ένα μήνα θα είναι έτοιμο για εφαρμογή…»!

Ο Λόρδος Χαμογέλασε με κακία.. «Ωραία… πολύ ωραία… σύντομα λιπών!

Για πες μου, με τον ποττερ τι γίνετε..?»

Ο παράξενος άντρας μαζεύτηκε λιγο.. « δεν γνωρίζουμε, αρχοντα μου! Στείλαμε μερικούς άντρες για ανίχνευση αλλά κανένας δεν μπόρεσε να περάσει τα σύνορα που εχει οριοθετήσει ο Διευθυντής του Χόγκουαρτς!»..

Αμα αυτό το νέο δυσαρέστησε τον Λόρδο βολντεμορτ δεν το έδειξε.. « ωραία… και με τον γερο-ηλίθιο? Τι κάνει αυτός?»

« έχουμε έναν Θανατοφάγο να τον παρακολουθεί συνέχεια.. αλλά είναι δύσκολο, δεν έχουμε βρει ακόμα που είναι η βάσει τους!..»

Αυτό φάνηκε να δυσάρεστη των σκοτεινό αρχοντα… «Να προσπαθήσετε ποιο πολύ! Θέλω να μάθω που είναι η Βάση του τάγματος του φοίνικα…!

Και τελευταίο, με το θέμα που λέγαμε προηγούμενος? Κάποια εξελίξει!»

«Όχι, αρχοντα μου.. αλλά έχουμε 3 καλά εκπαιδευμένους θανατοφαγους να ψάχνουν… την τελευταία φορα που μίλησα μαζι τους λέγανε πως έχουν βρει κάποια ίχνη!..»

«Ωραία πολύ ωραία…» μουρμούρισε στον εαυτό του ευχαριστημένος ο βολντεμορτ «… Καρασο! Είμαι ευχαριστημένος μαζι σου.. εχεις την εύνοια μου! Για το καλό σου μην με απογοητεύσεις!…

Μπορείς να φύγεις..»

«ΕυΧαρηστο αρχοντα μου! Δεν πρόκειται να σας απογοητεύσω…»

Με αυτά τα λόγια υποκλίθηκε βαθιά και αποχώρισε από το δωμάτιο!

Όταν βρέθηκε μονος του ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας, κάθισε πάνω στην πολυθρόνα του…

Ηταν ευχαριστημένος, τα σχέδια του φαίνονταν να αρχίζουν να περνούν μορφή!..

Αλλά υπήρχε ακόμα ένα μικρό προβληματάκι!..

Ο Βολντεμορτ ακούμπησε το ραβδι , μπροστά του στο τραπέζι, έπεσε πισο στην πλάτη της καρεκλάς του και έκλεισε τα ματια του…

Έψαξε στο μυαλό του και συγκεντρώθηκε σε ένα συγκεκριμένο κομμάτι του εαυτού του… ένα συγκεκριμένο κανάλι, του οποίου την υπάρξει την ειχε μάθει μόλις πριν από ένα χρονο!...

Ξαφνικά στο πρόσωπο του εμφανίσθηκε ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο… ένοιωσε ανταπόκριση στο άλλο μέρος της γραμμής…

Κάποιος ειχε ξεχάσει να πάρει την προφύλαξη του σήμερα!..

Ο κακόβουλος άντρας, άδειασε κάθε σκέψη από το μυαλό του, ανοίγοντας το σε κάθε νέα πληροφορία… και προχώρησε πιο βαθιά μέσα στο κανάλι που τον σύνδεε με τον μισητό εχθρό του…

Άμεσος άρχισε να κατακλύζεται από μια αίσθηση θερμότητας…

Προχώρησε κι άλλο, Στην αρχή υπήρχε μόνο μαυρίλα και μια απόκοσμη αίσθηση κενότητας..

Καθώς προχωρούσε ομος ποιο βαθιά, η εικόνα μπροστά του άρχισε να καθαρίζει…

Άρχισε να βλέπει σκιές και περιγράμματα διαφόρων αντικειμένων…

Συνέχισε να κατευθύνετε ποιο βαθιά, προσέχοντας ομος να μην προδώσει την παρουσία του στον εχθρό..

Σε λιγο η εικόνα μπροστά του καθάρισε τελείως επιτρέποντας του να αντικρίσει ένα θέαμα που έκανε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει γρήγορα…

επιτέλους , σκέφτηκε στον εαυτό του , επιτέλους έβρισκε τρόπο να χτυπήσει τον εχθρό του εκεί που πονούσε περισσότερο…

Για τον άκαρδο λόρδο το θέαμα που βρισκόταν μπροστά του δεν ηταν τίποτα περισσότερο από μια τεραστία ένδειξη αδυναμίας… Ομος σε έναν τρίτο (που δεν θα ηταν διεστραμμένος δολοφόνος ούτε φανατικός βασανισθείς) Θα φαίνονταν ρομαντικό και γλυκό..!

Βρίσκονταν σε ένα ψηλό βουνό, μπροστά τους υπήρχε ένας τεράστιος γκρεμός τουλάχιστον 400 μέτρων… Κατο υπήρχαν κοφτερά Βραχιά τα οποια γλείφονταν από τα αγρία κύματα της θάλασσα που απλωνόταν προς τον μακρινό ορίζοντα…

Ακριβός μπροστά τους μπορούσε κανεις να δει τον ήλιο, να δύει,..

να δανείζει το Βαθυκόκκινο χρώμα του στην θάλασσα , στον ουρανό σχηματίζοντας έτσι ένα καταπληκτικό θέαμα…

Εκεί μπροστά μερικά μέτρα μακριά από την αρχή του γκρεμού βρίσκονταν ένα ζευγαράκι, αγκαλιασμένο τρυφερά στο απαλό γκαζόν …

Βρίσκονταν στα όνειρα του ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ!..

Το θέαμα του ζευγαριού στο ρομαντικό τοπίο ηταν τόσο φανταστικό τόσο φυσικό που ο ίδιο ο άρχοντας του σκοτου δίστασε για μια στιγμή (κυριολεκτικά μόνο για μια στιγμή) να προχώρηση κοντά τους…

Όταν τους πλησίασε, το χαμόγελο του πλάτυνε ακόμα ποιο πολύ… την ήξερε αυτήν την κοπέλα, αυτό έκανε την δουλεία του πολύ ποιο εύκολη…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ έμεινε για λιγο ακόμα στο Όνειρο του Ποττερ, για να βεβαιωθεί πως ειχε δίκιο , πως ο Ποττερ ηταν όντως ερωτευμένος με αυτή την κοπέλα…

Μετά από ένα δεκάλεπτο ο Αρχινάς του σκοτους αποχώρισε με ένα μεγάλο μοχθηρό Χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο ,στο φιδίσιο πρόσωπο του…

ειχε σιγουρευτεί τώρα, ο Ποττερ ηταν όντως ερωτευμένος τρελά με την κοπέλα και αυτό ηταν ένα παρά πολύ καλό νέο για τον Λόρδο βολντεμορτ…

Μια από της μεγαλύτερες αδυναμίες θεωρεί και την αγάπη με τον ερωτά!

Ετοιμαζόταν να φυγή από το Όνειρο του αιώνιου εχθρού του όταν ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε μια κινήσει στην άκρη του γκρεμού!

Κοίταξε προς τα εκεί και είδε πως κοπέλα ειχε εξαφανιστεί και πως τώρα βρίσκονταν μόνο ο Ποττερ που ηταν γυρισμένος προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταζε με ματια γεμάτα φρίκη και έκπληξη! Μόλις συνήλθε, (ο Ποττερ) τον πλησίασε…

«Τι κανεις εδώ Βολντεμορτ…» του πέταξε με μίσος…

ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας ειχε ξαφνιαστεί, δεν περίμενε να καταφέρει ο Χάρη να αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του πριν το θέληση ο ίδιος, τον ειχε χρησιμοποιήσει Ίδη μερικές φορές για να του αποσπάσει σημαντικές πληροφορίες για τον εχθρό του, και ποτέ άλλοτε δεν κατάφερνε ο Χάρη να του αντισταθεί η και να πάρει χαμπάρι την παρουσία του…

Επιπλέον ήθελε να μη μάθει ποτέ ο Ποττερ πως τον ειχε δει στο Όνειρο με την κοπέλα.. γιατί τώρα θα ήξερε πως αυτός ήξερε!..

Αυτό δεν άρεσε καθόλου στον προνοητικό Λόρδο…

Κάτι φαινόταν να εχει αλλάξει πάνω σε αυτό το παιδί από τότε που συναντήθηκαν την τελευταία φορα, πριν δυο βδομάδες στο υπουργιο μαγιας!..

Αυτό το αισθανόταν καθαρά ο κακόβουλος άντρας , αλλά τι ακριβός ειχε αλλάξει? Πόσο πολύ ειχε αυτό το κάτι επηρεάσει τον Ποττερ?

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ δεν ήξερε!

« Τι κανεις αγόρι μου? Μεγάλωσες από την τελευταία φορα που σε είδα!» του είπε ειρωνικά …

Ο νεαρος ποττερ τον πλησίασε και καθώς το έκανε αυτό αρχισε να μεγαλώνει! Στην αρχή μόνο το πρόσωπο του μετά, όλο του το σόμα μέχρι που έγινε διπλάσιος από τον Βολντεμορτ, που τον κοίταζε με δέος και θαυμασμό. Το ήξερε αυτό το παχνί, ηταν το παιχνίδι της θέλησης και της γρήγορης σκέψεις…

«Ωραία…» του Χαμογέλασε, με κακία«…Βλέπω πως έμαθες και μερικά καλπάκια!..»

Με αυτά τα λόγια συγκεντρώθηκε στον Ποττερ και φαντάστηκε το πρόσωπο του να ανήκει σε ένα μικρό άσπρο ποντίκι! Στην αρχή αισθάνθηκε μια μεγάλη αντίσταση από την μεριά του Ποττερ αλλά Συγκεντρώθηκε ποιο πολύ και τότε η αντίσταση εξασθένησε!…

Ο Ποττερ, η καλύτερα το σόμα του Ποττερ άρχισαν να μικραίνουν απότομα…

Μίκραιναν, μίκραιναν μέχρι που έφτασαν σε μέγεθος ένας μεγάλου ποντικού και τότε με ένα μικρό Πάφ μεταμορφώθηκε σε ποντίκι με το πρόσωπο του αγοριού που ειχε μια έκφραση τρόμο!…

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ τον κοίταζε αυτάρεσκα!.. Μια χαρά τα ειχε καταφέρει…

Αποφάσισε Ομος να αφήσει τα παιχνιδάκια και να μπει στο ψητό!

«λιπών ποττερ? Νόμιζες στα αλήθεια πως είσαι ποιο δυνατός από μένα!..» τον ρώτησε σε τόνο που φανέρωνε ξεκάθαρα το πόσο γέλια θεωρούσε αυτή την ιδέα…

Ο Ποττερ ακόμα μεταμορφωμένος σε ποντική τον κοίταζε με βλέμμα γεμάτο μίσος!...

Ξαφνικά ομος έσφιξε τα δόντια του και στην στιγμή εμφανίσθηκε το πραγματικό του σόμα…!

« τι θες εδώ Βολντεμορτ?» τον ρώτησε ξανά ενώ στο πρόσωπο του φενονταν ξεκάθαρα το μίσος για αυτό το πλάσμα!

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ χαμογέλασε όλο νόημα.. «Είπα να περάσω μια βόλτα, να δω τι κανεις! Έχουμε καιρό να τα πούμε!…» Του είπε με υπέροχη…

«δεν παραπονιέμαι για αυτό!…» είπε συγκρατημένα ο νεαρος μάγος!..

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ αρχισε να διασκεδάζει με αυτή την κατάσταση…

«Τι! Δεν θέλεις να με βλέπεις ποιο συχνά? Στεναχωριέμαι πολύ! Έχουμε πολλά κινά!..» του πέταξε με υπονοούμενο..

« έλα… δεν έχω χρονο για παιχνίδια… Πες μου τι θέλεις η εξαφανίσου από το μυαλό μου!..» του απάντησε ξερά ο Ποττερ…

Ο Λόρδος αισθανόταν την οργή του ορκισμένου εχθρού του να μεγαλώνει από στιγμή σε στιγμή,.. και του άρεσε αυτό! Ήθελε να τον εξόργιση τέλειος να τον κάνει έξω φρένων… αν όχι για κανένα άλλο λόγο , τουλάχιστον να το διασκεδάσει λιγο!..

«Και γιατί να φύγω! Γιατί δεν με θέλεις εδώ! Μπορώ να σε μάθω πολλά πράγματα, μπορώ να σταθώ στο πλευρό σου σαν δεύτερος πατέρας και μπορώ να αναπληρώσω τον μάταια χαμένο Σείριο…» ο Λόρδος παρατηρούσε προσεκτικά τον νεαρό.., που εξοργιζόταν όλο και ποιο πολύ… Το διασκέδαζε αυτό, το διασκέδαζε αληθινά… « Τι κρίμα!.. να πάει έτσι χαμένος ένα τόσο καλός μάγος… και από τόσο καλή οικογένεια! Τους ήξερα άλλους τους συγγενείς του.. ηταν πολύ πίστη!..» του πέταξε με υπονοούμενο… «… οπος και ο Σείριος.» ο Ποττερ τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτος…

« τι λες? Ο Σείριος ηταν πιστός μόνο στον Νταμπλαντορ…!» του απάντησε με σιγουριά…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ χαμογέλασε από μέσα του! το ψαράκι έπιασε το Δόλομα!..

« Κι ομος δεν ηταν… ο Σείριος δούλευε εδώ και πολλά χρόνια μαζι μου!

Ακόμα πριν γεννηθείς εσύ! Ηταν ο ιδανικός πράκτορας… ο οποίος βρίσκονταν μέσα στην βάσει του εχθρού χωρείς να τον υποψιάζεται κανεις!.»

« ΟΧΙ!…» του φώναξε ο Ποττερ απότομα.. « ΛΕΣ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ… Ο ΣΕΙΡΙΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΜΕΡΟΣ ΣΟΥ!»

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας χαμογέλασε ακόμα ποιο πολύ… τελικά άξιζε τον κόπο!..

« Άκουσε με πρώτα… άσου πρώτα ολόκληρη την ιστορία και μετά να κρίνεις αυτά που ακούς…» έκανε μια μικρή παύση για να σιγουρευτεί πως ειχε στραμμένη πάνω του όλοι την προσοχή του Ποττερ και μετά συνέχισε!..

«άσου λιπών … πριν από πολλά χρόνια όταν η γονείς του Σύριους ηταν με το μέρος μου… πριν μαζέψω μεγάλες δύναμης και γίνω δυνατός… μου ηταν πίστη, και όταν άρχισα να ανεβαίνω ηταν η πρώτη που στάθηκαν στο πλευρό μου και βοήθησαν να φτάσω ψηλά…

Αλλά πριν γυνή αυτό, και καθώς ήμουνα στης σκοτεινές χώρες μαζεύοντας γνώσεις που δεν μπορούσε να μου της προσφέρει η βιβλιοθήκη του Χόγκουαρτς, Γνώσης για πανίσχυρα ξορκια, φιλτρα και για αξιοποιήσει της αληθινής μου δυνάμεις…

Όταν ήμουνα αποκομμένος από τον κοσμο, έπρεπε να έχω κάποιον πισο μου, κάποιον που μπορούσα να εμπιστευτώ! Κάποιον που θα ετοίμαζε το έδαφος για τον ερχομό μου ως Βολντεμορτ… αυτούς τους πιστούς υπηρέτες τους βρήκα στα πρόσωπα της οικογένεια Μπλακ…

Η οποίοι εκείνη την εποχή ειχαν δυο γιους, τον έναν ο οποίος ειχε μόλις τελειώσει το σχολείο και ο αλός που θα πήγαινε σύντομα στο πρώτο έτος του… τον Σείριο…

Που από μικρός ηταν ένας τεράστιος μπελάς…από μικρός ειχε ένα ποσοστό μαγικής ενέργεια μεγάπτερο από το μέσο όρο τον μάγων σε αυτή την ηλικία και ήθελε να δοκιμάζει τα πάντα… ηταν ικανώς να κάνει τα πάντα για λίγη δύναμη λιγο σεβασμό…

Έτσι αποφάσισα πως έπρεπε να τον κάνω σίγουρα υπήκοο μου, αλλά ηταν ακόμα μικρός! Ήθελα να περιμένω μέχρι να τελειώσει το σχολή ώσπου να τον κάνω υπηρέτη μου… Αλλά μου ήρθε μια πολύ καλύτερη ιδέα , θα τον έκανα από τώρα κατάσκοπο!…, ένας κατάσκοπος είναι καλός όταν κανεις δεν τον υποψιάζεται… και ποιος ηταν ο καλλίτερος τρόπος να μην τον υποψιαστούν? Να μην υποψιαστούν πως είναι από την σκοτεινή πλευρά?…»

Ο κακόβουλος άντρας έκανε μια σύντομη παύση… τόσο για να πάρει μια ανάσα όσο και να σκεφτεί την συνεχεία του παραμυθιού που τάιζε τον κακόμοιρο νεαρού!…

« Ο καλλίτερος τρόπος είναι να νομίζουν όλοι πως είναι καλός… τιμίως, και αγωνίζεται σκληρά για τα ιδανικά της καλής πλευράς!…

Για να το πετύχω αυτό έπρεπε να σκεφτώ κάποιο τρόπο…

Μετά από μερικούς μήνες περιπλανήσεις και αναζητήσεις βρήκα τα κατάλληλα υλικά και τα ξορκια για να το καταφέρω,… Και τα κατάφερα!

Χάρη στα παντοδύναμα ξόρκια και της κατάρες που έριξα πάνω στο νεαρό Σείριο, μερικές μέρες πριν πάει στο Χόγκουαρτς, κατάφερα να τον κάνω να εκλεχτεί στο Χιτώνα του Γκρίφιντορ! Αυτό ηταν ένα σπουδαίο επίτευγμα, κατάφερα να τοποθετήσω έναν κατάλληλο κατάσκοπο σε ένα σημείο στο οποίο δεν το υποψιάζονταν κανεις…

Ποιος θα υποψιάζονταν ένα 10 χρονο παιδάκι το οποίο είναι στο Γκρίφιντορ!..

Ιδικά όταν αυτό παίζει καταπληκτικά το ρόλο του καλού παιδιού!… Έτσι άρχισε η υπηρεσία του Σύριους προς τον Σκοτεινό άρχοντα…» είπε αυτάρεσκα ο Βολντεμορτ… χαμογελώντας κουτά.. υστερα συνέχισε!

«…Τα κατάφερε τέλεια , έγινε κολλητός φίλος ενός αλλού παιδιού από γνωστή οικογένεια του πατέρα σου ποττερ..

Και ξέρεις γιατί έγινε από τότε φίλος του πατέρα σου?

Επειδή του το είπα εγώ να γίνει…., και έπαιξε τον ρόλο του στην εντέλεια… ακόμα και την στιγμή που μου πρόδιδε το μυστικό για την αληθινοί τοποθεσία του σπιτιού σας!…»

Το πρόσωπο του ποττερ ειχε μεταμορφωθεί από την οργή του

« ΛΕΣ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ Ο ΣΕΙΡΙΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΠΟΤΕ ΑΥΤΟ!»

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας με το ζόρι κατάφερε να κρατήσει τον εαυτό του από το να αρχίσει αν γελάει σαν μανιακός…

« οπος νομίζεις! Βλάκα Ποττερ! Βλέπω πως ο Σείριος έκανε πολύ καλά την δουλεία του, σας έπεισε όλους πως είναι δήθεν πραγματικός σας σύμμαχος….

Και ο ίδιος ο πατέρας σου την ώρα που πέθαινε δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως τον ειχε προδώσει ο δήθεν κολλητός του!…»

Η Αντίδραση του Ποττερ ηταν αναμενόμενοι…

Έβγαλε με μια αστραπιαία κινήσει το ραβδι του, σημάδεψε με αυτόν τον Βολντεμορτ και φώναξε με όλοι την δύναμη των πνευμόνων του «ΑΒΑΝΤΑ ΚΑΝΤΑΒΡΑ!»!

Μια τεραστία καταπράσινη ακτίνα Φώτος τινάχτηκε απότομα από το ραβδι του Χάρη κατευθυνόμενοι με τεραστία ταχύτητα προς τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα που στέκονταν στην τροχιά της Χαμογελώντας ατάραχος…

Η ακτίνα τον πλησίασε, και τον απείχε μόνο ελάχιστα εκατοστά για να τον χτύπησε ακριβός στην μέση του στήθους του…

Με το που ακούμπησε η πράσινη φονική ακτίνα τον Λόρδο βολντεμορτ… συνέβησαν δυο πράγματα ταυτόχρονος…

Από τον Σκοτεινό αρχοντα τινάχτηκαν εκατοντάδες κόκκινες και μαύρες σπίθες…

Η ακτίνα της φονικής κατάρας χωρίσθηκε στην μέση και απομακρύνθηκε μέσα σε δυο νέες ακτίνες, η οποίες κατευθύνονταν ακίνδυνα μακριά από τους δυο άντρες…

Όταν τελείωσε όλο αυτό το σκηνικό… ο λόρδος Βολντεμορτ στέκονταν στο ίδιο ακριβός σημείο στο οποίο βρισκόταν πριν τη επιθέσει του Ποττερ… κοιτάζοντας τον, με το αιώνια κακόβουλο χαμόγελο του..

Ο Ποττερ ηταν γονατιστός στο ένα γόνατο και κοιτούσε ξαφνιασμένος τον Λόρδο βολντεμορτ…

Ο Οποίος του Χαμογέλασε ακόμα ποιο πολύ, « Ποττερ, έτσι μπράβο, έτσι σε θέλω! Να αφήνεις το θυμό σου ελεύθερο… μην τον κρατάς μέσα σου ελευθέρωσε τον…

Μια χαρά τα πήγες τώρα… το μόνο που απομένει είναι να τα καταφερεις και στον πραγματικό κοσμο…» έκανε μια μικρή παύσει και υστερα συνέχισε… «… Γιατί ρε βλάκα Ποττερ τώρα είμαστε σε Όνειρο… δεν μπορείς να μου κανεις καμία πραγματική ζημία!

Ενώ εγώ μπορώ!…» πρόσθεσε με ζωηράδα…

Αυτό ηταν αλήθεια.. η τουλάχιστον έτσι πίστευε ο Βολντεμορτ, που κατά την γνώμη του ηταν ποιο δυνατός πνευματικά από τον Ποττερ και μπορούσε να τον νικήσει…

(πάντα κατά την γνώμη του ίδιου του λόρδου βολντεμορτ…)

Ο Ποττερ σηκώθηκε απότομα με την αποφασιστικότητα να αστράφτει στα ματια του…

« Αμα νομίζεις πως μπορείς να με νικήσεις μέσα στο ίδιο μου το Όνειρο είσαι πολύ γελασμένος!» του είπε ψυχρά…

Σαν απάντηση σε αυτή την δήλωση του Ποττερ ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ ξέσπασε σε ένα ειρωνικό-παρανοϊκό γέλιο…

« Αααα. Ρε Ποττερ… είσαι τόσο μικρός και άπυρος, εχεις τόσα πολλά ακόμα να μάθεις…

Το ότι βρισκόμαστε στο δικό σου Όνειρο , στο δικό σου κεφαλή είναι που με κάνει ανίκητο!

…. Και εσένα τρωτό…» με αυτά τα λόγια ο Βολντεμορτ σήκωσε σιγανά το χέρι του σημαδεύοντας με αυτό τον Ποττερ, και χωρείς να προφέρει καμία λέξει, ο νεαρος έπεσε στο πάτωμα σπαρταρίζοντας από τους πόνου… ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας τον κοίταζε με ενδιαφέρον? Θα κατάφερνε άραγε αυτός ο Νεαρος (ο οποίος εχει δήξη τόση πρόοδο στης μαγικές τέχνες σε τόσο μικρό διάστημα) να αποδιώξει την Βασανους από πάνω του!

Αν και βρίσκονταν σε Όνειρο, δηλαδή όχι στον πραγματικό κοσμο , ο πόνος ηταν σχεδόν ίδιος με τον πραγματικό, επειδή και στην πραγματικότητα ο πόνος είναι κάτι το οποίο δεν είναι πραγματικό… Ο Πόνος είναι μια ιδέα την οποια μπορείς να την ενισχύσεις η να την αποδιώξεις ανάλογο από την δύναμη της θέλησης σου…!

Οπος το περίμενε ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας, πριν περάσει ένα λεπτό ο Ποττερ σταμάτησε απότομα να κυλίετε στο πάτωμα και το πρόσωπο του πήρε μια εκφράσει αποφασιστικότητας,

πριν καλά ,καλά προλάβει να συνειδητοποιήσει ο Βολντεμορτ τη γίνονταν ο Ποττερ ηταν όρθιος με ένα Χαμόγελο αυτοπεποιθήσεις στο πρόσωπο του…

Έτοιμε το χέρι του προς την μεριά του Λόρδου βολντεμορτ και μουρμούρισε κάτι..

Άμεσος ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους αισθάνθηκε χιλιάδες τσιμπήματα μέσα στο κεφαλή του…

Ο Πόνος ηταν αφόρητος ακόμα και για τον ίδιο τον Αρχοντα του σκοτους!

Γονάτισε στο ένα πόδι του και έβγαλε μια κραυγή πόνου…

Ο Ποττερ συνέχισε να τον δείχνει με το χέρι του μουρμουρίζοντας κάθε λιγο και λιγακι κάτι στον εαυτό του…

Το μυαλό του βολντεμορτ έχε κομπλάρει, μόνο μια ερωτήσει τριγυρνούσε συνεχεία στο κεφαλή του, πως ειχε τολμήσει ο Ποττερ κάτι τέτοιο!… 

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας άρχισε να τα παίρνει…,

Με μια δυνατή κραυγή,(που έκοψε το αίμα στης φλέβες του Ποττερ!) έδιωξε απ' το μυαλό του για μερικές στιγμές τον πόνο και συγκεντρώθηκε… Φαντάστηκε πως είναι μέσα στο ίδιο του το μυαλό και πως κοιτάει τα διάφορα κομμάτια του..

Αναζήτησε ένα συγκεκριμένο , το οποίο ήξερε πως άνηκε στην αίσθηση του πόνου.., το απόκλεισε,…

Στην στιγμή όλος ο πόνος σταμάτησε!

Απαλά εξαφανίσθηκε…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ σηκώθηκε και ορθώθηκε μπροστά από τον Ποττερ οργισμένος…

« ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΗΣΕΣ!»

Μπροστά από την οργή του ο Ποττερ έκανε ένα γρήγορο βήμα πισο…

Ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας προχώρησε ένα προς το μέρος του .. « Τώρα θα πλήρωσης για αυτό που έκανε!» με αυτά τα λόγια ο κακόβουλος άντρας άπλωσε το χέρι του προς το αγόρι, Φαντάστηκε πως τον πιάνει από τον λαιμό και τον σηκώνει στον αέρα…

Πράγματι ο Ποττερ έπιασε το λαιμό του, προσπαθώντας να τον ελευθερώσει από την λαβή που τον έπνιγε, αλλά δεν βρήκε τίποτα παρά αέρα, Η λαβή ηταν μαγική!…

Άμεσος μετά άρχισε να σηκώνετε στον αέρα!.. 10-20-30 μέτρα όλο και όλο ποιο ψηλά…

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας τον κοίταζε από το έδαφος διασκεδάζοντας με τον εαυτό του…

Όταν ο Ποττερ υψώθηκε σε ένα σημείο το οποίο ο Παλαβός άντρας θεωρούσε αρκετά ψηλά (γύρο στα εκατό μέτρα ύψος)..

Άφησε τον Κακόμοιρο νεαρό ελεύθερο… αυτός άμεσος άρχισε να πεφτη με όλο και ποιο μεγάλη ταχύτητα προς το έδαφος…

Ξαφνικά ομος και ενώ ηταν στα μισά της διαδρομής του προς το έδαφος, στην πλάτη του Ποττερ εμφανίσθηκαν δυο τέρατα φτερά… Το καθένα ειχε διάμετρο τουλάχιστον 2 μέτρα και στο τέλος τους υπήρχαν μεγαλα γαμψά νύχια…

Αν και ξαφνιασμένος από την γρήγορη αντίδραση του Ποττερ, ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας χαμογέλασε!

Άρα ηταν ώρα για παιχνίδι!.. θα διασκέδαζε…

Συγκεντρώθηκε και φαντάστηκε τον εαυτό του να εχει και αυτός φτερά, μέσα σε μια στιγμή μεγάλωσαν από την πλάτη του άλλο ένα ζευγάρι μεγαλα μαυρα φτερά..

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ χωρείς να χάσει χρονο ανυψώθηκε απότομα προ τα επάνω, φτάνοντας στο ίδιο ύψος με τον Ποττερ…

«Άρα θέλεις παιχνίδια, ας τα εχεις λιπών!..» του φώναξε..

Σαν απαντήσει, το αγοριού τέντωσε το χέρι του προς την μεριά του άσχημου λόρδου, και από την άκρη του πετάχτηκε μια πύρινοι σφαίρα!

Μόλις την είδε ο σκοτεινός μάγος Φαντάστηκε άμεσος το χέρι του να γίνεται ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι πάγου να πιάνει την πύρινοι σφαίρα και να την πετάει πισο από' που προήλθε…

Η Φλεγόμενη μπάλα κατευθύνθηκε προς την μεριά του Ποττερ ο οποίος παραμέλησε ξαφνιασμένος, αφήνοντας την να περάσει ακίνδυνα από δίπλα του…

«τώρα είναι η δικιά μου σειρά να επιτεθώ!…» του είπε με κακία ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ…

Αποφασισμένος να τελειώσει γρήγορα αυτή την αναμέτρηση!

άρχισε άμεσος την συγκεντρώσει! κοίταξε τον αέρα κοντά στον Ποττερ, και φαντάστηκε να εμφανίζονται κοφτερά μαχαιριά παντού γύρο από το παιδί, Όντως τα μαχαιριά εμφανίσθηκαν μόνο μια στιγμή μετά από την σκέψη του λόρδου..

Υστερα ο Βολντεμορτ φαντάστηκε τα μαχαιριά να πιάνουν φωτιά και κάνουν κύκλους με τεραστία ταχύτητα , γύρο από τον Ποττερ, σε απόσταση αναπνοής…

Όταν τελείωσε κοίταξε ευχαριστημένος την δουλεία που ειχε κάνει!..

Ο Ποττερ ο οποίος βρίσκονταν μες την μέση των ιπταμένων –φλεγόμενων -κοφτερών μαχαιριών δεν τολμούσε ούτε να κουνηθεί!

Τα παρακολουθούσε να τον πλησιάζουν όλο και περισσότερο με τον τρόμο αποτυπωμένο στο πρόσωπο του!

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ Ακόμα χαμογελώντας κουτίτηκα, αποφάσισε πως δεν έφταναν τα ιπτάμενα μαχαιριά … ( ήθελε να δόση στον Ποττερ ένα καλό μάθημα, το οποίο θα το θυμόταν για πολύ, πολύ καιρό ακόμα!)

Έβγαλε τα πάντα από το μυαλό του , εκτός από την εικόνα του αγοριού και των φλεγόμενων στιλέτων που πετούσαν ολόγυρα του…

Συγκεντρώθηκε στην δύναμη του ουρανού, στην δύναμη του σύννεφου…στην αστραπή…!

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ, όντως παντοδύναμος στης σκοτεινές τέχνες, τα κατάφερνε πολύ καλά με της διανοητικές μάχες!

Μόλις μερικές στιγμές μετά από το κάλεσμα του Βολντεμορτ , πάνω από τον Ποττερ εμφανίσθηκε ένα τεράστιο μαύρο σύννεφο…

Από το οποίο εμφανίσθηκε μια τεραστία, φωτεινή αστραπη, κατευθυνόμενοι ακριβός πάνω στο αγόρι…

Ο Ποττερ έβγαλε μια φωνή τρόμου, νομίζοντας πως ειχε έρθει το τέλος της ζωής του…

Αλλά μια μόλις στιγμή πριν η φωτεινή αστραπη ακουμπήσει πάνω του , ο Βολντεμορτ κούνησε το χέρι του και η αστραπη διασπάστηκε, δημιουργώντας ένα φωτεινό κύκλο γύρο από τον Ποττερ…

Ο Βολντεμορτ σήκωσε τα χέρια του προς το σύννεφο, και φαντάστηκε ( με όλη την δύναμη της θέλησης του) και άλλες αστραπές να πέφτουν , πάνω στον καταδικασμένο αγόρι, ενισχύοντας έτσι την ηλεκτρικοί φυλακή του Ποττερ…

Η Αστραπές όντως άρχισαν να πέφτουν η μια μετά την άλλη, δημιουργώντας όλο και όλο μεγαλύτεροι σφαίρα γύρο από τον νεαρό…

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ ειχε στραμμένη όλοι την προσοχή του στο να ρηχή όσο ποιο πόλους κεραυνούς στον ποττερ και δεν πρόσεξε πως ο νεαρος , μέσα στην φονική του φιλάκι , ειχε κλεισμένα τα ματια του και ψιθύριζε κάτι πεισματικά στον εαυτό του…

Αυτό συνεχιστικέ για μερικά λεπτά ώσπου ξαφνικά ο Ποττερ άνοιξε τα ματια του με ένα θριαμβευτικό Χαμόγελο… Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας ακόμα πωρωμένος με το να κάνει όσο πιο ισχυρή την μπάλα γύρο από το αγόρι ( πριν την ρήξη απάνω του) δεν το πρόσεξε…

Ο Ποττερ συνέχισε να χαμογελάει ατάραχα περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να εφαρμόσει το σωτήριο σχέδιο του…

Πέντε λεπτά αργότερα (από την ξαφνική ιδέα σωτήριας του νεαρού,) ο Βολντεμορτ βγήκε από την συγκεντρώσει του… μόλις αντίκρισε το έργο του Χαμογέλασε με κακία… οποίος θα βρίσκονταν στο επίκεντρο του φονικού δημιουργήματος του. θα πάθαινε τρομερές ζημίες!… ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας χαμογέλασε, αυτή την φορα ο Ποττερ την ειχε βάψει! Δεν θα έρχονταν κανένας να τον βοηθήσει..

Αν και μέσα στο Όνειρο ο βολντεμορτ θεωρούσε την νίκη του δεδομένη,..

Δεν ήξερε τι ζημία μπορούσε να προκαλέσει αυτή η τρομερή επίθεση που ετοιμαζόταν να ξαμολήσει ενάντια στον εχθρό… αλλά έλπιζε πως θα ηταν μεγάλη!

Με ένα δυνατό γέλιο που αντήχησε σε όλο το μέρος ο λόρδος Βολντεμορτ φώναξε!

« ΛΙΠΩΝ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ? ΤΙ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ? ΕΧΕΙΣ ΚΑΠΟΙΑ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΕΠΙΘΥΜΙΑ?»

Με αυτά τα λόγια ο Κακόβουλος άντρας γέλασε ακόμα ποιο δυνατά…

Ο Νεαρος μελλοθάνατος τον κοίταξε μέσα από τον επίκεντρο της ενεργειακής βόμβας που ηταν έτοιμη να εκραγεί από στιγμή σε στιγμή… «ΝΑΙ…» του φώναξε με περηφάνια « Η ΕΠΙΘΥΜΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΝΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ ΜΠΑΣΤΑΡΔΕ ΔΟΛΟΦΟΝΕ!»

Ο Λόρδα Βολντεμορτ περιορίσθηκε στο να γρυλίσει και να του χαρίσει ένα ειρωνικό Χαμόγελο.. « ΕΧΕ ΓΕΙΑ ΛΙΠΩΝ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ!»

Άμεσος μετά άνοιξε τα χέρια του συγκεντρώνοντας όλοι την δύναμη που του απόμενε στο να φανταστή την φωτεινή μπάλα (αστραπές ,φωτιά και κοφτερά μαχαιριά) Να κλείνουν απότομα και να καταστρέφουν το περιεχόμενο τους, Τον κακόμοιρο Ποττερ..

Μόλις εξαπόλυσε αυτή την σκέψη του , η Σφαίρα γύρο από το Ποττερ άρχισε να κλείνει γρήγορα υπόσχοντας το αφανισμό του αγοριού …

Ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους περίμενε ανυπόμονα να δει αυτό που περίμενε τόσα χρόνια… Τον αφανισμό του ορκισμένου εχθρού του!..

Ομος αντί για αυτό συνέβη κάτι το οποίο ο ανυποψίαστος Λόρδος δεν θα περίμενε ποτέ…

Μόλις ένα δευτερόλεπτο πριν την αποκορυφώσει της επιθέσεις, ένιωσε ξαφνικά μια παράξενη αίσθηση…

Πριν καταλάβει τι ηταν, αισθάνθηκε να πετάει με τεραστία ταχύτητα προς το μέρος του Ποττερ και της ενεργειακής μπάλας , που ηταν έτοιμη να κλείσει και να καταστρέψει οτιδήποτε βρίσκονταν μέσα της,…

Ο Λόρδος αρχοντας πανικοβλήθηκε! Δεν καταλάβαινε τι συνέβαινε? Και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό…

Στην μέση της τρελής διαδρομής του προς την φονική μπάλα, πρόλαβε να δει κάτι που του έκοψε το αίμα…

Τον Ποττερ να έρχεται πετώντας σαν φάντασμα με μεγάλη ταχύτητα προς το μέρος του…

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας και ο Ποττερ πλησίασαν ο ένας τον άλλον με απίστευτα μεγάλη ταχύτητα, αλλά δεν επακολούθησε καμία συγκρίσει… απλά ο Ποττερ πέρασε μέσα από τον Βολντεμορτ κατευθυνόμενος στο αρχικό σημείο στο οποίο στέκονταν πριν λιγακι ο Κακόβολος άντρας…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ κατάλαβε πολύ αργά τι συνέβη… και μόνο την στιγμή που έμπαινε μέσα στην ενεργειακοί μπάλα…. στην θέσει του Ποττερ…

Ακολούθησε μια τεραστία έκρηξη… κατά τη οποια άρχισε να τρέμει ολόκληρη η γη, και στον Ποττερ φάνηκε σαν να σταματούσε ο Χρόνος…

Είδε την ενεργειακοί μπάλα να συρρικνώνετε και υστερα να γίνετε η έκρηξη…

Απλώνοντας παντού ένα υπερβολικά έντονο άσπρο φως, που ομος μετά από μερικές στιγμές έσβησε απότομα και το μόνο που παρέμεινε ηταν το απόλυτο σκοτάδι!…

Ξαφνικά ο Χάρη πετάχτηκε από το Όνειρο του…

Ο πόνος στο μετοπο του (μια αίσθηση σαν να προσπαθεί κανεις να σου καρφώσει ένα κάρφη στο κούτελο), και η σύγχυση από το παράξενο Όνειρο δεν του επέτρεψαν για καμπόση ώρα για να καταλάβει που ακριβός βρισκόταν…

Όταν τελικά διέκρινε της σκιές από κάποια αντικείμενα, κατάλαβε πως είναι στο δωμάτιο του,..

ειχε πέσει από το κρεβάτι , και τώρα βρίσκονταν τυλιγμένος στα σκεπάσματα του στο πάτωμα…

Η πρώτη σκέψη του Ποττερ ηταν να πάει άμεσος να γράψει ένα γράμμα στο μέντορα του και διευθυντή του Χόγκουαρτς…

Έτσι σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και έφτασε παραπατώντας μέχρι το γραφείο του, όπου παίρνοντας ένα κομμάτι περγαμενή και ένα στυλό άρχισε να γράφει γρήγορα…

Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ…

Θα ήθελα να σας πω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό…

Τώρα που κοιμόμουνα Ξαφνικά ήρθε στο Όνειρο ο Βολντεμορτ μονομαχήσαμε και το νίκησα----…

Ο Χάρη σταμάτησε απότομα το γράψιμο του γράμματος, τι θα του έλεγε του Νταμπλαντορ?

Ότι ήρθε ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ στο Όνειρο του?.. ότι τον είδε με την Σάρα και μετά από αυτό ότι μονομαχήσανε, και κατάφερε ο Χάρη να τον κερδίσει…?

Και τώρα που το σκέφτονταν ο Χάρη, δεν ηταν ούτε καν σίγουρος πως δεν ηταν ένα κανονικό Όνειρο! Ένας εφιάλτης με τον μισητό εχθρό του!

Μήπως άρχισε να υπερβάλει με όλοι αυτήν την ιστορία με τον βολντεμορτ? Ηταν στα αλήθεια δυνατόν να έρθει να τον επισκεφτεί στο Όνειρο του? και να μονομαχήσουν!- βγάζοντας φτερά , πετώντας! και ρίχνοντας φωτιές από τα χέρια τους!

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά ο Χάρη ειχε σιγουρευτεί ποια ότι αυτός ο εφιάλτης ηταν όντως εφιάλτης και όχι κανένα διεστραμμένο Όνειρο που του έστελνε ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ…

Πήγε στο κρεβάτι του και πριν ξαπλώσει πήρε μερικές σταγόνες από το φίλτρο του Νταμπλαντορ για να είναι σίγουρος πως αποκλείεται να δει αυτό το διεστραμμένο πλάσμα ξανά…, αυτό το βράδυ τουλάχιστον.

Έπεσε στα σκεπάσματα και πριν προλάβει να κλίση τα ματια του ειχε ιδεί βυθισθεί σε ένα βαθύ θεραπευτικό ύπνο…

-----------------------------------

Ομος εκατό χιλιόμετρα πιο βόρια, ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ ειχε άλλη άποψη για το θέμα!

Όταν ειχε βρεθεί στην μέση της ενεργειακής βόμβας μόνο μια στιγμή πριν εκραγεί, το μόνο που πρόλαβε να κάνει είναι να ενεργοποιήσει μια τελευταία γητειά… την πνευματική ασπίδα …

Την ειχε μάθη πολύ καλά στα χρόνια που ηταν απλά ένα αιωρούμενο πνεύμα, αδύναμο και χωρίς καμία απόλυτος δύναμη! Εκείνα τα χρόνια ειχε μάθει πολύ καλά να δουλεύει στο πνευματικό κοσμο, τον οποίο επισκέπτονταν συχνά για να απόσπαση σημαντικές πληροφορίες από άτομα τα οποια ηταν από καιρό νέκρα…

Αυτή η γητειά λιπών, ηταν το μόνο που κατάφερε να μετριάσει κάπως την δύναμη της βόμβας τη οποια την ειχε δημιουργήσει ο ίδιος ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους…

Με αποτελεσμα να καταφέρει να σωθεί!

Χωρείς την ασπίδα ,ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας ηταν σίγουρος, πως θα ειχε πάθει τεραστία ζημία… (πάντα στο νοητικό μέρος…)

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ σηκώθηκε απότομα από το πάτωμα,(στο οποίο ηταν πεσμένος) και έβρισε σιωπηλά τον εαυτό του!

Πως ηταν δυνατόν να υποτιμήσει και πάλη την δύναμη της θέλησης του νεαρού ποττερ?

Αφού ειχε δει τόσες και τόσες φορές την δύναμη (η τη τύχη) αυτού του νεαρού! Γιατί τον υποτίμησε και πάλι..? αυτή την φορα ομος κόντεψε να του στοιχίσει ακριβά αυτή του η κουταμάρα ..

Αμα δεν ειχε προλάβει να ενεργοποιήσει την ασπίδα….

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας ίσιωσε το κορμί του, αποδιώχνοντας αυτές του της σκέψεις…

Ειχε καταφέρει να σωθεί, αν και παρά τρίχα… τώρα ομος ήξερε…, τώρα δεν θα ξανά υποτιμούσε αυτόν τον νεαρό μάγο!… Και θα τον εκδικούνταν για αυτό που ειχε κάνει!

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ έβαλε ξαφνικά τα γέλια…

Να η εκδίκηση!… τον περίμενε η γλυκιά εκδίκηση! Το σχέδια εχει τεθεί Ίδη σε εφαρμογή και μέχρι το τέλος του καλοκαιριού ο Ποττερ θα μετάνιωνε που ειχε γεννηθεί !

Ο Μοχθηρός αρχοντας καθόταν μονος του στο δωμάτιο του και γελούσε για πολλές ώρες ακόμα… καθώς φανταζόταν την τελειότητα της εκδικήσεις που ετοίμαζε…

Με το πρώτο φως του ήλιου ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ, εξαφανίσθηκε, πηγαίνοντας για ένα μακρινό ταξίδι στης άγνωστες χώρες που ειχε εξερευνήσει , ψάχνοντας για τα πολύτιμα συστατικά που θα χρησιμοποιούσε στο παντοδύναμο φίλτρο του!

Το πρωί ήρθε γρήγορα πριν καλά ,καλά το καταλάβει ο Χάρη…

Ξύπνησε από της ακτίνες του ήλιου να μπαίνουν από το παράθυρο του…

Τεντώθηκε τεμπέλικα και ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι του…

Κοίταξε το ρόλοι του δίπλα από το κομοδίνο του, η ώρα ηταν 9:39!

Ο Χάρη χασμουρήθηκε… και προσπάθησε να θυμηθεί, κάτι ειχε ξεχάσει, κάτι έπρεπε να κάνει… αλλά δεν ήξερε τι..

Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε….

Σάρα! Αυτή η σκέψη τον χτύπησε σαν κεραυνός στο κεφάλι…

Θα την συναντούσε στης δέκα στην είσοδο από το πάρκο!

Ο Νεαρος Ποττερ πετάχτηκε άμεσος από το κρεβάτι του, έτρεξε μέχρι την ντουλάπα του..

Από εκεί έβγαλε κάποια ρούχα, τα φόρεσε στα γρήγορα και κατευθύνθηκε γρήγορα στο μπάνιο…

Άνοιξε την πόρτα και πήγε να μπει μέσα…

Τον υποδέχθηκε ομος η φωνή του Νταντλι «ΟΡΕ ΧΡΙΣΤΙΑΝΕ! ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ… ΓΙΑΤΙ ΔΕΝ ΧΤΥΠΑΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΠΡΙΝ ΜΠΕΙΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΤΟΥΑΛΕΤΑ!»

Ο Χάρη έκλεισε γρήγορα την πόρτα ντροπιασμένος…

« ΝΤΑΝΤΛΙ!… τι κανεις εσύ εδώ? Υποτίθεται πως είσαι σε ένα φίλο σου!» κλαψούρισε ο Χάρη…

«ΝΑΙ… ΑΛΛΑ ΕΠΕΣΤΡΕΨΑ!» ήρθε η προβλέψιμοι απαντήσει του ξάδερφου του…

Ο Χάρη μουρμούρισε κάτι στον εαυτό του και άμεσος μετά έτρεξε στην δεύτερη τουαλέτα στο κατο πάτωμα…

Φτάνοντας εκεί χτύπησε μια φορα την πόρτα, μην παίρνοντας καμία απαντήσει όρμησε άμεσος μέσα…

Έπλυνε το πρόσωπο του, χτενίστηκε , καθάρισε τα δόντια του , ξανά-χτενίστηκε,

Και μετά βγήκε βιαστικός από το μπάνιο…

Έτρεξε (κυριολεκτικά) προς την έξοδος του σπιτιού..

Και θα τα ειχε καταφέρει … αλλά ξαφνικά ακούστηκε η φωνή του Θειου Βέρνον να τον φωνάζει από πισο του, «ΑΓΟΡΙ! Για πού νομίζεις πως το έβαλες?»

Ο Χάρη μαρμάρωσε στην θέσει του..

Γιατί? Γιατί να του συνέβη τώρα?. Τώρα που βιαζόταν..

Στην υπενθυμίσει της ώρας ο Χάρη κοίταξε το ρόλοι που ηταν κρεμασμένο στο απέναντι τοίχο, η ώρα ηταν 10 παρά εφτά…

Ο Χάρη γύρισε απότομα στον θειο του. «Έλα τι θέλεις… βιάζομε!»

Ο θειος του τον κοίταξε σαν να τον έβλεπε για πρώτη φορα…

«ΤΙ? Βιάζεσαι? Εσύ? να βιάζεσαι---…» διέκοψε την φράση του και αρχισε να γελάει παρανοϊκά…

Εκείνη την στιγμή στην τραπεζαρία (κοντά στην έξοδος του σπιτιού) μπήκε και ο Νταντλι..

«Μπαμπά… Γιατί Γέλας?..»

Ο θειος Βερνον κοίταξε τώρα τον γιο του προσπάθησε να μιλήσει αναμεσα από τα γέλια του… « ο--- Χαρ--η – βια—ζετ-αι!»

Ο Γιος του τον κοίταξε σαν να ηταν από άλλο πλανήτη.. τον πλησίασε σιγά και του είπε ήρεμα σαν να μιλούσε σε νήπιο…

«Μπαμπά… εντάξει ο Χάρη βιάζετε , αλλά που είναι το αστείο…» η προσπάθεια του Νταντλι να του μιλήσει σαν σε νήπιο έφερε αποτελέσματα…

Αλλά αντί να ηρεμήσει τον τρελό άντρα τον έκανε να σταματήσει απότομα να γελάει και να κοιτάξει τον γιο του στα ματια..

« δεν καταλαβαίνεις…! Ο Χάρη βιάζετε…» έδειχνε σαν να ηταν έτοιμος να Βάλη πάλε τα γέλια..

Από το ύφος του Νταλί μπορούσε κάποιος να καταλάβει ότι δεν ειχε καταλάβει…

Ο Βέρνον σταμάτησε τέλειος να γελάει… και κοίταξε τον χοντρούλη, οπος θα κοίταζε κάποιος ένα σκύλο που δεν του άρεσαν η μπριζόλες..

«δεν καταλαβαίνεις? Ο Ποττερ ο οποίος εχθές όλοι μερα έλειπε από το σπίτι και τριγύριζε ποιος ξέρει που…

Αυτός που δεν έκανε τίποτα απόλυτος.. αυτός τώρα λέει πως βιάζετε…»

Ο Βερνον τώρα ειχε κοκκινίσει και έμοιαζε με ένα πολύ φουσκωμένο παντζάρι…

Ο Νταντλι ειχε ακόμα στο πρόσωπο του αποτυπωμένοι την απορία..

«Έρεε? Και? Ο Χάρη μπορεί να εχει κάποιο ραντεβού με κάποια κοπέλα!»

Από το τόνο που χρησιμοποίησε ο ξάδερφος του Χάρη φαινόταν ξεκάθαρα το πόσο παρανοϊκοί θεωρούσε αυτή την ιδέα!

Ο πατέρα του, τον κοίταξε σαν να τον ειχε μόλις πυροβολήσει…. «ΤΙ… ΤΙ ΕΙΠΕ΅? Δεν άκουσα καλά! Είπες πως μπορεί να ειχε αυτό το φρικιό ραντεβού με κοπέλα…» είπε δείχνοντας με το δάχτυλο του τον Χάρη ο οποίος στεκόταν μερικά βήματα δίπλα του…

«… Σε παρακαλώ Νταντλι πες μου πως έκανες πλάκα…»

« Εννοείτε μπαμπά πως έκανα πλάκα.. εδώ δεν μπορώ να βρω εγώ κοπέλα, θα βρει αυτός ο γυαλάκιας από εδώ…»

Ο Χάρη ειχε κοκκινίσει ολόκληρος και έτρεμε από τα νεύρα του…

«ωραία μπορώ να φηγό τώρα! Οπος είπα πριν βιάζομαι…» τους είπε..

Και χωρίς να περιμένει απαντήσει γύρισε και κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο..

Πριν ομος προλάβει να κάνει δυο βήματα τον έπιασε ο Ντάντλι από το μπράτσο..

«για πού νομίζεις πως το έβαλες δεν τελειώσαμε μαζι σου…» του είπε με φωνή που έσταζε δηλητήριο…

Ο θειος βερνον τον πλησίασε και αυτός, « Ναι… αμα ο λόγος σου δεν είναι αρκετά καλός τότε δεν θα σε αφήσω να φυγής..»

Πατέρας και γιος κοιτάχτηκαν ευχαριστημένοι μετάξι τους… τον ειχαν στριμώξει, έτσι πίστευαν..

Ο Χάρη από την άλλη έβαζε τα δυνατά του για να μην αφήσει τον θυμό να τον καταβάλει…

Μετά από μερικές στιγμές ο Χάρη κατάφερε να πάρει τον Έλενο και να ηρεμήσει κάπως,

Κοίταξε το ρόλοι και είδε πως είναι 10 και 5…

Πως ειχε περάσει εστί γρήγορα η ώρα αναρωτήθηκε… αλλά αυτή του η απορία εξαφανίσθηκε άμεσος μόλις συνειδητοποιούσε πως έπρεπε να είναι πριν από 5 λεπτά στην είσοδος του πάρκου… πάει τώρα άργησε…

Γύρισε εξοργισμένος προς την μεριά του θειου του…

« ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΞΕΡΕΙΣ… ΝΑΙ , ΕΙΧΑ ΡΑΝΤΕΒΟΥ ΜΕ ΜΙΑ ΚΟΠΕΛΑ ΣΤΗΣ ΔΕΚΑ… ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΝΤΕ ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΟ ΠΟΛΥ…»

ΟΙ δυο Νταρσλι που ηταν στο δωμάτιο αντάλλαξαν παράξενες ματιές … για μερικές στιγμές επικράτησε απόλυτη σιωπή… μετά ξέσπασαν και η δυο σε τρανταχτά γέλια…

« Τι…» κατάφερε να άρθρωση Ντάντλι αναμεσα από τα γέλια του.. «… Εσύ εχεις ραντεβού με κοπέλα!…»

ο Θειος Βερνον τον πλησίασε και τον χτύπησε φιλικά στον ωμό.. «¨Μπράβο μωρέ αγόρι… εχεις χιούμορ τελικά!… μου έφτιαξες τη μερα…» διέκοψε και έβαλε και αυτός τα γέλια…

Ο Χάρη τους κοίταζε, προσπαθώντας να βγάλει κάποιο συμπέρασμα,

Τι ειχαν πάθη αυτή η δυο… το θεωρούσαν στα αλήθεια τόσο γέλιο να βγει με κάποια κοπέλα…

Ο Νεαρος κοίταξε το ρόλοι η ώρα ηταν 10 και 10…

όχι ρε… σκέφτηκε ο Χάρη τι θα κάνω τώρα… τη έχω στήσει δέκα λεπτά και αυτή η δυο δεν με αφήνουν να βγω από το σπίτι… 

Ο Χάρη αισθανόταν αληθινά άσχημα, ήθελε να φύγει να πάει να βρει την Σάρα αλλά το χέρι του θειου του τον κρατουσε σφιχτά… χωρείς να τον αφήνει να φύγει.. και επιπλέον ηταν και κάτι άλλο το οποίο αισθανόταν…

Δεν μπορούσε να το εξηγήσει αλλά ειχε την αίσθηση πως τα πράγματα θα ηταν καλύτερα αμα δεν έφευγε από το σπίτι…

Έτσι άκουσε την διαίσθηση του, προσπαθώντας να πείσει τον εαυτό του πως δεν ειχε άλλη επιλογή..

Ο Θειος του και ο ξάδερφος του ακόμα γελούσαν παρανοϊκά… με την ιδέα του Χάρη να βγαίνει ραντεβού με κάποια κοπέλα..

Ο Χάρη απλά κάθονταν και τους παρακολουθούσε προσπαθώντας να βγάλει κάποιο λογικό συμπέρασμα… δεν τα κατάφερε…

Οι δυο Νταρσλι ειχαν τρελαθεί τέλειος!

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε το ρόλοι.. η ώρα ηταν 10 και 20…

Ο νεαρος έκρυψε με τα χέρια του το πρόσωπο του… τι έκανε! Καθόταν εδώ παρακολουθώντας τους δυο τρελούς να γελάνε αντί να έτρεχε να βρει στο πάρκο την Σάρα…

Ομος ακόμα και τώρα που το σκέφτονταν είχε μια παράξενη αίσθηση πως έπρεπε να μείνει εδώ… να μην φύγει προς το παρών από το σπίτι…

Ξαφνικά ο θειος Βερνον ,σαν να θυμήθηκε πως υπήρχε και ο Χάρη εκεί, τον κοίταξε και σταμάτησε να γελάει… «λιπών Ποττερ… εχεις ραντεβού λες! Με ποιον? Με κάποια κοπελίτσα του δημοτικού!» ο Ντάντλι αρχισε να γελάει παρανοϊκά και να κυλίετε κατο στην γη με το άγουστο αστείο του πατέρα του…

Από την άλλη ομος ο Χάρη δεν το βρήκε καθόλου αστείο… «Όχι… η κοπέλα με την οποια ηταν να συναντηθούμε, είναι η ποιο όμορφη κοπέλα που έχω συναντήσει ποτέ στην ζωή μου!» τους δήλωσε νευριασμένος…

Ο Θειος του έβαλε πάλη τα γέλια … «δηλαδή στο σχολείο σας υπάρχουν μόνο αγόρια!»

Του φώναξε αναμεσα από το γέλιο του…

Εντωμεταξύ ο Νταλί κόντευε να πεθάνει από τα γέλια…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε τον μεγαλύτερο Νταρσλι με αληθινό μίσος…

Γιατί να το κάνει αυτό.., γιατί να του συμπεριφέρονται έτσι…

Αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι για αυτό…

Πλησίασε τον Βερνον και ακούμπησε το δάχτυλο του στο στήθος του…

«μην με ξανά-προσβάλεις…» του είπε απειλητικά, «…αλλιώς θα πάθεις ζημία!»

Η απειλή του Χάρη ηταν κούφια… και το κατάλαβε και ο θειος του γιατί άμεσος την επόμενη στιγμή του έπιασε το χέρι, με ταχύτητα που δεν θα περίμενε ποτέ κανεις από έναν τόσο χοντρό άνθρωπο, και το έστριψε…

Ο Χάρη βρέθηκε άμεσος γονατισμένος στο ένα γόνατο και με γυρισμένο το χέρι του…

Ο Θειος του, του γύρισε ακόμα ποιο πολύ το χέρι και ο Χάρη βόγκηξε από τον πόνο…

« Ε… λιπών ποττερ.. τι έλεγες! Τι θα μου κανεις? ε…?

Θα έπρεπε να μάθεις κάτι για μένα… δεν μου αρέσει ποτέ να με απειλούν!» και με αυτά τα λόγια γύρισε το χέρι του Χάρη ακόμα ποιο πολύ και τον κλωτσείσαι δυνατά…

Ξαφνικά ακούστηκε το κουδούνι της πόρτας να χτυπάει δυνατά …

Ο Νταντλί ο οποίος βρισκόταν ποιο κοντά στην πόρτα και ειχε μόλις συνέλθει από το κύμα γέλιου που τον ειχε κατάκλιση, πήγε άμεσος να την ανοίξει…

Όταν την άνοιξε έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό…

Μπροστά του βρισκόταν μια κοπέλα συνομήλικη του με όμορφα μακριά

Καστανά μαλλιά.. και ακόμα ποιο ωραία ματια, που τον κοίταζαν με περιέργεια…

Μετά μίλησε! Ο κόσμος γύρο από τον κακόμοιρο τον Νταλί σταμάτησε να υπάρχει…

άκουγε μόνο αυτή την γλυκιά μελωδία της, φωνής αυτού του αγγέλου..

---------

Η Σάρα η οποια βρίσκονταν στην είσοδο του σπιτιού του Χάρη κοίταζε ένα χοντρούλη αγόρι της ηλικίας της… τον ειχε ρωτήσει Ίδη δυο φορές αν βρίσκονταν μέσα ο Χάρη..

Ομος αυτό το παράξενο αγόρι το μόνο που έκανε ηταν να την κοιτάζει με ένα παράξενο βλέμμα…

«Σε ρωτάω για τρίτη φορα, είναι μέσα ο Χάρη Ποττερ?..» περίμενε λιγο και αφού δεν πήρε καμία απαντήσει συνέχυσε.. «Όρε παιδί… είσαι κούφος η καθυστερημένος?»…

Αυτό φάνηκε να συνεφέρει κάπως τον Νταντλι « α… ο… μ… όχι δεν είμαι! Είμαι ο Νταντλι! Στις υπηρεσίες σας..» σε αυτό το σημείο ο Νταντλι έκανε μια βαθιά υπόκλιση..

Μετά σήκωσε το βλέμμα του και είδε την κοπέλα να τον κοιτάει με ένα σχεδόν αηδιασμένο βλέμμα..

Μετά από μερικές στιγμές αμήχανης σιωπής η Σάρα του φώναξε χάνοντας πια την υπομονή της «τελικά είναι μέσα ο Χάρη ποττερ η δεν είναι..»…

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκε η φωνή του θειου Βέρνον από μέσα… «ΝΤΑΝΤΛΙ! Ποιος είναι? Τι Θέλει?…»

Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει στην ερωτήσει του πατέρα του ο Νταντλί η Σάρα , η οποια ειχε ποια βαρεθεί να περιμένει να της απαντήσει κάποιος, όρμησε μέσα στο σπίτι!

Το πρώτο που είδε, όταν βρέθηκε μέσα στο μακρόστενο διάδρομο , ηταν η μεγάλη κεφάλα του Βερνον που την κοίταζε σαν να ειχε δει κάποιο διαφανές φάντασμα… άμεσος μετά το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στο Χάρη ο οποίος βρίσκονταν ακόμα πεσμένος στην γωνία κρατώντας το στομάχι του..

Μόλις ο Χάρη είδε την Σάρα όλος ο πόνος από το χτύπημα που του έδωσε ο θειος του εξαφανίσθηκε μεμιάς! Ειχε έρθει! Η Σάρα ειχε έρθει… -ο Χάρη ηταν χαρούμενος-

Η Σάρα ομος από την άλλη ειχε διαφορετικά αισθήματα… μόλις είδε τον Χάρη πεσμένο στην γη άμεσος φώναξε.. «ΧΆΡΗ! ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΛΑ» και έτρεξε κοντά του…

Ο Χάρη σηκώθηκε άμεσος και την πλησίασε πέφτοντας στην αγκαλιά της… «ΣΆΡΑ! ΗΡΘΕΣ!»

Έμειναν για λιγο αγκαλιασμένοι και μετά ο Χάρη της έδειξε τον θειο του … « αυτός είναι ο Θειος μου, ο Βερνον…» καθώς το έλεγε αυτό μπήκε και ο Νταλί μέσα στο δωμάτιο… «και αυτός είναι ο Ξάδερφος μου ο Νταλί..» της είπε άκεφα..

«ναι αυτόν τον έχω ιδεί γνωρίσει…» του απάντησε αυτή στον ίδιο τόνο..

Ο Θειος Βερνον τους πλησίασε απότομα..

«Εσείς η δυο γνωρίζεστε?» ρώτησε… η εκφράσει στο πρόσωπο του έκανε αυτή την ερωτήσει να ακούγεται πολύ ποιο κουτή απατή ηταν! Αν είναι δυνατόν κάτι τέτοιο…

Η εκφράσει στο προσώπου του ηταν σαν ενός βατράχου που μόλις το ειχε δαγκώσει φίδι και το ειχε αρπάξει ένα γεράκι την ίδια ακριβός στιγμή!

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταζε για λιγο, και μετά του απάντησε.. « ε… ναι! Η κοπέλα με την οποια ηταν να συναντηθούμε!»

Ο Βερνον τους κοιτούσε ακόμα ποιο κουτά… ομος τώρα ειχε και ένα άλλο παχουλό μούτρο δίπλα του να τους χαζεύει ακόμα ποιο κουτά…

« Άρα είστε φίλη?» ρώτησε υπερβολικά κουτά ο Νταντλι…

Η Σάρα γύρισε προς το μέρος του Χάρη, έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του, και είπε στο νεαρό Νταρσλι… «Όχι είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω!»…

Αυτή της την φράση της την υποδέχτηκαν τρία δυνατά ΤΙ.. 

Η εκφράσει και τον δυο Νταρσλι φανέρωνε απόλυτο ξάφνιασμα… αλλά δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί ούτε στο ελάχιστο με την εκφράσει του Χάρη! Ο οποίος άμεσος προσπαθούσε το κρύψει! Αλλά χωρίς μεγάλη επιτυχία…

Η Σάρα χαμογέλασε με της αντίδραση τον άλλον δυο… γύρισε προς την μεριά του Χάρη και του είπε με την γλυκιά φωνή της.. « Αγάπη,.. πάμε! Μας περιμένει η λιμουζίνα!»

Ο Χάρη πάλε προσπάθησε να κρύψει το ξάφνιασμα του, καταλαβαίνοντας το παιχνίδι που έπαιζε η κοπέλα… «οκ.. μωράκι μου πάμε…»

Με αυτή την φράση έπιασε το χέρι της σάρας και την τράβηξε απαλά προς την έξοδο του σπιτιού…

Βγήκαν έξω χωρείς να ρίξουν ούτε ένα βλέμμα στους δυο Νταρσλι… αλλά και η δυο μπορούσαν να νιώσουν τα βλέμματα τους να τους τρυπάνε σαν λόγχισε όρκ..

Κοιτάχτηκαν για μια στιγμή και μετά χαμογέλασαν… μέσα σε δυο δευτερόλεπτα ειχαν ξεχάσει τέλειος ότι υπήρχαν η Νταρσλι!

Έξω όντως τους περίμενε μια λιμουζίνα!

Ο Χάρη την κοίταξε και άμεσος σταμάτησε να προχωράει! Η Σάρα σταμάτησε και αυτή δίπλα του…

« ΣΆΡΑ… εγώ νόμιζα πως το είπες για πλάκα! Αλλά εδώ ύπαρχοι μια αληθινοί λιμουζίνα…»

η Σάρα απλά τον κοίταξε και του χαμογέλασε… « θα σου εξηγήσω τι έγινε όταν μπούμε μέσα!…» ο Χάρη εξακολουθούσε να την κοιτάει και να μην κάνει κανένα βήμα προς την παρκαρισμένοι λιμουζίνα!

«ΣΆΡΑ γιατί είπες στους Νταρσλι ότι είμαστε ζευγάρι,» της είπε και απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά της ένα βήμα…

Ξαφνικά έγινε κάτι παράξενο, ο Χάρη αισθάνθηκε ένα μικρό τσίμπημα στο μετοπο του και άμεσος μετά θυμήθηκε ένα παράξενο συμβάν το οποίο ειχε σχεδόν ξεχαστεί…

Θυμήθηκε έναν εφιάλτη που ειχε δει το βράδυ… Ηταν όντως εφιάλτης?

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την Σάρα η οποια του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα ερωτηματικά..

«Γιατί όχι?… για να δω της φάτσες τους… είδα πως σου συμπεριφέρονταν! Είσαι καλά?..»

Ο Χάρη της έγνεψε καταφατικά αλλά δεν έκανε καμία κινήσει να μπει στο πολυτελές αμάξι…

«¨Και αυτό τι είναι?» τι ρώτησε πάλι.. δείχνοντας προς την μεριά της λιμουζίνας!

Η Σάρα τον κοίταζε για λιγο, μέχρι να σιγουρευτεί πως ο Χάρη όντως δεν θα έμπαινε μέσα στο αμάξι πριν πάει γιατί βρίσκονταν εκεί…

« Είναι από τον πατέρα μου…» του είπε γλυκά..

«…την παράγγειλε για να έρθει να μας πάρει και να μας πάει στο δειπνώ!..» πρόσθεσε κεφάτα…

Ο Χάρη συνέχισε να την κοιτάει ερωτηματικά.. « ποιο δειπνώ?» την ρώτησε..

Η Σάρα του χαμογέλασε.. « Χάρη! Είσαι καλεσμένος για φαγητό σήμερα, ελπίζω να μην το ξέχασες…»

Ο Χάρη της απάντησε άμεσος, « σπίτι σας ναι! Αλλά αυτό είναι μερικά τετράγωνα από εδώ και δεν χρειάζεται λιμουζίνα για να μας πάει μέχρι εκεί…»

Ο Χάρη νομίζοντας πως την ειχε στριμώξει, τη κοίταξε κατάματα… ομος η Σάρα συνέχιζε αν χαμογελάει ατάραχη.. « Α ναι… ξέχασα να σου το πω… όταν είμαι μαζι σου ξεχνάω σχεδόν τα πάντα!..» έκανε μια μικρή παύσει και του χαμογέλασε γλυκά.. «.. λιπών έδινε μια

Μικρή αλλαγή σχεδίου..» του δήλωσε… « η γονείς μου αναγκάστηκαν να πάνε νωρίς στο άλλο σπίτι μας … και θα μηνούνε εκεί για λίγες μέρες… μου είπαν να πάμε και εμείς σήμερα για φαγητό εκεί… ελπίζω να μην εχεις προβλημα με αυτό!» του είπε ποιο σοβαρά…

«… θα ξαναγυρίσουμε το βράδυ!»…

Ο Χάρη την κοίταζε για λιγο, παρακολουθώντας προσεκτικά, προσπαθώντας να βρει κάποιο σημάδι. Κάποια κινήσει που να μην εχει κάνει εχθές… κάτι που θα πρόδιδε αμα δεν είναι η ίδια αλά κάποιος άλλος ο οποίος προσπαθεί να τον παρασύρει σε κάποια παγίδα..

Δεν βρήκε κανένα!

« ΧΆΡΗ! Εγώ είμαι η Σάρα… μπορείς να με εμπιστευτείς!…» του είπε η Σάρα καταλαβαίνοντας που οφείλονταν ο δισταγμός του Χάρη…

«… πήγαμε εχθές στο πάρκο και μου έδηξες ένα πανέμορφο μέρος!»

Το βλέμμα της σάρας καθώς το έλεγε αυτό και τα λόγια της.. σιγούρεψαν τον Χάρη πως είναι αυτή η αληθινοί Σάρα.. αλλά κάπου μέσα βαθιά μέσα του ειχε την αίσθηση πως εχθές το βράδυ έγινε κάτι κακό κάτι πολύ κακό, Κάτι που αφορούσε την Σάρα… αλλά τώρα δεν ειχε χρόνο να ασχοληθεί με αυτό το ζήτημα…

Έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά της Σάρας η οποια του το ανταπέδωσε ευΧαρηστα..

« Συγγνώμη Σάρα.. αλλά είχα ένα παράξενο Όνειρο εχθές… συγγνώμη για όλα… που σε άφησα να περιμένεις στο πάρκο!…» της είπε απολογητικά..

Η Σάρα απλά χαμογέλασε στην αγκαλιά του!

Και μετά από λιγο είπε.. «Χάρη, πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε σιγά, σιγά… πάμε στο αμάξι…»

Ο Χάρη έγνεψε καταφατικά, και η δυο προχώρησαν προς την λιμουζίνα…

Μπήκαν μέσα… ο Χάρη ξαφνιάστηκε από το μέγεθος της λιμουζίνας… από την έξω μεριά έμοιαζε σαν μια λιμουζίνα μέτριου έως μικρού μεγέθους αλλά από μέσα έμοιαζε ποιο που με ξενοδοχεία! Τόσο μεγάλο ηταν…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την Σάρα, η οποια του χαμογέλασε απολογητικά και του είπε.. « Θα μας πάρει σχετικά πολύ ώρα μέχρι να φτάσουμε …» ο Χάρη της χαμογέλασε και αυτός…

Έμειναν έτσι λίγη ώρα ο ένας να χαμογελάει στον άλλον!

Μετά η Σάρα απόστρεψε το βλέμμα της από τον Χάρη και γύρισε προς τον οδηγό. που ηταν πολύ μπροστά…

«ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ ΗΜΑΣΤΕ! ΜΠΟΡΟΥΜΕ ΝΑ ΦΥΓΟΥΜΕ!» του φώναξε..

ο οδηγός της απάντησε άμεσος… « ΕΝΤΑΞΕΙ ΔΕΣΠΟΙΝΙΔΑ… ΠΑΜΕ!»

και με αυτό αισθάνθηκαν και η δυο το αμάξι να ξεκινάει…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε καλύτερα γύρο του…

βρίσκονταν στην κύριο αίθουσα της λιμουζίνας.. κάτι το οποίο θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηρίσει κανεις ως το σαλόνι ενός μεγάλου σπιτιού… εδώ υπήρχαν δυο καναπέδες μια τηλεόραση.., κι προς μεγάλη εκπλήξει του Χάρη και ένα ΤΖΑΚΙ!

Προχώρησαν στο εσωτερικό και κάθισαν σε μια πολυθρόνα…

Ο Χάρη γύρισε να αντικρίσει την κοπέλα! « αυτό είναι τον γονιών σου?» Ρώτησε με δέος…

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε για λιγο σιωπηλή… και μετά του αποκρίθηκε! « όχι, μακάρι να ηταν… είναι νοικιασμένο! Δεν ξέρω πως τους ήρθε και το νοικιάσανε σήμερα… αλλά χαίρομαι που το κάνανε…» με αυτά τα λόγια χαμογέλασε γλυκά στον Χάρη.. ο οποίος της το ανταπέδωσε στο ανώτερο…

Κάθισαν για λιγο στο καναπέ μιλώντας για διάφορα ενώ το αμάξι προχωρούσε σιγά στο δρόμο…

Μετά από καμπόση ώρα η συζήτηση έφτασε στη λιμουζίνα και στο τη φανταχτερά πράγματα εχει…

Ξαφνικά η Σάρα αναπήδησε, καθώς μια ιδέα ήρθε στο μυαλό της…

« ΧΆΡΗ… εχει μια πισίνα στο διπλανό δωμάτιο! Πάμε να κάνουμε μπάνιο..!» του είπε γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό…

Ο Χάρη δεν της απάντησε άμεσος αλλά της έριξε ένα βλέμμα που μπορούσε μόνο να μεταφραστή με το όρε εχει και πισίνα αυτό το πράγμα – κολύμπι! Τι λες μωρέ δεν ξέρω να κολυμπάω!……. 

Μετά από αυτό το παράξενο βλέμμα του Χάρη, η Σάρα τον πλησίασε ποιο πολύ, τώρα βρίσκονταν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλον, ο Χάρη μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την καυτή ανάσα της Σάρα…

«Σε παρακαλώ!» του είπε αυτή σιγανά… βρίσκονταν τόσο κοντά του… ηταν τόσο ωραία… ο Χάρη χωρίς να το σκεφτεί πήρε το χέρι της στα δικά του και άρχισε να το χαϊδεύει.. η Σάρα του χαμογέλασε και τον πλησίασε λιγάκι ακόμα!

«Σε παρακαλώ!…» του είπε για άλλη μια φορα , και η φωνή της ακούστηκε σαν ένας μακρινός ,μελωδικός ψίθυρος!

Χωρείς να ξέρει τι κάνει ο Χάρη την πλησίασε και αυτός λιγο, τώρα σχεδόν ακουμπούσαν τα χείλη του μετάξι τους!..

« Ότι σε ευΧαρηστη..» είπε ο Χάρη με φωνή που ίσα που ακούστηκε….

Και έκανε να την πλησιάσει κι άλλο…

« ΟΡΕ ΑΛΜΠΕΡΤ!… ΤΙ ΓΙΝΕΤΕ!»

Και η δυο αναπήδησαν άμεσος ακούγοντας την γνώριμη φωνή του παππού της Σάρας!

«Παππού..!» κλαψούρισε η Σάρα… «… τι κανεις εσύ εδώ?»

Ο παππούς την πλησίασε σιγά, σιγά.. « εσύ τι λες? Λες να σε άφηνα με τον Αλμπερτ από εδώ, να περάσετε όλοι την πλάκα ενώ εγώ να κάθομαι και να βαριέμαι μονος μου σπίτι μου!»

Τα δυο παιδία αντάλλαξαν ματιές… ξαφνικά γύρισαν απότομα προς την μερί του παππού..

Καταλαβαίνοντας τι ηταν έτοιμη να κάνουν όταν ο Παππούς μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και του διέκοψε..

Απoτι φάνηκε ο Παππούς κατάλαβε που οφείλονταν η σύγχυση τους.. τους χαμογέλασε κλίνοντας τους το μάτι.. « μην φοβάστε!

Από μένα το μυστικό σας είναι ασφαλή…» άρχισε να γελάει… «… έτσι δεν είναι αλμπερτ.. είναι ασφαλείς??» την τελευταία φράση την είπε σαν να το δήλωνε αλλά ρωτούσε σύγχρονος…

Άμεσος μετά έφυγε από το δωμάτιο μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι για μυστικά και τρελούς έφηβους….

Ο Χάρη γύρισε να αντικρίσει την Σάρα και την βρήκε είδη να τον κοιτάζει… τα δυο παιδία κοιτάζονταν για λιγο και άμεσος μετά ξέσπασαν σε ένα τρανταχτό γέλιο…

Όταν τελείωσαν χαμογέλασαν πάλη ο ένας στον άλλον…

«Πάμε λιπών για ένα μπανάκι!» του πρωτινέ πάλη η Σάρα!

Αυτή την φορα ο Χάρη δέχτηκε χωρείς πολλές περίπλοκες..

Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε κάτι ομος που του πάγωσε το αίμα…

«ΣΆΡΑ… δεν έχω μαγιό!» της είπε άμεσος…

άθελα του στο μυαλό του άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται εικόνες του εαυτού του να κολυμπάει γυμνός δίπλα από την Σάρα... της έβγαλε άμεσος ελπίζοντας πως κάποιο μαγιό θα βρει…

κοίταξε την Σάρα..

Η οποια δεν του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα, κοιτούσε κατο το πάτωμα και απατό βλέμμα της μπορούσε να καταλάβει κανεις πως έκανε περίπου της ίδιες σκέψεις οπος και ο Χάρη προηγούμενος…

Μόλις κατάλαβε πως ο Χάρη την κοιτούσε άμεσος κούνησε το κεφαλή της και κοίταξε από την άλλη μεριά κοκκινίζοντας… « μην ανησυχείς… κάτι θα βρούμε!» του είπε μουρμουρίζοντας αδύναμα, μετά από λιγο….

Προχώρησαν και άλλο και μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο με την πισίνα… για άλλη μια φορα ο Χάρη έμμηνε άφωνος με αυτό που είδε… το δωμάτιο δεν ηταν μεγαλύτερο από το προηγούμενο… υπήρχε μια τεραστία πισίνα στο εσωτερικό του… σε ένα κομμάτι της η πισίνα σχημάτιζε ένα τρεχούμενο ποτάμι και έκανε το κύκλο ενός μικρού νησιού που βρίσκονταν εκεί… πάνω στο νησάκι φύτρωναν παράξενα τροπικά δέντρα και στην μέση του υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο σιντριβάνι από το οποίο πετάγονταν συνεχώς ένας πίδακας νερού…

Ο Χάρη έμμηνε να χάσκει για λιγο το θέαμα που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του, μην μπορώντας να πιστέψει την δύναμη της μαγιά που υπήρχε παντού γύρο του…

Και τι δεν μπορούσες να κανεις με λίγοι μαγιά, ποσά φανταχτερά πανέμορφα μέρη μπορούσες να δημιουργήσεις… η από την άλλη , σκέφτηκε , να καταστρέψεις!

Ο Χάρη κούνησε απότομα το κεφάλι του αποδιώχνοντας αυτές του της σκέψεις, μη θέλοντας να τα σκεφτεί αυτή την στιγμή… όχι με την Σάρα δίπλα του…

Καθώς σκέφτηκε την Σάρα, γύρισε να την αντικρίσει και την βρήκε για άλλη μια φορα να τον κοιτάει…

« λιπών..» της είπε ο Χάρη αδύναμα, χωρείς να μπορεί να ξεκολλήσει το βλέμμα του από πάνω της…

« λιπών τι?..» του αποκρίθηκε αυτή και η φωνή της ακούστηκε σαν να έρχονταν από πολύ ,πολύ μακριά…

Ο Χάρη πήγε να της απαντήσει αλλά η Σάρα τον πλησίασε και του έπεισε το χέρι…

Ο Καημένος νεαρος τα ειχε χαμένα δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει τι να πει…

Μόνο ένα πράγμα σκέφτονταν… Θα τον φίλαγε τώρα η Σάρα? Οπος πήγε να κάνει και πριν… Όταν εισέβαλλε στο δωμάτιο ο παππούς! Ξαφνικά ο Χάρη συνειδητοποίησε τη πήγαινε να κάνει…

Πρώτη φορα στην ζωή του ένιωθε τόσο άηχος… ειχε φιλήσει και άλλοτε κοπέλα, πέρσι μάλιστα την ίδια την Τσο! Αλλά αυτό δεν συγκρίνονταν ούτε στο ελάχιστο με αυτό που πήγε να γίνει πριν.. ούτε αυτό που ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει τώρα…

Η Σάρα τον πλησίασε και άλλο.. αισθανόταν και πάλε τη καυτή ανάσα της στα χείλι του..

Έκλεισε τα ματια του και ετοιμάστηκε για το φίλη..

Όλο το σόμα του έτρεμε από την αγονία…

Έτσι οπος βρίσκονταν για άλλη μια φορα, έτοιμη να φιληθούν…

Ακούστηκε ένας χτύπος πισο τους και άμεσος μια φωνή…

« ΕΛΑ ΑΛΜΠΕΡΤ… ΤΙ ΧΑΣΟΜΕΡΑΤΕ ΠΑΛΗ! ΕΛΑΤΕ ΓΙΑ ΜΠΑΝΙΟ…»

φώναξε ο τρελός γέροντας προσπερνώντας τους με το μαγιό του… τρέχοντας σαν τρελός προς την πισίνα και πηδώντας ψηλά στον αέρα πριν σκάσει μέσα στα ζεστενόμενη καθαρά νερά, λούζοντας και τους δυο έφηβους με νερό!

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την Σάρα η οποια απλά του χαμογέλασε απολογητικά…

Άμεσος μετά έπεσε πάνω του με δύναμη και ρίχνοντας τον μαζι της στην πισίνα πισο από τον τρελό γερο!

Μόλις βρέθηκαν στο νερό τα δυο παιδία άρχισαν άμεσος να ρίχνουν ο ένας νερό στον άλλο και να παίζουν κυνηγητό καθώς και αλλά παιχνίδια αυτού του είδους, μέσα στα ζεστά νερά… εντωμεταξύ μόλις μερικά μέτρα μακριά του ο παππούς κολυμπούσε στην πισίνα μονος του απολαμβάνοντας τα ζεστά νερά και μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι για παράλογους έρωτες και για τη μύρα του καθενός από μας….

Τα παιδία έμειναν στην πισίνα σχεδόν τρεις ώρες, πριν κουραστούν και βαρεθούν…

Βγήκαν έξω και πήγαν στον οδηγό ο οποίος τους έδωσε στεγνά ρούχα να φορέσουν και του είπε πως αμα θέλουν εχει έτοιμο κολατσιό…

Επεισεις τους πληροφόρησε ότι σε δυο ώρες θα φτάσουν στο προορισμό τους…

Ο Χάρη με την Σάρα άλλαζαν (ο καθένας ξεχωριστά..)… μετά έφαγαν το φαγητό τους.. και κάθισαν στο σαλόνι κοντά στο αναμμένο τζάκι για να ζεσταθούν λιγο…

Εκεί άραξαν στης πολυθρόνες ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο και μιλούσαν για διάφορα! Για τη ζωή της σάρας στο Ντάρμστρανγκ, για τον αδερφό της… και για αλλά διάφορα!

Χωρείς να το καταλάβουν, η δυο ώρες πέρασαν και τα δυο παιδία βρέθηκαν να έχουν φτάσει στο προορισμό του και να βγαίνουν από τη λιμουζίνα…

-----------------------------

παιδία σορρυ αλλά σε αυτό το σημείο πρέπει να διακόψω! Δε ξέρω αν σας άρεσε η όχι, αλλά ελπίζω πως ναι! Ηταν δύσκολα για μένα το Πάσχα, είχα πολλές υποχρέωσης και λιγο χρονο! Ούτε τώρα της εξετάσεις δεν ξέρω πως θα τα πάω! Αλλά ελπίζω να τελειώσω τουλάχιστον το τρίτο κεφαλαίο..

Ξέρω ότι σας υποσχέθηκα πως θα σας πω την προφητεία και όλα τα σχετικά σε αυτό το κεφαλαίο αλλά σορρυ… παραφέρθηκα από τα γεγονότα!

Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε έτσι οπος είναι γραμμένο, ξέρω πως σε μερικά σημεία είναι υπερβολικά δύσκολα γραμμένο και ότι απαιτεί απόλυτη συγκεντρώσει του αναγνώστη και πάλη δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει καλά τι γίνεται!

Ελπίζω να δήξετε υπομονή και να με αφήσετε να προσπαθήσω να γράφο καλύτερα!

Αλλά σας παρακαλώ όλους, θέλω παρατηρήσεις ,λάθη. ( όχι ορθογραφικά η συντάχτηκα) αλλά πλοκής… λάθει τα οποια βγαίνουν από τον τρόπο σκέψεις, από τον τρόπο αποτύπωσης!

Α ναι και κάτι άλλο θέλω από άλλους όση θα το διαβάσουν να μου πουν τι νομίζουν (την αλήθεια..) για τον τρόπο σκέψεις μου! (δηλαδή για το πώς γράφο το βιβλίο..)

Σας αρέσει έτσι οπος προχωράει η πλοκή (υπερβολικά σιγά) η θα θέλατε να το γράφο ποιο αραιά.. να προχωράει ποιο γρήγορα και να φτάσουμε σύντομα στο Χόγκουαρτς?

Τι άλλο να σας πω… Α.. ναι για το Όνειρο δεν ξέρω πως μου ήρθε η ιδέα με τον Σείριο, ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω! Αλλά ελπίζω να μην τα πήρατε μαζι μου για αυτό που γράφω! Θα τα εξηγήσω καλύτερα αργότερα.. (οχ.. πρέπει να αρχίσω να κρατάω σημειώσεις για τα πράγματα που σας έχω υποσχεθεί να σας γράψω αργότερα! ) και επιπλέον κάτι που βρήκα! ( ένα λάθος) αμα μπορεί να θεωρηθεί έτσι αυτή τι φορα όταν μπήκε ο Βολντεμορτ στο μυαλό του Χάρη, το έκανε με άλλο τρόπο απτοί την πρώτη φορα! Για αυτό δεν μπόρεσε ο Νταμπλαντορ να τον αισθανθεί και να επέμβει, την προηγούμενοι φορα ο Βολντεμορτ παρέσυρε τον Χάρη στο δικό του μυαλό.. και εκεί έγινε η μάχη ενώ αυτή την φορα τον επισκέφτηκε απλός χωρείς την πρόθεση να του επιτεθεί!

Καταλάβατε! Αμα όχι ρωτήστε με να σας εξηγήσω καλύτερα!

Τέλος πάντων ελπίζω να απολαύσατε το διάβασμα οπος εγώ το γράψιμο! Και μην ξεχνάτε θέλω κριτικές!

Το επόμενο δεν θα αργήσει τόσο πολύ να έρθει, αν και μέσα στης εξετάσεις δεν σας υπόσχομαι τίποτα…

Προς το παρόν να περνάτε καλά, και να διαβάζετε!

Υ.Γ. παιδία! Αν δεν σας αρέσει σας παρακαλώ πείτε το μου!

Ευχαρηστω! Θέλω να ευχαριστήσω όλους όσους το διαβάσανε… την Ναταλίτσα μου, το Λιζάκι (που σιχαίνεται να την φωνάζω έτσι!).. την Μάριο!

Αλλά θέλω επίσης να κάνω παρατηρήσει στην Ντενάτα! Που όλο λέει θα το διαβάσει εδώ και τρεις εβδομάδες και ποτέ δεν το διαβαζει!

\\\\\\\\ Α.. ναι και παιδία ανοίγω τμήμα τσεχηκων! Πληροφορίες και έγραφες στο 6948278988 η στην ηλεκτρονικοί διεύθυνση jensplseznam.Cz! 

για άτομα με σίγουρο μέλλων!!!

Υ.Γ. 2 Ψάχνω και χρειάζομαι εθελοντές για πρακτική εξασκήσει στην θεραπευτικοί τεχνική του σιάτσου! Οποίος εχει χρονο και διαθέσει για λιγο χαλάρωμα από τα μαγικά χεράκια μου ας επικοινωνήσει μαζι μου! ( έχω έλλειψη από εθελοντές..) παιδία τσάμπα μασάζ! Τι άλλο θέλετε::))) ( α.. καλά τα έχω παίξει τέλειος σήμερα!)


	4. Chapter 4 ΓΑΛΗΝΗ ΠΡΙΝ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΕΓΙΔΑ Β

22

( Μπου..! να με πάλι..) 3 ΓΑΛΗΝΗ ΠΡΙΝ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΙΓΙΔΑ! (συνέχεια!) 

Τα παιδία έμειναν στην πισίνα σχεδόν τρεις ώρες, πριν κουραστούν και βαρεθούν…

Βγήκαν έξω και πήγαν στον οδηγό ο οποίος τους έδωσε στεγνά ρούχα να φορέσουν και του είπε πως αμα θέλουν εχει έτοιμο κολατσιό…

Επεισεις τους πληροφόρησε ότι σε δυο ώρες θα φτάσουν στο προορισμό τους…

Ο Χάρη με την Σάρα άλλαζαν (ο καθένας ξεχωριστά..)… μετά έφαγαν το φαγητό τους.. και κάθισαν στο σαλόνι κοντά στο αναμμένο τζάκι για να ζεσταθούν λιγο…

Εκεί άραξαν στης πολυθρόνες ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο και μιλούσαν για διάφορα! Για τη ζωή της σάρας στο Ντάρμστρανγκ, για τον αδερφό της… και για αλλά διάφορα!

Χωρείς να το καταλάβουν, η δυο ώρες πέρασαν και τα δυο παιδία βρέθηκαν να έχουν φτάσει στο προορισμό του και να βγαίνουν από τη λιμουζίνα…

-----------------------------

πρώτος βγήκε από το αμάξι ο Χάρη…

Όταν βρέθηκε στο στέρεο έδαφος ο Νεαρος άμεσος κοίταξε γύρο του ανιχνεύτηκα αλλά δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα που να του θυμίζει το μέρος…!

Έμεινε για λίγες στιγμές έτσι. Χωρίς να μπορεί να κουνηθεί, χωρείς να μπορεί να αναπνεύσει, Χωρείς να μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα απόλυτος….

Μετά από μερικές στιγμές αισθάνθηκε μια κινήσει δίπλα του, κατάφερε να πείσει τον εαυτό του να γυρίσει να κοιτάξει ποιος ηταν…

Ηταν η Σάρα!

Μόλις ειχε βγει κι αυτή από τη λιμουζίνα και τώρα στέκονταν δίπλα από τον Χάρη παρακολουθώντας το ίδιο θέαμα οπος αυτός….!

Έμειναν για λιγο έτσι χωρείς να μιλήσει κανένας χωρείς να μπορεί κανένας τους να εκφράσει ανοιχτά της σκέψεις τους…

Ξαφνικά από πισο του ακούσθηκαν φωνές…

Γύρισαν και η δυο για να αντικρίσουν ποιοι έρχονταν, αλλά το μόνο που είδαν ηταν ο παππούς ο οποίος προσπαθούσε πεισματικά να βγει από τη λιμουζίνα!

Μόλις τα κατάφερε ( μετά από κανένα πεντάλεπτο..) πλησίασε γρήγορα τα δυο παιδία…

« Όρε Αλμπερτ, Σάρα! Τι περιμένετε παιδία μου, προχωράτε! Πεινάω!» Τους φώναξε δυνατά καθώς τους προσπερνούσε πηγαίνοντας προς τα μπροστά…

ο Χάρη έμεινε να κοιτάει το γερο που άλλο και απομακρύνονταν από κοντά τους!

Μετά έστρεψε το γεμάτο απορία βλέμμα του στην Σάρα… η οποια του ανταπέδωσε το ερωτικό βλέμμα χωρείς να ξέρει τίποτα να του πει!

Έκατσαν έτσι για λιγο να κοιτιούνται μετάξι τους ερωτηματικά…

Αλλά ξαφνικά ακουστικέ πισο τους ένας δυνατός θόρυβος ένα (ΜΠΟΥΜ)…

Οι δυο έφηβη γύρισαν ταυτόχρονα, τρομαγμένη , προς την μεριά από την οποια ακούστηκε ο δυνατός ήχος αλλά δεν είδαν τίποτα…

Από πισο τους δεν υπήρχε τίποτα!

Αυτή η πληροφορία χτύπησε τον Χάρη σαν κεραυνός…

ΠΙΣΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΔΕΝ ΥΠΗΡΧΕ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ! 

εκεί όπου βρίσκονταν η λιμουζίνα μόλις πριν από μερικές στιγμές τώρα δεν υπήρχε τίποτα….

Η λιμουζίνα ειχε εξαφανιστεί!

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την Σάρα, και συνάντησε το βλέμμα της…

«ΧΆΡΗ.. που είναι η λιμουζίνα?… που πήγε ο παππούς…» είπε σχεδόν τρομοκρατημένα η κοπέλα…

« δεν ξέρω…» απάντησε στον ίδιο σχεδόν τόνο και ο Χάρη…

Αυτόματα το βλέμμα τους στατικέ προς την κατεύθυνση κατά την οποια ειχε πάρει ο γερο-μάγος…

Τώρα ποια δεν φενονταν κανένα απόλυτος σημάδι του!

Τα δυο παιδία άρχισαν να πανικοβάλλονται…

« Τι Θα κάνουμε…?» ρώτησε η Σάρα τον Χάρη στα όρια του πανικού…

Ο Χάρη δεν της απάντησε άμεσος, απλά έκλεισε τα ματια του και συγκεντρώθηκε…

Έπρεπε να υπάρχει κάποια διέξοδο…

Άνοιξε ξανά τα ματια του και κοίταξε καλύτερα γύρο του!

Βρίσκονταν σε μια ανοιχτή πεδιάδα με ένα βουνό μπροστά του..

Δίπλα του υπήρχε μια μεγάλη λίμνη και πισο τους ένα δασός…

Ο Χάρη κοίταζε και ξανακοίταξε το βουνό…

Κάτι του θύμιζε… Μέσα στο μυαλό του ειχε την απαντήσει, για το που βρίσκονταν…

Αρκεί να ειχε ποιο πολύ χρονο να συγκεντρωθεί…

Το αισθανόταν, έφτανε κοντά στην απαντήσει,… αλλά κάτι τον διέκοψε!

Βγήκε από την συγκεντρώσει του και βρήκε την Σάρα να εχει πέσει απάνω του!

« Χάρη φοβάμαι! Που ήμαστε? Και ποιος μας έφερε εδώ?…»

Αυτή η ερωτήσει αντηχούσε στο μυαλό του Χάρη σαν μια τρομερή αλήθεια!

Υπήρχε περίπτωση να τους κουβάλησε μέχρι εδώ ο Βολντεμορτ και τώρα να διασκέδαζε παρακολουθώντας του?…

Με αυτή την σκέψη ο Χάρη έβγαλε το ραβδι του!… κοιτάζοντας ποιο προσεκτικά γύρο του!..

Κάτι δεν του πήγαινε καλά… αμα ηταν παγίδα του βολντεμορτ τότε γιατί δεν αισθάνονταν την παρουσία του? και γενικός γιατί δεν αισθάνονταν κάτι να τον απειλή….

Με αυτό το σκεπτικό ο Χάρη κοίταξε και πάλη γύρο του… τη λίμνη, το δασός, αλλά προπάντων το βουνό… κάτι του θύμιζε!

Ξαφνικά ο Χάρη κατάλαβε που βρίσκονταν!

Και εκείνη ακριβός την στιγμή έγινε κάτι πολύ παράξενο…. Το βουνό μπροστά του άρχισε να αλλάζει σχήμα μπροστά από τα ματια του, και η λίμνη με το δασός άρχισαν να αλλάζουν μορφή και μέρος…

Ο Χάρη έπεσε στα γόνατα χάνοντας την ισορροπία του….

Όταν επιτέλους τελείωσε όλο αυτό το σκηνικό, σηκώθηκε όρθιος και κοιτούσε με δέος την θεά που απλωνόταν μπροστά του….

Άμεσος βρέθηκε στο πλευρό του η Σάρα! « Χάρη τι έγινε? Είσαι καλά? Γιατί έπεσες κατο!» τον ρώτησε με φόβο στην φωνή της…

Ο Χάρη γύρισε για να την αντικρίσει! Από το βλέμμα της κατάλαβε πως αυτή δεν ειχε δει αυτά που ειχε δει και αυτός… για να σιγουρευτεί ομος την ρώτησε! « Σάρα, για πες μου σε παρακαλώ, βλέπεις εκείνο το βουνό!» και την έδηξε το σημείο στο οποίο πριν από λιγο υπήρχε το βουνό…

Η Σάρα τον κοίταξε παράξενα… « Χάρη είσαι καλά…?» τον ρώτησε ποιο επιτακτικά αυτή την φορα!

Ο Χάρη χωρείς να κλονιστεί και με την σιγουριά του να μεγαλώνει όλο και περισσότερο την κοίταξε σοβαρά… « Σάρα σε παρακαλώ απάντησε μου!»

Η Σάρα τον πλησίασε… « Χάρη τι έγινε? Με τρομάζεις…»σώπασε για λιγο…

Ο Χάρη την πλησίασε και αυτός… της έπιασε το χέρι και την χάιδεψε απαλά, « Σάρα δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι…» της είπε..

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε παράξενα αλλά ο Χάρη δεν της έδωσε σημασία. «Ξέρεις που βρισκόμαστε?…» τι ρώτησε.. και χωρείς να περιμένει απαντήσει της είπε…

« ΣΆΡΑ, βρισκόμαστε στο Χόγκουαρτς!….»

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταζε σαν να ειχε τρελαθεί.. «Τι έγινε? Χάρη είσαι καλά?..»

Ο Νεαρος της χαμογέλασε…. «Ναι μια χαρά είμαι… Σάρα πρέπει να με πιστέψεις… είμαστε στο σχολείο μας, βλέπεις εκείνο το βουνό…» Και της έδηξε περίπου το σημείο στο οποίο θυμόταν πως ηταν το βουνό… «… Αυτό είναι το Χόγκουαρτς! Πίστεψε το και θα το δεις…»…

Η Σάρα έμεινε να κοιτάζει μια τον Χάρη και μια το βουνό χωρείς να μπορεί να το πιστέψει!

Πως γίνετε να είναι αυτό το Χόγκουαρτς?

Η κοπέλα ξανακοίταξε το Χάρη… ο οποίος την περίμενε υπομονετικά!

« Μα Χάρη! Πως είναι δυνατόν να είναι αυτό το σχολείο σου? Εγώ μόνο ένα βουνό βλέπω!»

γκρίνιαξε η Σάρα…

Ο Νεαρος μάγος , χωρείς να χάνει την ψυχραιμία του, την πλησίασε σιγά και της έπιασε τα χέρια…

« Σάρα, σε παρακαλώ κοίταξε με..» της είπε με ήρεμη φωνή, τόσο ήρεμη που η Σάρα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς και τον κοίταξε…

«κλείσε τα ματια σου,» την προέτρεψε…

Η Κοπέλα έκανε οπος της είπε ο Χάρη και έκλεισε τα ματια της…

Μόλις ο Νεαρος είδε πως η Σάρα έκλεισε τα ματια της, την πλησίασε και άλλο..

Την αγκάλιασε και την αισθάνθηκε να χαλαρώνει μέσα στην αγκαλιά του…

Η Σάρα ( με κλειστά ακόμα τα ματια της,) ακούμπησε το κεφαλή της στο ωμό του Χάρη..

Ο οποίος ακούμπησε το δικό του κεφαλή απαλά πάνω στο δικό της…

« Σάρα…» της ψιθύρισε γλυκά… «… φαντάσου τώρα πως μπροστά μας είναι το Χόγκουαρτς!»

Αυτό έκανε και η κοπέλα…

Εκείνη την στιγμή έγινε κάτι πολύ παράξενο στο μυαλό της Σάρας… είδε ξεκάθαρα μπροστά της το κάστρο του Χόγκουαρτς… με το μεγάλο προαύλιο, με την λίμνη , με το απαγορευμένο δασός…

Εκείνη την στιγμή μέσα στο μυαλό της σχηματίστηκε μια ολοκληρωτικοί θεά του σχολείο…

Η Σάρα άνοιξε ξαφνιασμένοι τα ματια της, και κοίταξε ερωτηματικά τον Χάρη, ο οποίος της χαμογέλασε με αυτοπεποίθηση, άμεσος μετά έκανε πέρα και της αποκάλυψε την θεά πισο της!

Η Κοπέλα έμμηνε με το στόμα ανοιχτό…

Μπροστά της απλώνονταν ακριβός η ίδια θεά οπος ειχε δει μόλις πριν από μερικές στιγμές στο μυαλό της!

Πήγε να ρωτήσει κάτι τον Χάρη, αλλά αυτός την σταμάτησε πριν προλάβει να πει οτιδήποτε, «.. Σάρα σου παρουσιάζω το Χόγκουαρτς, ελπίζω να σου αρέσει!

Δεν έχω ιδέα πως βρεθήκαμε εδώ ούτε γιατί δεν το βλέπαμε από την άρχει αλλά πάμε μέσα για να μάθουμε…»

Η κοπέλα του έγνεψε καταφατικά και τα δυο παιδία κατευθύνθηκαν άμεσος προς την κεντρική είσοδο του κάστρου.

Στην διαδρομή δεν μίλησαν πολύ, ο καθένας ηταν βυθισμένος στης σκέψεις του,…

Αλλά και τους δυο, τους βασάνιζε μια κοινή ερώτηση… Γιατί τους έφερε η λιμουζίνα στο χόγκουαρτς…

Φτάνοντας στην πύλη του κάστρου τα δυο παιδία μπήκαν μέσα… (προς μεγάλη εκπλήξει και τον δυο η κεντρική πύλη ηταν ορθάνοιχτη, σαν να τους περίμενε να του φιλοξενήσει μέσα στη πολυτέλεια του κάστρου…)

Μπαίνοντας μέσα στην πύλη του κάστρου τα δυο παιδία βρέθηκαν μέσα στο κεντρικό διάδρομο…

Ο Χάρη οδήγησε την Σάρα απευθείας προς την μεγάλη τραπεζαρία υποθέτοντας πως αμα υπήρχε κάποιος μέσα στο κάστρο, τέτοια ώρα θα ηταν εκεί! Υπέθεσε σωστά!…

Φτάνοντας κοντά στην τραπεζαρία τα δυο παιδία άκουσαν φωνές να έρχονται από μέσα!

Αν και η πόρτα ηταν κλειστή ο Χάρη μπορούσε να ακούσει την φωνή του Καθηγητή Νταμπλαντορ να υψώνετε πάνω από της υπόλοιπες και να λέει κάτι το οποίο ο νεαρος δεν κατάφερε να ξεχωρίσει!…

Φτάνοντας στην πόρτα που χώριζε την τραπεζαρία από το διάδρομο ο Χάρη κοντοστάθηκε,

Η Σάρα γύρισε προς το μέρος του, « Χάρη τι εχεις? πάμε μέσα!»

Ο Νεαρος με ένα τελευταίο βάθη αναστεναγμό έγνεψε καταφατικά και μετά χτυπώντας μια φορα την πόρτα τη άνοιξε…

Άμεσος , μέσα στην μεγάλη αίθουσα απλώθηκε απόλυτη σιωπή, Τα δυο παιδία μπήκαν αβέβαια μέσα στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία…

Με το μπέικε μέσα στην αίθουσα ο Χάρη άμεσος σταμάτησε απότομα, κοιτάζοντας γύρο του με ξάφνιασμα…

Ήξερε βέβαια πως η τραπεζαρία δεν θα ηταν ίδια οπος και στο σχολικό έτος αλλά ποτέ δεν μπορούσε να φανταστή αυτό που έβλεπε τώρα μπροστά του!

Τα τέσσερα μεγαλα τραπέζια τον τεσσάρων κοιτώνων ειχαν εξαφανιστεί και στην θέσει τους υπήρχαν δέντρα… Ναι σωστά… Δέντρα! Πολλά δέντρα! Ο Χάρη κοίταξε την αίθουσα χωρείς να μπορεί να πιστέψει στα ματια του!

Στην μέση της τραπεζαρία του Χόγκουαρτς υπήρχε ένα δασός… (το οποίο του εμπόδιζε την θεά στο τραπέζι τον καθηγητών με αποτελεσμα να μην μπορεί να δει κανέναν απόλυτος)

Ο Χάρη έμμηνε να κοιτάει το θέαμα μπροστά του, χωρείς να μπορεί να ξεκολλήσει το βλέμμα από αυτό το παράλογο θέαμα που έβλεπε μπροστά του…

Η Σάρα δίπλα από τον Χάρη ηταν το ίδιο ξαφνιασμένοι με τον Χάρη! Μόνο που αυτή δεν κοιτούσε μόνο τα δέντρα που φύτρωναν μέσα από την συμπαγή πέτρα αλλά και το ταβάνι…

Στο οποίο ακριβός εκείνη τη στιγμή σκέπαζε ένα σύννεφο το απογευματινό ήλιο!

Τα παιδία μηνάνε έτσι, να κοιτάζουν σαν χαμένα το θέαμα που απλώνονταν μπροστά τους…

Και θα έμεναν έτσι για πολύ ώρα ακόμα αν ,από την σύσπασα τον κοντινότερων δέντρο, δεν πετάγονταν ο παππούς ξαφνιάζοντας τους !

« Αλμπερτ, που ήσασταν μωρέ παιδία! Χαθήκατε… κουνηθείτε! Πεινάω!»

του φώναξε από αποστάσει πέντε μέτρων και με αυτά λόγια γύρισε και άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση…

Τα δυο παιδία αλληλοκοιτάχτηκαν και μετά παρακολουθούσαν τον παππού μέχρι να χαθεί στα επόμενα δέντρα…

«Πάντα έτσι είναι ο τύπος?» ρώτησε κάπως αβέβαια ο Χάρη την Σάρα…

Η οποια του έριξε ένα ανησυχώ βλέμμα … « Όχι! Από τότε που σε γνώρισε εχθές, στο σπίτι μας εχει αλλάξει τελείως!»

Ο Χάρη απλά ανασήκωσε τους ομος του και χαμογέλασε αβέβαια στην Σάρα… η οποια του το ανταπέδωσε!

« Έλα, πάμε να βρούμε τους υπόλοιπους…» την παρότρυνε ο Χάρη, και με αυτά τα λόγια την έπιασε από το χέρι και προχώρησαν προς το δασάκι που βρίσκονταν μπροστά τους…

Μόλις μπήκαν αναμεσα από τα πρώτα δέντρα έμειναν για άλλη μια φορα με ανοιχτό το στόμα!

Τα δέντρα ποιο βαθιά μέσα στο δασός ηταν με χρυσό κορμό και ασημένια φύλλα!

Τον Χάρη άρχισε να τον καταβάλει μια παράξενη αίσθηση θυμού!

Τι γινόταν? Έπαιζε μαζι του ο Νταμπλαντορ κανένα σιχαμένο παιχνίδι? η ηταν κάποιες δοκιμασίες που έρεπε να περάσουν για να μπορούν να τους δουν!

Ο Χάρη άρχισε να θυμώνει!

Συγκεντρώθηκε ομος στον εαυτό του και καταπίεσε αυτή του την αντίδραση διατηρώντας την ψυχραιμία του!

Παρηγορήθηκε στην ιδέα της σάρας που βρισκόταν δίπλα του…

Έσφιξε το χέρι της ποιο πολύ και προχώρησε μπροστά! Η Σάρα τον ακολούθησε πρόθημα αν και κάπως φοβισμένη!

Προχώρησαν μερικά βήματα αναμεσα στα χρυσαφένια δέντρα…

Όταν ακουστικέ Μια γνώριμη φωνή να τους φωνάζει! «ΧΆΡΗ , ΣΆΡΑ εδώ πέρα…Φτάσατε? Σας περιμέναμε!»

Τα δυο παιδία γύρισαν προς την μεριά που ακούστηκε η φωνή και αντίκρισαν ,μόλις μερικά μέτρα μακριά τους, να απλώνεται ένα ξέφωτο και σε αυτό να είναι στημένο ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι…

Εκεί στέκονταν όρθιος ο Νταμπλαντορ και τους έκανε νόημα να τον πλησιάσουν…

Ο Χάρη κοίταζε τον Νταμπλαντορ με ένα παράξενο βλέμμα! Τώρα αυτό τι σήμαινε? Ειχε τρελαθεί τέλειος ο κόσμος? Ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε… αλλά αποφάσισε πως θα άφηνε αυτές της φιλοσοφικές ερωτήσεις για ποιο αργότερα!

Τώρα θα προσπαθούσε να μάθει ποιο πρακτικά θέματα!…

Οπος γιατί ύπαρχοι ένα τεράστιο χρυσαφένιο δασός μέσα στην τραπεζαρία του Χόγκουαρτς και γιατί έτρωγαν εκεί! και να μην ξεχνάμε το πιο σημαντικό,

γιατί βρίσκονταν στο σχολείο, υποτίθεται πως θα πήγαιναν να φανέ στο σπίτι της σάρας!

Ο Νεαρος αποφάσισε να μιλήσει αργότερα με τον Νταμπλαντορ…

Ήθελε πολλά να μάθει, και τώρα αισθανόταν ποια έτοιμος να μάθει και για την δεύτερη προφητεία…

Έτσι λιπών τα δυο παιδία προχώρησαν προς την μεριά του ξέφωτου, μόλις τα δέντρα γύρο τους άρχισαν να αραιώνουν ,επιτρέποντας τους να δουν καλύτερα το τραπέζι που βρίσκονταν στο ξέφωτο πρόσεξαν πως ο Διευθυντής του Χόγκουαρτς δεν ηταν μονος του εκεί…

Πρώτη, πρώτη ηταν η γονείς της Σάρας και βέβαια το παππού που κάθονταν στα αριστερά του Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ και όλο παραπονιόταν πως δεν ειχε αρκετό φαγητό να φάει…

Στα δεξιά του Καθηγητή Νταμβλαντορ βρίσκονταν η καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ, δίπλα της καθόταν ( προς μεγάλη απογοήτευση του Χάρη) ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ! Και δίπλα του ηταν ο μεγαλόσωμος Χάγκριτ.. (που μόλις τους είδε άρχισε να κουνάει το πελώριο χέρι του, με αποτελεσμα να ρίξει καταλάθως το ποτήρι του Σνειπ που καθόταν δίπλα του ,λούζοντας τον ολόκληρο με το ποτό του!)

Μετά τον Μικρό Γίγαντα ο Χάρη πρόσεξε πως καθόταν ο μικροσκοπικός καθηγητής Φλίτγουικ…

Δίπλα του κάθονταν ακόμα μερική άλλη καθηγητές… οπος η κύρια Σπράουτ, η καθηγήτρια της Βοτανολογίας με το στρουμπουλό πρόσωπο. Στο πλάι της ηταν η Κύρια Σίνιστρα…

Την προσοχή του Χάρη ομος τράβηξε ένα συγκεκριμένως καθηγητής που καθόταν στην άκρη του τραπεζίου ο Καθηγητής της μαντικής ο Φίρεντζ…

Ο Φίρεντζ δεν ηταν ένας συνηθισμένος καθηγητής ειχε το κάτι ειδικό, ηταν μίσος άνθρωπος μίσος άλογος, ηταν κένταυρος

Μόλις πέρυσι ειχε αρχίσει να διδάσκει μαθήματα στο σχολείο, μετά από παράκληση του Νταμπλαντορ.. οι άλλη Κένταυροι τον ειχαν απόρριψη για ακριβός αυτό το λόγο και θα τον ειχαν σκοτώσει αν δεν παρέμβαινε ο Χάγκριτ και δεν τον έσωζε την τελευταία στιγμή. Από τότε ζει ο Φιρεντζ μέσα στο Χογκουαρτς και κάνει τον καθηγητη της μαντικής…

Ο Φιρεντζ ειχε πέσει στην δυσμένεια τον άλλον Κένταυρων Ίδη από το πρώτο χρονο του Χάρη στο σχολείο τότε που τον ειχε σώσει μέσα στο απαγορευμένο δασός από τον καθηγητη Κουίρελ ο οπος αποδείχτηκε πως ηταν πιστός υπηρετείς του Βολντεμορτ…

Τα δυο παιδία πλησίασαν και άλλο το τραπέζι… Του χαιρέτησαν όλους..

Και μετά κάθισαν απέναντι από το Νταμπλαντορ..

Ο Οποίος του κοίταξε χαμογελαστά και τους είπε με την ήρεμη φωνή του..

« Λιπών παιδία πως σας φαίνεται η Τραπεζαρία! » ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε λιγο παράξενα και μετά τον ρώτησε, «Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ, γιατί υπάρχει ένα δασός εδώ μέσα, και γιατί έξω στην άρχει δεν μπορούσαμε να δούμε το κάστρο, και γενικός γιατί βρισκόμαστε εδώ..» στο τέλος της ερωτήσεις του ο Χάρη ύψωσε λιγο την φωνή του δίνοντας, στους υπόλοιπος, πως ειχε ενοχληθεί…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ ομος δεν κλονίσθηκε καθόλου, συνέχυσε απλά να του χαμογελάει σαν να πήγαιναν όλα σύμφωνα με το σχέδια…

« Συγγνώμη Χάρη για αυτό! Το ξέχασα, Ήθελαν να απενεργοποιήσω την προστασία του κάστρου αλλά το ξέχασα! Δεν πειράζει ομος έτσι δεν είναι? Είστε εδώ και τώρα μπορούμε να φάμε!»..

Κάτι στην φωνή του, έκανε τον Χάρη να μην τον πιστεύει τέλειος… Αλλά γιατί να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο επίτηδες, ο Χάρη δεν ειχε ιδέα… αλλά δεν ήθελε να συνεχίσει το θέμα τώρα, όχι με την Σάρα δίπλα του και τον Σνειπ μόλις λίγα μέτρα μακριά του…

Στην υπενθυμίσει του καθηγητη τον φίλτρων ο Χάρη έριξε μια ματια προς το μέρος του, και ξαφνιάστε βλέποντας τον να εχει στραμμένο το βλέμμα του πάνω του…

Και ξαφνιάστηκε ακόμα πιο πολύ όταν ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ του έκανε ένα νόημα με το χέρι του για να τον χαιρετίσει…

Ο Χάρη έστρεψε πάλη το βλέμμα του στον Διευθυντή του Χογκουαρτς και τον βρήκε και αυτόν να τον κοιτάζει με ένα διαπεραστικό βλέμμα…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ του έκανε ένα διαορατο νεύμα με το κεφαλή του δίνοντας του να καταλάβει πως ήθελε να του μιλήσει, αλλά πιο μετά… ο Χάρη Χαρηκε για αυτό, ήθελε απαντήσεις…

Έστρεψε πάλη την προσοχή του γύρο του, κοίταξε τους γονείς της σάρας που ειχαν άνοιξη συζητήσει με την Κύρια Μακ-γκοναγκαλ…

Μετά κοίταξε δίπλα του, την Σάρα και την βρήκε και αυτήν να τον κοιτάζει… Εκείνη την στιγμή ο Χάρη σκέφτηκε πως έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι για αυτό, δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει έτσι. Όπου και να κοίταζε κάποιος τον παρακολουθούσε… ο Νεαρος , έτσι, από περιέργεια και μόνο κοίταξε στην άλλη άκρη του τραπεζίου και δεν παραξενεύτηκε καθόλου βλέποντας τον Χάγκριτ και τον Φιρεντζ να τον κοιτάζουν.. μόλις είδαν πως τους κοιτούσε απόστρεψαν γρήγορα το βλέμμα τους κάνοντας πως ασχολούνται με κάτι τέλειος άσχετο…

Ο Χάρη Έστρεψε την προσοχή του πάλη στην Σάρα και, Χαρηκε ειλικρινά που, την βρήκε να μην τον κοιτάζει αλλά να είναι συγκεντρωμένοι μπροστά της, που οπος από μαγιά ειχε εμφανισθεί φαγητό πάνω στο πιάτο της …

Ο Νεαρος κοίταξε και το δικό του πιάτο που ηταν και αυτό γεμάτο με φαγητό!

Η Σάρα έσκαψε προς την μεριά του, έτοιμη να του ψιθυρίσει κάτι, όταν την διέκοψε ο Νταμπλαντορ…

Ο οποίος σηκώθηκε όρθιος και έβηξε για να σιγουρευτεί πως ειχε την προσοχή όλων που βρίσκονταν στο παράξενο δασός και άρχισε να λέει με δυνατή φωνή…!

« Θα ήθελα να καλωσορίσω τους καλεσμένους μας στο κάστρο του Χογκουαρτς.. ελπίζω να τους αρέσει..» με αυτή την φράση έριξε ένα από τα διαπεράστηκα του βλέμματα στην Σάρα… «αλλά για να μην πολυλογούμε… καλή μας όρεξη και να χορτάσουμε!»

Με αυτά τα λόγια κάθισε αναπαιστικά στην θέση του…

Δίπλα του ο παππούς άρχισε άμεσος να τρώει το φάει του μην μπορώντας να αντισταθεί άλλο!

Το Ίδιο πήγαν να κάνουν και η υπόλοιποι όταν ακούστηκε ένα βήξιμο από την άλλη μεριά του τραπεζίου.

Όλα τα ματια στράφηκαν προς εκείνη την μεριά ( όλα εκτός από του παππού που ειχε αφιερωθεί ολόψυχα στο έργο του! Να φάει όσο ποιο πολύ μπορούσε!)

Και ο Χάρη γύρισε να δει τι συνέβαινε!

Είδε τον Καθηγητη Σνειπ να εχει σηκωθεί από την θέση του να εχει σηκωμένο το ποτήρι του!

Όταν σιγουρεύτηκε πως ειχαν όλοι τα βλέμματα στραμμένα προς τα πάνω του είπε με φωνή γεμάτη πάθος, με τέτοιο πάθος που ο Χάρη πρώτη φορα άκουγε να χρησιμοποιεί ο καθηγητής των φυτρών..(ΟΧΙ λάθος σκέφτηκε ο Χάρη, τον ειχε ακούσει μια φορα με τόσο πάθος στην φωνή του… την μερα στο δεύτερο έτος, τότε που νόμιζε πως θα αποβάλουν τον Χάρη!)

«Θα θελα να κάνω μια πρόποση!…» είπε και άμεσος μετά έκανε μια δραματική παύσει για να τον προσέξουν όλοι… ( αλλά μάταια… ο παππούς εκεί! ειχε μείνει καρφωμένος με το φαγητό του και δεν έπαιρνε χαμπάρι τη γίνονταν γύρο του!)

Ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία αγρία ματια προς την μεριά του ηλικιωμένου άντρα ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ συνέχυσε… «Θα θελα να κάνω μια πρόποση στους νέους…» και έκανε ένα νεύμα προς την μεριά του Χάρη και της σάρας! «… επειδή αυτή είναι το μέλλων μας και η ελπίδα μας για μια καλύτερη ζωή!

Να ποιούμε στην υγειά όλων τον νέων, να τα καταφέρουν και να ζήσουν σε ένα καλύτερο κοσμο!»

Με αυτά τα λόγια σήκωσε ψηλά το ποτήρι του!

Αλλά η αντίδραση από τους υπόλοιπους δεν θα ηταν αυτή που θα περίμενε κάποιος μετά από μια τέτοια πρόποση…

Πρώτον απλώθηκε άμεσος μια νεκρική σιγή στο τραπέζι και όλοι έμειναν να κοιτάνε σαν μαρμαρωμένη τον εσωστρεφή καθηγητη !

Η Μόνη αντίδραση ηταν ( κατά παράξενο τρόπο) από τον παππού… που άφησε ένα μπούτι κοτόπουλου που κρατουσε στο χέρι του και σηκώθηκε όρθιος πηδώντας (πως το έκανε δεν έχω ιδέα…) πάνω στο τραπέζι τραβώντας στην στιγμή την προσοχή όλων τον υπόλοιπων!

« Σωστά! Σωστά! Πολύ σωστά Σεβέρους! Πες τα! Να ζήσουν τα παιδία μας! Να μεγαλώσουν και να φτιάξουν ένα καλύτερο κοσμο!…

Ναι… ναι… να ποιούμε στην υγειά τον νέων…» έσκυψε πήρε το ποτήρι του και κοίταξε με νόημα τον Χάρη στα ματια χαμογελώντας του…!

Μουρμουρίζοντας στον εαυτό του… Ναι, να ζήσουν τα παιδία και να σώσουν τον κοσμο!

Όλοι σήκωσαν τα ποτήρια τους και είπαν με μια φωνή «ΣΤΗΝ ΥΓΕΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΝΕΩΝ!»

Και όλοι μαζι ήπιαν…

Μετά από αυτό το επεισόδιο το δειπνώ εξελίχθηκε κανονικά… (όσο κανονικά γίνετε να είναι ένα δειπνώ το οποίο γίνεται σε ένα δασός που είναι σε ένα κάστρο το οποίο μοιάζει με ένα τεραστία βράχο αλλά είναι στην πραγματικότητα ένα σχολείο για μαγικά άτομα!…)

Μετά από κοντά τρία τέταρτα, όταν τελείωσαν όλοι το φαγητό τους, ο Νταμπλαντορ σηκώθηκε όρθιος… καθάρισε το λαιμό του και είπε με δυνατή φωνή « ελπίζω όλοι σας να απολαύσατε το δειπνώ όσο εγώ ο ίδιος…!…» με αυτά τα λόγια χτύπησε δυο φορές τα χέρια του και όλα τα φαγητά εξαφανίσθηκαν από το τραπέζι!… « τώρα είστε ελεύθερη να γυρίσετε ο καθένας στης ασχολίες του!» ο Διευθυντής κάθισε στην καρεκλά του καθώς παντού γύρο του, όλοι άρχισαν να κινούνται και να πηγαίνει ο καθένας στης καθημερινές του δουλείες.!.!.!

Ο Χάρη πρόσεξε πως ο καθηγητής Σνειπ ούτε Καθηγήτρια Μαγκ- Γκοναγκαλ δεν σηκώθηκαν από το τραπέζι, οπος όλοι η υπόλοιποι καθηγητές!

Ηταν τόσο απορροφημένος από το της κινήσεις του καθηγητη Σνειπ ο ,οποίος τον ειχε ξαφνιάσει αφάνταστα με την συμπεριφορά του, που πετάχτηκε τρομαγμένος, όταν άκουσε μια βαριά μπάσα φωνή ακριβός από πισο του!

«Για σου Χάρη! Τι κανεις…?»

Ηταν ο Χάγκριτ.. μόλις κατάφερε ο νεαρος να συνέλθει από την απρόβλεπτη εμφανίσει του μεγαλόσωμου καθηγητη μαγικών ζωών, γύρισε προς το μέρος του και του απάντησε…

«Καλά είμαι Χαγκριτ! Εσείς? Τι έπαθε το Χογκουαρτς…? Γιατί είναι στη μεγάλη αίθουσα ένα δασός…?» ο μεγαλόσωμος άντρας ανασήκωσε τους ομος του σε μια κινήσει αδιαφορίας…

« εχει κάποια σημασία…?»

ο Χάρη τον κοίταζε χωρείς να μπορεί να πιστέψει στα αφτιά του!

«¨ΤΙ… Χαγκριτ μου λες πως δεν εχει καμία σημασία πως ύπαρχοι ένα δασός μέσα στο Χόγκουαρτς..?» του είπε χάνοντας σιγά την υπομονή του…

Ο καθηγητής της φροντίδας των μαγικών πλασμάτων ανασήκωσε πάλι τους ωμούς του δίνοντας στον Χάρη να καταλάβει πως δεν εννοούσε αυτό!

«Δεν είπα πως δεν εχει σημασία απλά δεν ξέρω γιατί αποφάσισε έτσι ο διευθυντής αλλά δεν έχω κανένα προβλημα…» του εξήγησε ο Χαγκριτ..

Στην συζητήσει μπήκε τώρα και ο Φίρεντζ…

«ΝΑΙ…. Το δασός…. Ωραίο το δασός… μου θυμίζει την πατρίδα!…» είπε με την αιωνίως αινιγματικοί φωνή τον Κένταυρων…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε για λιγο τον κένταυρο ο οποίος του ειχε σώσει την ζωή στο πρώτο χρονο του στο Χογκουαρτς..

«αλλά αυτός δεν είναι λόγος για να υπάρχει ένα δασός μέσα στην μέση του σχολείου!» πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί ο Χάρη αλλά πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση του εμφανίσθηκε δίπλα τους ο Νταμπλαντορ, που τον κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο…

«Χάρη σίγουρα θα αναρωτιέσαι γιατί υπάρχει ένα δασός στο Χογκουαρτς! Έτσι δεν είναι?»

Ο Χάρη ηταν έτυμος να εκραγεί αλλά κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί και έκανε ένα καταφατικό νεύμα στον μέντορα του!

« ο λόγος Χάρη, είναι πως χρειαζόμαστε όλοι μια μικρή αλλαγή, κάτι που να μας ανασηκώσει το πνεύμα… Όταν κάποιος εχει καθημερινά τόσα πολλά προβλήματα και αντιμετωπίζει το θάνατο σε κάθε του βήμα, τότε πρέπει να υπάρχει κάποιο μέρος το οποίο να του γαληνεύει την ψυχή του και να τον βοήθα να βρει την δύναμη να συνεχίσει…

Και τι είναι καλύτερο για ένα τέτοιο μέρος παρά ένα χρυσό δασός..?»

Του χαμογέλασε με νόημα.. και γύρισε στους άλλους δυο.

«Χαγκριτ, μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να πας να κοιτάξεις αν χρειάζονται κάτι η φιλοξενούμενη μας?

Και εσύ φιρεντζ, θα σε παρακαλούσα αν μπορείς να βοηθήσεις λιγο το Χάγκριτ και μετά να περάσεις σε ένα μια ώρα από το γραφείο μου εντάξει?..»

Και η δυο καθηγητές του έγνεψαν καταφατικά και ξεκίνησαν να φύγουν μαζι προς την έξοδο του κάστρου…

Ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ επικέντρωσε τώρα την προσοχή του στον Χάρη ο οποίος καθόταν ακόμα στην καρεκλά του και τον παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά…

Ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος τον πλησίασε « Χάρη… έχω μια δουλεία να τακτοποιήσω τώρα… δεν θα μου πάρει πολύ ώρα, γιατί δεν πας να ξεναγήσεις το κάστρο στην Σάρα και μετά να έρθεις από το γραφείο μου! Σε καμία ώρα περίπου…

Θα επιθυμούσα να σου μιλήσω!»

Ο Χάρη του έγνεψε καταφατικά, «και εγώ θα ήθελα να σας μιλήσω..» του είπε..

«Ωραία! Τότε τα λέμε σε μια ώρα…» του απάντησε ο Νταμπλαντορ και ο Χάρη μπορούσε να διακρίνει μια σκιά ανησυχίας πισο από το κανονικά ήρεμο βλέμμα του…

Ο Νεαρος του έγνεψε πως ναι θα τον έβλεπε σε μια ώρα και μετά γύρισε να αντικρίσει την Σάρα η οποια μιλούσε με του γονείς λιγο ποιο πέρα….

Ο Νταμπλαντορ προσπέρασε τον Χάρη ρίχνοντας του ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα και κατευθύνθηκε προς την μεριά τον γονιών της σάρας…

«Ηλιάννα, Τζειμς μπορώ να σας μιλήσω για λιγο στο γραφείο μου!»

λέγοντας αυτά ο Διευθυντής έφυγε από τη μεγάλη τραπεζαρία με προορισμό το γραφείο του… η γονείς της σάρας τον ακολούθησαν…

Τώρα στο τραπέζι έμεινε ο καθηγητής Σνειπ με την καθηγήτρια Μακ-γκοναγκαλ…

Η καθηγήτρια ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτή του Σνειπ και άμεσος μετά αναχώρησε από την τραπεζαρία αφήνοντας τα δυο παιδία μόνα τους με τον καθηγητη Σνειπ, ο οποίος δεν έδειχνε καθόλου ευχαριστημένος με τον ρόλο που ειχε αναλάβει…

Γύρισε σιγά για να αντικρίσει τον Χάρη, μετά αναστέναξε και σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι πλησιάζοντας τα δυο παιδία.. «λιπών που θέλετε να πάμε?» τους ρώτησε.

Τα δυο παιδία τον κοίταξαν λιγο μπερδεμένα. «Τι εννοείς όταν λες που θα ΠΑΜΕ?..» των ρώτησε ο Χάρη!

Ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ γύρισε προς το μέρος του και κάρφωσε το παγερό βλέμμα του απάνω στο νεαρό… «Ποττερ μην κανεις πως δεν καταλαβαίνει… λες να θέλω να σας συνοδέψω και να κάνω τον φύλακα σας?…» του απάντησε κοφτά…

Η απάντηση του Χάρη ηταν προβλέψιμοι «ε…? τότε γιατί να έρθεις μαζι μας και να μας συνοδέψεις μέσα στο ίδιο το Χογκουαρτς?…»

«ε…? αυτό θα θελα να το ξέρω και εγώ! Αμα θες απάντηση, πήγαινε να ρωτήσεις τον διευθυντή..» Του αντιγύρισε εκείνος…

Ο Χάρη δεν έχωσε συνεχεία στην συζητήσει, κοίταξε την Σάρα δίπλα του, την πλησίασε και της ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτί… Η Σάρα χασκογέλασα κοιτάζοντας πονηρά τον καθηγητη Σνειπ που βρίσκονταν μερικές θέσης δίπλα τους, κοιτάζοντας τους με περιέργεια!

«λιπών… πάμε..!» του είπε μετά από λιγο ο Χάρη, και ξεκίνησε να προχωράει με την Σάρα στο πλευρό του…

Ο μικροκαμωμένος καθηγητής των μαγικών φυτρών αναστέναξε για μια τελευταία φορα, ξέροντας τι βάσανα τον περίμεναν, πριν ακολουθήσει του δυο έφηβους μέσα στο δασός και από εκεί προς τα ανώτερα επίπεδα του κάστρου…!

………………… …………………… ……………….. ………………..

Όχι πολύ μακριά από την μεγάλη τραπεζαρία και μόλις ένα οροφο ποιο ψηλά. Ο Νταμπλαντορ σταμάτησε μπροστά από ένα τεράστιο πίνακα, πισο του ο Τζειμς με τη Ηλιαννα σταμάτησαν και αυτή περιμένοντας τον Νταμπλαντορ…

Ο Καθηγητής πλησίασε το πίνακα έβγαλε το ραβδί του και το ακούμπησε σε ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο του πίνακα, προφέροντας σύγχρονος το μαγικό κωδικό που ξεκλείδωνε το κρυφό πέρασμα… μαγεμένα γλειφιτζούρια! …

Άμεσος ο πίνακας μετακινήθηκε λιγο προς τα έξω πριν κάνει πέρα και αποκαλυφθεί ένα αρκετά μεγάλο άνοιγμα στο τοίχο… μέσα από το άνοιγμα μπορούσε κανεις να δει την βάσει μιας μεγάλης πέτρινης σκάλας…

Ο Καθηγητής στράφηκε προς τους καλεσμένους του.. « ελατέ.. πάμε..» τους παρότρυνε! Και μπήκε πρώτος μέσα στο άνοιγμα του τοίχου…

Ο Τζειμς με την Ηλιάννα τον ακολούθησαν χωρείς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό…

Ανέβηκαν στην σκάλα που σε λιγο άρχισε να εχει μια σπειροειδή μορφή. Συνέχυσαν να ανεβαίνουν με τον Νταμπλαντορ μπροστά και τους δυο ενήλικες να τον ακολουθούν από κοντά.

Μετά από λιγο η μικρή ομάδα έφτασε σε μια χόντρη ξύλινοι πόρτα…

Ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ έβγαλε για άλλη μια φορα το ραβδί του από την θήκη του και το ακούμπησε ακριβός στη μέση της πόρτας.

Άμεσος η πόρτα υποχώρησε αποκαλύπτοντας ένα δωμάτιο, στην μέση του υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο μαύρο γραφείο από χοντρό συμπαγή ξύλο…

Στο δωμάτιο υπήρχε μόνο ένα μεγάλο παράθυρο από το οποίο μπορούσε κανεις να θαυμάσει την ομορφιά του κήπου του Χογκουαρτς καθώς και να δει ποιο πέρα, το απαγορευμένο δασός και ακόμα ποιο πισο τα βουνά του Χόγκσμιντ να λούζονται από το απογευματινό ήλιο του καλοκαιριού…

Η γονείς της Σάρας μπήκαν μέσα στο δωμάτιο και κοίταξαν καλύτερα γύρο του…

Το γραφείο του νταμπλαντορ δεν ηταν πολύ μεγάλο.. αλλά με κάποιο παράξενο τρόπο έκανε την εντύπωση πως μέσα του υπάρχουν πολύ ποιο πολλά πράγματα από αυτά που κανονικά θα μπορούσαν να χωρέσουν…

Πισο από το γραφείο υπήρχε μια βιβλιοθήκη με μερικά πανάρχαια βιβλία.. πάνω στην βιβλιοθήκη υπήρχαν κάποια πολύ παράξενα αντικείμενα… και γενικός το γραφείο του διευθυντή του Χογκουαρτς ηταν γεμάτο με αντικείμενα που την χρησιμότητα τους την ήξερε μόνο ο ίδιος ο Νταμπλαντορ…

Πάνω στους τοίχους ηταν κρεμασμένη ένα σωρό πίνακες η οποίοι απεικόνιζαν τους προηγούμενους διευθυντές του σχολείου καθώς και κάποια πολύ σημαντικά πρόσωπα στην ιστορία του μαγικού κόσμου…

« Ελατέ… καθιστέ.! Θέλετε να σας φέρω κάτι να πιείτε..?» τους ρώτησε ευγενικά ο Νταμπλαντορ ο οποίος ειχε καθίσει Ίδη στην θέσει του , πισο από το γραφείο του..

Ο Τζειμς με την Ηλιαννα κάθισαν στης πολυθρόνες που βρίσκονταν μπροστά από το γραφείο και παρακάλεσαν τον Νταμπλαντορ για ένα ποτήρι νερό…

Ο Καθηγητής έγνεψε καταφατικά και με μια κινήσει του ραβδίου του εμφανίσθηκαν στο γραφείο δυο ποτήρια γεμάτα καθαρό κρυστάλλινο νερό…

Ο Διευθυντής τα έδωσε στους δυο καλεσμένους του που τα πήραν και τον ευχαρίστησαν ευγενικά…

Ακολούθησε σιωπή κατά την οποια ο Νταμπλαντορ κοιτούσε σκεπτικός το κενό και η γονείς της σάρας κάθονταν υπομονετικά πίνοντας το ποτό τους και περιμένοντας τον να αρχίσει την συζήτηση…

Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά χωρείς να συμβαίνει τίποτα απόλυτος.. τελικά ο Τζειμς μην μπορώντας άλλο να αντέξει αυτή την πίεση ακούμπησε το ποτό του στο τραπέζι και ξερόβηξε, βγάζοντας έτσι τον Νταμπλαντορ από της σκέψεις του και επιστρέφοντας τον στην πραγματικότητα…

«Λιπών Άλλους, τι γίνεται..? Γιατί μας φώναξες εδώ..? Μας είπες πως είναι σημαντικό…!»

Ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ τον κοίταξε έντονα για μια στίμη και μετά του απάντησε…

«Ναι σας φώναξα εδώ σήμερα για ένα πολύ σημαντικό θέμα… πιστεύω πως κατάφερα να βρω το κομμάτι του παζελ που έλειπε…--» ο καθηγητής πήγε να συνεχίσει αλλά τον διέκοψε ο Τζειμς

«Αλήθεια! Και πως τα κατάφερες..?»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε ελαφρά, «το υποψιαζόμουνα εδώ και πολύ καιρό αλλά δεν ήμουν σίγουρος μέχρι πριν από λιγο καιρό… το κλειδί είναι ο Χάρη…!» τους είπε χαρούμενα…

«Ποιος Χάρη..? Ο ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ!… Μα πως μπορεί…? Που κολλάει ο Ποττερ με την προφητεία για την Σάρα…!» ξέσπασε ο Τζειμς μην μπορώντας να αντισταθεί άλλο ποια…

«Ο Ποττερ..? το περίμενα… δηλαδή το υποψιαζόμουνα εδώ και λιγο καιρό ότι μπορεί να εχει κάποια σχέση με την Σάρα.. η τουλάχιστον με την προφητεία…!» είπε η Ηλιαννα..

Ο Τζειμς την κοίταξε σαν να τον ειχε χαστουκίσει! « Τι? Το ήξερες και δεν μου το είπες..!» η Ηλιαννα τον κοίταξε « Τζειμς δεν άκουσες τι είπα! το Υποψιαζόμουνα.. δεν ήμουνα σίγουρη και επιπλέον δεν μπορούσα ούτε μόνη μου να το πιστέψω, πως φαντάζεσαι να έπειθα εσένα…?»του εξήγησε.. υστερα γύρισε να αντικρίσει τον Νταμπλαντορ..

« Αλμπους ,αλλά ποιος είναι ο ρόλος του Χάρη ποττερ στην προφητεία που μιλάει για την Σάρα..?»

Ο Τζειμς φάνηκε να ήρεμη κάπως με αυτήν την εξήγηση…

Αλλά στράφηκε προς την μεριά του Νταμπλαντορ περιμένοντας προφανώς εξηγήσεις…

Ο Καθηγητής που καθόταν αναπαυτικά στην πολυθρόνα του, έβηξε αδύναμα καθαρίζοντας το λαιμό του..

«Για την ακρίβεια δεν είναι η Σάρα το κύριο άτομο για το οποίο μιλάει η προφητεία…» ο Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ έκανε μια μικρή παύση αφήνοντας τους να καταγράψουν καλά την νέα πληροφορία…

«Το άτομο για το οποίο μας μιλάει η προφητεία της Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου είναι ο Χάρη Ποττερ…»

--- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Ο Χάρη Ποττερ μην γνωρίζοντας τίποτα για την μεγαλύτερη προφητεία μιας από τους τέσσερις ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς έβγαινε από τη μεγάλη τραπεζαρία με την Σάρα στην αριστερή του μεριά και τον καθηγητη Σνειπ να τους ακόλουθη από κοντά…

Καθώς περπατούσε ο Χάρη δίπλα από την Σάρα ειχε απαλλαχτεί από όλες της απορίες που τον βασάνιζαν αποφασισμένος να περάσει καλά όση ώρα μπορούσε με την Σάρα…

το μόνο πράγμα που τον προβλημάτιζε εκείνη την στιγμή ηταν ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ που τους ακολουθούσε από κοντά..

Έτσι οπος προχωρούσαν ο Χάρη όλο και ποιο πολύ αισθανόταν άβολα με τον καθηγητη από πισο του..

Ήθελε να μιλήσει στην Σάρα! Να την ακουμπήσει! Να την πάρει ψηλά στον πύργο της αστρονομία και να της δείξει την υπέροχη θεά που εχει από εκεί πάνω..

Αλλά δεν μπορούσε… Ειχε πάντα τον Σνειπ από πισο του!

Ξαφνικά μια παράξενη ιδέα ήρθε στο μυαλό του Χάρη..

Τι θα γινόταν αν… Ο Χάρη δεν τολμούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που ειχε μόλις σκεφτεί..

Άκουσε τα λόγια του Νταμπλαντορ μέσα στο μυαλό του Εχεις περισσότεροι μαγική δύναμη από μένα! 

Ο Χάρη ειχε δει τι ειχε κάνει ο Καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ πριν μερικές Εβδομάδες στη μάχη του με τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα… και ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει!

Ο Χάρη αποφάσισε πως προσπαθώντας δεν θα έχανε τίποτα.

Έτσι καθώς περνούσαν δίπλα από μερικά αγάλματα που ηταν βαλμένα μέσα σε μερικές εσοχές του τοίχου ο Νεαρος μάγος επιβράδυνε το βήμα του και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του σε ένα συγκεκριμένο άγαλμα…

Το κοίταζε για αρκετη ώρα συγκεντρώνοντας την δύναμη της θελήσεις του για να το κάνει να κουνηθεί…

Το άγαλμα δεν έλεγε ομος να κουνηθεί!

Ο Χάρη επέμενε ποιο δυνατά κλείνοντας τα ματια του και τεντώνοντας τα χέρια του προς την μεριά του αγάλματος…

Μετά από ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα άρχισε να αισθάνεται την γνώριμη ποίος αίσθηση της ζεστής να ελευθερώνετε μέσα του και να προχωράει στα χέρια του…

Η Ζεστή έγινε ποιο έντονη και ο Χάρη άρχισε να αισθάνεται μια ζαλάδα στο κεφαλή του..

Πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, βρέθηκε να πεφτη προς τα πισο χάνοντας της αισθήσεις του…

Ο Χάρη Ποττερ θα ειχε σκάσει στο πάτωμα αμα δυο δυνατά χέρια δεν τον έπιαναν στοργικά την τελευταία στιγμή και τον ακουμπούσα απαλά στο πάτωμα…

Ο Νεαρος άμεσος βρήκε της αισθήσεις του κοίταζε μπροστά του.. αυτό που αντίκρισε παραλίγο να τον κάνει να λιποθυμήσει για άλλη μια φορα..

Εκεί μπροστά του κοντά στο πρόσωπο του βρίσκοντας το μούτρο του Σνειπ που τον ρωτούσε αμα είναι αισθάνεται καλά!

Ο Χάρη πετάχτηκε άμεσος όρθιος τινάζοντας τα ρούχα του… «Μια χαρά είμαι..!» απάντησε στο καθηγητη του μετά κοίταξε απολογητικά την Σάρα που βρίσκονταν δίπλα του και τον κοιτούσε με ανησυχία.. «καλά είμαι, απλά αισθάνθηκα λιγο ζαλάδα…» επέμενε ο Χάρη…

Η Άλλη δυο ομος δεν πείσθηκαν συνέχισα να τον κοιτάζουν με ανήσυχα βλέμματα…

«Πάμε λιπών… μια χαρά είμαι!» ξαναείπε ο Χάρη κοιτώντας απογοητευμένος το τοίχο όπου μέσα στην εσοχή υπήρχε το άγαλμα του ιππότη τέλειος ακίνητο χωρείς να εχει κουνηθεί για τα τελευταία 700 χρόνια τουλάχιστον…

Η Σάρα τον πλησίασε.. « Χάρη είσαι σίγουρος πως είσαι καλά..?» «Ναι.. ναι … πάμε πια…» της αποκρίθηκε γρήγορα ο Χάρη και με αυτά τα λόγια συνέχισε να προχωράει ντροπιασμένος και τσαντισμένος με τον εαυτό του..

Τι τον ειχε πιάσει..? πως μπόρεσε να πιστέψει πως μπορούσε να ζωντανέψει ένα άγαλμα!

Ειχε γίνει ρεζίλη μπροστά από την Σάρα! Εκείνη την στιγμή ο Χάρη ευχήθηκε ειλικρινά να ανήγε η γη να τον καταπιεί.. ομος τίποτα τέτοιο δεν συνέβη.. αντίθετα αισθάνθηκε την Σάρα να τον πλησιάζει από το πλάι και να του χαϊδεύει απαλά το χέρι.. ο Χάρη γύρισε να την αντικρίσει και την είδε να του χαμογελάει.. της χαμογέλασε και αυτός και το ζευγάρι συνέχυσε το δρόμο τους προς τον πύργο, με την Σνειπ να του ακολουθεί από κοντά!…

Μετά από ένα πεντάλεπτο, όχι μακριά από το σημείο που βρίσκονταν αυτή την στιγμή τα δυο παιδία με τον καθηγητές.., σε ένα διάδρομο από τον οποίο ειχαν περάσει πριν από πέντε λεπτά μέσα σε μια εσοχή του τοίχου ένα συγκεκριμένο άγαλμα ενός αρχαίου ιππότη, κούνησε το χέρι… πριν βγει από την εσοχή του τοίχου και με σιγανές κίνησης αρχίσει να προχωράει προς το άτομο που το είχε ζωντανέψει !

……… ……….. ……… ………. ………

«Ο ΧΆΡΗ ΠΟΤΤΕΡ..? και… και … που κολλάει αυτός? Πως γίνετε να είναι το κύριο πρόσωπο της προφητείας?» ακουστικέ άμεσος η προβλέψιμοι αντίδραση του Τζειμς…

«Τζειμς… ηρέμησε! Άσε τον καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ να μας εξηγήσει τι έγινε…» είπε ήρεμα η Ηλιαννα, αλλά στη φωνή της διακρίνονταν μια μικρή ανησυχία…

«καλά…καλά…» αποκρίθηκε ο Τζειμς.

Ο Νταμπλαντορ κάθονταν στην πολυθρόνα, περιμένοντας υπομονετικά τον Τζειμς να ηρέμηση. Όταν τελικά είδε πως ο Τζειμς κατάφερε κάπως να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό του και να συγκεντρωθεί, ακούμπησε τα χέρια του στο γραφείο και είπε…

«λιπών ξερετε την προφήτευα… έτσι δεν είναι...» οι δυο καλεσμένη του έγνεψαν καταφατικά…

« τότε πρέπει να θυμάστε κιόλας που σας είπα πως μας έλειπε κάποιο κομμάτι.. πως η προφητεία δεν ηταν ολοκληρωμένοι….. λιπών, κατάφερνα να βρω αυτό το κομμάτι της προφητείας που μας έλειπε!»

ο Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ έκανε μια δραματική παύση, μετά συνέχισε…

«το κομμάτι που μας έλειπε μας δίνει ξεκάθαρα να καταλάβουμε πως πρόκειται για τον Χάρη και όχι για την Σάρα… αν και η Σάρα υπάρχει πάντα στην προφητεία ως το παιδί του φεγγαριού…»

ο Νταμπλαντορ τώρα φαινόταν ποιο πολύ να μιλάει στον εαυτό του παρά στους γονείς της σάρας…

«έκανα λάθος… πάντα νόμιζα πως η δυο προφητείες ηταν διαφορετικές… πως μιλούσαν για διαφορετικά πράγματα… για να πω την αλήθεια δεν έδωσα και πολύ μεγάλη βάση στης προειδοποίησης του Ντανιέλ… πάντα πίστευα πως η προφητεία της Ροβένα Ραβελκοου μπορεί και να μην ηταν πραγματική… αλλά και να ηταν, είχαμε λίγες απόδειξης για το αν μιλούσε για την Σάρα η όχι….

Τώρα είμαι σίγουρος πως το πρώτο σκέλος της μιλούσε για την Σάρα και πως το δεύτερο, αυτό που μας έλειπε, μιλάει για τον Χάρη ποττερ…»

Ο καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ σώπασε και κοίταξε τους δυο ενήλικες που ειχε μπροστά του…

Ο Τζειμς με την Ηλιαννα όλοι αυτήν την ώρα ειχαν μείνει να τον ακούνε προσεκτικά και τώρα τον κοιτούσαν με μεγάλο ενδιαφέρων…

« θα μας πεις λιπών και το δεύτερο μέρος της προφητείας…?» τον παρακάλεσε ο Τζειμς..

ο Νταμπλαντορ του έγνεψε καταφατικά και είπε..

«θα σας την πω επειδή πιστεύω πως πρέπει να την ξερετε… αφορά πολύ την Σάρα---»

Την στιγμή που το έλεγε αυτό αισθάνθηκε μια παράξενη αίσθηση… μια μαγική αύρα να περιπλανιέται στον άνεμο…

Αναγνώρισε άμεσος το είδος της μαγιας που ειχε χρησιμοποιηθεί και από ποιον…

Σηκώθηκε άμεσος από την πολυθρόνα του και χωρείς να δόση εξηγήσεις σε κανέναν προχώρησε ως την έξοδο… εκεί γύρισε να αντικρίσει τους δυο καλεσμένους του να τον κοιτάξουν με περιέργεια και ανησυχία… χωρείς αν χάνει χρονο ο διευθυντής του σχολείου τους είπε να τον περιμένουν εδώ και συνέχυσε γρήγορα το δρόμο του…

…………… . ………………. …………… ………….

Ο διευθυντής του σχολείου περπατούσε γρήγορα προς το σημείο που ειχε αισθανθεί την μαγική αύρα…

Ηταν ανήσυχος, ήξερε καλά πως μια τόσο δυνατή αύρα μπορούσαν να την χρησιμοποιήσουν μόνο δυο άτομα τα οποια γνώριζε… το ένα βρίσκονταν πολύ μακριά από το Χογκουαρτς και ο καθηγητής έλπιζε να μην πατήσει ποτέ ποια στο σχολείο… το άλλο άτομο βρίσκονταν Ίδη στο σχολείο… αλλά αυτό δεν καθησύχαζε καθόλου τον έμπυρο μάγο..!

Τι να ειχε άραγε κάνει το παιδί να χρησιμοποιήσει τόσο ισχυρή μαγική ενέργεια..!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ ανησυχούσε πολύ… έπεισε ομος τον εαυτό του να ηρέμηση, και συνέχισε να κατευθύνετε προς τη μεριά του Χάρη ποττερ…

…………….. …………… …………….. ………………

ο Χάρη με την Σάρα και τον Σνειπ να τους ακόλουθη από κοντά.. προχωρούσαν προς το αστρονομικό πύργο… εκεί ήθελε ο Χάρη να πάει την Σάρα!

Τα δυο παιδία προχωρούσαν μπροστά. Ποτέ μιλώντας για διάφορα και ποτέ απλά περπατώντας δίπλα, δίπλα…

Και οι δυο νέοι ηταν υπερβολικά απορροφημένοι ο ένας από τον άλλον για να προσέχουν τον Σνειπ ο οποίος μόλις πέντε μέτρα μακριά τους γύριζε νευρικός προς τα πισο…

Κάτι ηταν εκεί..! ο έμπυρος καθηγητής των φίλτρων μπορούσε να το αισθανθεί αυτό… κάτι ηταν στον αέρα.. μια δύναμη… μια ενέργεια…

Ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος ακούμπησε το χέρι του στο ραβδι… κάτι υπήρχε εκεί για αυτό ηταν σίγουρος και ήξερε επίσης πως αυτό το κάτι τους πλησίαζε γρήγορα…

Ο Χάρη ,δεν ειχε πάρει χαμπάρι την αλλαγή στην συμπεριφορά του καθηγητη του.. ούτε ειχε αισθανθεί κάτι…

Για την ακρίβεια ειχε ξεχάσει τέλειος το Σνειπ… το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε εκείνη τη στιγμή ηταν η Σάρα…!

Δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί σε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τα δυο υπέροχα ματια της σάρας.. για τον Χάρη εκείνη την στιγμή το Χογκουαρτς ειχε εξαφανιστεί, όλα ειχαν εξαφανιστεί και ειχε μείνει μόνο η μεγαλύτεροι ομορφιά που υπήρχε… Η Σάρα…!

Μετά από μερικές στιγμούλες τα δυο παιδί κοιταχτήκανε στα ματια… χωρείς να μπορούνε να δούνε η να συγκεντρωθούνε σε τίποτα άλλο… χωρείς να νοιάζονται, για τίποτα άλλο..!

Ακόμα κοιτάζοντας ο ένας επιμονα των άλλον στα ματια, η δυο έφηβη σταμάτησαν να προχωράνε και έμειναν να στέκονται στο ίδιο σημείο κοιτάζοντας απλά ο ένας τον άλλον…

Για το ζευγάρι τώρα ποια δεν ειχε καμία σημασία αμα θα φτάσουνε στο πύργο η όχι…

Έτσι οπος αντίκριζαν ο ένας τον άλλον, πιάστηκαν από τα χέρια και πλησίασαν ακόμα ποιο πολύ μετάξι τους. Μέχρι να ακουμπήσουν τα κορμιά τους και μπορούν να αισθανθούν την ζεστή ανάσα του αλλού απάνω τους…

Ξαφνικά ομος ακούστηκε, σαν από κάπου μακριά, μια πολύ εκνευρισμένη φωνή…

«ΠΟΤΤΕΡ! Ποττερ… Σταματά! Τι κανεις…»

Φώναξε ένας κατακόκκινος Σνειπ ο οποίος κοιτούσε το ζευγάρι με δολοφονικό βλέμμα…

Λιγο ποιο πιο πέρα ο Χάρη αναπήδησε ξαφνισμένος, έχοντας προφανώς ξεχάσει ολότελα την παρουσία του καθηγητη του…

Ο Σνειπ τους πλησίασε ακόμα κόκκινος από το θυμό του… «Ποττερ.. τι νομίζεις ότι πας να κανεις..?»

Ο Χάρη εκείνη την στιγμή ειχε μια τάση να πει στο Σνειπ ότι αυτό δεν ηταν η δικιά του δουλεία και να τον καταραστεί με καμία καλή κατάρα…

Αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει τίποτα, ακούστηκαν γρήγορα βήματα κάπου μπροστά τους στο διάδρομο…

Οι τρεις μάγοι γύρισαν μαζι προς την κατεύθυνση από την οποια ακούγονταν τα βήματα για να δούνε μια ψηλή μορφή να έρχεται με ταχύτητα προς το μέρος τους.

Η μορφή τους πλησίασε λιγο ακόμα… τώρα πια μπορούσε κανεις να διακρίνει το μπλε μαύρο κοιτώνα της να ανεμίζει ελεύθερα στον αέρα και τα μακριά άσπρα μαλλιά της να κρέμονται ελεύθερα στους ομος της…

Καθώς η μορφή τους πλησίασε και άλλο έβγαλε από την τσέπη της ένα μαγικό ραβδί…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ τράβηξε το Ραβδι του… ειχε φτάσει στο προορισμό του… και κοιτώντας τα δυο παιδία και τον καθηγητη, αναστέναξε με ανακούφιση.. ειχε φτάσει εγκαίρως…

Επικέντρωσε την προσοχή του στον Χάρη ο οποίος στεκόταν ποιο κοντά του.. έμοιαζε τελείως φυσιολογικά οπος πάντα… ένα αδύνατο παιδί με κοντό μαλλί, γυαλάκια και μια αστραπη στο μετοπο του..!

Ο Διευθυντής από μέσα του ευχαρίστησε όποιον θεό τον άκουγε εκείνη την στιγμή που ηταν όλοι καλά…

Όταν ειχε αισθανθεί το πόσο της μαγικής ενέργειας που ελευθερώθηκε ειχε φοβηθεί το χειρότερο…

«Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ…!» ήρθε άμεσος η φωνή του Καθηγητη Σνειπ.. «καλά που ήρθατε! Κάτι ύπαρχοι πισο μας και πλησιάζει…» του είπε άμεσος…

ο Νταμπλαντορ ομος δεν έδωσε σημασία στα λόγια του Σνειπ. Πλησίασε ομος τον Χάρη ακουμπώντας τα χέρια του στους ομος του αγοριού..

«Χάρη είσαι καλά? Πως αισθάνεσαι..?»

ο Χάρη μην καταλαβαίνοντας που οφείλονταν αυτή η παράξενη συμπεριφορά το Νταμπλαντορ του απάντησε πως ηταν μια χαρά και πως αισθάνονταν κανονικά…

ο Διευθυντής κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά…

«Χάρη… πες μου σε παρακαλώ τι έγινε..?» τον ρώτησε για άλλη μια φορα…

ο Χάρη ανασήκωσε τους ομος του σε μια κινήσει που φανέρωνε πως δεν ειχε ιδέα τι ήθελε ο καθηγητή Νταμπλαντορ από αυτόν…

«τίποτα δεν έγινε!» του αποκρίθηκε το αγόρι…

Ξαφνικά όμως από δίπλα τους ακούστηκε η φωνή της Σάρας…

«Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ.. είναι κάτι που έγινε..» είπε η Σάρα κοιτώντας για λιγο τον Χάρη πριν συνεχίσει.. « ο Χάρη.. λιποθύμησε για λιγο πριν περίπου δέκα λεπτά!»

Ο Διευθυντής του Χογκουαρτς τώρα κοίταξε προσεκτικά τον νεαρό.. «Χάρη…είναι αλήθεια αυτό?.»

Ο Χάρη έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα στη Σάρα. Μόλις όμως τα ματια του συνάντησαν τα γεμάτα ανησυχία ματια της κοπέλας, το αγόρι δεν μπορούσε να της κράτηση κακία..!

Αναστενάζοντας βαθιά, κοίταξε τον διευθυντή του σχολείου και είπε «Ναι…αλήθεια είναι…»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ συνέχιζε να τον κοιτάζει επιμονα… και πήγε να πει κάτι αλλά τον πρόλαβε ο Σνειπ…

«Καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ… κάτι είναι εδώ και μας πλησιάζει!» η κανονικά ήρεμη φωνή του καθηγητη των φίλτρων έτρεμε …

με την προειδοποιήσει του καθηγητη Σνειπ οι υπόλοιποι έστρεψαν και αυτή την προσοχή τους προς το σημείο όπου έδειχνε ο Σνειπ…

Τώρα μπορούσαν και αυτή να ακούσουν τα σιγανά βαριά βήματα… να τους πλησιάζουν από πισο…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ κοίταξε τον Σνειπ… «Σεβέρους, εσύ μείνε εδώ με την Σάρα!»

μετά γύρισε να αντικρίσει τον Χάρη. «και εσύ νεαρέ μου έλα μαζι μου…»

Στην αρχή ο Σνειπ πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί αλλά άμεσος ο Νταμπλαντορ τον κοίταξε με ένα τρόπο, που φανέρωνε ξεκάθαρα πως δεν τραβούσε αντιρρήσεις…

Έτσι λιπών ο Χάρη ξεκίνησε με τον Νταμπλαντορ να συναντήσουν αυτό που έκανε τόσο θόρυβο και τους πλησίαζε!

«Καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ τι είναι αυτό που πάμε να συναντήσουμε?..» ρώτησε με ο Χάρη με μια μικρή ανησυχία στην φωνή του!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ τον κοίταξε σοβαρά! «Χάρη αυτό νομίζω πως πρέπει να μας το πεις εσύ..!» του είπε αινιγματικά…

Προχώρησαν ακόμα λιγο ενο ο ήχος από τα βήματα άλλο και δυνάμωνε!

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε ξανά τον Νταμπλαντορ μπερδεμένος.. «μα πώς να ξέρω εγώ τι είναι---»

έκανε να του πει, όταν ξαφνικά μπροστά τους εμφανίσθηκε ένα άγαλμα.. ένα ζωντανό άγαλμα το οποίο περπατούσε προς το μέρος τους…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ το εξέτασε προσεκτικά με το βλέμμα του ,μετά έκανε μια κινήσει με το ραβδι του… στην στιγμή το άγαλμα μαρμάρωσε στην θέση του…

Ύστερα έμπυρος μάγος γύρισε αργά προς την μεριά του Χάρη ο οποίος κοιτούσε κοκαλωμένος το άγαλμα… πως ηταν δυνατόν να ειχε ζωντανέψει το άγαλμα! Αφού δεν τα ειχε καταφέρει.. πως ηταν αυτό ζωντανό…

Το κοίταξε προσεκτικά… ηταν ίδιο με το άγαλμα το οποίο ειχε προσπαθήσει να ζωντανέψει πριν λιγο! Μήπως ηταν και το ίδιο..?

Ο Νεαρος ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα του και κοίταξε τον καθηγητη του. τον βρήκε να τον κοιτάζει…

«Χάρη… μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να μου πεις τι έγινε εδώ..?»

ο Χάρη κατέβασε το βλέμμα του και κοίταξε το πάτωμα…

«Έκανα ένα μικρό πείραμα…» είπε ενώ δεν κοιτούσε το καθηγητη του στα ματια…

«Σας είχα δει να το κάνετε πριν τρεις εβδομάδες όταν πολεμήσατε με τον βολντεμορτ.. είχατε ελέγξει τα αγάλματα, τα είχατε κάνει να κινούνται κατά βούληση σας…

και… και τώρα με όλα αυτά που έχουν συμβεί ήθελα να δοκιμάσω!.. και όταν είδα αυτό το άγαλμα, δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ…!» του εξηγήθηκε το αγόρι..!

Ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος δεν μίλησε για πολύ ώρα… το αγόρι περίμενε υπομονετικά τον Νταμπλαντορ να τον κατσαδιάσει αλλά τίποτα τέτοιο δεν συνέβη!

Ο Χαρι υστερα από μερικές στιγμές κοίταξε το πρόσωπο του μέντορα του και τον βρήκε να τον κοιτάζει με ένα παράξενο βλέμμα, κάτι αναμεσα σε σοβαρό, υπερήφανο, αλλά και ανησυχώ…

Έμειναν να κοιτάζουν ο ένας τον άλλον για μερικές στιγμές… μέχρι που άκουσαν βήματα από πισο τους και την φωνή της Σάρας να φωνάζει! «Χάρη… Χάρη… είναι όλα καλά?»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε στον χαρι και του έκλεισε το μάτι! Μετά με άλλη μια κινήσει του ραβδίου του εξαφάνισε το άγαλμα…

Μια στιγμή μετά από την εξαφάνιση του αγάλματος εμφανίσθηκε πισο από την γωνία του τοίχου η Σάρα η οποια έτρεχε προς το μέρος τους. Πισο της ακλουθούσε ο Σνειπ βρίζοντας από μέσα του…

«Χάρη… Χάρη.. τι έγινε? Είναι όλα καλά!.. ακούσαμε τα βήματα να σταματάνε και ανησυχήσαμε…»είπε άμεσος η Σάρα… ο Χάρη της χαμογέλασε και της είπε πως όλα είναι μια χαρά πως δεν ηταν τίποτα το σοβαρό…

Ο καθηγητή Σνειπ τον κοίταξε χωρείς να εχει πιστή αλλά ο Νταμπλαντορ του έκανε νόημα να μην ασχοληθεί άλλο με αυτό το θέμα!…

Μετά από αυτό ο διευθυντής του σχολείου τους είπε πως δεν ειχε τελειώσει ακόμα την δουλεία που ειχε και έτσι έπρεπε να φύγει…

Πριν το κάνει ομος γύρισε προς το Χάρη.. «εμείς θα τα πούμε ακόμα! Οπος κανονίσαμε!.. έλα σε μίση ώρα στο γραφείο μου!» του είπε… υστερα τον πλησίασε λιγο και χαμήλωσε την φωνή το ώστε η άλλοι να μην τον ακούσουν.. «και όχι αλλά πειράματα…!»

Το αγόρι πήγε να του πει πως τέρμα τα πειράματα και πως από εδώ και πέρα θα ηταν καλό παιδί αλλά ο καθηγητή Νταμπλαντορ ειχε ήδη φύγει… προχωρώντας προς το γραφείο του.. όπου τον περίμεναν οι γονείς της Σάρας…

Καθώς προχωρούσε ο διευθυντής του Χογκουαρτς στους διαδρόμους σκεφτόταν…

σκεφτόταν και αναρωτιόταν τι θα έκανε τώρα με αυτό το παιδί… με αυτό το παιδί που ειχε τόση μεγάλη δύναμη… ίσος υπερβολικά μεγάλη για το καλό του…

Ο Έμπυρος μάγος δεν ήξερε τη ακριβός ειχε συμβεί και γιατί ο Χάρη είχα αποκτήσει τόση δύναμη σε τόσο σύντομο διάστημα…

ήξερε πως πολλές απαντήσεις θα του έδινε η προφητεία… αλλά και με αυτή, έλειπαν πολλά κομμάτια του παζελ…

Ο Καθηγητής ένιωθε μπερδεμένος…

Και το χειρότερο ηταν πως σε λιγο θα έπρεπε να τα εξηγήσει όλα και στον ίδιο τον Χάρη!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ αναστέναξε βαθιά… ειχε αρχίσει να γίνετε γέρος πια για αυτά…

Με αυτή την σκέψη έφτασε στην είσοδο του γραφείου του και μπήκε μέσα!

Ο χαρι ακόμα ένοιωθε πολύ μπερδεμένος και δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να πάει στο γραφείο του Νταμπλαντορ και να πάρει μερικές απαντήσεις στης ερωτήσεις που τον βασάνιζαν…

Όλα γίνονταν όλο και ποιο μπερδεμένα…

Προχωρούσε δίπλα από την Σάρα… τώρα ποια δεν πήγαιναν στο αστρονομικό πύργο αλλά απλά έκοβαν βόλτες στους διαδρόμους. ο καθένας με της δικές του σκέψεις και απορίες…

Ο Χάρη δεν αισθανόταν καθόλου βολικά… αισθανόταν σαν η Σάρα να περίμενε από αυτόν να της εξηγήσει κάτι το οποίο δεν ηταν δυνατόν… και το αυστηρό βλέμμα του Σνειπ που τον καταδίωκε όπου και να πήγαινε δεν βοηθούσε καθόλου την κατάσταση…

Έτσι πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και τα δυο παιδία με τον καθηγητη-φύλακα τους ,κατευθύνθηκαν σιγά προς το γραφείο του διευθυντή...

Όμως μετά από πέντε λεπτά δρόμο ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε ποια να αντέξει αυτή τη αρνητικά φορτισμένη ατμόσφαιρα και έκανε το πρώτο βήμα!

«Σάρα τι έγινε, είναι όλα καλά..?'» την ρώτησε σιγανά με αληθινή ανησυχία..

Η Σάρα ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της κοιτάζοντας τον στα ματια και λέγοντας του με την μαγική φωνή της..

« Χάρη… εγώ δεν ξέρω τι έγινε… για μένα είναι όλα καλά.. αλλά δεν ξέρω! Κάτι είναι, κάτι υπάρχει στον αέρα γύρο μας! Από την στιγμή που έφυγε ο καθηγητής Νταμπλαντορ υπάρχει κάτι, κάτι κακό…» του είπε σιγανά κοιτώντας τον…

Ο Χάρη έκανε να της απαντήσει αλλά δεν του ήρθε καμία ιδέα για το τι μιλούσε η Σάρα! Αυτός δεν αισθανόταν καμία κακία δύναμη η ενέργεια να υπάρχει γύρο τους…

Ηταν αλήθεια πως ειχε κακία διάθεση από τότε που έφυγε ο Νταμπλαντορ αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αισθανθεί κάτι άλλο… άσχετα από αυτό ήξερε που οφείλονταν αυτή του η κακία διάθεση…

Ο Χάρη αναστέναξε και έμεινε καλύτερα σιωπηλός…

Εκείνη την στιγμή τα δυο παιδία πέρασαν μπροστά από της παλιές γυναικείες τουαλέτες, στης οποίες ο Χάρη με τους κολλητούς του στο δεύτερο έτος ειχαν φτιάξει το πολυμορφο φίλτρο…

Με την βοήθεια αυτού του φίλτρου ο Χάρη και ο Ρον ειχαν μεταμφιεστεί στον Γκοιλ και στον Γκρειμπ… δυο συμμαθητές του Ντραγκο Μαλφοι, με αυτή την μεταμφίεση είχανε μπει στο κοιτώνα του Σλίθεριν…

Ο Χάρη θυμήθηκε αυτή την παλιά περιπέτεια, και του ξέφυγε ένα γέλιο…

Η Σάρα άμεσος γύρισε προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταξε ερωτηματικά. Ο Νεαρος της ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα, και μετά από λιγο άρχισε να της διηγείται σιγανά την ιστορία του από το δεύτερο έτος της φοιτήσεις του!

Έτσι τα λεπτά περνούσαν και τα δυο παιδία προχωρούσαν σιγά προς το γραφείο του καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ μιλώντας και γελώντας με τα παλιά… πάντα με τον Σνειπ να είναι μερικά βήματα πισο τους παρακολουθώντας κάθε κινήσει του Χάρη…

«ΤΙ ΕΓΙΝΕ?» ρώτησε άμεσος ο Τζειμς μόλις είδε τον Νταμπλαντορ να μπαίνει μέσα στο γραφείο του!

Ο Διευθυντής δεν του απάντησε άμεσος αλλά μπήκε ήρεμα, πήγε μέχρι το γραφείο του κάθισε βαριά πάνω στην πολυθρόνα του κλείνοντας τα ματια του…

«Νταμπλαντορ! Τι έγινε? Είναι όλα καλά?» επέμενε ο Τζειμς..

Ήρθε η αναμενόμενη απαντήσει του μεγαλύτερου μάγου! «Ηρέμησε Τζειμς! Όλα είναι μια χαρά! Αυτό που έγινε ηταν, ότι μόλις συνέβη άλλη μια απόδειξη για το ότι η παλιά προφητεία μιλάει όντως για τον Χάρη!..»

μόλις άκουσαν αυτά τα λόγια οι γονείς της Σάρας άμεσος κοίταξαν τον Νταμπλαντορ με μεγαλύτερο ενδιαφέρον!

«δηλαδή..?» αυτή τη φορα η Ηλιαννα πρόλαβε τον Τζειμς!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ αναστέναξε… «δηλαδή ο Χάρη, για άλλη μια φορα απέδειξε πως αυτός εχει της μεγάλες δύναμης για της οποίες μιλάει η Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου!..— .»

«μα η Σάρα? Και η δικές της δυνάμεις?» έκανε να διαμαρτυρηθεί ο Τζειμς αλλά πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την ερώτηση του, ο Νταμπλαντορ τον σταμάτησε, ανεβάζοντας το χέρι του…

«ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΕ.. περίμενε να ολοκληρώσω και μετά Ρώτα με ότι θέλεις» του είπε χάνοντας την υπομονή του ο κουρασμένος μάγος.!

«οπος έλεγα πριν με διακόψετε ο Χάρη είναι το κύριο πρόσωπο στην προφητεία, αλλά υπάρχει άλλο ένα άτομο για το οποίο μιλάει η ίδια προφητεία… το οποίο εχει και αυτό ξεχωριστές δυνάμεις! Αλλά είναι διαφορετικές από αυτές που εχει ο νεαρος ποττερ…»

σε αυτό το σημείο ο Νταμπλαντορ σώπασε… οι δυο ενήλικες τον περίμεναν υπομονετικά να συνεχίσει..

«δεν μπορώ αυτή την στιγμή να σας πω ποιο πολλά..! σε λιγο θα έρθει ο Χάρη και πρέπει να μιλήσω και σε αυτόν..!

..αλλά σας παρακαλώ πριν τελειώσουμε πείτε μου, ποσά απόλα αυτά ξέρει η Σάρα, και ποσά από αυτά υποψιάζεται?..» τους ρώτησε ο Νταμπλαντορ…

Η γονείς της Σάρας αντάλλαξαν μια σύντομη ματια και άμεσος μετά στράφηκαν προς τον Διευθυντή..

«Εμείς δεν έχουμε πει τίποτα στην Σάρα για την προφητεία αν και μας εχει ρωτήσει αρκετές φορές για διάφορα παράξενα πράγματα… δεν ξέρουμε τι ακριβός υποψιάζεται αλλά δεν είναι κουτή! Θα εχει καταλάβει σίγουρα ότι δεν είναι σαν τα αλλά παιδία… εχει αυτό το κάτι.. και το ξέρει! Οτιδήποτε θελήσει μπορεί να το αποκτήσει δεν είναι μόνο το ότι μπορεί να ελέγχει τα αισθήματα τον άλλον, είναι και διάφορα αλλά που πιστεύουμε πως κάνει…» απάντησε στην ερώτηση του καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ η Ηλιαννα..

ο Διευθυντής έμεινε για λιγο σιωπηλός και μετά έγνεψε καταφατικά!

«ωραία!.. σας ευΧαρηστο πολύ… θα ήθελα να σας πω ακόμα κάτι! Το ξερετε ότι πρέπει να πείτε στην Σάρα την αλήθεια…»

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια η γονείς της Σάρας κοιτάχτηκαν για άλλη μια φορα. Μετά μίλησε ο Τζειμς.. « το ξέρουμε το σκεφτόμασταν εδώ και πολύ καιρό..! με την επίθεση στο σπίτι μας και όλα τα σχετικά η Σάρα θα έπρεπε να μάθει την αλήθεια… θα έπρεπε να μάθει για την προφητεία!»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ κούνησε το κεφαλή του πως συμφωνούσε και είπε..

« Τι θα λέγατε να της το λέγαμε σήμερα..! όταν τελειώσω με τον Χάρη ελατέ εδώ με την Σάρα για να μπορέσουμε να της πούμε την αλήθεια!»

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια η δυο ενήλικες κοιτάχτηκαν τρομοκρατημένη! «σήμερα! Μα… αφού…---» πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί ο Τζειμς αλλά η Ηλιαννα τον διέκοψε..

«Τζειμς… σήμερα είναι η ιδανική μερα, έχουμε και κοντά μας τον καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ ο οποίος μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει να εξηγήσουμε τα πράγματα καλύτερα στην Σάρα!..» του είπε..

Ο πατέρας της Σάρας σκέφτηκε για λιγο τα λόγια της γυναίκας του και μετά με μίση καρδιά έγνεψε καταφατικά..!

«Ναι.. ναι.. έχετε δικιο! Θα είναι καλύτερα έτσι!..» είπε..

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε.. «Ωραία!.. τότε.. θα σας φωνάξω εγώ να έρθετε επάνω όταν τελειώσω με τον Χάρη..!» τους είπε , και μετά πρόσθεσε.. «αφήστε με όμως τώρα λιγο μόνο μου επειδή έχω πολλά ακόμα να ετοιμάσω και όπου νάνε θα έρθει ο Χάρη!.. βολευτείτε στο Χογκουαρτς… αμα χρειασθείτε οτιδήποτε πείτε το στον Σεβέρους και αυτός θα κάνει ότι περνάει από το χέρι του για να το κάνει..!» τους είπε ευγενικά ο Διευθυντής!

Η γονείς της σάρας τον ευχαρίστησαν, σηκώθηκαν και προχώρησαν προς την έξοδος του γραφείου…

Όταν ο διευθυντής έμεινε επιτέλους μονος του στο γραφείο του ξάπλωσε αναπαύτηκα στην καρεκλά του, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα…

Πως θα εξηγούσε στον Χάρη τώρα για την προφητεία? Αφού ούτε ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει καλά την εννιά της!

Επίσης ο καθηγητή νταμπλαντορ δεν μπορούσε να συνδέσει της δυο προφητείες… κάτι πρέπει να έλειπε ακόμα!

Με την εύρεση της αρχαίας προφητείας πολλά πράγματα ξεκαθάρισαν ενώ πολλά αλλά μπερδεύτηκαν ακόμα ποιο πολύ..!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε ελαφρά! Τουλάχιστον όλοι ηταν καλά και τα πράγματα έδειχναν πως έτσι θα παραμείνουν για κάποιο διάστημα…

Για το πόσο ομως… ο Ηλικιωμένος μάγος δεν ήξερε …

Ο Νταμπλαντορ έκλεισε τα ματια του και χαλάρωσε, ενώ σκεφτόταν τι θα πει στο νεαρος ποττερ…!

ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΓΓΡΑΦΕΑ 

Λοιπόν παιδία! Πως σας φάνηκε? Παράξενο κεφαλαίο ε..? το λέω και το εννοώ! Το γράφω κοντά τέσσερις μήνες… αλλά επιτέλους κατάφερα και το τελείωσα…

Επίσης ξέρω πως σας είχα υποσχεθεί την προφητεία αλλά τι να γίνει! Μιας και ο τίτλος του κεφαλαίου είναι τέτοιος δεν μπορώ να γράψω για την προφητεία!      

Δικαιολογία που βρήκα ε… 

Αλλά σοβαρά τώρα.. στο επόμενο κεφαλαίο θα είναι σίγουρα! Την έχω Ίδη μισό – έτοιμη…

Πρέπει όμως να πω πως έχω απογοητευτεί λιγάκι μαζί σας..! δεν μου ασκείται την κατάλληλη κριτική και δεν με πιέζετε να συνεχίσω το γράψιμο..! όταν λέω πως δεν με πιέζετε εννοώ πως δε διαβάζετε, τουλάχιστον μερικοί από σας, το βιβλίο μου.. αυτό με πληγώνει με κάποιο τρόπο! Ξέρω πως δεν έχω το δικαίωμα να ζητάω ποιο πολλά από εσάς αλλά εγώ αισθάνομαι άσχημα.. επειδή αυτό το βιβλίο σημαίνει πολλά για μένα..!

Έχω ελάχιστο χρόνο και όλο τον σπαταλάω στο γράψιμο.. για παράδειγμα τώρα είναι 15:31 και εγώ γράφω.. σε λιγάκι έχω ένα Shiatsu το οποίο θα κρατήσει για μια ώρα! Και μετά ίσος να έχω άλλο ένα… πρέπει ακόμα να διαβάσω για το σχολείο και επίσης για το αυριανό σεμινάρια.. που έχω 7 ώρες θεωρία…

Γιατί τα λέω όλα αυτά.. μου αρέσει πολύ το γράψιμο αλλά που έκατσα και το μέτρησα χρειάζομαι περίπου 45 λεπτά για μια σελίδα σε μέσο όρο ίσος και πιο πολύ.. τώρα κοντεύω να φτάσω στις εκατό σελίδες που σημαίνει πως στο γράψιμο του βιβλίου αυτού έχω αφιερώσει 4500 λεπτά από τη ζωή μου που είναι 75 ώρες! Που δεν είναι λίγα!

Τουλάχιστον για μένα είναι πολλά..!

Όμως όσο υπάρχουν εκεί έξω άτομα τα οποία ενδιαφέρονται για το τι γράφω εγώ θα συνεχίσω να γράφω ότι και να γίνει…

Σχετικά με το επόμενο κεφαλαίο! Θα φανερώσει την προφητεία για τον Χάρη όπως και μερικά πραγματάκια για την Σάρα..!

Ευχαριστώ όλους που θα κάτσουν να το διαβάσουν για την υπομονή τους!

Υ.Γ. σήμερα δεν είμαι πολύ καλά.. είμαι λίγο κουρασμένος και φαίνεται στο γράψιμο..! σε λαγάκι όμως θα είμαι ¨ καλύτερα..!

Υ.Γ.2 παιδία να περνάτε καλά.. να διαβάζετε.. και να σκέφτεστε θετικά για το κόσμο..

Μόνο αυτό μας έχει απομείνει πια! Να σκεφτόμαστε θετικά!     

Ο συγγραφέας


	5. Chapter 5 Ο ΚΥΒΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΓΙΚΩΝ

4 Ο ΚΥΒΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΓΙΚΩΝ 

Όταν ο διευθυντής έμεινε επιτέλους μονος του στο γραφείο του ξάπλωσε αναπαύτηκα στην καρεκλά του, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα…

Πως θα εξηγούσε στον Χάρη τώρα για την προφητεία? Αφού ούτε ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει καλά την εννιά της!

Επίσης ο καθηγητή νταμπλαντορ δεν μπορούσε να συνδέσει της δυο προφητείες… κάτι πρέπει να έλειπε ακόμα!

Με την εύρεση της αρχαίας προφητείας πολλά πράγματα ξεκαθάρισαν ενώ πολλά αλλά μπερδεύτηκαν ακόμα ποιο πολύ..!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε ελαφρά! Τουλάχιστον όλοι ηταν καλά και τα πράγματα έδειχναν πως έτσι θα παραμείνουν για κάποιο διάστημα…

Για το πόσο ομως… ο Ηλικιωμένος μάγος δεν ήξερε …

Ο Νταμπλαντορ έκλεισε τα ματια του και χαλάρωσε, ενώ σκεφτόταν τι θα πει στο νεαρος ποττερ…!

«ΤΙ… Έκανες τέτοιο πράγμα…» Αναφώνησε όλο θαυμασμό η Σάρα σηκώνοντας τα χέρια στο στόμα της…

«Ναι… ναι…» της απάντησε ο Χάρη.. « το χειρότερο ομος ηταν όταν κατάφερα να ξεφύγω από την ουρά του δράκου! Τότε αυτός γύρισε και με κοίταξε με τα μεγαλα μάτια του γεμάτα μίσος. Μετά έκανε μια ανεπαίσθητη κινήσει προς τα πισο παίρνοντας φορα και ανασαίνοντας από την μύτη!..» το αγόρι έκανε μια μικρή παύση για να τονίσει την δραματικότητα της κατάστασης…

«Όταν πήρε την μεγάλη ανάσα ηταν που άρχισε το χειρότερο! Πάντα κοιτάζοντας με στα ματια ο δρακός άρχισε να πετάει ένα μεγάλο πίδακα φωτιάς! Όταν τον είδα να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου νόμισα πως ήρθε το τέλος μου..!..» ο Νεαρος σταμάτησε για άλλη μια φορα την διήγηση του ενο ένα ρίγος πέρασε από την ραχοκοκαλιά του, ενώ ξαναζωντάνευε η αίσθηση εκείνης της μέρας πριν ενάμισι χρονο!..

Η Σάρα βρήκε τι ευκαιρία και στο διάλειμμα που έκανε ο Χάρη τον πλησίασε ακουμπώντας το χέρι του απαλά με τα δικό της..!

Ο Χάρη γύρισε να αντικρίσει τα ματια της που τον κοιτούσαν..

αφού πέρασαν μερικές στιγμές, ο νεαρος απόστρεψε το βλέμμα του από την Σάρα και επικεντρώθηκε στης ανάμνησης του από το παρελθόν…

«… ήμουνα μπροστά του και μπορούσα να αισθανθώ την ζεστή που εκπέμπει το ποτάμι της φωτιάς που έρχονταν κατά πάνω μου… Αλήθεια εκείνη την στιγμή νόμισα πως θα πεθάνω..! έκλεισα τα ματια μου προετοιμασμένος για το χειρότερο! Αλλά δεν έγινε τίποτα, όταν άνοιξα τα ματια μου η φωτιά ειχε τελειώσει και εγώ πετούσα αρκετά μέτρα μακρύτερα από εκεί που ήμουνα πιο πριν.. και κοιτάζοντας γύρο μου είδα επίσης πως βρισκόμουνα ακριβός δίπλα από το χρυσό αυγό που έπρεπε να πάρω!..

έτσι τελείωσε ο πρώτος άθλος μου!..» της είπε ο Χάρη χαμηλώνοντας την φωνή του..!

Επικράτησε για μερικές στιγμές σιωπή κατά την οποια κανεις δεν μίλησε! Ακούγονταν μονάχα τα βήματα των δυο παιδιών και του φύλακα τους…

Την σιωπή την έσπασε η Σάρα λέγοντας. «Χάρη… είναι απίστευτο αυτό που έκανες.. εμάς στο Ντάρμστρανγκ δεν μας είπανε λεπτομέρειες, απλά μας είπανε πως το Χογκουαρτς έκλεψε, και πως αντί για ένα διαγωνιζόμενο εχει δυο… επίσης μας είπανε ότι χάσαμε το πρώτο άθλο αλλά παρά τρίχα..

Στο σχολείο μας υπήρχαν πολλές φήμες που ελεγαν πως νίκησες εσύ μόνο και μόνο επειδή ο Νταμπλαντορ έβαλε απάνω σου μερικές πανίσχυρες γητειές η οποίες σε προστάτευαν και σε έκαναν πολύ ποιο δυνατό!»

Του είπε η Σάρα..

Ο Χάρη γέλασε με αυτή την σκέψη δεν ειχε σκεφτεί ποτέ στο παρελθόν τι θα ελεγαν άραγε στα αλλά σχολεία για αυτόν…

Εκείνη όμως την στιγμή έφτασαν μπροστά από την είσοδος του γραφείου του Νταμπλαντορ…

Εκεί σταμάτησαν και περίμεναν να τους προφτάσει ο Σεβέρους, ο οποίος βρίσκονταν μερικά βήματα πισο τους..

Όταν τους έφτασε ο καθηγητής πήρε την Σάρα και χωρείς να καθυστερεί συνέχυσε να προχωράει προς την κατεύθυνση της τραπεζαρίας..!

Ο Χάρη μένοντας μονος του περίμενε λιγο μέχρι να χαθεί τελείως η Σάρα με τον καθηγητη από τα ματια του..!

Άμεσος μετά γύρισε να αντικρίσει τον τοίχο που στην άλλη του μεριά βρίσκονταν η σκάλα η οποια οδηγούσε στο γραφείο του διευθυντή… εκεί υπήρχαν η απαντήσεις σε πολλά ερωτήματα του Χάρη… παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και προσπαθώντας να αποδιώξει το άγχος που τον ειχε καταβάλει ο Νεαρος μάγος είπε την μαγική λέξη – κλειδί για να ανοίξει η πόρτα και να φανέρωση το διάδρομο που κρύβονταν πισο της…

Ο Χάρη ανέβηκε τα σκαλιά και έφτασε μπροστά από την πόρτα… εκεί σταμάτησε για να πάρει μια ανάσα! Και πριν προλάβει να χτυπήσει την πόρτα, αυτή άνοιξε από μόνη της, ενώ μέσα ακούστηκε η γνώριμη φωνή του καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ.. «έλα Χάρη… πέρασε μέσα!..»

Ο Νεαρος έκανε οπος του είπε ο διευθυντής και μπήκε μέσα στο γραφείο.. μόλις βρέθηκε μέσα κοίταξε γύρο του! το γραφείο ηταν ίδιο οπος πάντα.. με τον Νταμπλαντορ να κάθετε στην πολυθρόνα του πισο από το γραφείο του και τους πίνακες με τους προηγούμενους διευθυντές του σχολείου να κρέμονται από πισο του…

«Έλα Χάρη.. πλησίασε..! έλα να κάτσεις..» τον παρότρυνε ο Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ.

Ο Χάρη πλησίασε το γραφείο και κάθισε στην μια από της δυο ελεύθερες καρέκλες που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του…

« Θα θελες κάτι να ποιείς Χάρη?.» τον ρώτησε ευγενικά ο διευθυντής. Ο Νεαρος του αρνήθηκε ευγενικά..

ο Νταμπλαντορ τον κοίταξε επιμονα.. «καλά αφού δεν θες, αλλά εγώ θα πάρω μια βουτυρόμπυρα!..» του είπε, και άμεσος μετά πρόσθεσε. «σίγουρα δεν θέλεις λιγο…?»

Ο Χάρη δίστασε για λιγο και αυτό του κόστισε την ευκαιρία να αρνηθεί..

με μια κινήσει του ραβδίου του Νταμπλαντορ εμφανίσθηκαν στο γραφείο δυο ποτήρια γεμάτα ζεστή αχνιστή βουτυρόμπυρα...

Ο Νεαρος πήρε το ποτήρι του και ήπιε μια γουλιά… το ίδιο έκανε και ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος…

Υστερα από αυτό κατέβασε το ποτήρι του και το ακούμπησε μπροστά του!..

«λιπών Χάρη.. πως τα περνάς..? κάτι νέο?» τον ρώτησε ο Νταμπλαντορ..

ο Χάρη έμεινε για λιγο σιωπηλός καθώς σκέφτονταν τι να απάντηση στο διευθυντή! Ειχαν γίνει τόσα πολλά… τόσα πολλά σε τόσο μικρό διάστημα..

Τι να του πει.. ο Χάρη σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή να μιλήσει στον Νταμπλαντορ για το όνειρα που ειχε εκείνη την νυχτα.. αλλά άμεσος απεδίωξε εκείνη την σκέψη από το μυαλό του! υπήρχαν ποιο σημαντικά πράγματα από αυτό! Άσχετα που ο Χάρη δεν ηταν καν σίγουρος αμα το Όνειρο ηταν αληθινό η όχι…

Έτσι δεν είπε τίποτα για αυτό…

Κοίταξε ωστόσο τον Νταμπλαντορ στα ματια και εξέφρασε την απορία που τον βασάνιζε εδώ και μερικές μέρες!

«Καθηγητά να σας ρωτήσω? Τι γίνετε τι συμβαίνει με μένα?.. μου είχατε πει πως μπορώ να κάνω αυτά που κάνω επειδή έχω μεγάλο πόσο μαγικής ενέργειας! Αλλά γιατί εγώ? Γιατί έχω μεγάλο πόσο μαγικής ενέργειας..?» είπε στον Νταμπλαντορ πάντα κοιτάζοντας τον στα ματια!

Ο καθηγητή Νταμπλαντορ ξερόβηξε για να καθαρίσει το λαιμό του και άμεσος μετά είπε..

«Χάρη… για να αρχίσω από την άρχει και να μην σε μπερδέψω πρέπει πρώτα να σου πω για την αρχαία προφητεία της Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου. Της οποίας την υπάρξει δεν την γνωρίζαμε μέχρι προσφατα! Μας αποκαλύφθηκε μόλις πριν από μιάμιση εβδομάδα, για την ακρίβεια μια εβδομάδα μετά από το βράδυ που έσπασε η προφητεία της Καθηγήτριας Τρελόνης! Εκείνο το βράδυ λιπών μας φανερώθηκε η αρχαία προφητεία.. επίσης εκείνο το βράδυ άρχισαν μέσα σου να ξυπνάνε η κρυφές σου δύναμης…»

ο Νταμπλαντορ έκανε μια μικρή παύση περιμένοντας λιγο το Χάρη να χώνεψη της καινούριες πληροφορίες…

«για να καταλάβεις καλύτερα ομος πρέπει να δεις και από μονος σου την προφητεία…» του είπε ο διευθυντής καθώς σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα του. προχώρησε στο ντουλάπι στο οποίο έκρυβε την κιβωτό των στοχασμών. Το άνοιξε και έβγαλε από μέσα ένα αντικείμενο το οποίο ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να το δει.. μετά ο διευθυντής του σχολείου το σήκωσε προσεκτικά στην παλάμη του και το μετέφερε στο γραφείο. Εκεί το ακούμπησε προσεκτικά πάνω στο σκοτεινό ξύλο, μπροστά από τον νεαρό…

Ηταν ένας μαύρος κύβος! Δεν ηταν πολύ μεγάλος, το μέγεθος του ίσα που ξεπερνούσε την γροθιά του Χάρη…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ κάθισε για άλλη μια φορα στην πολυθρόνα του, παρατηρώντας προσεκτικά της αντιδράσεις του Χάρη…

Ο Χάρη κοιτούσε τώρα τον κύβο που ηταν ακουμπισμένος μπροστά του.. ηταν τελείως μαύρος και πάνω του ηταν χαραγμένα ορισμένα παράξενα σύμβολα τα οποια έμοιαζαν ποιο πολύ με καμπυλωτές γραμμές που περιτριγύριζαν ολόκληρο το κύβο!

Όταν ο νεαρος μάγος εξέτασε το παράξενο αυτό αντικείμενο, ανασήκωσε τα ματια του και κοίταξε τον καθηγητη Νταμβλαντορ…

«καθηγητά τι ακριβός είναι—» έκανε να ρωτήσει, πριν όμως προλάβει να τελειώσει την ερώτηση του, τον διέκοψε ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος.. «Χάρη θα σου πω τι είναι αυτό αλλά θα πρέπει να μου υποσχεθείς κάτι!..» του είπε με σοβαρό τόνο ο μάγος..

Ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε για αρκετή ώρα και μετά έγνεψε καταφατικά.. « τι να σας υποσχεθώ?»..ρώτησε με προθυμία..

Ο νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε λιγο.. « Θα ήθελα να μου υποσχεθείς που, ότι κι αν δεις και ακούσεις σήμερα θα το σκεφτείς καλά και ήρεμα πριν δράσεις κάπως.. δηλαδή θέλω να κάτσεις και να με ακούσεις μέχρι το τέλος. Γιατί σε κάποια σημεία μπορεί να γίνουν τα πράγματα κάπως μπερδεμένα και εγώ δεν θέλω να τα πάρεις στραβά..

Ελπίζω να μην ζητάω κάτι το δύσκολο! Έτσι δεν είναι Χάρη? Μπορείς να μου το υποσχεθείς αυτό?..» του είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ.. ο Χάρη άκουσε προσεκτικά των μεγαλύτερο μάγο και όταν τελείωσε του έγνεψε καταφατικά λέγοντας.. «εντάξει σου το υπόσχομαι αυτό! Ότι και να μάθω σήμερα δεν θα φύγω μέχρι να μου πεις εσύ ότι τελείωσες…. Αλλά… θέλω να μου υποσχεθείς και εσύ κάτι!» του απάντησε ο νεαρος… Ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου κοίταξε τον Χάρη γεμάτος περιέργεια.. «σε ακούω! Αμα είναι κάτι που μπορώ να κάνω, ευχάριστος θα στο υποσχεθώ!»

Ο Χάρη χαμογέλασε και συνέχυσε.. «θα ήθελα να μου υποσχεθείς ότι δεν θα μου πεις ποια για κανέναν λόγο ψέματα..! και ότι δεν θα μου κρύψεις τίποτα που να με αφορά έμμεσα..» του είπε το αγόρι…

Ο ηλικιωμένος μάγος τον κοίταζε για αρκετη ώρα πριν μιλήσει.. « το πρώτο σκέλος του αιτήματος σου, μπορώ να στο υποσχεθώ! Δεν θα σου πω ποτέ πια ψέματα στο υπόσχομαι… αλλά το δεύτερο μέρος.. είναι δύσκολο…..» ο Νταμπλαντορ σταμάτησε για να σκεφτεί καλύτερα…

«….αλλά στο υπόσχομαι! Δεν θα σου κρύψω τίποτα που να σε αφορά έμμεσα!..» είπε τελικά ο νταμπλαντορ χαμογελώντας…

«Ωραία… να γυρίσουμε λιπών στην προφητεία..» επανήλθε στο θέμα ο Χάρη…

«Ναι… ναι… λιπών.. αυτό το κουτί που βλέπεις μπροστά σου είναι κάτι σαν την κιβωτό των στοχασμών… μόνο που δεν είναι τελείως το ίδιο… αυτό εδώ είναι πολύ ποιο δυνατό.. είναι κατασκευασμένο από κάποιους παρά πολύ δυνατούς μάγους, και κατέχει πολλές δυνάμεις και δυνατότητες… πιστεύω πως μια από αυτές είναι να μας φανερώσει ολόκληρη την παλαιά προφητεία…

πριν ομος πούμε για αυτά είναι άλλο ένα θέμα το οποίο πρέπει να κουβεντιάσουμε…

…Χάρη εχεις σκεφτεί ποτέ τους παππούδες σου..» ρώτησε τον Χάρη… βρίσκοντας τον απροετοίμαστο!

« τους παππούδες μου..?… ποια σχέση έχουν όλα αυτά με τους παππούδες μου...?»

«μεγάλη! Μεγαλύτερη αποτί μπορείς να φανταστείς…» του απάντησε ο Νταμπλαντορ…

ο Χάρη τον κοίταξε ερωτηματικά.. «δηλαδή…»

«δεν εχεις αναρωτηθεί ποτέ ποίοι ηταν η προγονοί τον γονιών σου και ποιοι ηταν των δικών τους…?» των ρώτησε για άλλη μια φορα ο Νταμπλαντορ…

«όχι ιδιαίτερα! Αλλά ξέρω πως η γονείς του πατέρα μου ηταν μάγοι δηλαδή ο πατέρας μου ηταν καθαρόαιμος μάγος! Ομος η γονείς της μητέρας μου ηταν μαγκλ!..» του απάντησε ο Χάρη…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια του!…

«Όντως έτσι πίστευα και εγώ μέχρι προσφατα… ότι δηλαδή η γονείς της μητέρας σου ηταν όντως μαγκλ… αλλά μόλις εμφανίσθηκε η αρχαία προφητεία κάτι δεν μου στεκόταν καλά και έτσι άρχισα να κάνω έρευνες!.. και η έρευνες αποδώσανε καρπούς… βρήκα πληροφορίες για τους παππούδες της μητέρας σου και για τους δικούς τους παππούδες και βρήκα πράγματα που ήτανε από χρόνια πολλά ξεχασμένα και καλά κρυμμένα…» ο διευθυντής του Χογκουαρτς έκανε μια παύση ενώ παρακολουθούσε τον Χάρη ο οποίος ειχε μείνει σιωπηλός ενώ προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει ποιο ηταν το νόημα να του λέει ο Νταμπλαντορ όλα αυτά που του έλεγε τώρα….

«… Αυτό που βρήκα είναι ότι η γονείς των γονιών των γονιών των γονιών της μητέρας σου ηταν μάγοι…» είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ… ενώ ο Χάρη τον κοιτούσε ακόμα χωρείς να καταλαβαίνει…

«πως δηλαδή ηταν μάγοι και μετά ξαφνικά δεν ηταν..?» ρώτησε…

σε αυτό το σημείο ο διευθυντής του Χογκουαρτς ακούμπησε με το χέρι του την πυκνή γενειάδα του και πρόσθεσε σκεφτικός..«αυτό ακριβός δεν μπορώ να το γνωρίζω.. το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να βγάζω θεωρίες..

η καλύτερη από αυτές είναι ότι υπήρχε ένα σκουοτ σε κάποια φάση του οικογενειακού δέντρο ο οποίος γέννησε κι άλλο σκουοτ ο οποίος γενισε κι άλλο… και με αυτό τον τρόπο, ξεχάστηκε ότι η ρίζες της οικογένειας ηταν πάντοτε μαγικές.. και έτσι η μητέρα σου δεν ηταν γεννημένοι από γονείς μαγκλ αλλά από μάγους! Η οποίοι δεν γνώριζαν τι ηταν…» ο Νταμπλαντορ έκανε κι άλλη παύση.. « Άρα θέλεις να μου πεις πως είναι και η δυο γονείς μου καθαρόαιμη μάγοι..! έτσι δεν είναι..?» των ρώτησε ο Χάρη..

«Ναι.. ακριβός αυτό ήθελα να σου πω..!»

« αλλά αυτό που κολλάει με την προφητεία..?» εξέφρασε την απορία του για άλλη μια φορα ο νεαρος..

«αυτό θα το δεις σύντομα…!» του απάντησε αινιγματικά ο Νταμπλαντορ..

«…ακόμα θα ήθελα να σου πω ότι εγώ δεν γνωρίζω ολόκληρη την παλαιά προφητεία! Αν και βρίσκεται μέσα σε αυτό εδώ το κουτί…» είπε δείχνοντας το κύβο που ηταν ακουμπισμένος στο γραφείο.. « είναι προστατευμένο με πανίσχυρα ξορκια και εχει τεραστία μαγική δύναμη! Είναι φυλαγμένο έτσι ώστε μόνο ένα άτομο να μπορεί να το ανοίξει… αυτό το άτομο είσαι εσύ Χάρη…!» επισήμανε ο καθηγητής… « είσαι έτοιμος να δούμε τι υπάρχει μέσα..?» ρώτησε ο ηλικιωμένος μάγος..

ο Χάρη ο οποίος δεν ειχε ξαφνιαστεί με την νέα πληροφορία , του έγνεψε καταφατικά.. «ναι είμαι έτοιμος…!» δήλωσε..

«ωραία!» ήρθε άμεσο η απάντηση του Νταμπλαντορ ενώ σηκώνονταν από τη πολυθρόνα του και πλησίασε τον Χάρη, κάθισε δίπλα του και πήρε από το τραπέζι προσεκτικά το μαύρο κύβο και τον κράτησε μπροστά του απαλά μέσα στην χούφτα του…

« Χάρη… άκουσε με προσεκτικά τώρα…! θέλω να βγάλεις το ραβδι σου..!» ο Χάρη έκανε ακριβός έτσι οπος του είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ και έβγαλε το ραβδι του.. μετά ακολουθώντας της οδηγίες του μεγαλύτερου μάγου το ακούμπησε στην πάνω μεριά του κύβου αναμεσα από τα χέρια του καθηγητη του… στην άρχει δεν συνέβη τίποτα…

ο Χάρη σήκωσε τα ματια του από το κουτί και κοίταξε τον Νταμπλαντορ ο οποίος ηταν σκεφτικός, ενώ μουρμούριζε κάτι από μέσα του.. μετά σήκωσε και αυτός το βλέμμα λέγοντας στον Χάρη…

«δοκίμασε τώρα να πεις αυτές της λέξεις ατερεθ τιον τος Γριφην ουκ Ραβεν ντιν Χαφελ, εν ων Σλιθερ ουκ τεμπους επροστερ. Εικ οχεν αξιο ομεν φορετθ, ρεβιλ ντι Ραβελκλοου τεμπους προθετρες…! εντάξει… πάμε τώρα και η δυο μαζι..! θα το πούμε τρεις φορές » είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ..

Ο Χάρη συμφώνησε και επικέντρωσε την προσοχή του στο κουτί που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του… ακουμπισμένο στο τραπέζι και με το σήμα του Διευθυντή άρχισε να επαναλαμβάνει τα λόγια που ειχε πριν λιγο πει ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος…

« Ατερεθ τιον τος Γριφην ουκ Ραβεν ντιν Χαφελ, εν ων Σλιθερ ουκ τεμπους επροστερ. Εικ οχεν αξιο ομεν φορετθ, ρεβιλ ντι Ραβελκλοου τεμπους προθετρες…

…Ατερεθ τιον τος Γριφην ουκ Ραβεν ντιν Χαφελ, εν ων Σλιθερ ουκ τεμπους επροστερ. Εικ οχεν αξιο ομεν φορετθ, ρεβιλ ντι Ραβελκλοου τεμπους προθετρες…

…Ατερεθ τιον τος Γριφην ουκ Ραβεν ντιν Χαφελ, εν ων Σλιθερ ουκ τεμπους επροστερ. Εικ οχεν αξιο ομεν φορετθ, ρεβιλ ντι Ραβελκλοου τεμπους προθετρες…»

Μόλις ο Χάρη αρχισε με των μαγικό ψαλμό αισθάνθηκε μια ανεπαίσθητη δύναμη από το κύβο να τον τραβάει προς το εσωτερικό του… στην άρχει αυτή η δύναμη ηταν μικρή τόσο μικρή που ούτε να την αισθανθείς καλά δεν μπορούσε.. όσο ομος περνούσε ο χρόνος και προχωρούσε η ψαλμωδία τόσο πιο αισθητή γινόταν και η δύναμη αυτή…

Ώσπου στο αποκορύφωμα της ψαλμωδία ο Χάρη αισθάνθηκε τον εαυτό του να μεταφέρετε, να τραβιέται από αυτή την δύναμη μέσα στο κύβο…

χωρείς να καταλάβει τι συνέβη η πως, ο νεαρος προσπάθησε να αντισταθεί σε αυτή την δύναμη αλλά χωρείς αποτελεσμα! όσο περνούσε ο χρόνος τόσο ποιο πολύ αισθανόταν να τον τραβάει…

ο Νεαρος κοίταξε γύρο του τρομοκρατημένος, ο Νταμπλαντορ βρίσκονταν δίπλα του αλλά ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να τον δει καλά… όλα ειχαν αρχίσει να στριφογυρίζουν..

Πήγε να βγάλει μια κραυγή αλλά ,ξαφνικά, πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε όλα μπροστά του μαύρισαν.

Μετά από μια στιγμή μέσα στην μαυρίλα εμφανίσθηκε ένα μικρό φως κάπου στο βάθος… που όλο μεγάλωνε και τους πλησίαζε…

Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα που ο Χάρη δεν πρόλαβε να αντίδραση καθόλου..

Πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι γινόταν βρέθηκε να στέκετε σε ένα δωμάτιο με τον νταμπλαντορ να βρίσκεται δίπλα του…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε γύρο του, ηταν σε ένα παλιομοδίτικο δωμάτιο που έμοιαζε με γραφείο..!

Ωστόσο δεν υπήρχε κανένα τραπέζι.. ειχε ένα τζάκι στο οποίο έκαιγε μια ζωηρή φωτιά, στους τοίχους του δωματίου ηταν κρεμασμένη πίνακες που απεικόνιζαν διάφορα παράξενα σύμβολα..

Ο Νεαρος γύρισε να αντικρίσει την διευθυντή του σχολείου. «καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ, που βρισκόμαστε.?» ρώτησε ο Χάρη..

Ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος για μια στιγμή δεν μίλησε… μετά του απάντησε σκεφτικός.. «πρέπει να ήμαστε μέσα στο μαγικό κουτί..!» του επισήμανε…

«Και τι θα κάνουμε τώρα?» έκανε να ρωτήσει ο Χάρη αλλά πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την ερώτηση του, μια μεσήλικοι αλλά όμορφη, μάγισσα εμφανίσθηκε από το πουθενά στο δωμάτιο…

«Χαίρεται!…» είπε και στους δυο μάγους…

μόλις ο Νταμπλαντορ την είδε, έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο και υποκλίθηκε βαθιά…

«Χαίρετε και σε σένα μεγάλη μάγισσα, μια από τους ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς και μεγάλη προφήτισσα!..» της απάντησε ο Νταμπλαντορ..

Ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει να την κοιτάζει με ένα κουτό βλέμμα στον πρόσωπο του! αυτή ηταν η Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου… μα πως, πως ηταν δυνατόν κάτι τέτοιο..?

Πριν μπορέσει ο Νεαρος να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του είπε.. « εσείς δεν είστε η Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου..? μα πως γίνετε? Αφού είστε νεκρή!..» παραπονέθηκε ο Χάρη!

Η Ροβένα τον κοίταξε με στοργή και του Χαμογέλασε… « Για σου Χάρη! Ναι είμαι η Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου! Αυτοπροσώπως.. και ναι είμαι και νεκρή επεισεις…

Τώρα μπορείς και μου μιλάς μόνο και μόνο Χάρη στο μαγικό κύβο!.. ένα δημιούργημα και τον τεσσάρων ιδρυτών…!

Ο Κύβος εχει πολλές δύναμης, αυτό μην το Ξεχνάς…» του είπε εκείνη..

ο Χάρη που ακόμα δεν ειχε κατάλαβε τι συνέβαινε γύρο γύρισε να αντικρίσει ερωτηματικά των Νταμπλαντορ!..

«Καθηγητά νταμπλαντορ.. τι γίνετε εδώ..? μου είπατε ότι θα μου δείξετε την προφητεία..!» είπε ο Νεαρος στον Διευθυντή του σχολείου..

ο Νταμπλαντορ του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα! «ναι Χάρη.. αυτό ακριβός κάνω! Ποιος είναι καλύτερος να σου εξηγήσει την προφητεία από την ίδια την Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου…!» του είπε χαμογελώντας…

Ο Χάρη κοίταξε τώρα την ιδρύτρια.. «Γιατί δεν καταλαβαίνω πολλά..?» την ρώτησε!

Η Ροβένα τον πλησίασε και ακούμπησε το χέρι της στον ώμο του Χαρι.. «παιδί μου μην ανησυχείς..! είναι πολλά που πρέπει να σου πούμε τώρα..! είναι πολλά που πρέπει να καταλάβεις και μετά να κανεις..!»..!

Ο Χάρη δεν ηρέμησε καθόλου με την απαντήσει της ιδρύτριας.. ειχε μπερδευτεί πολύ και ήθελα να μάθει της απαντήσεις στης ερωτήσεις που τον βασάνιζαν..

Επικράτησε για λιγο σιγή στο δωμάτιο ώσπου ο Χάρη δεν άντεξε άλλο…

« μπορεί σε παρακαλώ κάποιος να μου πει τι γίνετε μαζι μου..?» ρώτησε τελικά, δείχνοντας την ανυπομονησία του..

Η Ροβένα έριξε ένα ανησυχώ βλέμμα στον Νταμπλαντορ ο οποίος της έγνεψε καταφατικά παρακινώντας την να συνέχιση..!

«Λιπών Χάρη.. καταρχάς κάθισε..» είπε η Ραβελκλοου και με μια αμυδρή κινήσει του χεριού της εμφανίσθηκαν στο δωμάτιο τρις μεγάλες πολυθρόνες! Ο καθένας κάθισε σε μια…

όταν βολεύτηκαν η Ροβένα τους πρόσφερε ζεστό τσάι το οποίο το πήραν ευχάριστος…

ο Χάρη ηταν έτοιμος για άλλη μια φορα να ρωτήσει την Ροβένα σχετικά με την προφητεία αλλά αυτή την φορα τον πρόλαβε αυτή..

«Χάρη θέλω να με ακούσεις προσεκτικά..! στην άρχει θα σου πω την προφητεία οπος ακριβός εχει γίνει! Μην με διακόπτης για κανένα λόγο! Και μην κανεις ερωτήσεις..! όλα θα απαντηθούνε στο τέλος…!

… εντάξει?» ρώτησε..

Ο Νεαρος έγνεψε καταφατικά, ότι συμφωνούσε μαζι της…

«Ωραία..» του αποκρίθηκε η Ροβένα… «…άκου λιπών καλά..» του είπε..

Τελειώνοντας αυτή την φράση η Ραβελκλοου έκλεισε τα ματια της συγκεντρώθηκε στον εαυτό της… σε μια συγκεκριμένη σκέψη της.. σε μια συγκεκριμένη ανάμνηση…

_« Όταν φεγγάρια πολλά θα εχει δει ο κόσμος, και μέσα στο πόνο θα ζει..!_

_όταν ο ήλιος γυρίσει 10 εκατοντάδες φορές και η γη την καταστροφή γνωρίσει…_

_Όταν ένας μάγος θα γεννηθεί για να πεθάνει και να αναγεννηθεί, με κακούς σκοπούς…_

_Όταν ο πλανήτης στα πρόθυρα του αφανισμού θα στέκετε… _

_Τότε θα ανέρθει η ενώσει.. Τότε θα ενωθούν η τέσσερις σε ένα.. Τότε θα γεννηθεί ένα παιδί με το αίμα και τον τεσσάρων για να σώσει το κοσμο…_

_Ο Καθένας θα του δώσει κάτι… _

_Το λιοντάρι θα δώσει την δύναμη της θέλησης και το θάρρος το ατσαλένιο…_

_Ο Ασβός θα δώσει την σοφία και την γνώση του μυαλού…_

_Το γεράκι θα δώσει την αρχαία τέχνη τον στοιχείων που πρέπει να μάθει να ελέγχει..!_

_Και τελικά το φίδι.. θα δώσει χωρείς να θέλει δύναμης πέρα κάθε γνώσεις..!_

_Όλοι μαζι θα δώσουν δύναμη και ελπίδα για σωτήρια!_

_Για να σωθεί ομος ο κόσμος η ενώσει τον τεσσάρων σε ένα δεν αρκεί..!_

_Ο μάγος, ο Μαύρος δύναμης πολλές εχει, για της οποίες δεν γνωρίζει…_

_Και η δυο μεριές κατέχουν τεράστιες δύναμης και τους συνδέει δεσμός..! δεσμός αιώνιου πολέμου..!_

_Και η δυο θα χρειαστούν βοήθεια!_

_Η Μαύρη πλευρά θα βοηθηθεί από ένα αρουραίο ένα δράκο και το μαύρο πεντάλφα…_

_Ενώ η άσπρη στο Λάμπρο φως του φεγγαριού θα βρει την δύναμη να πολεμήσει..!..»_

Με αυτά τα λόγια η Ροβένα άνοιξε τα ματια της και τα κάρφωσε στον Χάρη. Ο Οποίος ειχε μείνει άφωνος να την κοιτάζει…

«λιπών Χάρη.. πως σου φάνηκε..?» τον ρώτησε η μεγαλύτερη μάγισσα..!

Στην άρχει ο Χάρη δίστασε να απαντήσει, γιατί δεν ήξερε από πού να αρχίσει, αλλά τελικά ρώτησε. «για εξήγησε μου… δεν κατάλαβα τίποτα..!» είπε με ειλικρίνεια ο Χάρη…

«Για να κατεβείς πρέπει πρώτα να σου πούμε μερικά αλλά πράγματα…»

είπε η Ραβελκλοου…

«ναι.. ναι..» της απάντησε ο Χάρη.. «…αλλά αμα αυτή η προφητεία αφορά εμένα τότε γιατί λέει πως θα γεννηθεί ένα παιδί με το αίμα και τον τεσσάρων.. τι εννοεί με αυτό και τη εννοεί λέγοντας πως ο καθένας θα δώσει κάτι σε αυτόν… δηλαδή σε μένα..?» ρώτησε προβληματισμένος ο Νεαρος…

«γι'αυτό ακριβός θέλαμε να σου μιλήσουμε και εμείς… αυτό είναι το ποιο σημαντικό πράγμα…» είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ μπαίνοντας αβέβαια στην συζητήσει…

«Ναι.. καθηγητά! Αλλά έτσι οπος τα λέει η προφητεία το άτομο, αυτόν τον ένα για τον οποίο μιλάει, πρέπει να είναι ο απόγονος και τον τεσσάρων ιδρυτών του Χογκουαρτς..» επισήμανε ο Χάρη σίγουρος πως βρήκε κάτι να τους στριμώξει…

την στιγμή που ο Χάρη τελείωσε την πρόταση, ακούστηκαν τρία μπαφ.. και στην αίθουσα εμφανίσθηκαν τρεις μάγοι!..

ο Χάρη αναπήδησε αιφνιδιασμένος από την απότομη εμφανίσει τους…

Μόλις ο νεαρος συνήλθε κάπως εξέτασε ποιο προσεκτικά του καινούριους επισκέπτες…

Ηταν δυο μάγοι και μια μάγισσα..

Ο Ένας μάγος ηταν ψηλός και ρωμαλέος με μακριά όμορφα μαυρα μαλλιά και πολύ έντονα ματια… από το ανάστημα του μπορούσε κανεις να πει πως ηταν περήφανος για τον εαυτό του και έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει οποιαδήποτε δυσκολία έμπαινε στον δρόμο του…

Μόλις τους είδε εκεί έκανε μια βαθιά υπόκλιση λέγοντας.. « καλός ορίσατε, επισκέπτες από μακριά… το όνομα μου είναι Γκρίφιντορ… Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ… στης υπηρεσίες σας νεαρέ κύριε..» είπε άμεσος ο Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ με δυνατή φωνή γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση…

Δίπλα στον Γκρίφιντορ στέκονταν μια κοντή μάγισσα με μακριά καστανά μαλλιά που απλώνονταν ελευθέρα στους μικροκαμωμένους ωμούς της… κοιτάζοντας την όμως σε τραβούσαν τα ματια της που ηταν εξωτικά… ηταν σαν να έχουν μέσα του μια παράξενη φωτιά… μια παράξενη ζωή… αυτά τα τόσο ξεχωριστά ματια έπνεαν μια αίσθηση ασφάλεια και φιλικότητας…

Η Μάγισσα πλησίασε τον Χάρη τον κοίταξε καλά και τον φίλησε στο μετοπο… «καλώς όρισες αγόρι μου…» του είπε τελικά με μελωδική φωνή.. «… ονομάζομαι Χελντα Χαφλπαφλ. Στην διάθεση σου..» του είπε και έκανε ένα βήμα πισο για να σταθεί δίπλα από τον Γκόντρικ…

«βλακείες…» ακουστικέ από την γωνία του δωματίου, καθώς ο τελευταίος μάγος έκανε ένα βήμα προς τη μεριά του Χάρη… ηταν ψηλός με μακριά κατάμαυρα μαλλιά… φορούσε ένα μάκρη κατάμαυρο χιτώνα ο οποίος τόνιζε το άσπρο χρώμα του προσώπου του…

« είμαι ο ΣΑΛΑΖΑΡ ΣΛΊΘΕΡΙΝ…» είπε ο μάγος με επισημότητα…

«και από μένα μην περιμένεις να ταπεινωθώ προσφέροντας σου της υπηρεσίες μου…» είπε περήφανα ο Σαλαζαρ, κοιτάζοντας τον με ένα βλέμμα το οποίο στον Χάρη θύμιζε πολύ έναν άλλο αρχοντα του σκοτους που γνώριζε…

«Έλα τώρα Σαλαζαρ.. κουταμάρες…» είπε ο Γκόντρικ.. «…μην το πειράζεις το παιδί..!»

Ο Σαλαζαρ κοίταξε τον Γκόντρικ με ταπεινωτικό βλέμμα αλλά δεν έδωσε συνεχεία στο θέμα…

Όλοι αυτή την ώρα ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει άφωνος.. μπροστά στα ματια του ειχε τους τέσσερις ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς… τέσσερις από τους μεγαλύτερους μάγους του κόσμου… και η ίδια η Ροβένα Ραβελκλοου του υποστήριζε ότι ηταν απόγονος και τον τεσσάρων… ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να τα πιστέψει όλα αυτά..

Κοίταξε δίπλα του, Τον Νταμπλαντορ για να αναζητήσει καμία υποστηρίξει αλλά τον είδε να εχει σκύψει και να εχει κατεβάσει το κεφάλι του μπροστά από τους τέσσερις μεγάλους μάγους…

«Λιπών Χάρη… γιατί δεν λες τίποτα..?» τον ρώτησε ο Γκρίφιντορ.. «…πες μας για την ζωή σου.. πως είναι τώρα σε εσάς…»…

πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει ο Χάρη μπήκε στην μέση η Ροβένα.. «Γκόντρικ γλυκέ μου.. άσε το παιδί να αναπνεύσει λιγο… δεν εχει καταλάβει ακόμα πολλά και έχουμε να του εξηγήσουμε παρά πολλά…

θα έχετε χρονο να τα πείτε αυτά αργότερα..!

.. τώρα όμως πρέπει να μιλήσουμε για ποιο σημαντικά θέματα…» η ιδρύτρια του κοιτώνα της σοφία και της γνώσεις έστρεψε το βλέμμα της στον Χάρη..

«Χάρη, οπος έλεγες πριν… δεν είσαι ο απόγονος και των τεσσάρων μας… όχι τουλάχιστον έμμεσα…» είπε ρίχνοντας ένα βλέμμα προς την μεριά του Σαλαζαρ που στεκόταν ποιο πέρα και παρίστανε πως αυτή η συζητήσει δεν το ενδιέφερε…

η Ροβένα επέστρεψε την προσοχή της στον Χάρη…

« για να καταλάβεις καλύτερα πρέπει να πούμε για τους γονείς σου…

..Ο Πατέρας σου είναι δικός μου απόγονος και του Γκόντρικ…» είπε η Ροβένα ενώ ο Γκόντρικ την πλησίασε και την έπιασε από το χέρι..

«… παντρευτήκαμε και κάναμε ένα παιδί, το οποίο έκανε ένα παιδί και πάει λέγοντας μέχρι τον πατέρα σου…» πρόσθεσε ο Γκόντρικ

«Ναι…» είπε η Ροβένα.. «… και η μητέρα σου είναι απόγονος της Χελντα..!»

Η Χελντα έκανε ένα βήμα προς το Χάρη…

«. Άρα είμαι η προ προ προ προ προ γιαγιά σου Χάρη…» είπε χαμογελώντας και κοιτάζοντας τον στοργικά με τα ματια της, η Χελντα Χαφλπαφλ…

Ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει.. ο εγκέφαλος του φώναζε με όλοι του την δύναμη πως δεν ηταν δυνατόν αυτό που γινόταν τώρα γύρο του… πως ηταν όνειρα… πως δεν μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια…

Όμως μέσα του ο Χάρη αισθανόταν μια παράξενη οικειότητα όταν βρίσκονταν αναμεσα σε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους…

Ο Χάρη πήγε να πει πως η μητέρα του ηταν γεννημένη από μαγκλ αλλά θυμήθηκε αυτό που του ειχε πει ο νταμπλαντορ… ότι δηλαδή η γονείς της μητέρας του ηταν σκουτ…

Μετά ομος του ήρθε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό…

« Μα αφού η μητέρα μου ηταν στο Γκρίφιντορ, πως γίνετε αυτό αφού είναι απόγονος της Χαφλπαφλ..» ρώτησε ο Χάρη…

«Αλήθεια η απόγονος της Χελντα ηταν στο Γκρίφιντορ..» αναπήδησε γεμάτος ενδιαφέρων ο Γκόντρικ.. «…μιας και μιλάμε για τους κοιτώνες, σε ποιο πήγες εσύ..? ελπίζω να μην πήγες στο κοιτώνα αυτού εδώ..» είπε ρίχνοντας ένα πλάγια βλέμμα στον Σαλαζαρ ο οποίος στεκόταν μερικά βήματα πιο πέρα…»

Όμως για άλλη μια φορα πριν απαντήσει ο Χάρη τον πρόλαβε η Ροβένα..

«Γκόντρικ… τι σου είπα..? Άσε το παιδί ήσυχο… θα έχετε πολύ χρονο μπροστά σας να τα πείτε όλα αυτά…

τώρα αγόρι μου…» είπε καθώς στράφηκε προς την μεριά του Χάρη…

«… το ότι η μητέρα σου κατέληξε στο Γκρίφιντορ δεν σημαίνει τίποτα… πολλές φορές το καπέλο της επιλογής βλέπει πολλά πράγματα σε έναν άνθρωπο… μπορεί η μητέρα σου να πήγε τελικά στο Γκρίφιντορ αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν εχει το αίμα της Χελντα…

εχεις κάποια άλλη απορία..?» τον ρώτησε ευγενικά..!

ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε τι να τη απαντήσει.. ένιωθε πως αμα προσπαθούσε να μιλήσει το μόνο που θα ακούγονταν θα ηταν ένα κρώξιμο…

Ευτυχώς όμως τον έσωσε από τον κόπο ο Σαλαζαρ..

« Εγώ ένα πράγμα δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω, και το έχω αληθινοί απορία..!» είπε με μια μυστήρια φωνή και πλησίασε τον Χάρη…

«βρε κακομαθημένο… εχεις γνωρίσει ποτέ τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα? Πως είναι…?» ρώτησε ο Σαλαζαρ τον Χάρη… στην παράξενη γλώσσα των ερπετών… σίγουρος πως ο νεαρος δεν θα καταλάβαινε τίποτα…

ο Χάρη όμως πριν κάτσει να σκεφτεί τι θα πει, του απάντησε στην ίδια γλώσσα…

«Ναι τον έχω γνωρίσει τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα..! και για δικιά σου πληροφορία ο συγκεκριμένως σκοτεινός αρχοντας άνοιξε την μυστικοί σου κάμαρα..»

του είπε..

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια του Χάρη και τον τρόπο με τον οποίο ειχε μιλήσει, ο Σαλαζαρ έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο..!

«Άρα γνωρίζεις…»είπε. Τώρα στην κανονική γλώσσα…άμεσος μετά επανήλθε στην γλώσσα τον ερπετών και ρώτησε…

«τι εννοείς ομος… πως κατάφερε να άνοιξη την καμάρι… και τι έγινε όταν την άνοιξε..?» ρώτησε όλο προσμονή ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους…

Ο Νεαρος αποφάσισε πως δεν άξιζε να χαλάσει το χατίρι του Σλίθεριν και έτσι του απάντησε στην γλώσσα του..!

« Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας την άνοιξε επειδή είναι ο τελευταίως απόγονος σου..!» είπε ο Χάρη..

ακούγοντας το ο Σαλαζαρ δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό του…« ΤΟ ΗΞΕΡΑ…!» αναφώνησε δυνατά…! «Συνέχισε.. πες μου κι αλλά!» πρόσταξε τον Χάρη..!

Ο Χάρη Συνέχισε χωρείς να εχει κλονιστεί το ηθικό του!

« Όταν άνοιξε η κάμαρη ελευθερώθηκε το θεριό που ηταν μέσα… το μικρό σου ζωάκι..»

είπε σαρκαστικά…

«Και..?» ρώτησε ο Σαλαζαρ όλο αφτιά…

« και…» του απάντησε ο Νεαρος.. «…το σκότωσα!» είπε περήφανα ο Χάρη…

ο Σαλαζαρ ακούγοντας αυτό, έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο Ξαφνιασμένος… « ΤΙ… έκανες κάτι τέτοιο..!

Μα πως κατάφερες να κανεις τέτοιο πράγμα?..» ρώτησε, στην κοινή γλώσσα…,

Ο Νεαρος έκανε να του απάντηση αλλά αυτή την φορα επέμβει ο Γκρίφιντορ…

«Χάρη… Σαλαζαρ…? τι λέτε τόση ώρα… μήπως θα θέλατε να μας πείτε και εμάς…»

Ο Χάρη ο οποίος ειχε προς στιγμή ξεχάσει τους υπόλοιπους κοίταξε γύρο του!..

Όλα τα ματια ηταν στραμμένα προς τα πάνω του και τον κοιτούσαν με περιέργεια…

«Δεν είναι τίποτα το σπουδαίο..!» είπε ο Σαλαζαρ… υστερα γύρισε να αντικρίσει την Ροβένα…

«εγώ ποτέ δεν πίστεψα στην προφητεία!..» της είπε.. «τώρα όμως πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι μπορεί να έκανα λάθος…» είπε… έκανε μια μικρή παύση και μετά συνέχισε.. « Αυτό που δεν έχω καταλάβει είναι πως κατάφερε αυτός…»και έδειξε τον Χάρη… « Να εχει και της δικές μου δύναμης…!» αποτελείωσε την ερωτήσει του ο Σαλαζαρ Σλίθεριν…

Η Ροβένα δεν του απάντησε άμεσος…

«Σαλαζαρ για να σου πω την αλήθεια δεν ξέρω..! Εγώ ξέρω μόνο το τι λέει η προφητεία…

γι αυτό πρέπει να ρωτήσεις τον Τωρινό διευθυντή του Χογκουαρτς… τον Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ…» είπε τελικά η Ραβελκλοου, κοιτάζοντας προς την μεριά του Νταμπλαντορ…

Άμεσος το βλέμμα του Σαλαζαρ έπεσε για πρώτη φορα στον Νταμπλαντορ, εξετάζοντας τον προσεκτικά…

Όλοι αυτή την ώρα ο νταμπλαντορ ειχε κρατήσει χαμηλό ανάστημα αποδίδοντας έτσι τον σεβασμό που άρμοζε στους τέσσερις ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς…

«Αλμπους για πες μου, πως κατάφερε το παιδί να αποκτήσει της δύναμης μου..?» ρώτησε για δεύτερη φορα ο Σλίθεριν…

Ο Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ τον κοίταξε προσεκτικά στα ματια… «Σεβασμιότατε Σαλαζαρ Σλίθεριν.. η Γνώμη μου είναι πως πρέπει να τα μάθετε από τον ίδιο τον Χάρη… τα ξέρει όλα..!»

Του απάντησε ο Αλμπους με ήρεμη φωνή, μετά γύρισε να αντικρίσει την Ροβένα… « Δεσποινίς Ραβελκλοου.. Είμαι σίγουρος πως ο Χάρη δεν εχει καταλάβει ακόμα καλά την προφητεία… καλό θα ηταν να την πάρουμε κομμάτι, κομμάτι και να την εξηγήσουμε…» είπε στην Ροβένα με δυνατή φωνή…

Η Ροβένα του Χαμογέλασε… «εχεις δικιο Αλμπους Νταμπλαντορ, δικό μου το λάθος που άφησα τη συζήτηση να ξεφύγει τόσο μακριά από την προφητεία…»

Με αυτά τα λόγια η Ροβένα γύρισε προς το Χάρη..

«Ο Αλμπους σκέφτηκε σωστά.. για να καταλάβεις σωστά την προφητεία χωρείς να υπάρχουν λάθη και παρεξηγήσεις, πρέπει να την πάρουμε κομμάτι κομμάτι από την άρχει…

λιπών ας πάρουμε το πρώτο κομμάτι…

_Όταν φεγγάρια πολλά θα εχει δει ο κόσμος, και μέσα στο πόνο θα ζει..!_

_όταν ο ήλιος γυρίσει 10 εκατοντάδες φορές και η γη την καταστροφή γνωρίσει…_

_Όταν ένας μάγος θα γεννηθεί για να πεθάνει και να αναγεννηθεί, με κακούς σκοπούς…_

_Όταν ο πλανήτης στα πρόθυρα του αφανισμού θα στέκετε… _

Αυτό είναι το πρώτο κομμάτι της προφητείας… οπος φαίνετε, μας μιλάει για τον Χρονο στον οποίο επρόκειτο να συμβούν τα πράγματα για τα οποια μας μιλάει…

Εδώ μας λέει πως σε 1000 χρόνια περίπου όταν η γη θα εχει αλλάζει πολύ προς το χειρότερο θα γεννηθεί κάποιος κακός μάγος ο οποίος θα πεθάνει και με κάποιων τρόπο θα ξαναγεννηθεί… αυτός ο μάγος θα μπορέσει να προκαλέσει την καταστροφή στον κοσμο…

Αυτό είναι το πρώτο μέρος… το κατάλαβες, Χάρη παιδί μου..?» ρώτησε τον Χάρη η Ροβένα!

Ο Χάρη ο οποίος βρίσκονταν μερικά βήματα δίπλα από την Ραβελκλοου της έγνεψε καταφατικά!

«Ωραία…» συνέχυσε η Ροβένα… «τότε πάμε στο δεύτερο μέρος…

_Τότε θα ανέρθει η ενώσει.. Τότε θα ενωθούν η τέσσερις σε ένα.. Τότε θα γεννηθεί ένα παιδί με το αίμα και τον τεσσάρων για να σώσει το κοσμο…_

_Ο Καθένας θα του δώσει κάτι… _

_Το λιοντάρι θα δώσει την δύναμη της θέλησης και το θάρρος το ατσαλένιο…_

_Ο Ασβός θα δώσει την σοφία, την γνώση του μυαλού καθώς και τη τέχνη των αστρων…_

_Το γεράκι θα δώσει την αρχαία τέχνη τον στοιχείων που πρέπει να μάθει να ελέγχει..!_

_Και τελικά το φίδι.. θα δώσει χωρείς να θέλει δύναμης πέρα κάθε γνώσεις..! _

Αυτό εδώ το κομμάτι μας μιλάει για σένα Χάρη… Μας λέει για το αγόρι που θα γεννηθεί και θα εχει της δύναμης και τον τεσσάρων, δηλαδή μας λέει ότι θα γεννηθεί ένα παιδί που θα είναι απόγονος και τον τεσσάρων ιδρυτών του Χογκουαρτς…

Επεισεις μας λέει πως ο καθένας από τους ιδρυτές θα ¨δώσει¨ κάτι σε αυτό το παιδί.. δηλαδή θα κατέχεις της δύναμης και τα καλά που εχει ο καθένας από μας…»

Η Ροβένα κοίταξε προσεκτικά τον Χάρη στα ματια… «Το κατάλαβες αυτό το κομμάτι Χάρη..?»

Ο Νεαρος έγνεψε καταφατικά.. «αυτό το κατάλαβα… αλλά τι εννοεί λιγο ποιο κατο..? εκεί που λέει για τον καθένα από τους ιδρυτές ξεχωριστά..? Το ποια ακριβώς δύναμη θα μου δώσουν…» ρώτησε ο Χάρη…

«πολύ σωστά … εκεί που αναφέρετε στα ζώα, εννοεί εμάς, τους τέσσερις ιδρυτές!

Το πρώτο είναι ξεκάθαρο! Μας μιλάει για τον Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ! Από τον οποίος θα πάρεις την δυνατή θέληση και το θάρρος!

Μετά μας μιλάει για μένα! Μας λέει που θα πάρεις την γνώση του μυαλού! δηλαδή την ορθή σκέψη, επίσης μας λέει πως θα εχεις την τέχνη των άστρων… από την αρχαιότητα η τέχνη των άστρων θεωρείται η μαντική!

Αλλά όταν μιλάμε για μαντική δεν εννοούμε μόνο το μικρό κομμάτι της το οποίο είναι ευρύτερα γνωστό! Υπάρχουν παρά πολλά ήδη μαντικής αλλά για αυτό θα μιλήσουμε αργότερα… οπος και για τα για τα υπόλοιπα μαθήματα που θα κάνουμε!» είπε η Ροβένα καθώς έκανε μια μικρή παύση για να πάρει ανάσα..

«Τι…? Θα κάνουμε και μαθήματα..?» ρώτησε άμεσος ο Χάρη…

«Και βέβαια Χάρη.. θα πρέπει να κάνουμε μερικά μαθήματα για να σε βοηθήσουμε να μπορέσεις να καταλάβεις και να ελέγξεις της νέες σου δύναμης!..

Αλλά για να επιστρέψουμε στο θέμα…

Μετά από μένα η προφητεία, μας λέει για την Χελντα… συγγνώμη Χάρη αλλά δεν μπορώ να σου πω αυτή την στιγμή για το τη θα πάρεις από αυτή! Όταν έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή θα μάθεις και θα είναι καλύτερα!

Και τελευταίο η προφητεία αφήνει τον Σαλαζαρ! Από τον οποίο θα πάρεις κάποιες δύναμης η οποίες ξεπερνούν τα όρια της μαγικής φύσης… δυστυχώς δεν γνωρίζω πολλά για αυτό το θέμα! Θα πρέπει να μιλήσεις με τον ίδιο τον Σαλαζαρ…» είπε η Χελντα, γυρνώντας για να αντικρίσει τον Σαλαζαρ. Ο Οποίος στεκόταν μερικά βήματα δίπλα της και παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά τον Χάρη!

«Αποτί φαίνετε ξέρουμε και η δυο κάτι το οποίο θέλει να μάθει ο άλλος…!» είπε αινιγματικά ο Σαλαζαρ «…άρα πρέπει να μιλήσουμε και να ανταλλάξουμε μερικές πληροφορίες! Τι νομίζεις, εκλεκτέ!» είπε ο Σαλαζαρ τονίζοντας πολύ την τελευταία λέξη!

Η Ροβένα δεν έδωσε καμία σημασία στην διακοπή του Σαλαζαρ και συνέχισε…

«Λιπών Χάρη! Τα κατάλαβες μέχρι εδώ..?» ρώτησε καλοσυνάτα!

«Ναι…» της απάντησε άμεσος ο Χάρη! «…μέχρι εδώ τα έχω καταλάβει όλα! Αν και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι με μπερδεύει ακόμα στο σημείο με την Χαφλπαφλ και τον Σλίθεριν…» είπε ο Χάρη ρίχνοντας μια κόφτη ματια στον Σαλαζαρ!

«Μην ανησυχείς παιδί μου!…» πετάχτηκε η Χελντα, «…όλα θα εξηγηθούν με τον χρονο!… Ας συνεχίσουμε τώρα ομος στο επόμενο κομμάτι!»

Η Ροβένα κοίταξε με ευγνωμοσύνη την Χελντα και μετά γύρισε το βλέμμα της στον Χάρη…

«Πάμε λιπών στο επόμενο κομμάτι!… ένταξη?» ρώτησε τον Χάρη για να σιγουρευτεί πως ηταν έτοιμος για να ακούσει το επόμενο και τελευταίο μέρος της προφητείας! Όταν είδε τον νεαρό να κουνάει το κεφάλι του σε κατάφαση, συνέχυσε λέγοντας το επόμενο κομμάτι….

« _Όλοι μαζι θα δώσουν δύναμη και ελπίδα για σωτήρια!_

_Για να σωθεί ομος ο κόσμος η ενώσει τον τεσσάρων σε ένα δεν αρκεί..!_

_Ο μάγος, ο Μαύρος δύναμης πολλές εχει, για της οποίες δεν γνωρίζει…_

_Και η δυο μεριές κατέχουν τεράστιες δύναμης και τους συνδέει δεσμός..! δεσμός αιώνιου πολέμου..!_

_Και η δυο θα χρειαστούν βοήθεια!_

_Η Μαύρη πλευρά θα βοηθηθεί από ένα αρουραίο ένα δράκο και το μαύρο πεντάλφα…_

_Ενώ η άσπρη στο Λάμπρο φως του φεγγαριού θα βρει την δύναμη να πολεμήσει..!.. _

Αυτό το κομμάτι είναι αρκετά μπερδεμένο! Για να πω την αλήθεια δεν έχω βρει κάποιο συγκεκριμένο νόημα! Θα προσπαθήσω ομος να στην εξηγήσω όσο καλύτερα μπορώ! Ίσος να μπορέσετε με τον καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ να την ερμηνεύσετε ποιο καλά!

Το πρώτο μέρος μας λέει πως αυτή η ένωση των τεσσάρων σε ένα θα δώσει στον κοσμο ελπίδα, ελπίδα να σωθεί από την καταστροφή που το περιμένει εάν καταφέρει να κάνει ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας τα δικά του!

Όμως άμεσος μετά μας λέει πως η δύναμης του ενός, του απόγονος και τον τεσσάρων, δηλαδή η δικές σου Χάρη, δεν είναι αρκετές για να καταφερεις να νικήσεις τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα…

Μας λέει ότι η σκοτεινή μεριά εχει πολλές δύναμης για της οποίες δεν γνωρίζει αυτή την στιγμή!

Μέχρι εδώ τα πράγματα είναι απλά! Χωρείς πολλά μπερδέματα!

Το δύσκολο έρχεται τώρα που μας λέει ότι και η δυο πλευρές… δηλαδή εσύ και ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας έχουν πολλές δύναμης! Και τους συνδέει δεσμός..!

Αυτό το κομμάτι είναι δύσκολο! Επειδή στο μαγικό κοσμο υπάρχουν πολλά είδη δεσμών! Υπάρχουν οι δεσμοί φίλιας υπάρχουν οι δεσμοί αγάπης οι δεσμοί των γονιών προς τα παιδία τους! Οι δεσμοί αλήθειας, οι δεσμοί προστασίας, και ένα σωρό άλλων δεσμών! Άρα δεν μπορούμε να ξέρουμε με ακρίβεια ποιο δεσμο εννοεί!»

Σε αυτό το σημείο έκανε μια μικρή παύση…

«εμείς ομος ήδη γνωρίζουμε για τον δεσμο μου με τον Βολντεμορτ..!» είπε ο Χάρη χωρείς να μπορεί να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό του! «έτσι δεν είναι καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ..!»

Τώρα η Ροβένα έστρεψε την προσοχή της στον Νταμπλαντορ…

«Είναι αλήθεια αυτό!… γνωρίζεται το δεσμο που εχει το αγόρι με το Σκοτεινό αρχοντα… αυτόν τον Βολντεμορτ οπος τον Φωνάζετε..?» ρώτησε η Ροβένα…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ της απάντησε άμεσος! «Ναι γνωρίζουμε για αυτό! Αν και έχω μεγάλη πήρα με τα μαγικά, και έχω σπουδάσει και ασχοληθεί πολύ με την μαγιά της ενώσεις δυο η περισσότερων μάγων, δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω αυτό που συνέβη στον Χάρη και στον βολντεμορτ… είναι σαν να είναι συνδεμένη η μαγιά τους… ο ένας αισθάνεται την παρουσία του αλλού… είναι ένα πολύ παράξενο πράγμα! Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω…» τελείωσε ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμηλώνοντας την φωνή του…

Η Ροβένα του χαμογέλασε καλοσυνάτα! « Δεν χρειάζεται να ντρέπεσαι για οτιδήποτε δεν ξέρεις η αγνοείς… όλοι μας την ζωή μαθαίνουμε… δεν είναι ντροπή! Παντός μετά πρέπει να μιλήσουμε ποιο πολύ για αυτόν τον δεσμο που εχει ο Χάρη με τον Σκοτεινό αρχοντα!» είπε η Ραβελκλοου!

«Αλλά να συνεχίσουμε στην εξήγηση της προφητείας!

Και το επόμενο κομμάτι μας μπερδεύει πολύ… μας λέει ότι η κάθε πλευρά θα βοηθηθεί από κάποιους η από κάτι…!

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας θα βοηθηθεί από ένα αρουραίο έναν δράκο και το μαύρο κρανίο!

Σε αυτό το σημείο δεν υπάρχει τίποτα το οποίο μπορούμε να εξηγήσουμε! Είναι πράγματα η άτομα που θα βοηθησουν στο να ανεβάσει την δύναμη του ο Βολντεμορτ! Εγώ δεν ξέρω τι αντιπροσωπεύει το καθένα από αυτά!

Όσο αφορά εσένα ομος, τα πράγματα είναι κάπως σαφέστερα.. μας λέει πως εσύ θα βρεις τη δύναμη στο φωτεινό φως του φεγγαριού! Από τα αρχαία χρόνια το φεγγάρι θεωρείται το σύμβολο της φίλιας, της εμπιστοσύνης και της αφοσίωσης. Επειδή το φεγγάρι γυρίζει εδώ και χιλιετίες πιστά γύρο από την γη χωρίς να παραπονιέται , της κρατάει συντροφιά στης αιώνιες στιγμές της μοναξιάς…

Επίσης με το φεγγάρι σχετίζονται πολύ μύθοι και ιστορίες!

Λέγετε από τα αρχαία χρόνια πως ο ίδιος ο Μερλιν ειχε ένα πολύ καλό του φίλο με τον οποίο έκανε τα πάντα! Μια μερα ομος όταν ο Μερλιν ηταν στο τέλος της ζωής του και μετά από πολλές εκατοντάδες χρόνια ζωής της οποίες της μοιράσθηκε με τον φίλο του, αυτός τον πρόδωσε, πρόδωσε την φίλια τους για να μπόρεση να κάνει ένα δυνατό ξόρκι το οποίο θα τον κρατουσε αθάνατο!

Για να πραγματοποιηθεί ομος αυτό έπρεπε να θυσιάσει ένα πολύ κοντινό του άτομο, έπρεπε να θυσιάσει τον Μερλιν… και όντως ο φίλος του Μερλιν πήγε να κάνει την θυσία αλλά υποτίμησε της δύναμης του Μεγάλου μάγου ο οποίος κατάφερε να τον νικήσει σε μια θρυλικοί μονομαχία η οποια κράτησε ολόκληρη την μερα και τελείωσε αργά την νυχτα…

συντετριμμένος καθώς ηταν ο Μερλιν και στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου, γονάτισε δίπλα από το νικημένο πρώην φίλο του και του είπε αυτά τα λόγια!

φίλε μου, εσένα που θα σου εμπιστευόμουνα την ζωή μου και την ζωή των απόγονων μου και των δικών τους! Πως μπόρεσες να με προδώσεις!

Έπεσες και εσύ στην παγίδα και ήθελες δύναμη και δόξα! Ακριβός το αντίθετο από αυτά που ήθελα να σου διδάξω!

Πρέπει να τιμωρηθείς..! είπε ο Μερλιν και κάπως ηταν συναισθηματικά φορτισμένος που τον ειχε προδώσει ο καλύτερος φίλος του, έκανε μια από της τελευταίες μαγικές του επιδείξεις…

Και έτσι δημιούργησε μια παντοδύναμη κατάρα που μέχρι σήμερα δεν εχει βρεθεί κανεις να την αντιμετωπίσει.. όχι τελείως τουλάχιστον!

Ο μεγάλος μάγος και δάσκαλος άνοιξε τα χέρια του και κοίταξε τον ουρανό! Εκεί πάνω από το κεφάλι του βρίσκονταν το μεγαλύτερο και λαμπρότερο άστρο απ' όλα, το άστρο της φίλιας της εμπιστοσύνης και της αφοσίωση… πάνω από το κεφαλή του έλαμπε εκείνη την νυχτα το φεγγάρι δείχνοντας του την απόλυτη μορφή του…

Ο Μερλιν κοίταξε την πανσέληνο με δάκρυα στα ματια. Και άρχισε να ψέλνει…

την νυχτα ετούτη και όλες της άλλες που θα ακολουθήσουν, όταν το φεγγάρι θα εχει την απόλυτη μορφή του, ο άντρας αυτός θα γίνετε ένα θειο για να του θυμίζει ότι πρόδωσε ότι οποίο πολύτιμο υπάρχει κάτω από την γη ότι πρόδωσε την φίλια..!

Θα γίνει αυτό που ποθεί! Δυνατός, γρήγορος, με δύναμη και δόξα! Αλλά ποτέ, ποτέ ποια δεν θα γνωρίσει άλλη φίλια!

Την νυχτα ετούτη και της όμοιες της όταν θα κοιτάει τη φίλια καταπρόσωπο δεν θα αντέχει και θα μεταμορφώνετε σε ένα θεριό σε ένα τέρας το οποίο θα μίση τα πάντα και τους πάντες.. 

Ο Μερλιν ολοκλήρωσε την κατάρα του καθώς το πρώτο δάκρυ του έπεσε στο σκληρό χώμα ενισχύοντας την δύναμη της κατάρας…

Εκείνη την νυχτα, Χάρη, γεννήθηκε ο πρώτος λυκάνθρωπος!…»

Η Ροβένα τελείωσε με μια την φωνή της να καταλήγει σε ένα λυπημένο ψίθυρο!

Ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει να την κοιτάζει, επηρεασμένος από την ιστορία την οποια ειχε μόλις ακούσει…

Όταν πέρασαν μερικές στιγμές και ο Χάρη συνήλθε γύρισε προς την Ροβένα και την ρώτησε! «δηλαδή θέλεις να μου πεις ότι εμένα θα με βοηθησουν οι φίλοι μου..?» είπε το αγόρι.

Η Ροβένα τον κοίταξε… « να Χάρη.. κατά κάποιο τρόπο ναι… εσένα θα σε βοηθησουν η φίλη σου και η αφοσίωση τους!

Αλλά πρέπει να βρεις και εσύ την δικιά σου αφοσίωση την δικιά σου πίστη στον εαυτό σου! Να πιστέψεις στης δύναμης σου, να εχεις μια γνώμη, να εχεις την εσωτερική δύναμη οπος το λένε μερική! Ώστε να καταφερεις να αντιμετωπίσεις της δύσκολες καταστάσεις…

Ώστε να καταφερεις να νικήσεις τον Βολντεμορτ..!»

Η Ροβένα για άλλη μια φορα σώπασε αφήνοντας την φωνή της να τραβηχτή και να καταλήξει σε ένα αδύναμο ψίθυρο!

«Αλλά Χάρη αρκετά προς το παρών! Είναι παρά πολλά τα οποία πρέπει να μάθεις και να καταλάβεις! Τώρα ομος είναι η ώρα να επιστρέψετε με τον καθηγητη σου στο σχολείο σας…

Θα ήθελα ομος να πάρεις το κύβο και να τον εχεις κάπου καλά κρυμμένο! Όταν έρθει η ώρα να επικοινωνήσουμε ξανά θα σε βρούμε εμείς! Μην ανησυχείς..!» είπε η Ροβένα και χαμογέλασε καλοσυνάτα στον Χάρη πριν γυρίσει να αντικρίσει τον Νταμπλαντορ…

«Αλμπους μαζι σου θέλω να μιλήσω και αργότερα! Θα σε βρούμε εμείς..!»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ έγνεψε καταφατικά και γύρισε προς την μεριά του Χάρη!

«λιπών Χάρη πάμε!»..

Ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει μαρμαρωμένος στην θέση του, πως ειχαν συμβεί όλα τόσο γρήγορα! Ήρθε στο γραφείο του Νταμπλαντορ ελπίζοντας να μάθει κάτι, να του λυθούν κάποιες από της απορίες που ειχε, αλλά όχι.. του ειχαν δημιουργηθεί και άλλες!

Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει… Δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτά που ειχε ακούσει το τελευταίο μισάωρο, κι όμως ειχε μπροστά του την ζωντανή απόδειξη, εκεί μερικά βήματα μακριά του ηταν η τέσσερις ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς… ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει…

Η Χελντα έκανε ένα βήμα μπρος και πήρε τον Χάρη στην αγκαλιά της!

«ΑΧ… παιδί μου! Φαντάζομαι πως πρέπει να είναι πολύ δύσκολο για σένα να πας εκεί πισο! Στον κοσμο που δεν σε δέχεται, στον κοσμο που σε θεωρεί κάτι το διαφορετικό! Ε.?» του είπε εκείνη με λίπη στην φωνή της…

Ο Χάρη δεν ήξερε τι να απαντήσει στην Χαφλπαφλ η οποια τον κρατουσε γέρα στην αγκαλιά της σφίγγοντας τον.

Ευτυχώς το λόγο τον πήρε ο Γκόντρικ!.. «χελντα, άστο το παιδί! Δεν είναι Κανά μωρό! Είναι σχεδόν άντρας και είναι και μεγάλος ήρωας! Δεν χρειάζεται χάδια και αγκαλιές!» είπε υποτιμητικά ο Γκρίφιντορ σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι του ψιλά υψώνοντας και άλλο το Ίδη ψιλό ανάστημα του…

« Έτσι λες..?» του αντιγύρισε η Χελντα αφήνοντας, προς μεγάλη ανακούφιση του, το νεαρό ελεύθερο και γυρνώντας να αντιμετωπίσει τον Γκόντρικ..

« Ακόμα και η μεγαλύτεροι ήρωες, που έχουν αντιμετωπίσει της μεγαλύτερες δυσκολίες χρειάζονται κάποια υποστηρίξει, κάποιον στον οποίο μπορούν να ακουμπήσουν το κεφαλή τους και να πάρουν την δύναμη που χρειάζονται για το μεγάλο έργο τους…» του απάντησε η Χελντα κοιτώντας τον με τα μεγαλα ματια της να γυαλίζουν..!

Ο Γκόντρικ έμεινε για λιγο σιωπηλός και πήγε να της απαντήσει, πριν ομος προλάβει να ανοίξει το στόμα του τον πλησίασε η Ροβένα πιάνοντας τον από το χέρι και του ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αφτί! Τόσο σιγά που η υπόλοιποι δεν μπορούσαν να το ακούσουν.

Άμεσος ο Γκόντρικ κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος και δεν ξαναμίλησε..!

Η Χελντα με μια ευχαριστημένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο, έστρεψε το βλέμμα της πισο στο νεαρό

« Χάρη παιδί μου.. να περνάς καλά και να προσεχείς! Θα σε ξαναδούμε σύντομα..!»

με αυτά τα λόγια η Χελντα Χαφλπαφλ τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο και έκανε ένα βήμα πισο, αφήνοντας το πεδίο ελεύθερο στον Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ ο οποίος ήρθε κοντά στον Χάρη και του έσφιξε γέρα το χέρι…

«Νεαρέ άκουσε με προσεκτικά πριν κανεις οτιδήποτε! Το να είσαι ένας ιππότης είναι δύσκολο έργο! Ο ιππότης πρέπει να καταλαβαίνει τους άλλους, της ανάγκες τους και να προσπαθεί να τους προστατέψει! Όχι μόνο από τους εξωτερικούς κίνδυνους αλλά και από τον ίδιο τον εαυτό τους…

Ο Αληθινός ιππότης είναι ένας αληθινός σοφός, ένας αληθινός πολεμιστής…

Το ταξίδι που εχεις μπροστά σου είναι δύσκολο και δεν θα σου πω ψέματα, σε περιμένουν τρομερές στιγμές, στιγμές απόγνωσης, στιγμές που θα νομίζεις πως ο θάνατος είναι λύτρωση, στιγμές που θα θέλεις να τα παρατήσεις όλα και να αφήσεις αυτό το βάρος, αυτή την ευθύνη!

Αλλά να θυμάσαι πως αυτό που θα καταφερεις αμα πετύχεις αυτή την δοκιμασία θα είναι σωτήριο για όλο τον πλανήτη, για όλους τους μάγους… θα τιμήσεις του νεκρούς προγονούς μας, και θα προετοιμάσεις ένα καλύτερο κοσμο για τους ανθρώπους, μαγικούς και μη, που θα έρθουν να κατοικήσουν σε τούτο το πλανήτη…

Θέλω να καταλάβεις πόσο σημαντική είναι η αποστολή σου…

Επίσης θέλω να θυμάσαι πως σε αυτό το δύσκολο έργο δεν θα είσαι ποτέ μονος σου..

Και της χειρότερες στιγμές που κάθε ελπίδα θα εχει εξαφανιστεί και που το σκοτάδι θα είναι παντού γύρο σου θα υπάρχει ένα φως το οποίο θα σε κρατάει πάντα στην σωστή τροχεία και θα σε προστατεύει…

Δεν θα είσαι ποτέ μονος Χάρη…» Τελείωσε τον μάκρη επίλογο του ο Γκόντρικ κάνοντας μια μικρή υπόκλιση για να τονίσει τα λόγια του.

Όπως έκανε και η προηγούμενη μάγος, έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο κάνοντας έτσι χώρο στην Ροβένα να πλησίαση τον Νεαρό και να τον πιάσει απαλά από τα χέρια!

«Χάρη, σήμερα έμαθες πολλά… θα είσαι σίγουρα πολύ μπερδεμένος..! Αλλά μην ανησυχείς όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα σε βοηθάμε και εμείς να καταλάβεις και να ελέγξεις της νέες σου δύναμης, ώστε να καταφερεις να νικήσεις τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα!

Ξεκουράσου τώρα και άσε το μυαλό σου να ηρεμήσει, έστω για λιγο, το ξέρω ότι είναι δύσκολο αλλά είναι το καλύτερο που εχεις να κανεις τώρα! Άρα ξεκουράσου και θα τα πούμε σύντομα!»

Η Ροβένα πλησίασε τον Χάρη και τον φίλησε απαλά στο μετοπο, μετά σηκώθηκε και έκανε στην άκρη.

Ο Χάρη ειχε μείνει για άλλη μια φορα άφωνος, του έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση το πώς του συμπεριφέρονταν η ιδρυτές του Χογκουαρτς και το παιδί ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτά που ειχε ακούσει πριν από λιγο..!

Ο Νεαρος γύρισε προς τον Νταμπλαντορ να αναζητήσει κάποια υποστηρίξει...

Πανο στο γέρικο πρόσωπο του Διευθυντή του Χόγκουαρτς ο Χάρη διέκρινε την κούραση, αλλά ηταν και κάτι άλλο πισο στο βάθος, κάτι που δεν υπήρχε ποιο πριν.. ηταν μια λάμψει ελπίδας, μια λάμψει ελπίδας για ένα καινούριο καλύτερο κοσμο..!

« Πάμε..?» ρώτησε ο νεαρός τον Μεγαλύτερο μάγο!

Πριν όμως προλάβει να του απαντήσει ο Νταμπλαντορ ακούστηκε μια ψυχρή φωνή, να τον φωνάζει, από την άλλη άκρη του δωματίου…

«ΠΟΤΤΕΡ…..»

ο τρόπος και η προφορά με την οποια ειπώθηκε αυτό το όνομα έκανε τον Χάρη να ριγιάσει… Ειχε ξανακούσει να το προφέρουν αυτό το όνομα με αυτό τον τρόπο, το ειχε ξανακούσει από ένα συγκεκριμένο άτομο, και μόνο η σκέψη αυτού του ατόμου έκανε τον Χάρη να ανατρίχιαση και να τον γέμιση μίσος…

«Ποττερ… θα έφευγες χωρείς να μου πεις ένα γεια!…» συνέχισε ο Σαλαζαρ με την φωνή που θύμιζε ερπετό…

« Έχουμε να πούμε ακόμα πολλά εμείς η δυο…» Είπε ο Σλίθεριν και άμεσος μετά πρόσθεσε με την φωνή τον ερπετών… «Εχεις να μου πεις πολλά εσύ, που κατά λάθος κυλάει μέσα στης φλέβες σου το αίμα του ΣΑΛΑΖΑΡ ΣΛΊΘΕΡΙΝ…» με αυτά τα λόγια ο Σλίθεριν έκανε μεταβολή κα έφυγε από το δωμάτιο με τα βλέμματα και τον πέντε υπολοίπων να είναι καρφωμένα απάνω του…

«τώρα αυτός τι έπαθε..? μύγα τον τσίμπησε..?» ρώτησε ο Γκόντρικ, χωρείς να περιμένει απαντήσει…

Οι υπόλοιποι δεν έδωσαν συνέχεια στην παρατήρηση του Γκρίφιντορ. Η Ροβένα πλησίασε τον Χάρη και του ακούμπησε το χέρι της παν στον ωμό του αγοριού! «Μην του δίνεις σημασία..! θα συνέλθει!… πήγαινε τώρα, και θα τα πούμε σύντομα…»

Ο Χάρη έγνεψε καταφατικά και γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Νταμπλαντορ που ειχε ιδι βγάλει το μαγικό κύβο και το έτεινε προς την μεριά του νεαρού..

«Έλα Χάρη πάμε τώρα!..» είπε με δυνατή και καθαρή φωνή..!

Ο Χάρη έκανε ένα μικρό βήμα προς το μέρος του και πριν ακουμπήσει το κύβο, έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά προς τα τρία άτομα που βρίσκονταν μέσα στην αίθουσα… έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στους τρεις από τους τέσσερις μεγαλύτερους μάγους που γεννήθηκαν ποτέ στον μαγικό κοσμο..

Έριξε μια τελευταία ματια στους προγονούς του….., πριν ακουμπήσει το μαγικό κύβο και μαζι με τον διευθυντή του Χογκουαρτς να αρχίσουν να πέφτουν στο γνωστό πια κενό, ενώ το δωμάτιο με τους τρεις μάγους να εξαφανίζεται από μπροστά τους….!

_**ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΓΓΡΑΦΕΑ**_

Ουφ… τελείωσε και αυτό το κεφάλαιο… Λιπών πως σας φάνηκε.. επιτέλους έγραψα αυτή την προφητεία την οποια σας την υπόσχομαι εδώ και τόσα κεφαλαία… επιτέλους φτάσαμε στην υπόθεση του βιβλίου! Πως σας φαίνεται.. σε κάποια σημεία είναι ίσος λιγο τραβηγμένο και μπερδεμένο… επίσης εχει πολλά κενά και σημεία τα οποία δεν τα διευκρινίζονται καλά…

Αλλά δικαιολογούμε.. έτσι δεν είναι? Το πρώτο μου βιβλίο! Δεν έχω ακόμα εμπειρία! Και για μένα είναι μεγάλο κατόρθωμα που τα κατάφερα ως εδώ και έγραψα 109 σελίδες… απίστευτο μου ακούγεται! 109… Ούαου… και να φανταστείτε πως σε μέσο όρο μου παίρνει 35-40 λεπτά να γράψω μια σελίδα, τότε έχω κάτσει 4360 λεπτά πάνω από το υπολογιστή.. καλό είναι…!     

Πείτε μου τι πιστεύετε για το βιβλίο μου… έχω περάσει πολύ χρόνο πάνω από το βιβλίο και θα περάσω ακόμα παρά πολύ μέχρι να καταφέρω να το τελειώσω! Και την δύναμη, για να το συνεχίσω την περνώ από σας! Επίσης δεν υπάρχει μεγαλύτερη ευχαριστήσει για έναν συγγραφέα από το να εκτιμάτε η δουλεία του…

Παιδία δεν ξέρω τι να σχολιάσω τώρα από αυτό το κεφάλαιο, και ούτε ξέρω τι θα γίνει στο επόμενο… Τώρα μπαίνω σε μια νέα φάση του ταξιδιού του Χάρη… ο οποίος έμαθε πως είναι ο απόγονος τον τεσσάρων και πως είναι όντως ο εκλεκτός…

Έχω πολλές ιδέες και ανυπομονώ πολύ να δω τι θα γίνει μετά… έχω μόνο ασυναρτησίες μέσα στο μυαλό μου, αλλά κάποιες από αυτές είναι πολύ καλές, πολύ ενδιαφέρον…       …

Άρα θα δούμε τι θα γίνει με το επόμενο κεφάλαιο!

Λιπών να περνάτε καλά και εγώ επιστρέφω στην συνεχεία…!

Α Ναι! Θα ήθελαν να καλωσορίσω κι άλλον έναν νέο αναγνώστη! Και να τον ευχαριστήσω για τον κόπο που έκανε και αφιέρωσε το χρονο που χρειάζονταν να διαβάσει το βιβλίο μου!

!ΣΕ ΚΑΛΩΣΟΡΙΖΩ ΣΠΥΡΟ! Καλός ήρθες στην ομάδα!

Το επόμενο κεφάλαιο το αφιερώνω σε ένα άτομο! Δεν θα πω το όνομα του..! και θα σας παρακαλούσα να μην με ρωτήσετε! Δεν θέλω να το αποκαλύψω και θα αισθανθώ άσχημα!

Αυτό το άτομο χωρείς να το ξέρει έγινε ένα από τα ποιο σημαντικά άτομα στην ζωή μου! Έγινε ένας από τους λίγους ανθρώπους που θα χαρακτηρίσω ως δάσκαλο μου!

Εύχομαι να περνάει καλά! Και να βρει αυτό που η ατίθαση καρδιά του ποθεί!

                                  

P.S. το όνειρο μου είναι να γράψω ένα βιβλίο ηθικής! Ένα βιβλίο φιλοσοφίας! Στο οποίο θα εκφράζω της απόψεις μου για την ζωή… αυτό εδώ το βιβλίο είναι μια πολύ καλή ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσω να πω κάποιες από της απόψεις μου! Για αυτό θα βρείτε μέσα στο βιβλίο ηθικά κομμάτια, φιλοσοφικές θεωρίες και ιδανικούς τρόπους ζωή! Δεν θέλω να κάνω κάποιο παντογνώστη η κάποιο δάσκαλο η οτιδήποτε άλλο μπορεί να φανταστή κανεις! Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να δείτε εσείς, η φίλοι μου, τον τρόπο με τον οποίο σκέφτομαι και αμα συμφωνείτε με κάποιες από της απόψεις μου να της εφαρμόζετε και να προσπαθήσετε να γίνετε καλύτερη άνθρωποι, ποιο ευτυχισμένοι άνθρωποι! Άνθρωποι που ζουν αληθινά και χαίρονται την κάθε στιγμή που περνάει!

Από εδώ και πέρα σε κάθε τέλος κεφαλαίου θα γράφω και μερικές από της θεωρίες μου! Εννοείτε οποίος δεν σύμφωνη η δεν θέλει να διαβαζει της μπούρδες που θα γράφω δεν είναι αναγκασμένος να τα διαβαζει!….

Αλλά αρκετά για αυτό το κεφάλαιο!

Η ζωή είναι τέτοια οπος θέλουμε να την βλέπουμε εμείς! 

Μπορείς να ζεις μέσα στον φόβο η να ζεις μια ζωή χωρείς όνειρα και χωρείς στεναχώριες να ζεις μια ζωή κατά την οποια θα βαριέσαι και δεν θα εχεις τι να κανεις! Μπορείς να ζεις και το μόνο που να κανεις είναι να μην ζεις! Θα σας κάνω ένα ερώτημα! Αξίζει…, να τελειώσεις τα σχολεία με μεγάλους μέσους όρους να πάρεις πτυχία, να γίνεις μεγάλος πτυχιούχος επιχειρηματίας…! Αλλά να μην εχεις ζήσει τα παιδικά χρόνια! Να εχεις χάσει την εφηβεία! Να μην εχεις κάνει κουταμάρες! Αταξίες! Να μην εχεις χτυπήσει! Γελάσει! (αληθινά!) Να μην εχεις ζήσει!

Έχω δοκιμάσει πολλά! Έχω κάνει πολλά! Πράγματα για τα οποια ίσος θα έπρεπε να ντρέπομαι! Με έχουν πάρει στο αστυνομικό τμήμα στης 5 το πρωί! Έχω ποιεί πολλά ιδεί αλκοόλ και όχι μόνο μια φορα… έχω δοκιμάσει κιόλας μαριχουάνα! (κάτι που πολύ το καταδικάζουν χωρείς να ξέρουν!)… Έχω ζήσει.. έχω κάνει τρελές! Έχω περάσει πολλές εμπειρίες! Έχω κοιμηθεί σε χιόνι, άμμο, δασός, βουνό, βράχο, ποτάμι, μια φορα κοιμήθηκα και σε δέντρο!

Αυτά γιατί τα λέω? Δεν θέλω να σας κάνω να αισθανθείτε κάπως… κάποιος μπορεί να αισθανθεί άσχημα! Αλλά δεν υπάρχει λόγος! Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να καταλάβετε εσείς η φίλοι μου αυτά που κάνετε! Να σας αναγκάσω μέσα από της δικιάς μου εμπειρίες να σκεφτείτε την δικιά σας ζωή! Να αναλογιστείτε αμα είστε ευτυχισμένοι με αυτό που είστε! Αμα όχι να αρχίσετε να κάνετε κάτι για αυτό! Δεν μπορείτε να περιμένετε να γίνετε ξαφνικά ευτυχισμένοι στο μέλλον! Δεν μπορεί να σε κάνει ευτυχισμένο το να βρεις μια κοπέλα, να πάρεις ένα αμάξι η ένα πτυχίο του 20! Η αληθινή ευτυχία είναι κάτι το εσωτερικό! Κάτι που ο κάθε άνθρωπος εχει μέσα του… πολλές φορές λέμε πως είμαι ευτυχισμένος που έχω καινούρια μηχανή η καινούριο παντελόνι αλλά για πόσο θα είμαι έτσι! Και είμαι στα αλήθεια?

Όχι…! Η υλικοί ευτυχία δεν είναι η αληθινή… δεν είναι αυτό που ψάχνουμε όλοι η άνθρωποι!… δεν είναι ο λόγος για τον οποίο ήμαστε εδώ! Για τον οποίο ζούμε!

Η αληθινή ευτυχία είναι να ξυπνάς το πρωί και να χαίρεσαι που βρέχει η που εχει λιακάδα! Να χαίρεσαι που πας στην δουλεία… που θα φας… που αναπνές+--…. Να χαίρεσαι που μια νέα μερα ξεκινά!

Το κάνουμε αυτό?

Καλή τύχη σε ότι και να κάνετε! Τα λέμε στο επόμενο..!     

P.S. ελπίζω να μην σας κούρασα! Να περνάτε καλά..! φίλια σε όλους!

JTL 


	6. Chapter 6 ΤΟ ΕΡΥΘΡΟ ΦΙΤΡΟ

5 ΤΟ ΕΡΥΘΡΟ ΦΙΛΤΡΟ 

Μέσα στην μαυρίλα που τον περιτριγύριζε μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την άσχημη μυρωδιά…! Παρόλο που αυτή η μυρωδιά ηταν απαίσια και κέντριζε τα αισθησιακά κέντρα της όσφρησης προκαλώντας πονοκέφαλο, ο ψηλός άντρας χαμογέλασε με αυταρέσκεια!!!

Τον ειχε βρει!!! Ειχε βρει έναν από του ποιο αρχαίους… ένα από του μεγαλύτερους και σοφότερους που υπήρχαν!! Έναν από τους λίγους που ειχε μείνει από το είδος του!! αυτός ο ένας ειχε καταφέρει να αντισταθεί σε οποιαδήποτε προσπάθεια των μάγων να τον ελέγξουν η να τον εξουδετερώσουν! Ειχε επιζήσει εδώ και αιώνες ολόκληρους χρησιμοποιώντας την μαγική του δύναμη για να κρατηθεί στην ζωή…

Ο Μάγος προχώρησε στο σκοτάδι βγάζοντας σιγά το ραβδι του!! δεν χρειάζονταν φως!! Τα ματια που ειχε του έφταναν… έβλεπαν τα πάντα σαν να ηταν μέσα στο φως της μέρας!! Δεν φοβόταν τίποτα..! κι όμως καθώς σκεφτόταν τι τον περίμενε στο τέλος αυτής της βαθιάς σπηλιάς ένα ρίγος πέρασε από την ραχοκοκαλιά του!! δεν ηταν φόβου αλλά ανυπομονησία, υπερδιεγέρσεις!! Περίμενε τόσα χρόνια για αυτή την στιγμή!!

Ειχε στείλει ήδη δυο μάγους εδώ για να του πάρουν αυτά που ήθελε αλλά κανένας από αυτούς δεν ειχε επιστρέψει για να διηγηθεί την ιστορία..! όχι ζωντανός τουλάχιστον…

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας προχωρούσε σιγά στο σκοτάδι προσέχοντας να μην κάνει θόρυβο και αφουγκράζοντας προσεκτικά την περιοχή μπροστά του!! Σύμφωνα με της περιγραφές των δυο νεκρών θανατοφάγων, η οποίοι τώρα τον υπηρετούσαν ως υποδιέστερα όντα, γνωστά ως μούμιες… το θεριό που έκρυβε αυτή η σπηλιά ηταν παντοδύναμο και δεν έπαιζε παιχνίδια… δεν ειχαν προλάβει καν να το δουν πριν τους στείλει στο άλλο κοσμο!!

Ο Βολντεμορτ ηταν σίγουρος πως τώρα ποια μπορούσε να νικήσει αυτό το θεριό αλλά δεν ήθελε να υποτιμήσει τον αντίπαλο του!! ποτέ ποια δεν θα υποτιμούσε τον αντίπαλο του! όχι μετά από αυτό που παραλίγο να πάθει με τον ποττερ!! Με αυτό το παιδί που τον ειχε σταματήσει τρεις φορές από το να ανακτήσει της δύναμης του και μάλιστα τον ειχε νικήσει και σε μια διανοητική μάχη!! Ο Βολντεμορτ δεν θα υποτιμούσε ποτέ ποια αυτό τον παράξενο νεαρό!! Και μόνο με την σκέψη του νεαρού Ποττερ ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας έσφιξε τα δόντια του!! πόσο πολύ τον αντιπαθούσε αυτό τον νεαρό!! Ηταν ο μονος ο οποίος μπορούσε να τον κάνει να χάσει της δύναμης του!! ηταν ο μονος που ο Αρχοντας Βολντεμορτ φοβόταν αληθινά!!!!

Δεν το ήξερε κανεις αλλά την μοιραία εκείνη νυχτα, την νυχτα που παραλίγο να πεθάνει ο Ποττερ, την νυχτα που έχασε της δύναμης του ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας και αναγκάστηκε να ζήσει σαν ένα μικρό πνεύμα εξορισμένο αναμεσα στο κοσμο του θανάτου και της ζωής… εκείνη η νυχτα θα ηταν η τελευταία νυχτα της ζωής του Νταμπλαντορ…

Το σχέδιο του ειχε σχεδόν ολοκληρωθεί! Το μόνο που του έλειπε ηταν η δολοφονία των Πόττερ και μετά θα ειχε όλο το μαγικό κοσμο στο χέρι!!!

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας σταμάτησε απότομα και αφουγκράστηκε την σπηλιά μπροστά του…

Στην άρχει δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει τίποτα μέσα στην σιωπή αλλά μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα άρχισε να ακούει μια βαθιά ρυθμική αναπνοή από κάπου μέσα στο βάθος της σπηλιάς… σαν ένα πελώριο θεριό να απολάμβανε ένα ξεκουραστικό υπνάκο!!!

Όλοι η μυς στο σώμα του τεντώθηκαν και συσπάστηκαν!! Εκεί ηταν! Αυτό που χρόνια περίμενε ηταν εκεί μπροστά του..! το τελευταίο βήμα για να ολοκληρώσει το σχέδιο του να γίνει ο Αρχοντας… ο ένας… να γίνει τόσο δυνατός που να μην μπορεί πια κανεις να τον εμποδίσει να κάνει τα δικά του… να κυβερνήσει τον κοσμο… και να τον κάνει καλύτερο.. να αφήσει μόνο μάγους, τους ανώτερους ανθρώπους…

Και όχι μόνο! Θα έφτιαχνε έναν κοσμο τόσο τέλειο… τόσο δυνατό… έναν κοσμο που θα τον κυβερνούσε αυτός! Και δεν θα έμενε μόνο εκεί! θα πήγαινε και παραπέρα.. ειχε ήδη βρει τρόπο να ανοίξει πύλη αναμεσα στης διαγαλαξιακές πύλες!!!

Όσο σκέφτονταν τα οράματα του τόσο ποιο πολύ σχηματίζονταν ένα μοχθηρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του!! θα ένωνε τους διαγαλαξιακούς κόσμους και θα γινόταν ο κυρίαρχος μια τεραστία αυτοκρατορίας! Τόσο μεγάλης που δεν το χωρούσε ο κοινός νους….

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα!! Ηταν πολύ ευχαριστημένος με τον εαυτό του! τον ειχαν βρει σαν μικρό παιδί μπροστά σε ένα ορφανοτροφείο… όπου έμεινε και μεγάλωσε μέχρι να έρθει ο Νταμπλαντορ να τον πάρει στο Χογκουαρτς που από το τίποτα κατάφερε να γίνει ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους και δυνατότερους μάγους που υπήρξαν ποτέ!! Σε πολύ μικρή ηλικία ειχε ποια κατασκευάσει ξορκια κάτι που είναι παρά πολύ δύσκολο! Πρέπει να κατανοείς τέλεια την μαγιά γύρο σου και να μπορείς όχι μόνο να την χρησιμοποιήσει αλλά και να την ελέγξεις!!!

Ο Αρχοντας του σκοτους χαμογέλασε!! Ναι όντως ειχε καταφέρει από πολύ μικρός να ελέγξει την μαγεία γύρο του… και τώρα έφτασε σε ένα τεράστιο επίπεδο! Ειχε δημιουργήσει ένα παντοδύναμο φίλτρο..! τόσο δυνατό που δεν μπορούσε να το χρησιμοποίηση ο καθένας!! Ακόμα και ο Βολντεμορτ φοβόταν την επίδρασης που θα ειχε αυτό το φίλτρο στο σώμα του..!

Αλλά το κέρδος θα ηταν τεράστιο και άξιζε το ρίσκο!! Αμα τα κατάφερνε, και το φίλτρο λειτουργούσε οπος το ειχε σχεδιάσει τότε θα γινόταν τόσο ισχυρός που δεν θα μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει κανεις! Αμα τα κατάφερνε θα αποκτούσε δύναμης ισάξιες του Μερλιν..!

Για να τα καταφέρει ομος έπρεπε να κάνει ακόμα ένα πράγμα…

Ο Λόρδος Βολντεμορτ, με τον μάκρη χιτώνα του να κρέμεται ελεύθερος από του ωμούς του έκανε ένα αποφασιστικό βήμα μπροστά αποδιώχνοντας όλες του της σκέψεις! αμα ήθελε να νικήσει τη μάχη που τον περίμενε έπρεπε να είναι παρά πολύ προσεκτικός… και να είναι συγκεντρωμένος μόνο σε ένα πράγμα… στην μαγιά γύρο του!!!

Τώρα ποια, έχοντας πάρει θάρρος από της ίδιες του, της σκέψεις. προχωρούσε μέσα στο σκοτάδι, σιγά αλλά σταθερά, προς το βάθος της στοάς!!!

Καθώς προχωρούσε με το ραβδί του μπροστά και όλες του της αισθήσεις σε εγρήγορση, άκουγε τον ήχο της βαθιάς αναπνοής να δυναμώνει όλο και περισσότερο, και αισθανόταν την θερμοκρασία γύρο του αυξάνονται με γοργό ρυθμό!!!

Ο Βολντεμορτ συνέχυσε να προχωράει.. προχωρούσε ένα δεκάλεπτο πάνω στο ίσιο πάτωμα της στοάς μέχρι που έφτασε σε ένα μεγάλο άνοιγμα της στοάς!!! Εκεί η στοά άνοιγε προς όλες της κατευθύνσεις σχηματίζοντας έτσι ένα τεράστιο χώρο κατο από την γη!! Ένα καλά προφυλαγμένο σημείο στον οποίο δεν μπορούσε να εισβάλει ούτε υγρασία ούτε κρύο… ένα ιδανικό χώρο για το σπίτι ενός τεράστιου θεριού…

Η σκοτεινή μορφή του σκοτεινού αρχοντα μπήκε στην σπηλιά χωρίς να ανακόψει ούτε στιγμή την ταχύτητα της… δεν σταμάτησε ούτε στιγμή βλέποντας το μέγεθος της σπηλιάς ούτε βλέποντας την μαυρίλα στους πλαϊνούς τοίχους που φανέρωνε πως παντού εκεί ειχαν χυθεί πίδακες καυτής φωτιάς..!

Δεν σταμάτησε βλέποντας το φως από του εκατοντάδες θησαυρού που ηταν κρυμμένη σε εκείνη την σπηλιά!

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ δεν ανέκοψε την ταχύτητα του ούτε καν όταν είδε το τεράστιο περίγραμμα του…! να είναι μες τη μέση του δωματίου και να απολαμβάνει με ησυχία τον ύπνο του! σίγουρος πως δεν θα τον ενοχλούσε κανεις! Πως δεν ειχε κανεις την δύναμη και το θάρρος να έρθει να τον ενοχλήσει!!!

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας τον πλησίασε και σταμάτησε 20 μέτρα μπροστά του, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και μετά έκανε μια απότομη κινήσει με το ραβδι του!

Ολόκληρη η σπηλιά λούστηκε από ένα πρασινωπό φως.., αποκαλύπτοντας όλο της το μεγαλείο!!

Στην σπηλιά ηταν ολόκληρα βουνά από χρυσαφί, πολύτιμους λίθους και σπάνια παντοδύναμα αντικείμενα…

Το πιο εντυπωσιακό ηταν ομος το τεράστιο θεριό που βρίσκονταν στην μέση της σπηλιάς…

Το δέρμα του φωσφόριζε μέσα στο αχνό φως, φανερώνοντας τα χρυσαφένια λέπια που ηταν κολλημένα πάνω στο αστραφτερό δέρμα του…

Πάνω στην ράχη του υψώνονταν τεραστία μητέρα αγκάθια σαν κέρατα που σε πολλά σημεία τους ηταν σπασμένα από της μυριάδες μάχες που ειχε δώσει!!!

Η τεραστία ουρά του, μεγάλη όσο και το υπόλοιπο σόμα του ηταν κουλουριασμένη γύρο του.. καλυμμένοι και αυτή με χρυσαφένια λέπια και μεγαλα αγκάθια… η ουρά του θεριού κατέληγε σε ένα μεγάλο επίπεδο κόκαλο από το οποίο εξείχαν τεραστία μητέρα κέρατα…

Αυτά τα κέρατα ηταν το ποιο σκληρό κόκαλο στο σώμα του μεγάλου πλάσματος! Με αυτή την ουρά μπορούσε να λυγίσει ολόκληρα βουνά από σιδερό να γκρεμίσει και τους ποιο σκληρούς τοίχους..!

Το κεφαλή του θεριού ηταν μεγάλο με τεράστιο στόμα από το οποίο πετάγονταν δυο μυτερή κυνόδοντες… από την μύτη του συνεχεία ανέβαινε ένα μικρό σύννεφο καπνού….

Και όπως παντού στο σώμα και το κεφαλή του ηταν καλυμμένο με τα χρυσαφένια λέπια και πάνω στην κορυφή του ηταν δυο τεραστία κέρατα!!

---------------------------------------------------

Ο Μεγάλος παντοδύναμος δρακός κοιμόταν! Εδώ και πολύ, πολύ χρονο δεν τον ειχε ενοχλήσει κανεις.. μέχρι που πριν από μερικές μέρες τον ξύπνησαν κάποιοι κακομοίρηδες μάγοι… ο μεγάλος δρακός, που δεν του άρεσε καθόλου να τον ξυπνάνε δεν έκατσε καν να τους ακούσει… κάνοντας ένα νεύμα με το κεφάλι του και η δυο μάγοι έπεσαν επιτόπου νεκρή! Και ο δρακός έχοντας πάλη την ησυχία του και σίγουρος που για μερικά χρονάκια δεν θα τον ενοχλούσε κανεις, βυθίσθηκε για άλλη μια φορα στον βαθύ του ύπνο!!!

Μόλις απολάμβανε ένα ωραίο Όνειρο όταν ξαφνικά κάποιος δημιούργησε ένα δυνατό φως στην σπηλιά του!!!

Ο Δράκοντας τινάζοντας απότομα το κεφάλι του και βγάζοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή ξύπνησε…

Κοίταξε γύρο του! δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε μπροστά του!! εκεί στεκόταν μια μαύρη μορφή με το ραβδί της στο χέρι της σε μια χαλαρή στάση σαν να μην την απασχολούσε τίποτα!!!

Ο μεγάλος δυνατός Δράκοντας δεν χαιρόταν καθόλου που κάποιος ειχε μπει στο σπίτι του και επιπλέον δεν του άρεσε καθόλου να τον διακόπτουν από τον ύπνο του…

Έχοντας τσαντιστεί και μην έχοντας έχοντας εκτονώσει ακόμα το θυμό του από την προηγούμενη επίσκεψη τον μάγων, ο δρακός αποφάσισε πως θα έδινε ένα καλό μάθημα σε αυτόν τον εισβολέα που νόμιζε πως μπορούσε να έρχεται ελεύθερα και να τον ξυπνάει…

Ο Δράκοντας σηκώθηκε στα πισο ποδιά του υψώνοντας έτσι το ανάστημα του.. και κάνοντας μια επιδείξει δύναμης στον μάγο που βρισκόταν μπροστά του…

Μετά με ένα δυνατό ήχο ο τεράστιος δρακός έπεσε μπροστά. Κάνοντας την σπηλιά να τρέμει κατο από την δύναμη και το βάρος του…

Ο ξένος ο οποίος τον παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά δεν έκανε ούτε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω, δεν έκανε ούτε μια κινήσει που να φανέρωνε πως ειχε φοβηθεί η τουλάχιστο πως ειχε εντυπωσιασθεί με την δύναμη του δυνατού κτήνους…

Αυτό ο αρχαίος δρακός το είδε.. και τον εξόργισε ακόμα ποιο πολύ!.. ήθελε να δείξει σε αυτόν τον μάγο τι θα πει αληθινή δύναμη… έτσι σηκώθηκε για άλλη μια φορα στα πισινά του ποδιά και αρχισε να παίρνει μια πολύ, πολύ βαθιά ανάσα….

Θα έδινε ένα καλό μάθημα στον εισβολέα..

Όλος ο αέρας από τη σπηλιά φαινόταν λες και ειχε εξαφανιστεί… τόσο μεγάλη ηταν η εισπνοή του δράκου…

Μαζι με την εισπνοή του δράκου. πήρε και ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ μια βαθιά ανάσα! Την περίμενε αυτή την στιγμή… ήξερε ότι θα συνέβαινε αυτό! Κι ομος το μέγεθος και η δύναμη του πλάσματος που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του τον ειχε εντυπωσιάσει...!

Ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας έκανε μια γρήγορη επανάληψη τον ξορκιών που ειχε φτιάξει και βυθίσθηκε βαθιά στην συγκέντρωση του… έφυγε από την υλική σύσταση της σπηλιά και άμεσος είδε την ενέργεια του χώρου…

Ήξερε πως η μαγική ενέργεια ενός τόσο ισχυρού μαγικού πλάσματος θα ηταν τεραστία.. αλλά αυτό που ειχε μπροστά του ηταν κατά πολύ δυνατότερο αποτί περίμενε…

Συγκεντρώθηκε στην ενέργεια γύρο του και άμεσος άρχισε να ψάχνει να βρει αυτό που χρειαζόταν!!

Μια αδυναμία… μια τρυπά… κάτι που θα τον βοηθούσε να νικήσει αυτό το θεριό….

Ξαφνικά η αναπνοή του μεγάλου κτήνους σταμάτησε… αφήνοντας για μια στιγμή την σπηλιά στην απόλυτη ησυχία…

Ο Βολντεμορτ για πρώτη φορα από την στιγμή που μπήκε στο δωμάτιο έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο και ανασήκωσε ελαφριά το ραβδι του… ήξερε πως αυτό που πήγαινε να κάνει ηταν κάτι που έπρεπε να γίνει και δεν γινόταν αλλιώς…

Όλα άρχισαν παρά πολύ γρήγορα…

Ο Δρακός που στεκόταν στα πισινά του ποδιά άρχισε να πέφτει προς τα μπροστά ανοίγοντας το στόμα του από το οποί άμεσος πετάχτηκε ένας μεγάλος πίδακας κόκκινης φωτιάς που κατευθύνονταν με τεραστία ταχύτητα πάνω στον σκοτεινό αρχοντα…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ περιμένοντας να συμβεί αυτό, σήκωσε αστραπιαία το ραβδι του σημαδεύοντας τον δράκο, και φώναξε με όλοι του την δύναμη ΠΡΟΦΙΛΑΞΟΥΣ ΠΙΡΟΥΣ ΤΕΜΠΟΥΣ …

Άμεσος πετάχτηκαν από το ραβδι του μπλε ακτίνες Φώτος που πέταξαν προς τον δράκο και άμεσος μετά αλλάζοντας ποριά και ανοίγοντας γύρισαν πισο στον βολντεμορτ για να καταλήξουν πισο του, δημιουργώντας έτσι ένα μπλε ημισφαίριο προστασίας μπροστά από τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα!!!

Η φλογερή ανάσα του δράκου έρχονταν καταπάνω του με φοβερή ταχύτητα, τον πλησίαζε όλο και ποιο πολύ!…

Ξαφνικά ακούμπησε την ασπίδα του βολντεμορτ… και χωρίστηκε στην μέση… φλόγες πετούσαν αριστερά και δεξιά του σκοτεινού αρχοντα ο οποίο βρισκόταν στην μέση της πύρινης λαίλαπας…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ άρχισε να αισθάνεται την ζεστή να αυξάνετε… και το χέρι του άρχισε να τρέμει ελαφριά… η πίεση που του ασκούσε ο δρακός ηταν πολύ μεγάλη…

Όμως δεν το έβαλε κάτω… δεν ειχε φτάσει ως εδώ να χάσει από έναν δράκο… και ειδικά όχι τώρα που ειχε ανακτήσει πλήρως της δύναμης του…

Σφίγγοντας τα δόντια του ο Αρχοντας της σκοτεινής τέχνης αισθάνθηκε για άλλη μια φορα την μαγική ενέργεια του δωματίου… είδε το μαγικό περίγραμμα του δράκου, είδε την μαγική ενέργεια που εκπέμπανε τα διάφορα αντικείμενα της αίθουσας είδε και την μαγική ενέργεια του χώρου και πάνω στα χείλη του σχηματίσθηκε ένα χαμόγελο. Αυτή την φορα ειχε βρει κάτι που μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει… την θερμοκρασία της κρύας πέτρας!!!

Η φλογερή ανάσα έπεφτε πάνω στην ασπίδα του με μεγάλη δύναμη, ενώ πετάγονταν σπίθες και φωτιές Πάνου γύρο του μέσα στην μεγάλη σπηλιά…

Ο Βολντεμορτ τέντωσε το αριστερό του χέρι προς την μεριά της οροφής και συγκέντρωσε της δύναμης του… μετά με μια απότομη κίνηση το κατέβασε… μαζι με το χέρι του κατέβηκε και ένα μεγάλο κύμα άσπρου Φώτος… το οποίο έπεσε απείθειας πάνω στον δυνατό μάγο…

Η Θερμοκρασία της ασπίδας μειώθηκε αισθητά, και ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ χαμογέλασε με αυταρέσκεια…

Η φλογοβόλα εκπνοή του δράκου συνεχιστικέ για μια στιγμή ακόμα…μετά κόπασε τόσο απότομα οπος ειχε αρχίσει αφήνοντας παντού κομμάτια λιωμένης πέτρας και καπνού…

Ο Γερο-δρακός, ένας από του ποια δυνατούς που ειχαν μείνει στον κοσμο και ένας από του λίγους που ειχαν την δυνατότητα να κάνουν μαγικά και μιλούν την γλώσσα τον ανθρώπων, πήρε απότομα ανάσα!…

Ειχε βάλει τα δυνατά του… ειχε πολύ καιρό να χρησιμοποιήσει την ανάσα τον Δράκων… ηταν ένα από τα ποιο δυνατά και ποιο τρομακτικά πράγματα που μπορούσε να κάνει ένας δρακός…

Ειχε χρησιμοποιήσει την ανάσα του σε πολλές περιπτώσεις στο παρελθόν, συνήθως σε μεγάλους πολέμους με πολλούς μάγους η στον μεγάλο πόλεμο τον Δράκων που ειχε γίνει πριν πολλούς, πολλούς αιώνες…

Ο Αρχαίος αυτός δρακός ειχε δει μόνο μερικά όντα να καταφέρνουν να επιζήσουν την τρομερή του ανάσα… και αυτό μόνο και μόνο επειδή ήθελε αυτός να επιζήσουν…

Έτσι ο παντοδύναμος αρχοντας του βουνού παραλίγο να πνιγεί βλέποντας τον ξένο να στέκετε στο ίδιο ακριβός σημείο πάνω σε ένα μικρό νησάκι και να τον περιτριγυρίζουν κομμάτια από λιωμένη πέτρα….

Ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ κοίταξε με δέος γύρο του… παντού τριγύρω υπήρχε η λιωμένη πέτρα η οποια άρχιζε σιγά να στερεοποιείτε. δημιουργώντας ένα παράξενο σχήμα πάνω στο δάπεδο της σπηλιάς καθώς ειχε πάρει την μορφή των κυμάτων της φλογερής ανάσα του μεγάλου δράκου…

Βλέποντας την γραμμή της λιωμένης και σκασμένης πέτρας που ξεκινούσε από τον δράκο και έφτανε ως το άλλο άκρο της σπηλιάς, ένα κρύο ρεύμα αέρα πέρασε από τη πλάτη του κάνοντας τον να ανατριχιάσει!

Τη δύναμη…! Αν ειχε αυτό το δράκο με το μέρος του, να τον υπακούει!… Ή ακόμα καλύτερα αν πετύχαινε το σχέδιο του!!! ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατηθεί και παρόλη την δύσκολη κατάσταση στην οποια βρισκόταν άρχισε να γελάει..!

Το σχέδιο του άρχιζε να πραγματοποιείτε και ηταν ακόμα καλύτερο αποτί έλπιζε! Ο δρακός ηταν κατά πολύ πιο δυνατός αποτί περίμενε…

Το μόνο που έμενε να κάνει τώρα ηταν να καταφέρει να κάνει τον δράκο να τον υπακούει, να τον σέβεται και να είναι πρόθυμος να θυσιάσει την ζωή του για αυτόν…

Κάτι που δεν ηταν καθόλου, καθόλου εύκολο. Και ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ το ήξερε!

Έτσι απότομα σοβάρεψε και στράφηκε προς τον δράκο!

«ΧΑΙΡΕ ΜΕΓΑΛΕ ΦΙΡΕΝΤΕΝΙΜΑΡ…» Είπε αποκαλώντας τον δράκο με το όνομα του…

Ο Δρακός που στεκόταν μπροστά από τον μάγο τον κοιτούσε με μια έκφραση έκπληξης ζωγραφισμένη στα τεραστία ματια του!

Όχι μόνο κατάφερε να επιζήσει, αλλά αυτός ο αυθάδης μάγος ήξερε κιόλας το όνομα του! Το όνομα που ειχε να το ακούσει πάνω από 2 αιώνες…

Το όνομα ενός δράκου ηταν κάτι πολύ σημαντικό! Μόνο και μόνο με το όνομα ενός δράκου μπορούσες να κατασκευάσεις ξόρκια και φιλτρα τα οποια θα σκότωναν τον δράκο η θα τον έθεταν κατο από της διαταγές σου…

Για αυτό οι δράκοι δεν αποκάλυπταν ποτέ το όνομα τους σε κανέναν. Αμα κάποιος τους φώναζε με το όνομα τους, οι περισσότεροι δράκοι το θεωρούσαν ως προσβολή και απειλή…

«ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΕΣΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΕΝΟΧΛΕΙΣ..» ξεφώνησε ο τεράστιος δράκοντας κάνοντας ολόκληρη την αίθουσα να τρέμει κατο από την δύναμη της φωνής του…

«ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΝΑΣ ΤΑΠΕΙΝΟΣ ΜΑΓΟΣ!…» είπε ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ κάνοντας μια μικρή υπόκλιση… «… ΚΑΙ ΕΡΧΟΜΑΙ ΕΔΩ ΜΕ ΚΑΛΟ ΣΚΟΠΟ»….

Ο Δράκοντας τον περιεργάστηκε προσεκτικά και μετά μίλησε με την δυνατή φωνή του! « ΕΣΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΕΝΑΣ ΤΑΠΕΙΝΟΣ ΜΑΓΟΣ…!!!» Του φώναξε κάνοντας ένα απειλητικό βήμα προς τον μάγο… «…ΟΙ ΤΑΠΕΙΝΟΙ ΜΑΓΟΙ ΔΕΝ ΕΠΙΖΟΥΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΥΡΙΝΗ ΑΝΑΣΑ ΜΟΥ!…

ΣΕ ΡΩΤΑΩ ΓΙΑ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΑ ΦΟΡΑ… ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΙ ΖΗΤΑΣ.?»

«Όπως σου είπα μεγάλε δράκοντα, είμαι ένας ταπεινός μάγος ο οποίος ήρθε εδώ με καλές προθέσεις!… έχω να σου προτείνω μια πρόταση! Θα με ακούσεις μεγάλε αρχοντα του βουνού?»

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια του μάγου ο δρακός τον κοίταξε με το ενδιαφέρων του να ανεβαίνει… « ΤΙ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΡΟΤΕΙΝΕΙΣ ΕΣΥ..? ΕΝΑ ΜΑΓΟΣ…» είπε, προφέροντας την τελευταία λέξη σαν να ηταν σκουπίδι… «…ΕΛΑ ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ, ΕΧΩ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΝΑ ΓΕΛΑΣΩ, ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΑΜΑ ΜΕ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΓΕΛΑΣΩ ΚΑΛΑ, ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΧΑΡΙΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ…

… ΚΑΙ ΠΡΟΣΕΧΕ ΜΑΓΕ, ΤΟ ΟΤΙ ΕΠΕΖΗΣΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΑΝΑΣΑ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΣΗΜΑΙΝΕΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ… ΕΧΩ ΑΛΛΟΥΣ ΤΡΟΠΟΥΣ ΠΩΣ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΛΙΩΣΩ!!» είπε ο δράκοντας τονίζοντας τα λόγια του με ένα χτύπημα της ουράς του στο πέτρινο πάτωμα της αίθουσας που έκανε ολόκληρη την σπηλιά να τρέμει…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ σήκωσε το χέρι του και σκούπισε μια μικρή σταγόνα ιδρώτα που ειχε εμφανιστεί στο μετοπο του… αυτό το κομμάτι του σχεδίου ηταν το ποιο δύσκολο, και ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας δεν αμφέβαλε στιγμή πως αυτός ο δράκοντας ειχε πολλούς άλλους τρόπους με τους οποίους μπορούσε να τον κάνει σκόνη… ένα μόνο βλέμμα στα κέρατα του κτήνους και στα μητέρα του δόντια επιβεβαίωνε πως η απειλή του δράκου δεν ηταν κούφια…

«Οπος είπα έχω να σου κάνω μια πρόταση…» του φώναζε ο αρχοντας της σκοτεινής τέχνης με θάρρος, δεν έπρεπε να δείξει καμία αδυναμία…όχι αμα ήθελε να επιζήσει!

« πιστεύω, μεγάλε δράκε, πως αρκετούς αιώνες εχεις κοιμηθεί… πολύ καιρό δεν εχεις δει το φως του ήλιου… εχεις καιρό να γευτείς το αίμα τον αντίπαλων σου… να χορτάσεις με σάρκα ανθρώπων και μάγων…» άρχισε ο πονηρός μάγος…

«…μήπως νομίζεις πως ήρθε πάλε η ώρα να αναστήσουμε τον παλιό σου εαυτό, να πετάς ελεύθερος στους ουρανούς να σπέρνεις τον τρόμο και τον θάνατο …» ο μάγος έκανε μια μικρή παύση παρακολουθώντας τον δράκο ο οποίος ειχε μια έκφραση ονειροπολήσεις αποτυπωμένοι στο πρόσωπο του!!

«ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΤΙ, ΜΑΓΕ… ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΔΙΚΙΟ… ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΕΦΤΑΣΕ Η ΩΡΑ ΝΑ ΞΑΝΑΒΓΩ ΑΠΟ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗΝ ΤΡΥΠΑ…» Ξεφώνησε ο δράκοντας κάνοντας άλλο ένα βήμα προς τα μπρος έτοιμος να ανοίξει τα φτερά του…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ αντέδρασε αστραπιαία! Σήκωσε το ραβδι του και πήρε επιθετική στάση…

«ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ…» φώναξε με όλοι του την δύναμη, τείνοντας το χέρι του με το ραβδι προς την μεριά του δράκου…

Ο Δρακός κοκάλωσε στην θέση του και κοίταξε τον μικροσκοπικό ανθρωπάκο που τον σημάδευε με το μικρό του ραβδι…

«ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΩ, ΚΑΙ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΥΠΑΚΟΥΣΩ ΕΣΕΝΑ…» Του είπε με την δυνατή φωνή…

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας παίρνοντας όλο του το θάρρος έκανε ένα ξόρκι στο λαιμό του και η φωνή του για να δυναμώσει και να βαρύνει, την ίδια στιγμή Σήκωσε το ραβδί του ψηλά στον αέρα και έκανε άλλο ένα πανίσχυρο ξόρκι…

άμεσος απ' όλες της μεριές της σπηλιάς δυνατός άνεμος ήρθε προς τον λόρδο βολντεμορτ… ο οποίος πήδηξε προς τα πάνω και με μια σβούρα πετάχτηκε δέκα μέτρα στον αέρα…

Εκεί έμεινε να μετέωρος δέκα μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος στο ύψος του κεφαλιού του δράκου ενώ από κατο μια ριπή αέρα τον κρατούσε στην θέση του για να μην πέσει κάτω …

Η μακριά μπέρτα του ανέμιζε στον αέρα, η κουκούλα που μέχρι τώρα κάλυπτε το κεφαλή του έπεσε προς τα πισο αποκαλύπτοντας το φιδίσιο πρόσωπο του και τα κατακόκκινα ματια του…

«ΕΠΕΙΔΗ ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ Ο ΛΟΡΔΟΣ ΒΟΛΝΤΕΜΟΡΤ…» Είπε με παγερή φωνή ο μάγος…

« …ΚΑΙ ΕΠΕΙΔΗ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΙΣ ΠΡΙΝ ΒΓΕΙΣ ΕΞΩ… ΤΑ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΑ ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΟΠΟΣ ΠΑΛΙΑ… Η ΜΑΓΟΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΟΛΥ ΠΟΙΟ ΔΥΝΑΤΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΜΑΓΚΛ ΕΧΟΥΝ ΝΕΑ ΟΠΛΑ ΤΑ ΟΠΟΙΑ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΝ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΟΥΝ ΠΟΛΥ ΕΥΚΟΛΑ… ΑΚΟΥΣΕ ΜΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ..»

Ο Δράκοντας έμεινε, κοκαλωμένος στην θέση του εντυπωσιασμένος από την επίδειξη δύναμης του μάγου, ίσος έπρεπε να τον πάρει σοβαρά αυτόν εδώ ! σκέφτηκε ο μεγάλος δράκοντας, αλλά το πείσμα του και ο εγωισμός του, έδιωξαν στην στιγμή αυτή την σκέψη…

«ΔΕΝ ΠΕΡΝΩ ΔΙΑΤΑΓΕΣ ΑΠΟ ΚΑΝΕΝΑΝ, ΙΔΙΚΑ ΑΠΟ ΕΝΑΝ ΜΑΓΟ…» ούρλιαξε ο δράκοντας κάνοντας της μικρές πετρούλες που ηταν σκόρπιες στην σπηλιά να αναπηδήσουν τρέμοντας ..

«ΑΚΟΥΣΕ ΜΕ… ΑΜΑ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΚΑΠΟΙΑ ΕΛΠΙΔΑ ΕΚΕΙ ΕΞΩ, ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΤΑΦΕΡΕΙΣ ΚΑΤΙ… ΤΟΤΕ ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΜΕ ΥΠΑΚΟΥΣ.» Φώναξε ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ παίρνοντας θέση για μάχη ξέροντας τι επρόκειτο να ακολουθήσει…

Ο Δρακός βγάζοντας ένα δυνατό μουγκρητό σηκώθηκε στα πισο ποδιά του και άνοιξε το τεράστιο στόμα του… άμεσος μετά με μια απότομη κινήσει βυθίσθηκε μπροστά με πρόθεση να κατασπαράξει αυτόν τον κακομοίρη μάγο ο οποίος ειχε το θράσος να του πει να τον υπακούσει…

Ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ αντέδρασε στιγμιαία, με μια κινήσει του ραβδίου του δημιούργησε ένα κόκκινο τοίχο μπροστά του.

Ο δρακός έπεσε με φορα πάνω στον μαγικό τοίχο του μάγου και σταμάτησε απότομα, χωρείς να μπορεί να πλησιάσει τον σκοτεινό αρχοντα ποιο πολύ!… βλέποντας πως αυτό που έκανε δεν ειχε αποτέλεσα έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο και σήκωσε με φορα την ουρά του…

Αυτό έδωσε στον αρχοντα της σκοτεινής μαγιας χρονο να ανανεώσει την άμυνα του…

Ψιθυρίζοντας πανάρχαιες λέξεις και ζωγραφίζοντας στον αέρα ρουνούς ξεχασμένων εποχών ο μάγος αρχισε να δημιουργεί μια από της μεγαλύτερες και τελειότερες ασπίδες που ειχαν ποτέ δημιουργηθεί από μάγο… το μόνο μειονέκτημα τους ηταν πως χρειάζονταν πολύ χρόνο για να δημιουργηθούν… χρονο που ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ δεν ειχε…

Η ουρά του τεράστιου δράκου υψώθηκε δέκα μέτρα πάνω από τον μάγο ο οποίος βρίσκονταν ακόμα δέκα μέτρα από το έδαφος… μετά άρχισε να κατεβαίνει με τεράστια δύναμη, κατευθυνόμενη ακριβός πάνω στον αιωρούμενο άνθρωπο…

Ο σκοτεινός αρχοντας είδε με την άκρη του ματιού του την επιθέσει του δράκου αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για να ανατρέψει την ανερχόμενη σύγκρουση.. έτσι έκλεισε τα ματια του και έλπιζε πως θα προλάβαινε να ενεργοποιηθεί η ασπίδα, ενώ από μέσα του συνέχισε να επικαλείται του αρχαίους κρουνού της προστασίας…

Η ουρά του δράκου βρίσκονταν ποια πολύ κοντά στον μάγο και ο δρακός με ένα επιφώνημα νίκης έβαλε και τα τελευταία απομεινάρια της δύναμης του στο χτύπημα…

Η σύγκρουση ηταν τεραστία, η ουρά του δράκου χτύπησε το μάγο και τον κατέβασε απότομα στο έδαφος… ο άνθρωπος μαζι με την ουρά του δράκοντα, με ένα δυνατό ήχο βυθίσθηκαν μέσα στο πέτρινο πάτωμα…

Ο Αρχοντας του βουνού κοίταξε με κάμαρη την τρυπά που ειχε δημιουργήσει με την δυνατή ουρά του… αυτό εδώ το χτύπημα δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να το επιζήσει αυτός ο ταπεινός μάγος … ο δρακός χαμογέλασε, σηκώνοντας την ουρά του θέλοντας να δει το λιωμένο κορμί του μάγου…

Μόλις ομος σήκωσε την ουρά του τον περίμενε μια μεγάλη έκπληξη… εκεί κατο… χωμένος μέσα στο χώμα, μέσα σε μια σφαίρα από πρασινοκόκκινο φως στεκόταν όρθιος ο μάγος, με τα κατακόκκινα ματια του να τον κοιτάζουν με ένα βλέμμα αιώνιου μίσους, δύναμης, μοχθηρότητας…

Ο μεγάλος δράκοντας δεν ειχε φοβηθεί ποτέ στην ζωή του… από μικρός ηταν ένας από τους πιο δυνατούς δράκους που νικούσε όποιον εχθρό έβρισκε μπροστά του…

κι ομος τώρα χωρείς να το καταλάβει έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πισο, μπροστά στο βλέμμα αυτού του πλάσματος…

Ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ με ισιωμένο το ανάστημα του και ευχαριστημένος από την απόδοση του, βγήκε αιωρούμενος από την τρυπά που ειχε δημιουργήσει ο δράκοντας…

Τώρα ηταν η ώρα… τώρα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιήσει το τελειότερο οπλο του… το οπλο που θα τον βοηθούσε να κάνει αυτό το παντοδύναμο θεριό να τον υπακούει…

Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα ο μάγος σήκωσε για τελευταία φορα το ραβδι του αποφασισμένος να κάνει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα…

Κλείνοντας τα ματια του επικεντρώθηκε στη μαγική ενέργεια που ηταν γύρο του. συγκεντρώνοντας την προσοχή του στο περιβάλλον του και αλλάζοντας του την μαγική δομή…

Άμεσος έπεσε απόλυτο σκοτάδι στη αίθουσα.. τόσο βάθη που ούτε τα ματια του δράκοντα που ηταν κατασκευασμένα να βλέπουν και στο πιο πηκτό σκοτάδι δεν μπορούσαν να δουν τίποτα…

Μετά ο αρχοντας της τέχνης του σκοτους έκανε ένα από τα πιο δύσκολα και πιο επικίνδυνα ξορκια που μπορούσε να κάνει ένας μάγος.

Σημάδεψε με το ραβδι του προς την μεριά του δράκου και με την δύναμη της θέλησης του και με της λέξεις κωδικούς του ξορκιού, αρχισε να μεταφέρεται μέσα στο μυαλό του δράκοντα…

Η αντίσταση του δράκου ηταν μεγάλη, αλλά ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ ειχε βάλει σκοπό να μπει μέσα στον μυαλό του και να πολεμήσει με το υποσυνείδητο του δράκου… αυτός ηταν ο μονος τρόπος να καταφέρει να νικήσει τον δράκο και να τον κάνει να τον σέβεται, να είναι πρόθυμος να θυσιάσει την ζωή του για αυτόν..!

Ο Μάγος πίεσε πιο πολύ, αλλά η σιδερένια θέληση του αρχαίου δράκου δεν υποχώρησε ούτε ελάχιστο…

Τότε ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ σκέφτηκε έναν άλλο τρόπο, έναν καλύτερο, πώς να ξεγελάσει τον δράκο και να τον κάνει να τον αφήσει με τη θέληση του να μπει μέσα στο μυαλό του…

«μεγάλε δράκοντα με ακούς…» σκέφτηκε ο μάγος στέλνοντας την σκέψη του στο δράκο… «…έγινε ένα ατύχημα και εχεις χάσει την όραση σου… υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να καταφέρουμε να στην επιστρέψουμε…»

Τελειώνοντας την σκέψη του ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ αισθάνθηκε άμεσος ένα δυνατό κύμα μίσους να τον κατακλύζει, και χαμογέλασε… ο δρακός τον άκουγε..!

«ΜΑΓΕ… ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ!! ΘΑ ΣΕ ΛΙΩΣΩ! ΔΩΣΕ ΜΟΥ ΠΙΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΑΣΗ ΜΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΤΣΑΚΙΣΩ…» Ξέσπασε ο δρακός…

«Ναι μεγάλε δράκε…» του απάντησε ήρεμα ο μάγος, «… ομος τώρα με χρειάζεσαι, άρα θα με ακούσεις…» συνέχισε ο πονηρός αρχοντας….

«ΜΑΓΕ… ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΠΟΥ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ! ΣΤΟ ΟΡΚΙΖΟΜΑΙ, ΚΙ ΑΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΕΥΤΑΙΟ ΠΡΑΓΜΑ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΣΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ ΜΟΥ… ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ…»

«Καλά… καλά… μεγάλε δράκε, δεν με πειράζει να με καταστρέψεις… αρκεί να με ακούσεις και να δεις αυτά που θέλω να σου δείξω…!» συνέχισε το παραμύθι του ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ…

Ο δράκοντας τώρα χαλάρωσε την αμυντική του στάση καθώς τα λόγια του μάγου τράβηξαν την προσοχή του!…

«ΚΑΙ ΤΙ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΙΞΕΙΣ?.. ΤΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟΣΟ ΣΗΜΑΝΤΙΚΟ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΠΡΟΘΥΜΟΣ ΝΑ ΘΥΣΙΑΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΙΔΙΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΗΝ ΥΠΑΡΞΗ ΓΙΑ ΑΥΤΟ?…» ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρων ο δρακός…

«Μεγάλε αφέντη… άσε με να σου δείξω...! μόνο έτσι θα μπορέσεις να δεις την δύναμη, τους θησαυρούς και τα μυστηκα που μπορείς να αποκτήσεις…!»

«ΚΑΙ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΕΜΠΙΣΤΕΥΤΩ… ΤΙ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΚΕΡΔΙΣΕΙΣ ΕΣΥ… ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΣ ΤΕΤΟΙΑ ΜΥΣΤΙΚΑ…» είπε με απιστία ο δρακός…

« Θα πάρω εκδίκηση…» είπε ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ αφήνοντας τα αληθινά του αισθήματα να βγουν στην επιφάνεια! Αισθήματα που τα κατάλαβε ο δρακός και ήξερε πως ο μάγος λέει την αλήθεια!..

«ΒΛΕΠΩ ΜΑΓΕ ΠΩΣ ΛΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ!… ΓΙ' ΑΥΤΟ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΔΩΣΩ ΜΙΑ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ… ΔΕΙΞΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ ΤΙ ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΕΙΣ…» Είπε ο δρακός κατεβάζοντας τις άμυνες του, πιστεύοντας πως έτσι κι αλλιώς ο μάγος δεν μπορούσε να τον βλάψει με κανέναν τρόπο!!..

Ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ δεν έχασε στιγμή και άμεσος μπήκε πιο βαθιά μέσα στο υποσυνείδητο του δράκου… με μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση είδε πως αυτή την φορα ο δρακός δεν του έφερε καμία αντίσταση!..

μόλις αισθάνθηκε της σκέψεις και τα αισθήματα του δράκου ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ έβαλε τα δυνατά του και συγκεντρώθηκε σε μια και μοναδική κατάρα που ο ίδιος τη ειχε τελειοποιήσει και την ειχε κάνει ανίκητη…

«IMPERIO MOSCOW» φώναξε με όλοι του την δύναμη στέλνοντας όλοι του την μαγική δύναμη δια μέσου της σκέψεις του στο δράκο…

Ο Δράκοντας δεν ηταν προετοιμασμένος για μια τέτοια επίθεση… και δεν την περίμενε..

Αισθάνθηκε μια αίσθηση που δεν ειχε αισθανθεί ποτέ άλλοτε, σαν κάτι απαλό να τον τραβάει μακριά, μακριά από το σώμα του σε ένα μέρος χωρείς πόνο, χωρείς φασαρίες…

Ο μεγάλος μαγικός δρακός προσπάθησε να αντισταθεί στην πανίσχυρη κατάρα του σκοτεινού αρχοντα αλλά ηταν ίδια αργά, και δεν ειχε τι να πολεμήσει. Ο λόρδος βολντεμορτ βρίσκονταν μέσα του, μέσα στο υποσυνείδητο του… εκεί που η κατάρα του ειχε την μέγιστη δύναμη που μπορούσε να εχει…

Ο Δρακός κοίταξε γύρο του μα το μόνο που διέκρινε ηταν σκοτάδι οπος και πριν… μια αίσθηση αδυναμίας τον κατέλαβε! Δεν αισθανόταν πια την προστασία του δυνατού σώματος του!… ο δρακός προσπάθησε να φωνάξει αλλά δεν ειχε πνευμόνια να βγάλει ήχο..!

Ξαφνικά το σκοτάδι διαλύθηκε τόσο απότομα όσο ειχε εμφανιστεί και το πνεύμα του δράκου έμεινε να κοιτάει τον εαυτό του που βρίσκονταν σωριασμένος από κατο του και την σκοτεινή φιγούρα του μάγου να στέκετε μερικά βήματα δίπλα του…

Ο Σκοτεινός μάγος σήκωσε τα κατακόκκινα ματια του που πετούσαν φλόγες και κοίταξε απευθείας το πνεύμα του δράκου που αιωρούνταν αβοήθητο πάνω από το σώμα του χωρείς να μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα για να βοηθήσει την κατάσταση του…

Ο Μάγος χωρείς να πει λέξει σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του το σώμα του δράκου που ηταν πεσμένο στο πάτωμα, και με μια κινήσει το έκανε να σηκωθεί. Μετά αιωρήθηκε στον αέρα και κάθισε στην πλάτη του θεριού που δεν έκανε καμία απόλυτος κινήσει διαμαρτυρίας αφού ελέγχονταν πλήρως από τον λόρδο βολντεμορτ…

Ο Σκοτεινός αρχοντας με μια τελευταία ματια προς την μεριά που βρίσκονταν το αποκομμένο πνεύματος του μεγάλου δράκου, τέντωσε το ραβδι του και άμεσος ο δρακός ανοίγοντας τα φτερά του ξεκίνησε πετώντας προς την έξοδο της σπηλιάς αφήνοντας το πνεύμα, μόνο του να περιπλανιέται μέσα στο βουνό και να καταριέται το πλάσμα που του το έκανε αυτό…

Ο Λόρδος βολντεμορτ που καθόταν πάνω στην νέα του κατάκτηση χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα… Μια χαρά τα κατάφερε. Το σχέδιο του πήγε κατά πολύ καλύτερα αποτί μπορούσε ποτέ να ελπίζει… η ώρα πλησίαζε…!!

παφ… με ένα αδύναμο ήχο ο Χαρι Ποττερ και ο διευθυντής του Χογκουαρτς βρέθηκαν στο γραφείο του διευθυντή…

ο Νταμπλαντορ με το που βρέθηκε στο γραφείο του ακούμπησε τον κύβο πάνω στο τραπέζι του και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα του αναπαύτηκα… Ο Χαρι από την άλλη μεριά έμεινε στην θέση του ανίκανος να κουνηθεί, τι ταξίδι κι αυτό!!

Όταν ειχε μπει νωρίτερα στο γραφείο του Νταμπλαντορ τα περίμενε σχεδόν όλα… αλλά αυτό!!! Ότι αυτός ηταν απόγονος τον τριών ιδρυτών του Χογκουαρτς και ότι ειχε το αίμα και τον τεσσάρων!!! Αυτό, στα αλήθεια, δεν το περίμενε!!...

Ο Νταμπλαντορ παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά τον χαρι προσπαθώντας να μην χάσει την παραμικρή του κίνηση…

« Χαρι είσαι καλά…?» τον ρώτησε μετά από λιγο…

«Ναι…» του απάντησε αυτός… «απλά είμαι πολύ μπερδεμένος! Είναι όλα τόσο πολύπλοκα… τόσο μπερδεμένα… δεν ξέρω τι να πιστέψω και τι όχι…»

Ο Γέρος μάγος αναστέναξε αδύναμα, την περίμενε αυτή την αντίδραση από τον χαρι δεν μπορούσε να κάνει και αλλιώς… « χαρι…» του είπε με καθησυχαστικό τρόπο. «… μην ανησυχείς όλα θα πάνε καλά! Θα δεις… τώρα μπορεί να σου φαίνονται όλα δύσκολα και μπερδεμένα αλλά δώσ' του λιγο χρονο και θα δεις… θα είναι καλύτερα! Και η τέσσερις ιδρυτές μπορούν να σε βοηθησουν σε πολλά, πολλά πράγματα! Θα δεις…»

Ο Χαρι τον κοίταξε με ένα ταλαιπωρημένο βλέμμα που έκανε την καρδιά του καλόκαρδου μάγου να πονέσει.. « το ξέρω θα είναι καλύτερα έτσι, αλλά εξακολουθώ να μην μπορώ να το πιστέψω! Εγώ, και αυτοί…» ο Χαρι σώπασε για άλλη μια φορα και κοίταξε το πάτωμα…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ έβγαλε το ραβδι του και με μια κινήσει του εμφανίστηκε ένα φίλτρο δίπλα του στο τραπέζι… ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου το πήρε προσεκτικά στα χέρια του και το έδωσε σιγανά στον χαρι…

«Ορίστε χαρι, πάρε και πιες αυτό.. θα σε βοηθήσει να κοιμηθείς και να κατανοήσεις καλύτερα τα πράγματα… αύριο θα αρχίσουμε να δουλεύουμε πάνω στης νέες σου δύναμης και θα δεις πως δεν θα είναι και τόσο άσχημα… έλα πιες τώρα το φίλτρο…» τον παρότρυνε ο Νταμπλαντορ.

Ο Νεαρος μάγος δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση! Πήρε το φίλτρο και το ήπιε άμεσος . Μετά πήγε με τον Νταμπλαντορ στο διπλανό δωμάτιο όπου ηταν τα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματα του διευθυντή, εκεί ξάπλωσε και σχεδόν άμεσος βυθίστηκε σε ένα θεραπευτικό ύπνος…

Ο Μεγαλύτερος μάγος έμεινε να κοιτάζει το κοιμισμένο παιδί για αρκετή ώρα ακόμα… από παλιά ήξερε πως αυτό το παιδί θα έκανε κάτι σημαντικό για τον μαγικό κοσμο αλλά ποτέ του δεν ειχε φανταστεί πως θα ηταν και τόσο σπουδαίο…

Ο γέρος μάγος κοίταξε με συμπόνια το παιδί που θα γινόταν ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους μάγους όλων των εποχών. Ελπίζοντας ειλικρινά να μην τον απορροφήσει η σκοτεινή του πλευρά!…

Το πρωί έφτασε γρήγορα και ο νεαρος μάγος ξύπνησε από το πρωινό φως που έμπαινε απαλά από το μικρό παραθυράκι που βρίσκονταν απέναντι του…

Ο Χαρι έμεινε ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι, κοιτάζοντας το ταβάνι καθώς τα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης μέρας, επανέρχονταν αργά στο μυαλό του…

η Σάρα!! Η πρώτη σκέψη του νεαρού ηταν η Σάρα, με τα γεγονότα της χθεσινής μέρας δεν ειχε προλάβει να της ξαναμιλήσει μετά από το χωρισμό τους με το καθηγητη Σνειπ…

Ναι… τα γεγονότα της χθεσινής μέρας… ο Χαρη τεντώθηκε τεμπέλικα! Το φίλτρο του Νταμπλαντορ ειχε κάνει και πάλη σωστά την δουλεία του, ο νεαρος αισθανόταν ξεκούραστος γεμάτος ενέργεια και έτοιμος για νέες περιπέτειες..!

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και έριξε μια πιο προσεκτική ματια στα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματα του διευθυντή του σχολείου. Βρίσκονταν σε ένα μέτριου μεγέθους δωμάτιο. Γύρο του υπήρχαν μεγαλα ράφια γεμάτα από χοντρά βιβλία!..

Ο Χαρη έκανε μια μικρή βόλτα στο δωμάτιο που ειχε κοιμηθεί, εξετάζοντας προσεκτικά τα παράξενα πράγματα που βρίσκονταν παντού τριγύρω του. Μετά πλησίασε το παράθυρο και κοίταζε έξω τον πρωινό ήλιο να ανατείλει απαλά μπροστά του, δημιουργώντας υπέροχα σχέδια στον ουρανό…

Από κατο του βρίσκονταν οι μεγάλοι κήποι του σχολείου και στο βάθος μπορούσε να δει το απαγορευμένο δασός να απλώνεται στο ορίζοντα. Έστρεψε την προσοχή του στους κήπους του Χογκουαρτς και στο γήπεδο κουιντιτς που ηταν επίσης ορατό. Ο Χαρι άφησε το βλέμμα του ελεύθερο να περιπλανηθεί στην μαγευτικοί αυτή θεά που βρίσκονταν μπροστά του ενώ σιγά, σιγά άρχισε να χάνετε στης σκέψεις του…

«Ωραία θέα!!!! Ε…?» ακούστηκε ξαφνικά μια φωνή από πισο του… ο Νεαρό μάγος αναπήδησε απότομα…

«Σιγά… Χαρι!! Εγώ είμαι…» είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ καθώς ακουμπούσε απαλά το χέρι του στον ωμό του παιδιού…

Ο Χαρι γύρισε αργά να αντικρίσει το διευθυντή του σχολείου… «Ναι…» συμφώνησε «…υπέροχη θέα..»

Ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από του ώμους του Χαρι και έμεινε εκεί… αγναντεύοντας με τον νεαρό μάγο το ξεκίνημα της καινούριας μέρας…

Η ώρα πέρασε και τα παράξενα χρώματα της ανατολής άρχισαν να χάνουν την ομορφιά τους, καθώς την θέση τους την έπαιρνε το άσπρο χρώμα της μέρας. Ο Νταμπλαντορ άφησε τον νεαρό… « Χαρι! Έλα… πάμε να φάμε πρωινό..!» είπε ο ηλικιωμένος μάγος. Ο Χαρι έγνεψε καταφατικά, και οι δυο μάγοι ξεκίνησαν να πάνε προς την τραπεζαρία του σχολείου..

Βγαίνοντας από το γραφείο του, ο Διευθυντής κοίταξε για άλλη μια φορα τον νεαρό.. «Άσχετα… νομίζω πως κάποια καλεσμένη σε περιμένει, με ανυπομονησία..»

Ο Νταμπλαντορ χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα, βλέποντας το νεαρό να ανοίγει το βήμα του και στο πρόσωπο του να εμφανίζεται μια ονειροπόλα έκφραση!!

Μπαίνοντας στην μεγάλη αίθουσα ο Χαρι αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος, βλέποντας πως το παράξενο δασός ειχε εξαφανιστεί και στην θέση του υπήρχε η παλιά καλή τραπεζαρία με τα τέσσερα μεγαλα τραπέζια των κοιτώνων και το τραπέζι τον καθηγητών.

Ο Χαρι περίμενε να δει όλους τους καθηγητές, οπος κάθε πρωί να τρώνε το πρωινό τους, και ξαφνιάστηκε βλέποντας μόνο την καθηγήτρια μαγκ-γκοναγκαλ μαζι με τους γονείς της Σάρας και την Σάρα…

Ο Νταμπλαντορ τον οδήγησε ως το τραπέζι, όπου χαιρετήθηκαν με τους υπόλοιπους και ο χαρι κάθισε δίπλα από την Σάρα να φάει…

Μετά το πρωινό ο Νταμπλαντορ πλησίασε τον Χαρι… «Χαρι… άκουσε με! Οπος είπαμε και εχθές, πρέπει να βρεθούμε σήμερα και να δούμε κάποιες από της δύναμης σου..! θέλω να βρεθούμε στο γήπεδο του κουιντιτς σε δυο ώρες…» του είπε ο Διευθυντής του σχολίου… « εν το μετάξι τραβάτε να κάνετε καμία βόλτα έξω… να πάρετε λιγο αέρα.!!» πρόσθεσε ο Νταμπλαντορ κοιτώντας τον Χαρι με τη Σάρα και κλείνοντας με τρόπο το μάτι στο Νεαρό…

Ο Χαρη κοίταξε την Σάρα που του Χαμογέλασε αθώα. Μετά τα δυο παιδία σηκώθηκαν από το τραπέζι και έφυγαν με ζωηρό βήμα προς την έξοδο του κάστρου…

Έξω ο καιρός ηταν ωραίος και ο νεαρος αποφάσισε πως θα έπαιρνε την Σάρα πρώτα μια μικρή βόλτα κοντά στην λίμνη..!

Στο δρόμο προς τα εκεί τα δυο παιδία μιλούσαν για διάφορα, λέγοντας αστεία και πειράζοντας το ένα το άλλο…

Ο Χαρη αισθανόταν υπέροχα, απελευθερωμένος από όλα του τα προβλήματα. Αισθανόταν πως το μόνο που ειχε σημασία εκείνη την στιγμή ηταν να περνάει καλά. Δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα άλλο, ένα βλέμμα στο χαμόγελο της Σάρας ηταν ικανό να τον κάνει ευτυχισμένο για πάντα…

Έτσι έτρεχαν από δω και από εκεί χωρείς να κάνουν κάτι το Συγκεκριμένο εκτός από το να περνάνε καλά!

Κάποια στιγμή έφτασαν σε ένα μεγάλο δέντρο που φύτρωνε δίπλα από τα καθαρά νερά της λίμνης. Σωριάστηκαν και η δυο κάτω από το δέντρο παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες…

«ΑΧ… είναι υπέροχα Χαρι…!!» αναφώνησε ξαφνικά η Σάρα…

Ο Χαρη την κοίταζε με ένα πονηρό βλέμμα και την ρώτησε, με ένα μυστηριώδες τόνο,.. «και τι είναι τόσο υπέροχο??»

Η Σάρα τον κάρφωσε με το βλέμμα της και χαμογέλασε κοιτώντας τον ουρανό! «ΟΛΑ!!!…» του απάντησε χαρούμενα! «...Όλα είναι υπέροχα! Τα πούλια που πετάνε στον αέρα και κελαηδάνε ,ο Μπλε ουρανός το πράσινο Χορτάρι, το μυστηριώδες κάστρο, και…» Η Φωνή της Σάρα έσπασε και το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στον νεαρό.. «…και…» συνέχυσε αλλά τα λόγια της δεν ελεγαν να βγουν από το στόμα της και το βλέμμα της να ξεκολλήσει από τα ματια του αγοριού…

Ο Χαρη έμεινε κοκαλωμένος να κοιτάει τα υπέροχα μπλε ματια της Σάρας, με το μυαλό του να εχει σταματήσει να λειτουργεί. «…Και???…….» ρώτησε ψιθυριστά ο νεαρος, χωρείς όμως να νοιάζεται για την απάντηση… Χωρείς καν να ξέρει τι κάνει, ο Χαρη άρχισε σιγά, σιγά να πλησιάζει την Σάρα.

Η Σάρα μπορούσε να αισθανθεί το χτύπο της καρδιάς της να δυναμώνει, και κάθε ίχνος λογικής να εξαφανίζεται, ο Χαρη την πλησίασε κι άλλο. Η κοπέλα για πρώτη φορα στην ζωή της, άρχισε να τρέμει ελαφρά, καθώς αισθανόταν τον αέρα γύρο της να ζεσταίνεται… με την καρδιά της να χτυπά ακόμα ποιο δυνατά η κοπέλα άρχισε να πλησιάζει και αυτή το αγόρι που κάθονταν μπροστά της…

Σε λιγο ο νεαρος μάγος μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την καυτή ανάσα της Σάρας πάνω στο πρόσωπο του! κλείνοντας τα ματια του ο νεαρος πλησίασε και άλλο την κοπέλα..

Τώρα πια απείχαν μόνο ελάχιστα εκατοστά μετάξι τους.

Η κοπέλα έκλεισε τα ματια της και ακούγοντας μόνο την καρδιά της ετοιμάστηκε για την στιγμή που περίμενε από τότε που ειχε γνωρίσει αυτό το διαφορετικό αγόρι..!

Τα χείλη τους ενώθηκαν..! Μια έντονη ζεστασιά πλημμύρισε και τα δυο παιδία, ο Χαρι μη καταλαβαίνοντας τι έκανε σήκωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε απαλά το μάγουλο της Σάρας. Αυτό κράτησε για αρκετη ώρα, ώσπου κάποια στιγμή τα δυο παιδία χώρισαν κοιτάζοντας το ένα το άλλο, με ένα ονειροπολικό ύφος ζωγραφισμένο στα πρόσωπα τους..!

«…… Και εσύ!!!!…» ψιθύρισε τελικά η Σάρα. «…και εσύ είσαι υπέροχος!!…»

Ακούγοντας αυτό ο Χαρι χωρείς να χάσει άλλο χρόνο έσκυψε και την φίλησε τρυφερά για άλλη μια φορα..!

Τα δυο παιδία έκατσαν μαζι αγκαλιά κάτω από το ψηλό δέντρο για την υπόλοιποι ώρα που τους έμεινε χωρείς να μιλάνε.. χωρείς να κάνουν τίποτα!! Απλά να κάθονται αγκαλιά απολαμβάνοντας την στιγμή..!

Μετά από καμπόση ώρα που φάνηκε στα δυο αγκαλιασμένα παιδία σαν μια στιγμή, ακούστηκαν βήματα από πίσω τους. σηκώθηκαν γρήγορα, για να δουν τον καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους μαζι με τους γονείς της Σάρας..!

«Σάρα!!!…» ακούστηκε η φωνή της μητέρας της. «…ααα… ώστε εδώ είσαι-… έλα.. πρέπει να φύγουμε τώρα…»

Ακούγοντας αυτό, η Σάρα έριξε ένα λυπημένο βλέμμα στον Χαρι, ο οποίος της το ανταπέδωσε…

« Δεν πειράζει…» της είπε μετά από λιγο, «θα σου γράψω!!»…

Η Σάρα του έγνεψε καταφατικά. Τα δυο παιδία ανταπέδωσαν μια τελευταία ματια και μετά πήγαν να βρουν τους υπόλοιπους…

Μετά από μερικά σύντομα λόγια με τον καθηγητη Νταμπλαντορ η γονείς της Σάρας χαιρέτισαν τον Χαρι και ξεκίνησαν να φύγουν!!… η Σάρα μην έχοντας άλλη επιλογή τους ακολούθησε κοιτώντας λυπημένα τον Χαρι..! ο οποίος τους παρακολουθούσε να απομακρύνονται….

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά αισθάνθηκε ένα χέρι να του ακουμπάει το ωμό!! «έλα… Χαρι!! Πάμε.. έχουμε πολλά να κάνουμε σήμερα!..» του είπε ο διευθυντής του σχολείου και ξεκίνησε να προχωράει προς το γήπεδο του κουιντιτς!! Ο νεαρος έμεινε να κοιτάει για λιγο ακόμα τα τρία άτομα που κόντευαν να εξαφανιστούν στον ορίζοντα και μετά ακολούθησε τον Νταμπλαντορ…

Φτάνοντας στο γήπεδο ο Χαρι πρόσεξε πως βρίσκονταν ήδη εκεί η καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ και τους περίμενε υπομονετικά!

Ο Νταμπλαντορ την πλησίασε… «Είναι όλα έτοιμα Μινέρβα?» την ρώτησε.

Η καθηγήτρια του απάντησε με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού της!! Ο Χαρι πρόσεξε πως η καθηγήτρια ηταν πολύ σφιγμένη, σαν να περίμενε να συμβεί κάτι το σπουδαίο!!!

«Καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ..?» ρώτησε σε μια στιγμή ο Χαρι «… Και τι θα κάνουμε εδώ?»

Ο Διευθυντής τον κοίταξε και χαμογέλασε!! « υπομονή Χαρι..! όπου νάνε έρχεται ο Σεβεριους και όταν έρθει θα τα καταλάβεις όλα!! Αλλά μην ανησυχείς! Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί τίποτα το σπουδαίο!!!»

Λέγοντας αυτά κοίταξε προς την μεριά του κάστρου… « α… νατος έρχεται και ο καθηγητής Σνειπ…»

Ο Χαρι έστρεψε το βλέμμα του προς την μεριά που κοίταζε και ο διευθυντής του σχολείου και είδε και αυτός τον καθηγητη των φίλτρων να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους… Αλλά δεν ερχόταν μονος του!! Στην αρχή ο χαρη νόμιζε πως δίπλα από τον καθηγητη Σνειπ ερχόταν και κάποιος άλλος! Καθώς όμως ο Σνειπ τους πλησίαζε ο νεαρος διέκρινε πως δίπλα του αιωρούνταν ένα μεγάλο κουτί!!!

Όταν επιτέλους ο Σνειπ του έφτασε ο Νταμπλαντορ τον χαιρέτησε!! « Γεια σου Σέβερους! Τα έφερες όλα? Οπος σου ζήτησα!?» τον ρώτησε ο διευθυντής!

«Ναι… τα έφερα όλα μην ανησυχείς…» του είπε ο Σνειπ «…ακόμα και το φίλτρο!!»

λέγοντας αυτά τα λόγια κοίταξε με το πλάι του ματιού του τον Χαρι!!

«Ωραία!!…» Είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ… «…τότε ας αρχίσουμε..»

«Χαρι… εσύ έλα εδώ!..» του είπε ο διευθυντής! «…μην ανησυχείς για τίποτα!.. θα κάνουμε απλά λίγες εξετάσεις για να δούμε σε ποιο επίπεδο βρίσκεσαι!!. Βγάλε τώρα το ραβδι σου…»

ο νεαρος έκανε οπος του είπε ο Νταμπλαντορ και έβγαλε το ραβδι του…

«τώρα θέλω να κλείσεις τα ματια σου και να κουνήσεις το ραβδι σου… αλλά άστο ελεύθερο, σαν να κανεις κάποιο ξόρκι!! Άσε την ενέργεια να κυλήσει μόνη της…»

Ο Χαρι έγνεψε καταφατικά, μετά έκλεισε τα ματια του και συγκεντρώθηκε στο ραβδι του κάνοντας την κινήσει που του ειχε δείξει ο Νταμπλαντορ!

Στην αρχή δεν συνέβη τίποτα.. ο Χαρη ξανάκανε την ίδια κίνηση.. και άμεσος αισθάνθηκε μια ζεστή να τον διαπερνά! Μια ζεστή που του θύμιζε πολύ εκείνη την νυχτα στο νοσοκομείο στο κρεβάτι του Νταμπλαντορ…

«Ωραία φτάνει…» ακούστηκε η φωνή του διευθυντή βγάζοντας τον από της σκέψεις του!!

Ο Χαρη άνοιξε τα ματια του και είδε πως όλοι τον κοίταζαν με ένα παράξενο βλέμμα αποτυπωμένο στα πρόσωπα τους..! κοίταξε γύρο του.. ο χώρος σαν να φώτιζε! Σαν να υπήρχε μια απόκοσμη μαγική αίσθηση στον αέρα…!

Ο Νεαρος κοίταξε τον διευθυντή του σχολείου του!! ο Νταμπλαντορ του χαμογέλασε απαλά!!

«πολύ ωραία Χαρη!…» είπε… «… θα ήθελα όμως τώρα να κάνουμε ακόμα κάτι… θα σου δώσει ο καθηγητής Σνειπ ένα φίλτρο να το ποιείς για να σε βοηθήσει να απελευθερώσεις της δύναμης σου!!! Σεβέρους το φίλτρο παρακαλώ..» πρόσθεσε ο ηλικιωμένος μάγος!

Ο Σνειπ άνοιξε απρόθυμα τα μεγάλο μαύρο κουτί που αιωρούταν ακόμα δίπλα του και από μέσα έβγαλε άλλο ένα κουτί… το σήκωσε προσεκτικά στον αέρα και το ακούμπησε απαλά στο έδαφος!!! Μετά το άνοιξε και από μέσα του έβγαλε σιγά, σιγά μια μικρή φιάλη που περιείχε ένα κατακόκκινο φίλτρο… την έπιασε με στοργή στα χέρια του και μετά την παρέδωσε στον Νταμπλαντορ χωρείς να πει λέξη!!

Ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου το πήρε προσεκτικά και γύρισε να αντικρίσει το αγόρι..

« Χαρη… άκουσε με προσεκτικά τώρα…!» του είπε με σοβαρό ύφος! « αυτό το φίλτρο είναι ένα πολύ δυνατό μαγικό ποτό, το οποίο αμα χρησιμοποιηθεί σωστά μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει παρά πολύ!! Για να σου πω την αλήθεια δεν ξέρω τι ακριβός θα συμβεί όταν το πάρεις αλλά υποθέτω ότι θα ξυπνήσει της δύναμης που ήδη βρίσκονται μέσα σου και έτσι θα μπορέσεις να της ελέγξεις!!…»

Όσοι ώρα ο Νταμπλαντορ μιλούσε με τον Χαρη ο Σνειπ έβγαλε από το μεγάλο κουτί του άλλο ένα μικρότερο και το άνοιξε! Από μέσα του έβγαλε ένα ακόμα φίλτρο! Αυτό όμως ηταν κατάμαυρο σαν της ποιο σκοτεινές σκιές..!

«…αν για κάποιο, οποιοδήποτε λόγο αισθάνεσαι πως δεν μπορείς να αντέξεις άλλο θα ποιείς το αντίδοτο του φίλτρου!! Αυτό το εχει ο Καθηγητή Σνειπ!..» είπε ο Διευθυντής δείχνοντας το μαύρο φίλτρο που κρατουσε ο καθηγητή!!

Βλέποντας το φίλτρο ο Χαρη ξίνισε τα μούτρα του!! ούτε με σφαίρες… σκέφτηκε…

Ο Διευθυντής του σχολείου πλησίασε τον νεαρό μάγο, και του έδωσε το φίλτρο… «έλα… ποιες το! Και θα δούμε τι θα συμβεί!!»

Ο Χαρη πήρε το φίλτρο από τον μεγαλύτερο μάγο, το άνοιξε και το ήπιε μονορούφι! Η γεύση του ηταν παράξενη! Του Χαρη του θύμιζε τη γεύση από το ρούμι της φωτιάς που έφτιαχνε ο Φρέντ με τον Τζορτζ..!

Όταν το κατάπιε μια έντονη ζεστή άρχισε να τον καίει από το λαιμό του και να κατεβαίνει στο στομάχι του! για μια στιγμή ο Χαρη διπλώθηκε και πήγε να πέσει κάτω! Άμεσος όμως δυο γέρα χέρια τον έπιασαν δυνατά και τον σήκωσαν όρθιο!! « όλα καλά Χαρη?»

Μετά από ένα λεπτό ο νεαρός σήκωσε το ανάστημα του! « Ναι, καθηγητά Νταμπλαντορ! Όλα καλά τώρα!!» αποκρίθηκε! Νοιώθοντας όντως πολύ καλύτερα! Ένοιωθε πολύ παράξενα και όσο περνούσε ο καιρός τόσο ποιο καλά ένοιωθε!!!

Άρχισε να νοιώθει πάλε την γνωστή ποια αίσθηση της ζεστής που τον διαπερνά!!

Χωρίς να ξέρει τι κάνει και έχοντας ξεχάσει την ύπαρξη τον υπόλοιπων ο Χάρη σήκωσε τα χέρια του προς τον ουρανό και άφησε αυτή την τεραστία ποσότητα ενέργειας που βρίσκονταν μέσα του να ελευθερωθεί!!

Χωρίς να σκέφτεται έκλεισε τα ματια του και άρχισε να κουνάει τα χέρια του ελεύθερα μέσα στον άνεμο, που όλο και δυνάμωνε..!

Οι τρεις παρατηρητές τον κοιτούσαν προσεκτικά, καθώς ο αέρας γύρο τους δυνάμωνε όλο και ποιο πολύ!

«Τι κάνει..?» ρώτησε η καθηγήτρια τον διευθυντή!!

Ο Ντάμπλαντορ δεν της απάντησε, απλά στεκόταν όρθιος και παρατηρουσε προσεκτικά τον νεαρό!!

«Υπάρχει περίπτωση… να… δεν μπορεί..!!!» έκανε η Μινέρβα και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω…

Ξαφνικά σαν να ξύπνησε ο μεγαλύτερος μάγος γύρισε απότομα στους υπολοίπους!.. « Ελατέ πισο μου! Γρήγορα!!» Είπε.. και άρχισε να κατευθύνετε με ταχύτητα μακριά από το Χαρη!! Όταν έφτασε στα 20 βήματα μακριά από τον νεαρό σήκωσε το ραβδί του άρχισε να ψέλνει κουνώντας τα χέρια του!..

Μέσα σε μερικές στιγμές γύρο τους δημιουργήθηκε μια αχνή μπλε σφαίρα!! Ο αέρας σταμάτησε απότομα καθώς η ασπίδα του έμπειρου μάγου τους προστάτευε καλά!!!

Ο Χάρη στεκόταν μέσα στον άνεμο με τον μανδια του να ανεμίζει σαν τρελός!.. απ' όλες της μεριές του ορίζοντα δυνατός άνεμος ερχόταν προς μέρος του!..

Σε μια στιγμή ο νεαρος μάγος σήκωσε απότομα τα χέρια του προς τον ουρανό!.. μια τεραστία ριπή αέρα τον σήκωσε από το έδαφος… Απορροφημένος καθώς ήταν δεν το αντιλήφθηκε! Δεν άκουσε καν την φωνή της καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκόναγκαλ που ούρλιαζε βλέποντας τον να ανυψώνεται απότομα στον αέρα!!

«Νταμπλαντορ….» είπε ξεπνοα η καθηγήτρια!! Ο διευθυντής του σχολείου γύρισε να την αντικρίσει… «Ναι… Μινέρβα…» είπε.. «… οπος το περίμενα!!! Η δύναμης της Χελντα Χαφλπαφλ… ο νεαρος Χαρη εχει την δύναμη να ελέγχει τα στοιχεία της φύσης!!!»

Ανεβασμένος ψηλά από το έδαφος, με τον μανδύα του να ανεμίζει και μια έκφραση γαλήνης απλωμένη στο πρόσωπο του, ο νεαρός αισθανόταν την μαγεία να ρέει μέσα του, με ένα ν ευχάριστο τρόπο, με μια αρμονική ροή. Αισθανόταν μια ζέστη, μια θερμότητα να τον αγκαλιάζει.

Πιάστηκε από αυτή την αίσθηση και συνέχισε να μπαίνει πιο βαθιά, να αναζητά την ιδία την πηγή της αίσθησης αυτής.

Η προσπάθεια του ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, που για μια στιγμή έχασε το έλεγχο. Εκείνη ακριβός την στιγμή άκουσε στο μυαλό του μια γυναικεία φωνή να του μιλάει απαλά. «Μπράβο Χάρη!!! Μια χαρά τα πας! Αλλά να θυμάσαι… ποτέ… ποτέ μην αφήσεις τίποτα, απόλυτος τίποτα να σου αποσπάσει την προσοχή… Μιας και καταφέρεις να καλέσεις ένα έλεμεντ , δεν πρέπει σε καμιά περίπτωση να δείξεις ούτε ίχνος αδυναμίας!! Άμα μυριστεί πως το φοβάσαι ή πως δεν είσαι αρκετά δυνατός για να τα βγάλεις πέρα, θα σε καταστρέψει!!!

Τα Έλεμεντ δεν είναι παιχνίδια! Έχουν τα δικά τους συναισθήματα, την δικιά τους σκέψη! Και την δικιά τους ύπαρξη! Πρέπει να τα σέβεσαι να τα εκτιμάς! Αλλά και να τα φοβίζεις, πρέπει να καταφέρεις να τα κανείς να σε εμπιστεύονται!!! Μονό έτσι θα μάθεις να τα ελέγχεις!!!

Άκουσε με τώρα! Θέλω να συγκεντρωθείς και να φανταστείς την φωτιά!!!» του είπε η φωνή!!! « την ζέστη της! Την κίνηση της! Το χρώμα της και το ποιο σημαντικό, να μπεις στην θέση της να την καταλάβεις, να την νοιώσεις σαν φίλη σου, να γίνεις ένα μαζί της!!»

Ο Χάρη άκουγε προσεκτικά την φωνή, και έκανε όπως του είπε! Φανταστικέ την φωτιά! Φανταστικέ πως ήταν φίλη του, πως έκαιγε μέσα του και γύρο του, πως ήταν ο ίδιος μέρος της φωτιάς!!!

Η μαγική ζέστη τον πλημμύρισε για άλλη μια φορά! Μονό που τώρα υπήρχε κάτι το διαφορετικό, μια διαφορετική ποιότητα στην αίσθηση αυτή!!

Μια στιγμή αργότερα, πίσω στο έδαφος, αναφώνησε κάποιος δυνατά! Αυτή τη φορά όμως δεν ήταν η καθηγήτρια Μακ-Γκοναγκαλ…

Ο διευθυντής μαζί την καθηγήτρια ήταν απορροφημένη στην συζήτηση τους και δεν πρόσεχαν τον νεαρό μάγο! Έτσι ξαφνιάστηκαν ακούγοντας τον καθηγητή Σνειπ…

Κοιτάζοντας τον, τον είδαν να κοιτάει με ανοιχτό στόμα τον Χάρη! Γύρισαν και αυτή να αντικρίσουν το αγόρι!

Βλέποντας τον, η καθηγήτρια των μεταμορφώσεων δεν άντεξε και της έφυγε ένα επιφώνημα εκπλήξεις..!

Ο Νεαρός μάγος ήταν στο ίδιο σημείο όπως και πριν. Μονό που τώρα ήταν τυλιγμένος σε φλόγες!! Αυτές τον περιτριγύριζαν σαν πυρήνα σκοινιά κάνοντας κύκλους γύρο του σε ανεξέλεγκτη τροχιά!!

Ο Καθηγητής Σνειπ βγαίνοντας από την έκπληξη του, έκανε να βγει έξω και να πάει προς το μέρος του νεαρού! Πριν όμως προλάβει να βγει από την σφαίρα που τους προστάτευε. Τον σταμάτησε το χέρι του Ντάμπλαντορ! «Άσε με..!» του είπε απότομα ο Καθηγητής των φίλτρων! «…πρέπει να το σταματήσω..! είναι πολύ ποια!!! Δεν θα αντέξει!!» ξέσπασε..

«το ξερώ!..» αποκρίθηκε λυπημένα ο διευθυντής… « το ξερώ…» επανέλαβε ποιο αδύναμα αυτή τη φορά!

«Τότε γιατί…. γιατί δεν κανείς κάτι!..» του φώναξε ο καθηγητής! «πρέπει να τον ακινητοποιήσουμε!..»

«Όχι!..» Απάντησε ο Ντάμπλαντορ… «..δεν είναι πάνω μας πια!! Άλλη θα τον οδηγήσουν..!»

Ο Σέβερους έσφιξε τα δόντια του και ήταν έτοιμος να σκάσει αλλά δεν αποπειράθηκε ξανά να βγει από τη σφαίρα!!

«πρέπει να τους έχουμε εμπιστοσύνη! Όπως και στον Χάρη!...» συνέχισε ο Ντάμλαντορ…

Έδειχνε ήρεμος! Αν και η φωνή του ακούγονταν ανήσυχη!!!

« ΜΠΡΑΒΟ Χάρη!!!» ακούστηκε για άλλη μια φορά η φωνή! «Πολύ καλά τα πηγές!!! Αλλά φτάνει για τώρα!!»

ΟΧΙ !! σκέφτηκε άμεσος ο Χάρη δεν φτάνει! Γιατί να σταματήσει? Η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο ωραία! Ο Χάρη αισθανόταν σαν να πετούσε! Γιατί να σταματήσει τώρα που τα είχε όλα κάτω από έλεγχο..! γιατί να μην συνεχίσει, να μπει ακόμα ποιο βαθειά?

«ΧΑΡΗ είπα φτάνει!!! Συγκεντρώσου τώρα να διακοπή η σύνδεση!!!»

Ο νεαρός μάγος δεν έκανε όπως του είπε η φωνή αλλά αντίθετα συγκεντρώθηκε ακόμα ποιο πολύ στην δύναμη της φωτιά!! Φαντάστικε πως γύρο του υπήρχε φωτιά και πως αυτός μπορούσε να την ελέγξει με τα χεριά του!!

Όντος γύρο του η φωτιά δυνάμωσε και άρχισε να κινείτε εκεί που την κατεύθυνε ο νεαρός!!!

«ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ ΤΩΡΑ!!» Ξαναείπε η φωνή.. αλλά ο Χάρη ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος από αυτό που έκανε πως δεν της έδωσε σημασία!!! Βυθίστηκε ακόμα ποιο βαθιά!!!

Η Φωτιά δυνάμωσε ακόμα ποιο πολύ!!!

«ΧΑΡΗ!!!! ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ!!!! ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΑΝΤΕΞΕΙΣ!!!!» Φώναξε η φωνή! Αυτή την φορά η ένταση της φωνής ήταν τόσο δυνατή που ο Χάρη δεν μπορούσε να την αγνοήσει!! Ήταν η φωνή της Χέλντα Χάφλπαφλ!!

Ο Νεαρός ξαφνιάστηκε! Αυτό το ξάφνιασμα του κόστισε ακριβά!!!

Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε πως βρίσκονταν στον αέρα και πως παντού τριγύρω του υπήρχαν φωτιές!!

Σχεδόν αμέσως ακολούθησε μια μεγάλη έκρηξη. Και ο νεαρός αισθάνθηκε τον εαυτό του να πέφτει ενώ μια μαυρίλα τον τύλιξε!!!!!

_**ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΓΓΡΑΦΕΑ**_

Τέλος 5 κεφαλαίου!! Πως σας φαίνεται? Είναι τραβηγμένο? Μπορεί, λιγάκι ε???? 

Ο Χάρη αρχίζει να αποκτά της νέες του δυνάμεις και να της δοκιμάζει!! Πράγμα λίγο επικίνδυνο!! 

Δεν ξερώ τι άλλο να σας πω!!

Εμ… Καλό Πάσχα!!! 

Α… Ναι… το Σαράκι μας!! Σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο ,οπός σας το υποσχέθηκα είχαμε εξελίξεις με τον χάρη και την Σάρα!! Κάποιοι από σας μπορεί να αναρωτηθούν μήπως ο χάρη προχώρησε πολύ γρήγορα με την Σάρα!!! Εγώ πιστεύω πως όχι!! Είναι πλασμένη ο ένας για τον άλλων!!!

Λίγο τραγικός ήταν ο χωρισμός τους!! Δεν το έχω ψάξει ακόμα πολύ αλλά πιστεύω πως θα εξηγηθεί στο επόμενο… ίσως και όχι τόσο ευχάριστα!! ( μόλις μου ήρθε στο μυαλό, ένα σενάριο που είναι κάπως…………………. τραγικό!!!!) αλλά μην ανησυχείτε! Ένα μπορώ να σας το εγγυηθώ! Τελικά ο Χάρη θα μείνει με την Σάρα και θα είναι ευτυχισμένη!!

Το πώς το ποτέ και με ποιες δυσκολίες? Θα δούμε ακόμα!!!

Παιδιά, θα ήθελα να σας πω πως σας ευχαριστώ όλους! Που διαβάζεται η θα διαβάσετε κάποια στιγμή στο μέλλον αυτό το βιβλίο!..

Όταν άρχισα να γραφώ την πρώτη σελίδα το έκανα έτσι για πλακά!! Το έχω κάνει πολλές φορές αυτό!! Να αρχίσω να γραφώ φανταστικές ιστορίες, για ηρώες και πολέμους! Αλλά ποτέ, ποτέ δεν είχα προχωρήσει τόσο πολύ όσο σε αυτή εδώ τη ιστορία! Και αυτό το χρωστώ σε σας!!...

Εσείς κρατήσατε το ενδιαφέρον μου για αυτή την ιστορία!...  και τώρα είμαι αποφασισμένος να την τελειώσω ότι και να γίνει!!

Το 6 κεφαλαίο??? Θα δούμε!!  δεν ξέρω τι ακριβός θα είναι αλλά πάντως θα έχει πολύ ενδιαφέρων!!!  λέω να το γυρίσω λίγο προς το κωμικό, λίγο αστείο!! Τι λέτε?.. θα δούμε!!

Κάποια ιδέα έχω!! Το 6 το αφιερώνω σε ένα φίλο μου, ελπίζοντας να πετύχει το δύσκολο στόχο που έχει βάλει!!

Θα σας γράψω τώρα μερικά αποσπάσματα από κάποια κείμενα που μου έχουν δώσει από καιρούς κάποιοι δάσκαλοι!!!

ΤΑ 7 ΘΑΝΑΣΙΜΑ ΑΜΑΡΤΗΜΑΤΑ:

πλουτισμός χωρίς εργασία.

ψυχαγωγία χωρίς ευσυνειδησία και μέτρο.

Γνώση χωρίς χαρακτήρα.

Επιχειρηματική συνδιαλλαγή χωρίς ηθική.

Επιστήμη χωρίς ανθρωπιά.

πίστη χωρίς θυσία.

και πολιτική χωρίς αρχές.

ΜΑΧΑΤΜΑ ΓΚΑΝΤΙ

(1869-1948)

Η ΧΘΕΣΙΝΗ ΜΕΡΑ

ΕΙΝΑΙ ΜΟΝΟ ΕΝΑ ΟΝΕΙΡΟ

ΚΑΙ Η ΑΥΡΙΑΝΗ

ΕΝΑ ΟΡΑΜΑ ΜΟΝΟΝ

ΑΛΛΑ Η ΣΗΜΕΡΙΝΗ ΗΜΕΡΑ

ΑΝ ΒΙΩΘΕΙ ΚΑΛΑ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΧΘΕΣΙΝΗ ΜΕΡΑ

ΕΝΑ ΟΝΕΙΡΟ ΕΥΤΥΧΙΑΣ

ΚΑΙ ΚΑΘΕ ΑΥΡΙΑΝΗ

ΕΝΑ ΟΡΑΜΑ ΕΛΠΙΔΟΣ

Ινδού ποιητή

Υ.Γ. Να περνάτε καλά και να προσέχετε! Τα λέμε στο επόμενο!! 

Γιάννης Σπίλκα


End file.
